Faberry Lovestory
by NatieUru2011
Summary: Rachel trata de apoyar a Quinn en uno de sus peores momentos. Lo que no espera es que ese constante apoyo, haga que Quinn se de cuenta de una verdad que girará su mundo tal como lo conoce. Dando pie a una historia de amor. Inspirada en la 3 temporada
1. Chapter 1  Revelaciones

_Quinn_

Me sentía tan miserable, tan sola. Todos tenían a alguien, ya sea alguien a quien amar, alguien en quien apoyarse. ¿Y yo? ¡Estaba sola! Intenté ocultarme de los demás, tiñéndome el pelo de rosa, haciéndome un arete, aparentando ser la chica mala. Pero la verdad es que por dentro estaba muriendo. Me arrepentía tanto de haber dado a Beth en adopción… probablemente al menos la tendría a ella conmigo.

Hice hasta lo imposible para que Shelby perdiera a Beth y así yo pudiera recuperarla. Todos me decían que me detuviera en la locura en la que me estaba adentrando, Puck, Sam, todos, pero la que más me acosó fue Rachel. Tiene esa maldita costumbre de perseguir cada acción que hago, de tratar de tranquilizarme. Intenté robarle a Finn, sin embargo, ella sigue ahí apoyándome, sabe que no estoy bien y trata de enderezarme en el camino. ¡A veces se vuelve malditamente molesta!

Como en las seccionales, se pasó todo el tiempo atrás de mí, diciéndome que no cometiera una locura, cuando iba a decirle a Figgins sobre la relación de Shelby y Puck, me detuvo, diciéndome que si hacía lo incorrecto me iba a sentir horrible, que al menos hablara con Shelby primero. Y cuando lo hice, las palabras de Shelby me destrozaron, desde que regresó con Beth, todo cambió en mi vida. Y finalmente, cuando ganamos, estábamos tan felices que no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que las vi... a las Trouble Tones congeladas. Tenían tantas esperanzas de ganas que cuando perdieron su mundo se vino abajo y fue eso mismo lo que me hizo verme a mí frente al espejo. Las palabras de Rachel vinieron a mi mente, ella tenía razón. Esa molestia esquizofrénica tenía razón desde el principio. Si seguía así, iba a arruinarle la vida a Beth y finalmente me terminaría odiando y sería yo la que terminaría perdiendo. Entonces, al día siguiente, comencé a buscar a Rachel, para darle las gracias de lo que había hecho. Le pregunté a Finn y me dijo que estaba con el Director Figgins hablando de su suspensión por lo que hizo con los votos de Kurt. Llegué hasta el despacho y la vi sentada, hablando con él. Así que me senté a esperar frente a la secretaria. Y mientras esperaba la observé, como movía las manos a lo loco y no paraba de hablar como de costumbre. Y me di cuenta, que es una excelente persona, que había cometido un grabe error al tratarla mal todo este tiempo, al intentar arruinarle la vida, como lo he hecho con todos y conmigo misma. Y tomé la decisión de cambiar, de comenzar de nuevo. Primero que nada, intentaría arreglar las cosas con el Glee Club, tratar de unificarnos todos nuevamente y al mismo tiempo, arreglar las cosas con Rachel, ella se lo merecía.

Salió de allí, contándome todo y cuando le dije mis razones de porque estaba allí, vi su cara de felicidad. Eso me llenó de alegría, así que cuando preguntó si éramos amigas, discretamente le dije que si y fue la sonrisa en su rostro lo que me dio energías para continuar. Le dije de mis intenciones de ir a YALE para estudiar actuación, se mostró alegre, pero fueron sus palabras cuando me dijo "eres mucho mejor de lo que crees" que me quedé pensando. Luego de que aceptara el trato de dejar a las Trouble Tones hacer su propia actuación y todo eso, que las chicas aceptaran y que todos estuviéramos cantando juntos We are Young. Terminamos el tema, dándonos un fuerte abrazo y cuando nos liberamos, Rachel me miró, sonrió y se acercó a mí, apartándome de los demás.

"**Realmente salvaste el Glee Club Quinn." **

La miré y no se porqué, me sonrojé cuando me dijo eso. Instintivamente hubiera comenzado a insultarla, pero reservé las ganas de hacerlo y en cambio la miré y fui sincera por primera vez en mi vida.

La tomé de las manos y le sonreí.

"**Tú me salvaste a mí Rachel, así que la que tiene que agradecer aquí soy yo."**

Nos quedamos mirando y se lanzó sobre mí, abrazándome. Me quedé un poco impresionada al principio, pero luego le respondí el abrazo. Y estando así, fue que lo sentí, su respiración, su olor, la forma en que me abrazó… me hizo sentir bien, me hizo sentir completa. Ella siempre estuvo ahí para mí…

Mis pensamientos se detuvieron a determinar detalladamente lo que sentía en ese momento, algo que veía sintiendo desde hace mucho tiempo. Cada vez que hacía algo para dañar a Rachel, cada vez que la miraba, que le hablaba, que cantaba con ella. ¡Oh, por dios! ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta antes? Yo… ¡Estoy enamorada de Rachel!

_Rachel _

Abracé a Quinn, sabiendo que a partir de ahora, todo estaría bien entre nosotras. Realmente me alegra saber que puedo ser su amiga. Me alejé de sus brazos para mirarla y fue cuando lo noté, estaba paralizada. Y sus músculos estaban tiesos.

Se alejó de mí y se reunió con los demás, festejando como si nada. Mirándome de vez en cuando, regalándome una sonrisa.

Pero hay algo extraño en su actitud, desde que pasó lo del abrazo. Se ha comportado muy amable conmigo, no deja de mirarme. Es todo… tan extraño. En navidad, no hizo el especial con nosotros y se fue con Sam y la entrenadora Sue para ayudar a la gente sin techo. Cuando nos dimos cuenta de nuestro error, fuimos a ayudarlos. Y cantando canciones de navidad a su lado, me sentí muy feliz. Aunque recibía esas miradas cada tantos segundos, esas miradas que me ponían nerviosa y me hacían feliz al mismo tiempo. Feliz porque finalmente todo estaba bien entre nosotras.

"**¿Te encuentras bien?" **

Me preguntó alguien atrás de mí y me giré asustada. ¡Quinn! La persona que justo en estos momentos, no necesitaba ver. Le asentí y quise irme lejos de mi casillero. Lo cerré y comencé a caminar rápidamente, con mis libros en la mano. Ella comenzó a seguirme el paso y yo a acelerarlo.

"**¡Rachel! ¡Rachel espera!"**

Finalmente, me alcanzó antes que yo y se colocó frente a mí. La miré tragando saliva y decidida a saber que pasaba, la tomé del brazo y la llevé a los baños. Luego de verificar que no había nadie, comencé a gritarle.

"**¿Qué rayos te pasa Quinn? ¿Por qué llevas mirándome así desde hace semanas? Desde las locales que me tratas así y no me quejo. Pero es esa mirada que me das, que me pone nerviosa."**

La vi ponerse nerviosa y caminar de un lado a otro, esquivando mi mirada.

"**¿Cómo quieres que te mire Rachel? ¿Con odio, como antes?"**

Negué con la cabeza, la detuve con el brazo y me quedé sin palabras al ver la tristeza en sus ojos.

"**Quinn… ¿Qué te ocurre?"**

Comenzó a llorar y eso me preocupó

"**Todos tienen a alguien… alguien a quien amar. Estoy cansada de estar sola… sin Beth… y ahora me doy cuenta que estuve enamorada de alguien desde hace años y ahora que me doy cuenta, esa persona ya está con alguien."**

¿Quinn enamorada? ¿Será alguien del Glee Club? La curiosidad me superó y tomé su rostro, haciendo que me mirara y estaba llorando con tanta tristeza, que sequé sus lágrimas y le sonreí. Me devolvió la sonrisa y eso me llenó de felicidad.

"**Ahora que sonreíste… dime. ¿Quién es esa persona? Puedo ayudarte si quieres."**

Pegó una risa sarcástica y la miré frunciendo el ceño.

"**¿Qué? ¡Puedo ser muy buen cupido si me lo propongo! ¿Por qué no podría ayudarte? Dime quien es."**

Negó con la cabeza y comenzó a alejarse.

"**No, no quieres saber."**

Eso me hizo dudar y la miré, comenzando a enfurecerme.

"**¿Qué? ¿Acaso es Finn?"**

La vi frustrarse y enojarse. ¡Genial! ¿Acaso no podemos estar sin pelear un maldito segundo?

"**¡No! ¡No es Finn por dios! ¡Tú no lo entiendes!"**

Ya me había cansado, realmente necesitaba confiar en mí. Y presionarla fue la única opción que se me ocurrió por la cabeza. El timbre del colegio sonó, lo que significaba que las clases seguían, por lo cual no seríamos interrumpidas por largo rato. Era mi oportunidad para sacarle quien es ese chico. El profesor Shue sabrá perdonarme cuando le invente que Quinn se sentía mal. ¡Oh, por dios! ¿Le voy a mentir a un profesor?

"**Quinn… ¿quién es esa persona? ¡Dime quien es!"**

Le grité y en ese momento, pareció no soportarlo. Se acercó a mí y me gritó.

"**¡Eres tú!"**

Y se lanzó sobre mí, agarró mi rostro y me besó, fue un beso rápido. Para luego alejarse y mirarme asustada. Yo quedé helada donde estaba. ¡Que rayos! ¿Me acaba de besar?

Y lo peor de todo esto… que el beso… ¿me gustó? ¡¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?


	2. Chapter 2  Aceptación

_Rachel_

Me quedé, totalmente congelada, observando a Quinn como se iba del baño corriendo.

¿Qué acababa de pasar? Es decir… nunca imaginé que sería yo por la que se había enamorado. No lo sé, imaginé que sería Sam, o Puck… Rory… cualquiera menos… Yo.

¿Por qué yo? Me quedé allí parada, el resto de la hora. Finalmente, cuando escuché el timbre para el almuerzo, tomé mis cosas y lentamente salí hacia la cafetería. Aunque iba lentamente, pensando, como si fuera un zombi. Alguien me agarró de los hombros y salté del susto, cuando fui a mirar era Finn. ¡Diablos! Justo ahora al que menos quiero ver es a él.

"**¿Qué pasa cariño? Estás muy callada."**

En cuanto terminó de decir eso, vi hacia la mesa donde estaban todos los chicos y vi a lo lejos a Quinn con Santana y Puck. Giró su mirada y se encontró con la mía, dibujó una falsa sonrisa y siguió como si nada hubiera pasado. Eso me impresionó, debería estar esquivándome. Fui a buscar mi comida, con Finn a mi lado. No dijimos nada y cuando nos arrimamos a los chicos, ya se había sumado Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, todos. Últimamente nos sentamos todos juntos, lo cual es genial. Pero tener justo que sentarme frente a Quinn… no fue lo mejor. No después de que hace tan solo un rato, me besó en el baño, diciendo que estaba enamorada de mí. ¿Cómo se supone que debo reaccionar?

"**¡Tierra llamando a Berry!"**

Me gritó Santana y la miré sorprendida. Ella estaba tomada de la mano con Brittany, apoyada contra ella, la cual la envolvía en un abrazo, muy tierno de verdad.

"**¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?"**

La vi enderezarse y señalarme con el dedo.

"**Tú… ¡perdidos en el paraíso! ¿En que planeta estás? Te preguntamos que vas a cantar para el desafío de hoy."**

Los miré anonadada. ¿Qué desafío? Yo no recordaba ningún desafío.

"**¿Rachel estás bien? Hoy haremos competencia para la mejor canción para las seccionales. Estuviste toda la semana recordándonoslo. ¿Estás bien diva?"**

Me preguntó Kurt tiernamente y lo miré sintiéndome estúpida. Había estado atomizando a todo el mundo con eso y ahora lo había olvidado así como así. ¿Qué me pasaba? Ubiqué a Quinn que me miró un segundo y agachó el rostro con culpabilidad. La miré y me crucé de brazos, todos nos observaron al instante. Notó que la miraban y me dio una mirada desafiante.

"**¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Ahora que te hice?"**

En cuanto dijo eso vi que se arrepintió y dibujé una mueca, levantando mis cejas.

"**No lo se… en el baño me dijiste algo. ¿Ya te olvidaste?"**

Todos la miraron y luego a mí. Finn comenzó a mirarla extraño y Quinn reaccionó mirándolo de mala manera. Para ocultar la clara vergüenza que tenía encima.

"**Tranquilo Finn… yo… le propuse hacer un dueto para el desafío."**

Dijo y todos sonrieron contentos. ¿Un dueto?

"**¡Que alguien me traiga del país de nunca jamás! ¿Desde cuando ustedes dos son amigas?"**

Preguntó Santana y Brittany la miró.

"**Santy. ¿Estuviste en el país de nunca jamás y no me llevaste?"**

Santana la miró duramente, luego aflojó la mirada y le contestó señalándome.

"**Es una expresión Britt. ¡Tú y Quinn están muy raras desde hace días! Las veo hablar amistosamente como si fueran amigas de toda la vida, el otro día se abrazaron."**

Quinn se levantó de la silla en el instante en que tocó el timbre y todos la miramos sorprendidos.

"**Se acerca la hora del dueto. Ya se que canción cantaremos, iré al salón a decirle a los chicos de jazz para que la tengan lista. Te veo allí Rachel."**

Se fue caminando rápidamente, Santana se apresuró a seguirla junto con Brittany pero Mercedes se adelantó y les dijo que se encargaba.

_Quinn_

Iba caminando rápidamente, llegando al salón cuando sentí a alguien tomarme del brazo. Iba a criticar duramente, pensando que era Rachel con su habitual amabilidad. No podía resistir que me tomara del brazo ahora. Estaba haciendo lo posible para evitar besarla otra vez. ¡¿Cómo pude besarla? ¡Enloquecí! Y se que cometí el mayor error de mi vida con ese dueto pero tenía que hacerlo, necesito expresar lo que siento. Es la primera vez que me siento así y ahora que ella lo sabe y que no parece molesta por eso, quizás me pueda ayudar a aclarar mi cabeza.

La que me había agarrado del brazo era Mercedes, y no puedo enojarme con ella, es mi amiga aunque quiera negarlo, ella estuvo ahí cuando necesité un lugar a donde ir, estuvo en el parto de Beth cuando se lo pedí. Todos en el Glee Club estuvieron y no he hecho nada para agradecérselos.

"**¿Quinn, estás bien? No es por mala, pero te noté tensa con Rachel. Si quieres me puedes contar, podría ayudarte. No somos muy amigas que digamos pero…"**

La miré y le sonreí amablemente.

"**Gracias Mercedes, pero no creo que puedas ayudarme en esto."**

Justo antes de entrar al salón, se paró frente a mí y se cruzó de brazos. Dándome esa mirada egocéntrica propia de ella.

"**¡Ponme a prueba cariño! Este cuerpo que ves aquí, tiene un gran corazón y puede comprender el tuyo."**

La miré, suspiré y recordando todo el apoyo que le dio a Kurt cuando él dijo que era gay, quizás comprenda mi situación. ¡No puedo decirle a Santana! Ella se burlará de mí o como mucho comenzará a comparar a Rachel con Brittany y no puedo dejar que haga eso. Pero ahora que lo pienso, tampoco puedo decirle a Mercedes. No puedo decirle a nadie, esto tiene que quedar en secreto.

"**Mira… lo que pasa es que en las nacionales casi cometo una locura y Rachel estuvo ahí para frenarme y hacerme darme cuenta del error que estaba por hacer. Y ella quiere mantener una amistad conmigo y para mí es difícil, debido a toda la rivalidad que hemos tenido durante todo este tiempo."**

Dije rápidamente y terminando en un suspiro, lo que le dije era muy cierto, solo que obvie la parte en donde digo que estoy enamorada de Rachel. Todavía me cuesta aceptar que me enamoré de una mujer... ¡y más de Rachel! ¡Por dios! ¿Rachel? Encerio tengo que estar desesperada para fijarme en Rachel.

"**Mira Quinn, comprendo como te sientes. Pero Rachel es una buena chica, es una gran amiga y como dices, ha estado cuando la necesitaste, dale una oportunidad. Creo que es tiempo que aceptes que debiste incluir a Rachel en tu vida hace mucho tiempo."**

Y fueron esas palabras de Mercedes lo que me hicieron reaccionar. Intentaré olvidar lo que pasó con Rachel, ella se lo merece. Y además, está con Finn, nunca se fijaría en mí. Se que tarde o temprano tendré que hablar con ella sobre el beso que le di y por sobre lo que le dije. Pero ahora mismo necesitaba expresarme, le dije a Mercedes que me ayudara a explicarles a los de la banda para que tocaran Too much Love Will Kill You, de Queen. En cuanto Rachel llegó, le pregunté si se sabía la letra y me dijo que sí. Me quedó mirando sorprendida por el tema pero ambas sabíamos, que nos ayudaría a expresarnos. Cuando el profesor Shue llegó y le dijimos que haríamos un dueto, quedó emocionadísimo. Todos se prepararon para escucharnos y yo me prepara para sacar lo que tenía encerrado dentro. Pero comenzó cantando Rachel, lo cual me hizo mirarla.

IM JUST THE PIECES OF THE WOMAN I USED TO BE

(Soy tan solo piezas de la mujer que solía ser)  
>TOO MANY BITTER TEARS ARE RAINING DOWN ON ME<p>

(Infinitas lágrimas van cayendo sobre mí.)  
>IM FAR AWAY FROM HOME<p>

(Estoy lejos de casa)  
>AND IVE BEEN FACING THIS ALONE<p>

(Y he estado enfrentando esta soledad)  
>FOR MUCH TOO LONG. Ohh…<br>(Demasiado tiempo. Ohh…)

Cantó ella y seguí yo. Y mientras lo hice imágenes de Beth, Mamá, Papá... Rachel, vinieron a mi mente. Trataba de entender lo que he hecho y porque no puedo remediarlo o al menos como puedo hacerlo.

I FEEL LIKE NO-ONE EVER TOLD THE TRUTH TO ME

(Me siento como si nadie me hubiera dicho la verdad)  
>ABOUT GROWING UP AND WHAT A STRUGGLE IT WOULD BE<p>

(Sobre madurar y lo duro que sería)  
>IN MY TANGLED STATE OF MIND<p>

(En mi confuso estado de ánimo)  
>IVE BEEN LOOKING BACK TO FIND<p>

(He estado mirando atrás para encontrar)  
>WHERE I WENT WRONG<p>

(En lo que estuve mal) 

Con Rachel nos miramos y cantamos el estribillo juntas, mirándonos cada tanto.

TOO MUCH LOVE WILL KILL YOU

(Demasiado amor te matará)  
>IF YOU CANT MAKE UP YOUR MIND<p>

(Si no puedes cambiar tu forma de pensar)  
>TORN BETWEEN THE LOVER<p>

(Elige entre el amante)  
>AND THE LOVE YOU LEAVE BEHIND<p>

(Y el amor que dejaste atrás)  
>YOURE HEADED FOR DISASTER<p>

(Estás hecha para el desastre)  
>COS YOU NEVER READ THE SIGNS<p>

(Porque nunca te diste cuenta de las señales)  
>TOO MUCH LOVE WILL KILL YOU<p>

(Demasiado amor te matará)  
>EVERY TIME<br>(Cada vez)

Hubo una pequeña pausa y Rachel continuó.

HOW WOULD IT BE IF YOU WERE STANDING IN MY SHOES

(Como estarías si estuvieras en mis zapatos)  
>CANT YOU SEE THAT ITS IMPOSSIBLE TO CHOOSE<p>

(No puedes ver que es imposible escoger)

Entonces decidí seguir yo, sin quitarle la mirada, ni ella de la mía.

NO THERES NO MAKING SENSE OF IT

(Esto no tiene sentido)  
>EVERY WAY I GO IM BOUND TO LOSE<p>

(Cada camino que tomo, estoy destinada a perder)

Y entonces, Rachel se acercó y tomó mi mano mientras cantaba uno de sus maravillosos gritos. Y cantamos juntas, tomadas de la mano con fuerza.

TOO MUCH LOVE WILL KILL YOU

(Demasiado amor te matará)  
>ITLL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIE<p>

(Hará de tu vida una mentira)  
>YES, TOO MUCH LOVE WILL KILL YOU<p>

(Sí, demasiado amor te matará)  
>AND YOU WONT UNDERSTAND WHY<p>

(Y no entenderás porque)  
>YOUD GIVE YOUR LIFE, YOUD SELL YOUR SOUL<p>

(Has dado tu vida, vendiste tu alma)  
>BUT HERE IT COMES AGAIN<p>

(Pero aquí venimos otra vez)  
>TOO MUCH LOVE WILL KILL YOU<p>

(Demasiado amor te matará)  
>IN THE END...<p>

(Al final…)

Dije y nos miramos para decir lo siguiente juntas, con una media sonrisa en nuestros rostros.

IN THE END.

(Al final)

Terminamos de cantar y todos aplaudieron. Miramos a los demás y varios lloraban. ¡Wow! ¡Sí que habíamos impactado!

"**¡Oh, chicas! ¡Eso fue increíble!"**

Dijo el profesor Shue abrazándonos a las dos. Todos asentían y luego nos miró.

"**No se que canción cantaremos en las seccionales pero ustedes dos harán un dúo. ¿Están los demás de acuerdo?"**

"**¡Sí!"**

Gritaron todos al unísono y nos dejó para que luego nos quedáramos mirando. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé, hizo lo mismo y luego se alejó para mirarme pero lo que habló fui yo.

"**Escucha Rachel… lamento todas las cosas que te hice en el pasado. Y lamento lo que te dije hoy en el baño, se que fue… impactante. Pero quiero que sepas que quiero hacer las cosas bien entre nosotras… ¿Amigas?"**

Le pregunté y estiré mi mano. Ella la miró, me miró sorprendida pero luego la aceptó con una sonrisa.

"**Sí… amigas."**

Dijo y nos fuimos a conversar con los demás. Y llegada la hora de irnos, la vi acercarse a mí dejando a Finn esperándolo en su camioneta, ya que la llevaría a casa seguramente.

"**¡Quinn, espera!"**

Me dijo y me detuve para mirarla. Trague saliva, pues su cara estaba muy seria.

"**Se lo que dije hoy Rachel pero te prometo que…"**

Me hizo un gesto de stop, interrumpiéndome.

"**¡No, espera! No quiero que digas nada de esas cosas. Escucha Quinn… ambas sabemos que ese beso en el baño no fue normal. Tarde o temprano tendremos que hablar de ello… si quieres hacerlo, ven a mi casa esta noche a cenar. Y aclaramos las dudas, quizás… todo sea un error y terminemos siendo grandes amigas." **

Dijo caminando hacia atrás y mirándome con una sonrisa. Trague saliva y no le conteste, por lo que reaccionó.

"**¿Y? ¿Te espero a las 7?"**

Le asentí y la vi irse. Sentí a alguien parado a mi lado y cuando giré mi rostro vi a Santana cruzada de brazos y mirándome de mala manera.

"**¡Muy bien! ¡Escúchame Rapunzel de pelo corto! Ahora mismo me dirás que mierda te pasa con Berry o te juro que te lo saco a golpes."**

La miré, suspiré y la agarré del brazo para arrastrarla a mi auto. Camino a su casa, la miré y me miró prepotente.

"**Bien… aférrate bien S. Porque esto que te voy a decir va a ser impactante."**

Vi como fruncía el ceño, pero supe en ese instante, que no me salvaría. Le contaría todo al menos a ella, es mi mejor amiga. Y recordando que ella es lesbiana… quizás me sepa comprender. Es hora de aceptar que estoy enamorada de Rachel Berry… y debo sacarla de mi cabeza.

**Hola! :) Gracias por leer la historia. Me alegra mucho que haya tantas personas leyéndola y que les guste. Es la primera que hago y me siento muy feliz de agradar a varios con lo que escribo. **

**Primero que nada, le quiero agradecer a My Lady (vos sabes quien sos ;) ) por inspirarme a hacer esta historia. ¡Que haría yo sin vos! ;) **

**Bueno… dejen muchos Reviews, comenten que les parece, que opinan. **

**Para saber sobre actualizaciones y demás… síganme en twitter. natalie_vitancurt**

**Natalie :) **


	3. Chapter 3  Desiciones

_Rachel_

Quería hablar las cosas con Quinn, no podía ser que… ¡dios! Quinn no puede estar enamorada de mi… eso es… raro. Iba sentada con Finn a mi lado, cuando vi que llegamos lo miré rápidamente y trate de escaparme para ir corriendo a casa. Tenía ganas de llorar, me sentía extraña.

"**Bueno… nos vemos mañana Finn."**

Me tomó del brazo y me acercó a él. Sentí sus labios acariciarme y se lo devolví. Lo quiero mucho, es mi novio. Pero me di cuenta, que con él no me siento como cuando Quinn me besó. Aunque fue un rose de labios, yo no se lo respondí. Pero el simple tacto de sus labios me había dejado tonta, nadie me había hecho sentir así. ¡No, no! ¡A mí no me puede pasar esto! Todo este asunto de que Quinn esta confundida me esta afectando. ¡Sí es eso! Ella esta confundida porque se siente sola y se aferró a mí porque se siente sola. ¡Eso es lo que voy a hacer! Voy a hacer que se de cuenta que esta confundida. Dejé de besar a Finn luego de mi debate interno. Me miró con ternura, le di una guiñada y me fui a la casa. Tengo que avisar a mis padres que invité a Quinn a cenar. Les tengo que explicar también que es mi amiga, que necesito fortalecer las cosas con ella. Ya que cada vez que les hablaba de Quinn les decía cosas malas… debo ser cautelosa.

Entré, dejé las cosas en mi cuarto y fui a la cocina, a prepararme algo rico. Estaba muy contenta porque veía Quinn, nunca había venido de visita como amiga. Se lo que pasó hoy… pero se que lo que siente es confusión, estoy segura.

"**¿Qué haces cariño?"**

Preguntó mi papá Hiriam entrando a la cocina. Lo miré y sonreí mientras me hacía un sándwich vegetariano.

"**Solo me hago un sándwich. Ah, Papá… invité a una amiga a cenar hoy."**

Me dio una sonrisa y se sentó a mi lado, comenzando a hacerse uno mientras yo comenzaba a comer el mío.

"**¿A sí? ¿Quién? ¿Una de las chicas que viene siempre?"**

Negué con mi cabeza, respire hondo y le hable seria.

"**No Papá, invité a una amiga que necesita de todo mi apoyo porque esta pasando un mal momento. Yo… invité a Quinn."**

Lo vi mirarme totalmente sorprendido, lo conozco bien y se que no le gusta Quinn. Luego de unos minutos, terminó su sándwich y se fue, dándome una sonrisa y asintiendo.

_Quinn_

Sentada en el auto con Santana, en la puerta de su casa, me aferré al volante con todas mis fuerzas. Estaba paralizada, no podía moverme. ¿Cómo rayos le digo que me gusta Rachel? Santana tomo mis manos y las alejó del volante, luego me hizo mirarla. Y era la primera vez que la veía tan preocupada por alguien.

"**Quinn… por favor. ¿Qué te pasa? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Por mucho que me duela, no diré nada de lo que me digas. No importa que tan bueno sea el chisme."**

Sin dale más vueltas, lancé todo directamente.

"**Estoy enamorada de Rachel Berry."**

La miré al instante en que terminé de decir eso y la vi agrandar los ojos. Se quedó seria un momento y luego me miró, seria.

"**¿Desde cuando lo sabes? Digo… ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que lo asimilaste? ¿Por qué no dijiste que te gustan las mujeres?"**

Suspiré y comencé a temblar a la vez que miraba para todos lados.

"**¡No me gustan las mujeres S! Solo que… Rachel… ella… siempre esta ahí cuando la necesito y… me hace sentir tan bien… tan cómoda, que no puedo seguir negándolo."**

Me hizo un gesto de stop y se señaló a si misma.

"**A mi me costó mucho asimilar que me gustan las mujeres y que estoy enamorada de Brittany, por eso te comprendo. Pero quiero que razones lo que estas diciendo… ¿Berry? ¿La bigotuda? ¿Encerio? ¿No podías fijarte en nadie más?"**

La miré duramente y negó con la cabeza, cansada.

"**Esta bien… está bien. Escuche que te invitó a cenar a su casa y aceptaste. ¿Ella sabe lo que sientes? ¿No crees que será duro para ti?"**

Negué con la cabeza y le conté la escena del baño. Me quedó mirando shockeada.

"**¡Maldita sea la hora en que dije que no diría nada! ¡¿Besaste a Rachel? ¡Oh, por dios! Esto es serio… Quinn… debes ir esta noche, habla con ella. Necesitas decirle lo que sientes y plantearte si ella siente lo mismo, quizás debas conquistarla."**

La miré incrédula y comencé a gritar.

"**¡Te volviste loca Santana! ¡No puedo conquistarla! Es la novia de Finn y además, no quiero hacerlo. Solo quiero ser su amiga."**

Asintió con la cabeza, tomó sus cosas y antes de bajar e irse, me miró a los ojos.

"**¡Bien! Ve, cena con ella, habla con ella, pretende ser su amiga. Pero te diré algo, por experiencia, se lo que es pretender eso y no es fácil. Tarde o temprano tendrás que rendirte y aceptar lo que eres Quinn. Todos ustedes me enseñaron que amar a una chica no es malo, que también es correcto… ¿Por qué no me das el ejemplo?"**

La quedé mirando y vi como entraba a la casa. Lentamente arranqué el auto y fui a la mía. Iré a la casa de Rachel, hablaré con ella y veré que pasa. Pero una cosa es segura, haré hasta lo imposible por sacármela de la cabeza.

Luego de ir a casa, dejar mis cosas, saludar a Mamá y bañarme, estaba en mi cuarto, me iba a poner un vestido lindo que va hasta mis rodillas, pero considerando que no es una cita, busque una falda y una blusa linda. Lo que usaría diariamente, así que dejando a Mamá con una sonrisa me fui a la casa de Rachel. Sin antes pasar por una tienda y comprar vino, no sabía que llevar, se supone que me invitó a cenar a su casa pero no puedo ir con las manos vacías. ¿Esto lo verá como una cita? ¡Oh, diablos!

Luego de estacionar el auto en la entrada de su casa, me quedé unos segundos mirando hacia la casa y de repente sentí unos golpes en la ventanilla del auto y salté del susto. Cuando fui a mirar, vi a Finn ahí parado. Salí del auto, dude un poco y tomé el vino. Al verlo, me miró muy sorprendido. ¿Acaso Rachel lo invitó también? Pensé que quería hablar a solas conmigo… parece que se arrepintió.

Camino a la entrada, Finn comenzó a interrogarme.

"**¿Qué haces aquí Quinn?"**

Lo miré de mala manera, mirándolo de arriba abajo. ¿Él fue mi novio? ¡¿En que rayos estaba pensando?

"**¡Tú que haces! Yo vengo a ver a Rachel, me invitó a cenar."**

Lo vi levantar las cejas y detenerse, me miró y me detuve para hacer lo mismo.

"**¡¿Cenar? ¿Desde cuando tú y ella son amigas?"**

Lo miré y quise ser algo… sincera con él.

"**Desde que me siento sola como el infierno y ella es la única que me apoya."**

Tragó saliva y miró al suelo, luego levantó la mirada. Miró hacia la casa y luego a mí. Estaba bastante bien vestido… sí, Rachel debió invitarlo. ¿Pero porqué se sorprendió con lo de la cena?

"**Entonces… ¿Rachel está en la casa?"**

¿Es idiota o se hace? Porque si pretende, le sale demasiado bien.

"**¡Claro que está en su casa! ¿No te dije que me invitó? ¿Tú no vienes también?"**

Negó con la cabeza y me miró, acercándose a mí.

"**No, no voy. Venía para invitarla a cenar afuera. Pero ya te invitó, así que haré como que no vine. ¡No le digas que estuve aquí!"**

Dijo caminando hacia su camioneta y antes de subirse, le asentí y me miró.

"**Y Quinn… me alegra que seas amiga de Rachel pero… no estás sola. Nos tienes a todo el Glee Club."**

Me quedé congelada, mirando por donde se iba, sintiéndome emocionada por lo que me dijo. Él siempre tan bueno, ayuda al que necesita… si tan solo supiera… que estoy enamorada de su novia… ¡NO! ¡Quinn Fabrey, no pienses eso!

"**¡Quinn! ¿Estás bien?"**

Dijo la voz de Rachel detrás de mí. Me giré y dibujé una falsa sonrisa, evitando que notara lo preocupada que estoy acerca de mis sentimientos por ella. Aunque… creo que se dará cuenta si habla del tema.

"**Sí, estoy bien."**

Estaba parada en la entrada de su casa, me acerqué a ella y le sonreí nuevamente. Miré un segundo mi mano y noté que seguía con el vino en la mano. Se lo entregué y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

"**No sabía que traer… me invitaste a cenar a tu casa y yo… no podía venir con las manos vacías." **

Me sonrió, tomó el vino y me miró con una media sonrisa. Pero luego se tentó y me dejó pasar, mirando a un costado. Eso me pareció extraño. ¿De qué se reía? La miré con una ceja levantada y me sonrió, avergonzándose.

"**No, es que… esto parece una cita."**

Dijo muy roja y me hizo sentir muuuy avergonzada. ¡Para que rayos traje el maldito vino! Me hizo pasar y nos dirigimos a la cocina, donde estaba sola. Me senté en un asiento y ella dejó el vino en la mesa. Note que estaba cocinando y me reí, traté de evitar que se diera cuenta pero no fue posible. ¿Estaba haciendo pizza? Pero por lo que vi… era pizza vegetariana. Aunque… no le estaba quedando muy bien. Y me miró.

"**¡Mira! No te rías porque este cocinando, mis padres tuvieron que irse de urgencia y me quedé sola para cocinar. Así que si quieres comer algo bueno… creo que será mejor que me ayudes. Porque creo que estoy haciendo cualquier cosa menos pizza."**

Terminó de decirme eso a las risas y la acompañé. Me saqué el saco, lo colgué en la silla y me puse a su lado para ayudarla.

"**Te gusta la comida vegetariana… ¿verdad?"**

Me preguntó seria y la miré. ¿Me gustaba? No. Pero no podía herir sus sentimientos, ella es vegetariana, debo comprenderla.

"**Sí… claro."**

Dije y me sonrió complaciente. Eso la dejó feliz y ver esa sonrisa en su rostro, me llenó de alegría.

_Rachel _

Ver a Quinn ayudándome a preparar pizza fue gracioso. Soy muy mala haciendo pizza y ella es tan o peor que yo. Luego de que metimos la pizza en el horno para que se cocinara, abrimos el vino que trajo y nos servimos una copa. No soy muy fan del vino… pero este era rico. Nos pusimos a conversar, de temas normales, hasta que la vi mirarme y justo cuando iba a preguntarle sobre el beso de hoy… olfateamos olor a quemado y cuando miramos… ¡La pizza! Corrimos y sacamos la pizza, estaba negra. Quinn tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y estaba realmente tentada. No lo pude evitar y la acompañé. Decidimos que no íbamos a comer eso, por lo que lo tiramos y pedimos comida china a domicilio. Fue mucho más fácil y práctico. Mientras esperábamos la comida china, nos sentamos en la sala a conversar. Pero yo quería tocar ese tema, ahora.

"**Escucha Quinn… te invité a cenar porque quiero que hablemos sobre lo que pasó hoy. No reaccioné correctamente, se que me quedé paralizada…"**

Ella negó con la cabeza y me miró apenada.

"**Lo siento Rachel… yo… me siento muy avergonzada. Salí corriendo, se que no sientes nada por mí y lo entiendo. Realmente quiero ser tu amiga."**

Le sonreí, eso es tierno. Que quiera ser mi amiga, sabiendo que siente cosas por mí…

"**Mira… el beso, me tomó por sorpresa. Nunca pensé que estarías enamorada de mí, imaginé que sería Finn como mucho."**

Nos quedamos en silencio un segundo y la vi temblar. Me hizo poner nerviosa.

"**Rachel… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"**

Le asentí, curiosa y la vi tomar aire.

"**¿Te… te gustó el beso?"**

La miré sorprendida y sería. Trague saliva y a pesar de toda la vergüenza, tenía que ser sincera con ella.

"**Sinceramente… sí, me gusto. Aunque solo rozaste mis labios, me agrado. Y eso es lo que me asusta. ¡Estoy con Finn, Quinn! Y lo amo… no puedo lastimarlo por un sentimiento que no se de que se trata." **

En cuanto dije eso, me arrepentí. No quería decirle que siento cosas… no era mi intención. La vi agachar el rostro con vergüenza, luego tomó mi mano y me miró tan profundamente que me asustó.

"**Mira… yo no quiero lastimar más a Finn, ni quiero confundirte. Prometo que daré todo de mí para olvidarte, pero prométeme que no dejarás de ser mi amiga. Realmente me siento sola Rachel… y tu eres la única que esta ahí siempre que la necesito."**

Le asentí y nos dimos un abrazo. Era extraño estar abrazando a Quinn pero se sentía bien, me sentía cómoda, a gusto. Y por un segundo… me pregunté que pasaría si intento besarla. ¿Cómo me sentiré? En ese momento se alejó de mí y la quedé mirando. Nuestras miradas se fusionaron tanto… que comenzamos a acercarnos. ¡Dios! ¿La voy a besar? ¿Voy a dejar que me bese? Su mirada… es tan penetrante… esos ojos… sí, voy a dejar que me bese. Necesito saber como me siento, quiero saber que se siente responderle un beso. Solo así sabremos si esto es confusión o… algo más.

Justo cuando nuestros labios estaban cerca, Quinn se alejó y se puso de pie. La miré asustada. ¿Qué estoy quedando loca? ¡Iba a dejar que Quinn me bese por dios!

"**¡No puedo! ¡Rachel, no puedo! Sería engañar a Finn y yo ya le hice suficiente daño como para agregarle este… lo siento."**

Comenzó a irse pero la agarré del brazo. Me miró sorprendida y dudosa, con lágrimas en los ojos. En ese momento sonó el timbre, debía ser la comida china.

"**Escucha… lo siento. Empecemos nuevamente, comamos algo, miremos una película y luego te vas. Seamos amigas, olvidemos todo esto si… pero no te vayas."**

Me miró y asintió, luego de que la hice sentarse, abrí la puerta y recibí la comida. Iba a tomar dinero pero ella se me adelantó y lo pagó. La quedé mirando sorprendida y mientras el muchacho que nos entregó la comida se fue, nos sentamos y me miró.

"**Tómalo como una disculpa porque te besé. Déjame pagar a mí, si quieres mañana me pagas el almuerzo en la cafetería."**

Le sonreí y comenzamos a comer, mientras mirábamos The Sound of Music. ¡Uno de mis musicales favoritos!

"**No me gustan mucho los musicales… pero esta película de Julie Andrews es genial. Tiene una voz increíble."**

La miré y ese comentario fue el mayor error de su vida, porque comencé con mi habladuría. No paré de hablar, pero lo interesante es que luego de poner cara rara porque estaba hablando comenzó a hablar conmigo y me sorprendió que se interesara en este tipo de películas. Pero fue agradable y cuando se fue a su casa, se despidió con una amable sonrisa. Llevándose la película para hacer que su madre la viera. ¡Genial!

Al día siguiente, me encontré con los chicos en la entrada y allí estaba ella. Al verme me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa.

"**¡Hola Quinn!"**

Le dije y me asintió, los demás nos miraron con el ceño fruncido, todos menos Santana, que sonreía.

"**¡Hola Rachel! Gracias por la película… mi madre ha comenzado a amar a Julie Andrews, lo cual es extraño. No le gustan ese tipo de películas pero como Maria es novicia, le agradó."**

Todos pegaron un grito y la miraron. Se a lo que se refieren. Quinn hablando de musicales… es raro, y me siento satisfactoriamente culpable.

"**Quinn… acabas de comentar algo sobre un musical. ¡¿Viste The Sound of Music?"**

Le preguntó Kurt y Quinn rodó los ojos para luego sonreírme con vergüenza. Y le contestó.

"**Sí, ayer la miré con Rachel en su casa mientras comíamos comida china."**

Todos nos quedaron mirando anonadados y arrastré a Mercedes del brazo y Santana arrastró a Quinn y Brittany. Los demás nos siguieron, todavía sorprendidos. Pero fue la mirada que me dio Quinn antes de ir a su casillero, lo que me hizo darme cuenta que sí, me gustaba Quinn. Y eso… es un MUY grande problema. MUY GRANDE.

**Bien! Acá les dejo el siguiente capítulo! XD**

**Espero que les guste, comenten mucho que cada Review me da inspiración. **

**Gracias por leer la historia. Por cualquier comentario o duda, síganme en Twitter. **

** natalie_vitancurt **

**Gracias, Natalie.**


	4. Chapter 4  Elecciones

_Rachel_

Y tal como predije… todo se complicó. La semana pasó y estar cerca de Quinn era muy complicado, ni hablar de que Finn estaba más amoroso que nunca. Lo cual me volvía loca, estoy con dos personas en mi cabeza a la vez y eso es demasiado que soportar.

Estábamos en el patio, sentadas en las mesas con las chicas y Kurt (que cuenta como una) y Mercedes nos contaba de su amor de verano con Sam y todas nos derretimos con la historia. Realmente romántico, ellos deberían estar juntos, hacen linda pareja.

Eso es lo que pensaba cuando tocaron mi hombro, al girarme, vi que era Quinn.

"**¿Qué romántico no? Un amor de verano… no me imaginaba a Sam en esa faceta."**

Le sonreí y agaché mi rostro, avergonzada. Me miró y frunció el ceño.

"**¿Qué? ¿Qué dije?"**

La miré y agaché mi rostro. Luego de que el profesor Shue nos asigno las tareas de propuestas, cantamos con las chicas y yo me puse a pensar en lo que tenía con Finn, tan hermoso…. Pero luego… surgió el problema de Quinn y pensé en ella. Vimos como le proponía matrimonio, lo ayudamos con un nado sincronizado que estuvo genial. Al ver a la señorita Pillsbury llorar y decir que si, gritamos emocionados. Dio la casualidad que Quinn estaba a mi lado y me abrazó, mientras reía. Nos quedamos mirando y parecía que mi mundo desaparecía, pero ella se alejó y en cambio Finn se acercó y me dio un beso. ¡Dios! Me estoy volviendo loca. Estoy pensando mucho en Quinn… yo no puedo ser… Es decir, no tengo nada en contra de eso, apoyo a Santana, A Kurt… pero… ¿yo?

Estaba sentada en el salón, todos estaban conversando, incluso Quinn, hablaba con Artie sobre sillas de ruedas. Finn estaba con Puck, hablando de Beth, de lo hermosa que estaba. Yo me quedé sentada, callada y fue cuando vi a Kurt acercarse a mí. Se sentó a mi lado y me agarró del brazo, como siempre.

"**Estás mirando mucho a Quinn Rach… ¿Pasó algo que me quieras contar?"**

Me dijo con una sonrisa, suplicante y aclarando que no tenía otra opción que decirle. Me acerqué a su oído y le dije todo, lo que pasó en el baño el otro día, luego lo sucedido en mi casa y luego le dije lo que estoy sintiendo por ella. Al terminar, sentí que me quitaba un peso de encima. Miré a Kurt y estaba mirando hacia la nada, pensativo. Luego lo vi mirarme, sonreír y pegar un grito de felicidad. Todos se giraron a verlo y yo abrí mis ojos asustada, viendo como me abrazaba feliz.

"**Mi chica es como yo… talentosa."**

Dijo al ver las miradas de todos sobre nosotros dos. El profesor Shue se acercó y nos sonrió, en especial a mí.

"**¿Por qué dice Kurt que eres talentosa Rachel? ¿Hay algún tema que quieras cantar?"**

Miré a Kurt para matarlo, luego al profesor y finalmente fijé mi mirada a Finn y Quinn. Tenía que expresar lo que tengo dentro y no me importa lo que me cueste luego. Tengo que hacérselo saber a Quinn.

"**Sí, Señor Shue… le decía a Kurt que últimamente estoy muy entretenida con las canciones de Katy Perry… y hace días que estoy con una canción en la cabeza. ¿Cree que podría cantarla?"**

Asintió feliz y aplaudió.

"**¡Por supuesto Rachel! ¡Adelante, te escuchamos!"**

Me acerqué a la banda y les susurré que quería cantar Thinking of You. Cuando me preparaba, habló Santana, dejándome helada ahí misma.

"**Ni se te ocurra cantar I Kissed a Girl Rachel, porque es mi himno."**

Todos largaron la carcajada, menos Quinn y Kurt que la miraron. Obvie lo que dijo, sintiéndome un tanto nerviosa por sus palabras y hasta insegura. Quinn debió contarle lo que pasó. ¡A Santana! Pero está bien… es su amiga. Y es hora de enfrentar la verdad, quiero a Quinn. La música empezó y para que Finn no se diera cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, le di una Guiñada y me sonrió. ¡Dios!

_Comparisons are easily turned_

(Las comparaciones son fácilmente convertidas)  
><em>Once you've had a taste of perfection<em>

(Una vez que hayas probado el sabor de la perfección)  
><em>Like an apple hanging from a tree<em>

(Como una manzana colgando de un árbol)  
><em>I picked the ripest one<em>

(Tomé la mas suculenta)  
><em>I still got the seed<em>

(Todavía tengo la semilla)

Canté con los ojos cerrados y cuando los abrí, a la primera que noté fue a Quinn. Que estaba helada, sabía que canción es, estoy segura. Desvié mi mirada a todos para que no se dieran cuenta.

_You said move on_

(Tu dices sigue adelante)  
><em>Where do I go<em>

(Adonde voy)  
><em>I guess second best<em>

(Creo que el segundo mejor)  
><em>Is all I will know<em>

(Es todo lo que sabré)

Miré a Quinn por un segundo, parecía estar sin aire. Luego miré a Mike y me senté a su lado, como fingiendo que cantaba para todos los chicos. Pero sabía a la perfección que Quinn recibiría el mensaje. Si todos pudieron aceptar a Santana y estaba bien… quizás yo pueda aceptar el hecho de que me gusta Quinn, que la quiero.

_Cause when I'm with him_

(Porque cuando estoy con él)  
><em>I am thinking of you<em>

(Estoy pensando en ti)  
><em>Thinking of you<em>

(Pensando en ti)

Me puse de pie y seguí cantando, con todas mis fuerzas. Miraba a cada uno de los chicos, pero entre medio que los miraba, vi a Finn serio y a Quinn pálida.

_What you would do if_

(Que harías sí)  
><em>You were the one<em>

(Tu fueras la única)  
><em>Who was spending the night<em>

(Que esté pasando la noche)  
><em>Oh I wish that I<em>

(Oh desearía que)  
><em>Was looking into your eyes<em>

(Esté mirándote a los ojos)

Miré a Quinn en ese momento y desvié mi mirada a Finn. Que al ver que lo miré, me sonrió. ¡Genial! Por un segundo pensé que se daría cuenta. Pero luego, lo que canté, lo hice mirando a Quinn disimuladamente.

_He kissed my lips_

(El beso mis labios)  
><em>I taste your mouth<em>

(Sabore tu boca)  
><em>He pulled me in<em>

(Me empujó)  
><em>I was disgusted with myself<em>

(Estaba disgustada conmigo misma)

Y entonces, me decidí a hacer una versión corta de la canción, para transmitir todo directamente a ella. No se lo que pasará con ella en el futuro, pero de una cosa estoy segura… voy a tener que averiguar que me pasa… y si lo que siento… es amor, voy a tener que terminar con Finn. Porque no puedo engañarlo, él no se lo merece. Pero yo tampoco merezco engañarme a mi misma, ya es hora de que aprenda la lección.

_You're the best_

(Tu eres la mejor)  
><em>And yes I do regret<em>

(Y sí, me arrepiento)  
><em>How I could let myself<em>

(Como pude yo misma)  
><em>Let you go<em>

(Dejarte ir)  
><em>Now the lesson's learned<em>

(Ahora la lección aprendida)  
><em>I touched it I was burned<em>

(La toqué cuando estaba quemada)  
><em>Oh I think you should know<em>

(Oh creo que deberías saber)

Y el resto, lo canté sin mirar a nadie en especial, solo los miraba a todos, que tenían una sonrisa.

_Cause when I'm with him_

(Porque cuando estoy con él)  
><em>I am thinking of you<em>

(Estoy pensando en ti)  
><em>Thinking of you<em>

(Pensando en ti)  
><em>What you would do if<em>

(Que harías sí)  
><em>You were the one<em>

(Tu fueras la única)  
><em>Who was spending the night<em>

(Que esté pasando la noche)  
><em>Oh I wish that I<em>

(Oh desearía que)  
><em>Was looking into your...<em>

(Esté mirándote a los…)  
><em>Eyes...<em>

(Ojos)

Termine la canción mirando a Quinn y luego agaché mi rostro, para mirar a los demás con una sonrisa. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir contentos, todos menos Puck, que me quedó mirando.

"**Hey! ¡Rachel! ¿A quién fue dedicado ese tema?"**

Lo quedé mirando helada y todos callaron. Miré a Kurt quien agrando los ojos y sonreí mirándolo.

"**Lo canté para Kurt. Se que suena romántico pero es una dedicatoria a mi mejor amigo."**

Kurt se puso de pie, se acercó y me abrazó, parándose con una mano en la cintura, enfrentando a los demás. Y luego miró a Finn.

"**¿Escuchaste? ¡Ella piensa en mí! Así que lo lamento pero hoy… secuestro a tu novia grandote."**

Todos rieron y vi a Quinn que reía, supo que Kurt me cubría. Y el muy gracioso se sentó de tal forma, que Quinn quedó a mi lado y del otro estaba él. Nos encontramos con la mirada, sonrió y asintió como agradeciéndome. Le devolví la sonrisa y prestamos atención al profesor Shue.

_Quinn_

La clase del Glee Club pasó normal luego de la canción de Rachel. Me había dejado paralizada. Lo que Rachel me quiso decir es que puede estar con Finn, ser su novia y todo, pero ella piensa en mí… y me quiere. Y eso… me hizo darme cuenta de que Santana tenía razón. No puedo ser su amiga, la quiero demasiado como para serlo.

Estaba entrando en la cafetería, directo a comprarme mi comida y sentí que me llamaban.

"**¡Quinn! ¡Ya tengo tu almuerzo!"**

Dijo Rachel detrás de mí y noté que estaba sentada con Kurt y Santana. ¡Justo esos dos! Luego de aquella dedicatoria, Kurt me dejó en claro que estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba entre nosotras, que no iba a decir nada pero que si lastimaba a Rachel de alguna forma me arrancaría la cabeza. Me acerqué a ellos, suspirando y a la primera que miré fue a ella.

"**¿Se puede saber porqué ese almuerzo es mío?"**

Le pregunté y me hizo seña para que me sentara, hice eso mismo y me sonrió.

"**Te debía un almuerzo por lo de la comida china. ¿Ya te olvidaste?"**

Rodee los ojos y le sonreí, Santana y Kurt ocultaban una sonrisa. Vi a Blaine acercarse y sentarse, aproveche que Santana comenzó a hablarle de no se que cosa para encontrarme con la mirada de Rachel.

"**Gracias."**

Le dije y me sonrió. Vi la mirada que Santana me dio y se puso de pie, parándose a mi lado.

"**Ve, siéntate con Berry. Yo tengo que hablar cosas con las Spice Girls."**

Dijo tomando mi bandeja, colocándola al lado de la de Rachel y luego moviéndome de mi asiento. La vi colocar su bandeja en lo que solía ser mi lugar, sentarse y seguir con la conversación que tenía con los chicos. Me miró por un segundo y me hizo una guiñada. ¡Oh, por dios! Hace esto para que esté cerca de Rachel. Negué con mi cabeza mientras me sentaba a su lado. Y mientras comenzábamos a comer, conversamos en susurros.

"**¡Oye, Rachel! Gracias por la canción del otro día. No tuve tiempo de agradecerte con palabras. Pero sabes… todavía me pregunto que quisiste decirme con ese acto."**

Subió su ceja del asombro y me miró roja. Me sonreí inevitablemente y antes de que pudiera contestarme, los otros chicos se acercaron a la mesa.

"**¿Porqué estás sonrojada Rachel?"**

Le preguntó Rory con su claro acento irlandés y ella negó con la cabeza. Los demás nos miraron automáticamente. Al ver que ella no les respondía, siguieron con lo suyo. Finn se acercó y quiso sentarse al lado de Rachel pero el único lugar que estaba disponible era al lado de Mercedes en la otra punta de la mesa. Me iba a levantar para dejarle el lugar cuando Rachel me tomó del brazo y la miré.

"**No te vayas, no quiero estar con Finn, quiero estar contigo. ¿Es mucho pedir? Paso mucho tiempo con Finn. ¿Cómo vamos a ser amigas si no pasamos tiempo juntas?"**

La quedé mirando y sonreí sonrojada. Pues la simple idea de pasar tiempo con ella, me hacía pensar que quería algo más conmigo. Comenzamos a conversar entre todos y luego de almorzar, iba a mi casillero cuando Finn se acercó a mí.

"**Quinn. Necesito hablar contigo." **

Me dijo serio y un tanto enojado. Le asentí y me puse nerviosa. Me alejó un poco de los demás y desde lejos podía ver a Rachel mirarnos nerviosa.

"**Escúchame Quinn. Necesito que me dejes estar al lado de Rachel, soy su novio. Tú tienes todo el tiempo del mundo. Y no me está gustando todo el tiempo que pasan juntas."**

Eso si que me enfureció y a la vez me hizo sentir mal por querer a Rachel. Lo miré duramente e hizo lo mismo.

"**¿Discúlpame?"**

Le dije y se acercó más a mí.

"**Quinn… se lo que pasa entre tú y Rachel. Se que la amas como deberías amar a cualquier chico de esta escuela."**

Lo quedé mirando congelada. ¿Cómo se había enterado? ¿Se lo habría dicho alguien? Al ver que no contesté, sonrió y continuó.

"**Sí, lo se. Escuché a Santana y Kurt hablando de cómo sería lindo verlas juntas pero te lo advierto Quinn. Si te metes con Rachel y la confundes… les diré a todos que sigues siendo la perra arpía que siempre fuiste. ¿Y sabes que? Beth tuvo suerte de tener a Shelby como su madre… porque tú no la mereces."**

Me gritó lo de Beth, y en cuanto dijo eso mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y vi a Rachel ponerse detrás de Finn, llamó su atención y cuando él la miró, le dio un golpe en la cara, demostrando que estaba en desacuerdo con lo que dijo. Todo el mundo miró sorprendido, Shelby incluida, que pareció escuchar todo. Se quedó parada mirando.

"**¡Finn! ¿Te volviste loco? ¿Cómo puedes decirle eso?"**

Le gritó Rachel y yo estaba helada.

"**Lo siento Rach, yo solo quería…"**

Rachel le hizo un gesto y comenzó a ponerse roja de la furia.

"**¡Escúchame bien, Finn Hudson! No solo acabas de insultar a Quinn, hablas de ella como mala madre y no sabes por todo lo que está pasando."**

Se giró y miró a Shelby duramente, que estaba helada.

"**¡Nadie sabe! No saben nada. En vez de juzgarla por sus actos, pónganse en sus zapatos."**

Yo tan solo agaché mi rostro al ver las miradas y Rachel se acercó a mí para agarrarme del brazo y sacarme de allí. Finn la agarró y la acercó para susurrarle.

"**Rachel… no quiero que estés con ella. ¡Es tu enemiga! ¿Te olvidaste?"**

Negó con la cabeza y se alejó de él, acercándome en un cariñoso abrazo. Y mientras me empujaba lejos de todo el mundo, le contestó.

"**Estás muy equivocado, Quinn es una gran amiga. ¡No me hagas elegir entre ella y tú! Porque con la barbaridad que acabas de decirle… no quiero estar más contigo Finn."**

Finn quedó congelado ahí parado. Y nos alejamos, pero antes, se volvió a girar y mientras yo no paraba de llorar por las palabras que me habían herido, le dijo algo.

"**Y Finn… tú y yo terminamos aquí. ¡Se acabó!"**

Me llevó lejos y me sentí fatal. Tampoco quería que terminara con él de esa manera. Y por la cara que puso, le dolía hacerlo. Ella lo quiere, no importa lo que sienta por mí, Finn significó mucho en su vida. Me llevó hasta las gradas del campo de football y nos sentamos allí. Me dio un pañuelo de su bolsillo y la miré.

"**Siempre estoy llorando por cualquier cosa, así que siempre llevo un pañuelo conmigo."**

Lo tomé con una débil sonrisa y me quedó mirando un largo rato. Luego comencé a hablar.

"**Lo que me dijo de Beth… ¿Lo escuchaste?"**

Rachel agachó su rostro y me miró.

"**Quinn… escuché todo lo que te dijo. Hasta lo que dijo de nosotras."**

Tomó el pañuelo de mi mano y me limpió la cara, yo tan solo pude mirarla con ternura por lo que estaba haciendo.

"**Rachel… no quiero que elijas entre Finn y yo. Vuelve con él, podemos ser compañeras de clase como siempre."**

Me miró helada y negó con la cabeza, me acaricio el rostro y quedé muda.

"**No pienso elegir… ya decidí. Dije que me quedaría a tu lado, voy a ayudarte a cambiar, serás la excelente persona que veo que eres en el fondo, no importa cuanto aparentes ser… yo se quien eres. Y te ayudaré a que estés en la vida de Beth, estoy contigo. ¿Sí? Juntas podremos superar las adversidades."**

Me largué a llorar nuevamente y apoyó mi cabeza en su regazo. Y me quedé así, por largo rato. En los brazos de mi nueva amiga.


	5. Chapter 5  Lo que siento

_Quinn_

Llegó un momento, en el cual tenía que salir de los brazos de Rachel. Cuando lo hice, me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Y ese beso en mi rostro, no lo he podido quitar de mi cabeza en todo el día. En clase, me perdía en mis pensamientos y no podía concentrarme. Llegó la hora de irme a casa y caminaba lentamente. Salude a todos los chicos y entonces vi a Rachel hablando con Mercedes, le hice un gesto de adiós y en cambio, ella me hizo uno de que esperara. Vi a Mercedes irse con su novio Shane y Rachel corrió hasta mí. Vi a Finn, mirarme desde lejos, provocativamente y me hizo enfurecer. ¡Maldito idiota! ¡Que deje de mirarme así! Yo no tengo la culpa de que Rachel me quiera, ni en mis más locos planes futuros hubiera decidido enamorarme de Rachel Berry, mucho menos que ella lo hiciera.

Rachel llegó hasta mí, con el rostro duro de enojo. ¿Estaría enojada conmigo?

"**Finn no deja de fastidiarme con que me vaya con él. Él me trajo, no puedo pedirle que me lleve a casa cuando acabo de terminar con él. ¿Tú puedes llevarme?"**

La miré sorprendida pero asentí, justo cuando me iba a mover hacia el auto. Rachel me tomó de la mano y me miró con una media sonrisa.

"**¡Espera! ¿No quieres vengarte de Finn cara de feto (como le dice Santana), por lo que te dijo? ¡Porque yo sí!"**

Levanté mis cejas del asombro. ¿Rachel hablando de venganzas y llamando cara de feto a Finn? Estar conmigo le hace mal. Me reí y me miró criticándome.

"**Creo que pasas mucho tiempo conmigo, te estas volviendo un poco… perra."**

Se tentó y se acercó a mí. Lentamente, mi sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo cuando vi que me abrazó por los hombros. Le devolví el abrazo y le sentí hundir su cara en mi cuello, para luego sentir que comenzó a llorar. Eso me preocupó y la hice mirarme. Estaba realmente angustiada. ¿Fue algo que dije? ¿Qué hice?

"**Rachel… ¿qué te ocurre?"**

Vi a Finn con la intención de acercarse cuando Rachel comenzó a llorar. Ella lo notó y me arrastró hacia mi auto, se subió y cerró la puerta con tranca. Me apuré en hacer lo mismo y mientras encendía el auto y salía del colegio. Vi a Finn mirar a Rachel con una sonrisa. ¡Claro! Rachel está triste por haber roto con Finn. ¿Cómo puedo ser tan insensible? Ella todavía lo quiere. Terminó con él por mí, para defenderme. No es justo, no importa que Finn sea malo conmigo. Tiene todo el derecho, hice cosas muy malas y cada una de esas palabras me las merezco. En el camino, Rachel miraba al frente, como una estatua.

"**Quinn, no quiero volver con Finn. No solo por lo que te dijo, por como te trató, sino porque estoy sintiendo cosas por ti."**

Se me cortó la respiración y la quedé mirando mientras trataba difícilmente de prestar atención al camino. ¿Sentía cosas por mí?

"**¿Me quieres?"**

Me miró y asintió. Automáticamente sonreí, no lo pude evitar. Pero luego recordé la sonrisa de Finn, que sabía que Rachel lloraba por él. ¡Maldito egocéntrico egoísta!

Miré a Rachel y le contesté.

"**Rachel. ¿Entiendes que Finn no va descansar hasta que vuelvas con él? Si lo que quieres es… estar conmigo… ¿eres conciente de que tendré una guerra constante con Finn a partir de ahora?"**

Terminé de decir, estacionándome en su casa. Y se giró para mirarme con ternura.

"**Mira Quinn, no se lo que estoy sintiendo por ti. Pero es tan fuerte como lo que siento por Finn. Quiero estar contigo… pero también quiero estar con Finn. Así que si realmente me quieres, tendrás que luchar por mí."**

Sonrió y se bajó, entrando a su casa luego de hacerme adiós con un gesto de su mano. Me quedé unos minutos pensando lo que me dijo. ¿Qué luche por ella? ¿Quinn Fabrey luchará por el corazón de Rachel Berry? ¿Realmente estoy lista para hacerlo?

Esas dos últimas preguntas, se formularon en mi cabeza el resto del camino a casa.

Al llegar, deje mis cosas en mi cuarto y fui a sentarme con Mamá en la cocina a mirar un poco de televisión. Yo seguía perdida y me sonrió.

"**¿Te ocurre algo Quinn? ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?"**

La miré sorprendida. ¿Estoy lista para decirle a mi madre que estoy enamorada de una chica? ¡No, no lo estoy! Negué con mi cabeza y siguió mirando la tele. Y mientras ella miraba… yo me preguntaba a mi misma… si realmente estoy lista para luchar por Rachel. ¿Lo estoy? Luego de pensarlo, la respuesta vino automáticamente a mi cabeza.

_Rachel_

Llegué a casa y lo primero que hicieron mis padres, fue preguntarme que pasaba al verme llorando. Les dije que terminé con Finn y me fui a mi habitación. Allí, me recosté sobre la cama a pensar. ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Terminé con Finn, para luego declararme a Quinn y retarla a que luche por mí. ¿Acaso me volví loca?

Luego de estar largo rato llorando por toda la confusión que tenía fui a preparar la cena con mis padres. Un arroz con verduras muy delicioso. Y estando tranquila, los miré y recordé que ellos son gay, saben lo que es querer a alguien del mismo sexo y además me quieren, em apoyan y quieren lo mejor para mi. Así que abrí mi boca y les conté todo, todo lo sucedido con Quinn en el baño, luego el dueto, la canción que le dediqué, mis nuevos sentimientos por ella y Finn diciéndole esas cosas en el pasillo. En esa parte, mi padre Leroy no le gustó para nada y cuando dije que terminé con Finn a causa de su actitud, ambos sonrieron, en especial él. Y luego les dije llorando lo que le dije a Quinn de luchar por mí y el hecho de que Finn también querría hacer lo mismo. Tan solo me miraron y me dijeron que siguiera los dictados de mi corazón. Que no les importaba a quien amara, mientras esa persona me respetara. Y mi padre Hiriam me sorprendió diciendo que quería verme con Quinn porque le hacía sentir orgulloso que su hija apoyara a alguien que realmente lo necesita y que me quiere encerio.

Y fueron esas palabras las que al día siguiente quisiera ver a Quinn con ansias, para ver como reacciona frente a mí. Le pedí a Kurt y Blaine que me llevaran al colegio y en el camino les conté todo. Blaine me dijo que si Quinn mostraba intensiones de luchar por mí, que él mismo se encargaría de ayudarla a que eso sucediera. Porque a él no le agradaba Finn y Quinn sí. Me reí ante eso y Kurt me dio un guiño.

Al llegar, no vi a Quinn por ningún lado y a los chicos tampoco, debido a que llegábamos tarde, había mucho tráfico en Lima y eso, es muy raro, pasan pocas veces y justo hoy… nos tocó a nosotros. Justo hoy que necesitaba ver a Quinn en la entrada.

Al entrar al salón con Kurt, vimos en una punta a Quinn con un asiento libre, la cual me dio una sonrisa pero siguió en lo suyo. ¡Oh, por dios! ¿Me había guardado el lugar? Y en la otra punta estaba Finn, que había hecho lo mismo y me sonreía. ¿A quién elijo? En cambio, Mercedes estaba sola en una mesa triple y con Kurt, nos sentamos con ella, dejando a Quinn y Finn mirarme sorprendidos. Vi a Finn molesto y a Quinn sonriente. Eso significaba que había aceptado luchar por mí pero no puedo hacérsela fácil de entrada, así que la haré lucirse. Mercedes vio mi sonrisa maléfica (que pocas veces hago) y me preguntó que ocurría. Tan solo le dije que pronto se daría cuenta.

Las horas pasaron, en el almuerzo, los dos quisieron comprarme el almuerzo pero lo hice yo. Se miraban desafiantes y me causó gracia ver a Quinn así por mí. Quien diría que Quinn Fabrey, la que se burlaba de mí, ahora estaría luchando contra su ex por mí.

Luego de almorzar, entramos al salón de canto, para ensayar con los chicos de Glee. Que no paraban de hacer preguntas del porque Finn y yo habíamos terminado o hablaban del hecho de que Quinn es mi "nueva amiga", cosa que sorprende a todos.

"**¡Muy bien chicos! Ya que estoy de muy buen humor, hoy les dejaré proponer a ustedes la tarea." **

Vimos a Finn que se ponía de pie y se arrodillaba frente a mí, interrumpiendo al Sr. Shue totalmente.

"**Rach… por favor… perdóname. ¡Vuelve conmigo!"**

No dije nada y en cambio, miré al Sr. Shue.

"**¡Sr. Shue! Yo sí tengo una propuesta y se llama: No pienso perdonarte nada."**

Dije mirando a Finn directamente a los ojos. Entonces, alguien se aclaró la garganta y todos vimos que había sido Quinn.

"**Disculpe Sr. Shue… pero yo quisiera cantar un tema. Brad ya está al tanto de cual es para tocarlo en el piano. No es para nadie en especial, solo me gusta la canción."**

El Sr. Shue asintió con una sonrisa e hizo que Finn se sentara. La miré a los ojos y nuestras miradas se encontraron, ella tan solo sonrió. ¡Oh, dios! ¿Va a cantarme una canción? En cuanto Brad comenzó a tocar, mi corazón latió como loco al reconocer la canción. Make You Feel My Love de Adele. ¿Encerio?

_When the rain_

(Cuando la lluvia)  
><em>Is blowing in your face<em>

(Esté soplando en tu cara)  
><em>And the whole world<em>

(Y el mundo entero)  
><em>Is on your case<em>

(Esté pendiente de ti)  
><em>I could offer you<em>

(Te ofrecería)  
><em>A warm embrace<em>

(Un cálido abrazo)  
><em>To make you feel my love<em>

(Para hacerte sentir mi amor)

¡Oh, por todos los cielos! Me está declarando su amor con esta canción. ¿Encerio? Me estaba derritiendo con cada instante del sonido de su voz. Creo que, luego de esto, Quinn Fabrey logró conquistarme por completo.

_When the evening shadows_

(Cuando las sombras de la noche)  
><em>And the stars appear<em>

(Y las estrellas aparezcan)  
><em>And there is no one there<em>

(Y no haya nadie allí)  
><em>To dry your tears<em>

(Para secar tus lágrimas)  
><em>I could hold you<em>

(Te podría abrazar)  
><em>For a million years<em>

(Durante un millón de años)  
><em>To make you feel my love<em>

(Para hacerte sentir mi amor) 

Kurt y Santana me miraron disimuladamente. A excepción de Finn, que estaba furioso, los demás estaban extrañados mirando a Quinn. Ya que estaba cantando con tanto sentimiento… yo solo me derretía.

_I know you_

(Sé que tú)  
><em>Haven't made your mind up yet<em>

(Aun no te has hecho a la idea)  
><em>But I would never do you wrong<em>

(Pero yo nunca te haría daño)  
><em>I've known it from the moment that we met<em>

(Lo sé desde el momento en el que nos conocimos)  
><em>No doubt in my mind, where you belong<em>  
>(Sin duda, perteneces a mi mente)<p>

¡Oh, por el amor de dios! ¡Quinn!

_I could make you happy_

(Yo podría hacerte feliz)  
><em>Make your dreams come true<em>

(Hacer tus sueños realidad)  
><em>Nothing that I wouldn't do<em>

(Nada que no hiciera)  
><em>Go to the ends of the Earth for you<em>

(Ir a los fines de la Tierra por ti)  
><em>To make you feel my love<em>

(Para hacerte sentir mi amor)

_To make you feel my love_

(Para hacerte sentir mi amor)

Terminó el tema, cerrando los ojos. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir, la que más lo hizo fui yo. Y Kurt me miró sonriente, al igual que Blaine. Mercedes, que estaba a mi lado, se puso a cantar un tema y Quinn aprovechó ese instante para moverse y sentarse a mi lado. Se acercó a mi oído y me acomodé disimuladamente para escucharla.

"**Cuando terminen las clases... ¿te gustaría ir a comer un helado o algo así? Quiero hablarte de algo."**

Eso si que me causó gracia. ¿Me está invitando a salir? La miré y le hablé a susurros. Mercedes había dejado de cantar y todos conversaban, de pie, distribuidos por todo el salón. Por un segundo noté a Finn, estaba con Santana, que parecía estar criticándolo. ¡Seguro lo hacía! Volví mi atención a Quinn y le respondí.

"**¿Quinn Fabrey me está invitando a una cita o estoy oyendo mal?"**

Se tentó, negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie. Me hizo un gesto para que la siguiera y la miré extrañada. Todos la miraron extrañados ante su acción.

"**¿Puedes venir conmigo un segundo? Quiero hablar contigo... en privado."**

Le asentí y le seguí el paso, pero antes de salir, Finn comenzó a gritar.

"**¿A dónde la llevas Quinn? ¿Qué vas a hacerle ahora? ¿Meterla en un basurero?"**

Vi a Quinn pararse en seco, girarse y mirar a Finn muy seria y gritarle.

"**¿Sabes que? ¡Santana tenía razón! ¡Eres un idiota con cara de feto! A ti no te importa lo que yo hago o dejo de hacer con Rachel porque no es más tu novia. ¡Rachel puede decidir por si sola Finn!"**

Entonces me tomó de la mano y me arrastró fuera, dejándolos a todos helados. Me llevó lejos, hasta las gradas del campo de football. Me sentó allí y se sentó a mi lado, tomándome de las manos. Era hora de clase, todo el mundo estaba en sus respectivos salones, no había nadie que pudiera vernos. Hasta la entrenadora Su estaba en el Gimnasio y no había nadie en el campo de Football.

La vi mirarme y respirar hondo.

"**Escúchame Rachel… se que no he sido buena en el pasado contigo. Y eso es lo que más me remueve la conciencia. Pero quiero que sepas que voy a cambiar y quiero cambiar. Tu me ofreciste ayuda y ahora estoy pidiéndotela."**

Le sonreí, esas palabras eran muy bonitas y alentadoras. Solté una de mis manos y acaricié su rostro con ternura. Y en cuanto hice eso, me miró con cariño y tomó mi mano, acariciándola. Eso me dejó muda y quieta como una estatua. Pero me armé de valor y le dije lo que tenía en el pecho.

"**Quinn… estos días no dejo de pensar en ti. Dime… ¿esto no es una broma verdad? ¡Por favor! ¡No juegues con mis sentimientos!"**

Se acercó a mí y nuestros rostros quedaron bien cerca. Si me llega a besar ahora… esta vez no me pienso quedar paralizada. ¡Oh, por dios! Yo…

¡No lo resistí más! Justo cuando me iba a decir algo, terminé de acercarme y la besé. Automáticamente nuestros labios se movieron entre sí, acariciándose. Y ahora entiendo porque Quinn atrae a tantos chicos. ¡Es excelente besando! Y además de hermosa, talentosa y muy seductora. Con la canción de Adele… me terminó de conquistar.

Nos abrazamos con ganas e hicimos del beso, un momento tan poderoso que no podíamos despegarnos de la otra. Luego de unos minutos, se escuchó la campana que anunciaba la finalización de clases y el comienzo de todos los entrenamientos, por lo que todo el mundo podría vernos si continuábamos así. Por lo que terminamos el beso y nos separamos. Quinn tomó mi mano con ternura y nos miramos tiernamente.

"**Gracias Rachel, por el beso. Realmente lo necesitaba. Pero… quiero que sepas que quiero ir despacio contigo… comenzando por hoy… que te llevaré a una cita… a comer helado. ¿Qué te parece?"**

Le asentí y nos fuimos de allí, solo que esta vez, ella me agarró del brazo, como suele hacer con Santana. La verdad, estaba tan feliz por lo que acababa de ocurrir que poco me importó las miradas de los demás porque estábamos caminando juntas como si fuéramos amigas de toda la vida. Nos encontramos con Santana, Britt, Kurt y Blaine; los únicos que sabían lo que pasaba y ocultaban el secreto, al contrario de Finn, que al vernos miró enojado. Y mientras Quinn me llevaba tomar un helado en su auto, nos dimos cuenta, que caminando los seis, todos juntos, éramos las parejas "gay" del colegio. Y terminamos en risas todo el camino a la heladería.

**Hola! Perdón que el capítulo anterior no deje lo que se dice "nota de autor" es que estaba un poco apurada, lo terminé y lo subí así como así. **

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que comentan y me mandan mensajes privados, son alentadores. :) **

**Bien, espero que les guste este capítulo. Capás que era muy pronto para un beso Fabrey… pero estoy de tan mal humor por la supuesta propuesta de Finchel en la serie, que acá, Finn es el malo y las chicas se quieren. Jeje **

**Aunque… no todo será así. Pronto habrá… el tan esperado… DRAMA! **

**Comenten mucho, dejen muchos Reviews que me encantan. **

**Síganme en Twitter. natalie_vitancurt.**

**Natalie.**


	6. Chapter 6  Ayuda!

_**Aclaro, ninguno de los personajes de Glee me pertenece. Esta historia es pura ficción. Los personajes le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy.**_

_Quinn_

Pasaron unos días y el fin de semana, Rachel y yo lo pasamos todo el tiempo juntas. Me llevó a un parque a sentarnos contra el lago, a mirar las estrellas. Luego yo la invité a casa a mirar una película, aunque tuvimos que fingir delante de Mamá y la terminamos invitando a que mirara con nosotras The Holiday, con Cámeron Días y Kate Winslet.

Luego de ver la película, la llevé a su casa y me detuve en la puerta. Se giró y me miró sonriente, se acercó, me dio un pequeño beso y se fue para su casa. Al día siguiente teníamos escuela y la vendría a buscar.

A la mañana siguiente, hice eso mismo. La fui a buscar y nos bajamos, cuando los chicos nos vieron llegar juntas en los pasillos, quedaron helados. Hace días que estaban así, los únicos que estaban al tanto de todo eran Blaine, Kurt, Santana y Brittany. Pero los demás… no sabían nada. Decidimos mantenerlo en secreto por un tiempo, ya que sería difícil de aceptar que dos enemigas se aman de la noche a la mañana. ¡Y sería difícil para mí que los demás supieran que me gusta una chica! Se supone que debo ser la popular, bueno… eso se suponía. Le prometí a Rachel ser la persona que soy y no lo que se supone que debo ser. Pero algo en la mirada sonriente que nos dio Finn, me dijo que algo malo se tramaba. Cada día me caía menos y me arrepentía de haber sido su novia. ¡Idiota! Cuando nos acercamos a los chicos en el pasillo, nos miraban sorprendidos y Jacob se acercó con su micrófono y cámara para hacernos una entrevista.

"**¡Rachel Berry! Se rumorea que estás saliendo con Quinn Fabrey. ¿Qué se siente salir con la chica que te ha hecho la vida imposible? ¿Desde cuando eres lesbiana? ¿Dónde deja esto a tus ex?"**

Al escuchar eso, quede mirando a Jacob helada, todos en el colegio miraron burlándose de mí y de Rachel. Vimos a Finn reírse desde una punta, todos los chicos de Glee lo miraron helados y fue entonces cuando vi a Rachel tomar el micrófono de Jacob y se lo lanzó a Finn a la cara luego de desconectarlo. El idiota no pudo capturar el micrófono y le dio justo en la cara, causando que todos callaran y la miraran sorprendidos. ¡Esa no era una actitud propia de Rachel!

"**¡Deja de expandir rumores sobre que salgo con Quinn! ¡Porque no es cierto!"**

Lo vimos enojarse y mirarnos con furia, listo para gritarnos.

"**¡Me abandonaste por Quinn! ¡Ustedes son lesbianas!"**

En cuanto dijo eso, mi furia estalló. Todos comenzaron a murmurar y los chicos de Glee nos miraron con una sonrisa. Apoyándonos a las dos y mirando a Finn para matarlo. No soporté y me dirigí a las clases rápidamente, seguida por Rachel, que me preguntaba si estaba bien. Le dije que si pero tuve que soportar las burlas de todos, durante el día. Y en el almuerzo, vi a Rachel secarse una lágrima a mi lado. Nos habíamos sentado solas porque los chicos se sentaron con Finn, le estaban gritando. Y llegó un momento, que no lo soportamos y con Rachel, nos fuimos de la cafetería, recibiendo grandes miradas.

¿Qué hago si mi madre se entera que estoy con Rachel? ¡Jamás lo aceptará!

Al final de hora, teníamos ensayo con Glee y no quería ir, pero Rachel insistió. Todos se habían burlado de ella, diciendo que NYADA solo acepta Gay's, que Kurt y ella debían estar tranquilos porque entrarían. Eso la lastimó y me dijo que necesitaba distraerse cantando y además, no quería ir a su casa. Llegamos antes que los demás y al entrar al salón, vimos al Sr. Shue que nos sonrió amablemente. Nos sentamos y miré a Rachel, ella estaba mirando al suelo. ¡Dios! Suspiré y miré al suelo y comencé a llorar con Rachel en silencio. El Sr. Shue nos miró apenado y entonces los demás chicos ingresaron y nos quedaron mirando. Todos se acercaron, se sentaron a nuestro alrededor y comenzaron a decirnos que nos apoyaban, que no estábamos solas. Pero entonces ingresó Finn y todos callaron. El Sr. Shue se había enterado de todo y cuando lo vio entrar le hizo un gesto de Stop.

"**¡No Finn! Lamento decirte, que por herir a tus compañeras y te recuerdo, ex novias. No puedo dejar que te quedes hoy."**

Finn lo quedó mirando helado y los demás lo miraron duramente. Pero fueron las palabras que le dijo Santana al ponerse de pie de su asiento, las que creo, le chocaron más.

"**¡Y ni te molestes en volver cara de feto! Al final tenía razón, eres un idiota. Me obligaste a salir del closet porque decías que aceptándome como soy me hace ser especial, pero estás haciendo la vida imposible a Quinn y Rachel… eres peor de lo que pensaba."**

Se volvió a sentar y él se dio media vuelta, para luego irse. Al verlo hacer eso, Rachel suspiró y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. La abracé con cariño y fue en ese entonces que notamos que todos se ponían de pie y nos miraban con una sonrisa.

"**En nombre de todos, como su profesor, queremos que sepan chicas que las apoyamos en lo que sea. ¡No están solas! Cuando les tiren un granizado, cuando las insulten, cuando se burlen. En cada rincón, en cada salón, nos tendrán para apoyarlas. Y me incluyo a mí y la Srta. Pillsbury"**

Con Rachel los miramos y fuimos a abrazarlos y darles las gracias. Pero entonces… vimos la mirada de Mercedes. ¡Y no nos gustó!

"**Ahora mismo… nos van a explicar… ¿Cuándo pensaban decirnos la verdad?" **

Nos reímos y los demás nos acompañaron. Rachel se acercó y me abrazó, me sentí extraña al hacerlo en público… pero en parte, liberada. Pues podríamos no escondernos, decirles al mundo así como lo hizo Santana. Les dijimos que estamos comenzando a salir pero que nos queremos encerio, que solo estábamos esperando un tiempo. Y luego de muchas insistencias por parte de todos, en especial de Santana y Kurt, aceptamos su pedido de darnos un beso delante de ellos. Todavía abrazada a mí, la envolví entre mis brazos con más fuerza y me acerqué. Le di un corto beso, pero tierno, en el cual todos comenzaron a suspirar de ternura.

_Rachel_

Luego del escándalo en la escuela, de los chicos del Glee Club apoyándonos toda la semana. De nosotras estando en secreto, excepto con los chicos; decidimos tomarnos las cosas con calma. Al salir de clases, Quinn se vino conmigo a casa para estar un rato solas. Ese día, mis padres llegaban tarde así que podríamos estar tranquilas, saben de mi reciente relación con Quinn porque se los dije pero no les gusta que estemos mucho rato solas, tendríamos que aprovechar la oportunidad. Al llegar fuimos a mi cuarto y dejamos nuestras cosas. Vi a Quinn mirar mis fotos y le sonreí estando parada frente a la puerta. Me miró y girando los ojos, me tomó de la mano y me llevó a la sala, donde pusimos Wicked en el DVD. Pero a los cinco minutos, ya nos estábamos besando en el sillón. Fue un beso… profundo, lleno de sentimientos. Pero fue interrumpido por un celular sonando. Cuando Quinn miró su celular, vio que era mi madre, Shelby. Y su cara se paralizó, poniéndose nerviosa contestó al instante. Debe ser raro que la llame.

"**¡Shelby! ¿Qué pasa?"**

Se escuchó gritos del otro lado y Quinn se puso pálida.

"**¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo que Beth está en el hospital?"**

Dijo poniéndose de pie y se me aceleró el corazón. ¿Beth en el hospital? ¿Qué habrá pasado? Comencé a seguirla, parecía escuchar indicaciones. La vi tomar sus cosas e ir hacia la puerta. La seguí al instante, tomando mi abrigo. Cortó la llamada y se giró para mirarme.

"**Escucha… no se sabe que tiene Beth. Parece que es algo grabe y necesitan sangre de los padres biológicos de Beth. Puck ya está en el hospital, voy para allá. En cuanto sepa algo te llamo."**

Dijo muy acelerada y supe, que no podía manejar en ese estado de ansiedad.

"**¡No te vas sin mí! No te pienso abandonar en un momento como este. Vamos, yo manejo."**

Me asintió y fue directo al auto, cerré la puerta y me subí para manejar. Camino al hospital, la vi muy nerviosa. Beth es su hija y la quiere. No se que será de ella si algo le pasa… y mi madre, ella es la madre de Beth también. Ambas me necesitan fuerte y así debo estar. Al llegar al hospital, fuimos directo a la sala de espera, donde estaba Shelby y Puck. Él la abrazaba mientras lloraba. Al levantar la vista, nos vieron y Shelby corrió a mis brazos, mientras que Quinn a los de Puck. Luego de que Puck y yo dejáramos llorar a dos en nuestros respectivos hombros. Shelby se apartó y me miró.

"**¿Qué haces aquí Rachel? Cómo supiste de esto, no se lo he dicho a nadie más que a Quinn y Puck me había dicho que no diría nada."**

Quinn se alejó de Puck para explicarle, sin dejar que yo lo hiciera.

"**Rachel y yo estábamos mirando una película en su casa cuando me llamaste. Luego te explicamos todo pero por favor Shelby. ¡Dime que le pasa a Beth!"**

Tomó aire y nos explicó.

"**Hace días que Beth está muy enferma, con fiebres altas, sangra de la nariz sin motivo aparente, está decaída y con falta de peso. Así que la traje a emergencias, al ver que se me desmayó en mis brazos. Llamé a Puck y el medico… nos dijo que tiene leucemia."**

Dijo y quede helada. ¿Leucemia? ¡Oh, por dios! Miré a Quinn, se había quedado muda y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, hasta que se sentó de la nada y Puck la sostuvo, nervioso. Solté a Shelby y me acerqué a ella corriendo y la hice mirarme. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y mientras caían, miró a Shelby.

"**Dime, dime que hago para salvarla… por favor... déjame remediar mis errores. ¡No puedo dejar que mi hija muera!"**

Se largó a llorar como loca y Shelby se acercó, la tomó de la mano y la guió a la sala de enfermeras, las seguí al instante.

"**Para ayudarla, debemos darle sangre. Pero tiene que ser de un padre biológico que tenga el mismo tipo de sangre. Puck no es compatible, solo quedas tú. Además de que deben hacer un transplante de médula ósea… y solo puede ser de ti."**

La vi asentir y una enfermera le dijo que le harían las pruebas para ver si es compatible. Antes de entrar, se acercó a mí y la abracé con fuerza. Luego la miré a los ojos y le sonreí para darle un beso en los labios, delicadamente, el cual aceptó con ternura.

"**Te estaremos esperando en la sala de espera. Y quédate tranquila, todo estará bien. Yo no me pienso ir de tu lado, estamos juntas en esto."**

Asintió y se alejó luego de darle otro beso. Shelby estaba pálida mirándome y trague saliva. Era hora de decirle, lo que pasaba entre Quinn y yo. Nos fuimos a la sala de espera, donde Puck se nos cruzó en el camino, diciendo que nos traería un café para todas y asentimos. Al sentarme a su lado, me miró confundida y le devolví la mirada, pero la mía era de susto.

"**¿Desde cuando tú y Quinn están juntas?"**

Suspiré y la miré fijamente.

"**Desde hace un par de semanas más o menos. Todo pasó cuando hace un tiempo, Quinn me besó en el baño de la escuela y confesó estar enamorada de mí luego de que la obligara. Luego me di cuenta que sentía lo mismo por ella, terminé con Finn como recuerdas y ambos comenzaron a pelear por mí. Elegí a Quinn… y no me arrepiento, la amo. ¿Acaso te molesta?"**

La quedé mirando y me sonrió. Luego acarició mi rostro con ternura y la miré anonadada.

"**Rachel… a pesar de que te perdí hace mucho, sigues siendo mi hija. Estoy orgullosa de ti, porque se que entrarás a NYADA, serás una excelente actriz de Braodway y Quinn se merece a alguien como tú a su lado para que la ayude a cambiar. Se lo que es estar en sus zapatos y no es fácil, necesita de amor… y solo tu puedes dárselo."**

La miré con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la abracé con fuerza. Así, entre sus brazos, le dije lo que tenía ganas de decirle a mi madre desde que tengo memoria.

"**Tú nunca me perdiste Mamá, siempre seré tu hija. Y aunque pienses lo contrario, estoy orgullosa de serlo."**

Me abrazó con más fuerza y se largó a llorar en mis brazos. Hasta que llegó Puck con los café y se encargó él de calmarla. Luego regresó Quinn y se sentó a mi lado, abrazándome. Y nos quedamos esperando, nerviosos por saber que le pasará a Beth.

_Quinn_

Milagrosamente, fui compatible con Beth, me quitaron líquido de mi médula ósea y mi sangre, para transferírsela a Beth. Ahora solo quedaba esperar que el tratamiento surtiera efecto. Shelby se quedaba con Beth mientras yo iba a la escuela (por exigencia suya) y al salir de clases, Puck iba conmigo al hospital para estar con Beth. Y siempre aparecía Rachel para apoyarme. Los chicos del Glee Club nos apoyaban con lo de Beth e incluso ofrecieron su ayuda. Pero yo no tenía ganas de nada, los nervios me comían. Si algo le pasa a Beth… no creo ser capás de resistirlo. Estaba en mi casillero, guardando mis cosas, cuando Rachel se acercó y la miré con ternura.

Ella me pidió que fingiéramos ser solo amigas dentro del instituto, para evitar más problemas de los que ya teníamos. Le dije a Mamá lo de mi relación con Rachel y no le gustó mucho la idea, pero con lo que pasaba con Beth, al ver como me apoyaba y no me dejaba sola ni un segundo, cambió de opinión y me dijo que la aceptaba siempre y cuando yo fuera feliz.

Ahora Rachel me miraba con una sonrisa y cuando ella hace eso, es porque algo raro se trama.

"Tienes que venir conmigo al conservatorio. Los chicos del Glee club y yo les preparamos algo para ti y Puck."

La miré sorprendida y sin poder negarme a la exigente de Rachel Berry, dejé que tomara mi mano y me guiara hasta allí. Me sorprendió que lo hiciera delante de todos, pero necesitaba al menos sentir su mano para sentirme bien. Camino al conservatorio, nos cruzamos con la entrenadora Sue. Que se acercó a mí y me sonrió.

"**Escucha Quinn… se por lo que estás pasando con Beth. Así que… si precisas algo, lo que sea, solo hazme avisar."**

Con Rachel la miramos helada. ¡Sue Silvestre dando su apoyo! Eso si que era extraño.

"**¿Por qué me ayudaría a mí?"**

Con su cara congelada, nos habló bajo antes de irse por su camino.

"**Se lo que es tener un ser querido enfermo y no saber que pasará con él. Si hay algo que pueda hacer para que no sufras lo que yo sufrí con mi hermana, lo haré."**

La vimos irse y lentamente, seguimos nuestro camino. Al llegar al conservatorio les contamos lo que nos dijo la entrenadora Sue y el Sr. Shue sonrió sorprendido. Puck se acercó a mí y nos sentamos junto con el Sr. Shue. Rachel me dio un beso y subió al escenario con los chicos. Vimos a Rory y Rachel ponerse delante del todo y supe que cantarían juntos. Saber que cantarían una canción para apoyarnos, me dieron ganas de llorar, especialmente porque vi a Rachel poner todas sus ganas en ello. Realmente me apoyaba y eso era muy especial para mí, porque la amo y su apoyo me interesa.

HELP!

(Ayuda)

I NEED SOMEBODY

(Necesito a alguien)

HELP!

(Ayuda)

NOT JUST ANYBODY

(No a cualquiera)  
>HELP!<p>

(Ayuda)

YOU KNOW I NEED SOMEONE  
>(Tú sabes que necesito a alguien)<p>

HELP!

(Ayuda)

Comenzaron la canción de The Beatles cantando todos juntos Help y Rory cantaba las partes de John Lennon. Fue algo… interesante de escuchar y los tres sonreímos.

WHEN I WAS YOUNGER, SO MUCH YOUNGER THAN TODAY

(cuando era más jóven, mucho más jóven que ahora)  
>I NEVER NEEDED ANYBODYS HELP IN ANY WAY<p>

(Nunca necesitaba la ayuda de nadie)  
>AND NOW THESE DAYS ARE GONE, IM NOT SO SELF ASSURED<p>

(Pero esos días ya pasaron, no estoy tan seguro de mi mismo)  
>NOW I FIND IVE CHANGED MY MIND<p>

(Ahora he cambiado mi forma de pensar)  
>IVE OPENED UP THE DOORS<p>

(He abierto las puertas)

Cantaron esa parte Santana y Blaine, con los chicos haciendo de coro. Esto es algo que nunca espere que volviera a suceder, todos dándome apoyo cuando más los necesito. ¿En que estaba pensando cuando los hice a un lado? Ellos son mi familia, siempre estarán ahí, siempre.

HELP ME IF YOU CAN, IM FEELING DOWN

(Ayúdame si puedes, me siento deprimido)  
>AND I DO APPRECIATE YOU BEING ROUND<p>

(Y apreciaría que estés a mi alrededor)  
>HELP ME GET MY FEET BACK ON THE GROUND<p>

(Ayúdame a mantener mis pies sobre la tierra)  
>WONT YOU PLEASE PLEASE HELP ME?<p>

(Podrías por favor, ayudarme?) 

Cantó esa parte Rachel con los chicos y me hizo una guiñada. Automáticamente sonreí.

AND NOW MY LIFE HAS CHANGED IN OH SO MANY WAYS

(Y ahora mi vida ha cambiado en Oh, tantas maneras diferentes)  
>MY INDEPENDENCE SEEMS TO VANISH IN THE HAZE<p>

(Mi independencia parece desvanecerse en una neblina)  
>BUT EVERY NOW AND THEN I FEEL SO INSECURE<p>

(Pero ahora me siento tan inseguro)  
>I KNOW THAT I JUST NEED YOU LIKE<p>

(Se que te necesito)  
>IVE NEVER DONE BEFORE<br>(Como nunca antes necesité)

Esa parte la cantaron Tina y Mercedes, y comencé a llorar por la letra. Mire a Puck y este, me dio la mano. Y el Sr. Shue me dio la otra. Tanto apoyo, me hacía querer llorar.

HELP ME IF YOU CAN, IM FEELING DOWN

(Ayúdame si puedes, me siento deprimido)  
>AND I DO APPRECIATE YOU BEING ROUND<p>

(Y apreciaría que estés a mi alrededor)  
>HELP ME GET MY FEET BACK ON THE GROUND<p>

(Ayúdame a mantener mis pies sobre la tierra)  
>WONT YOU PLEASE PLEASE HELP ME?<p>

(Podrías por favor, ayudarme?)

Cantó esa parte Artie y luego vi a Kurt dar un paso al frente para cantar él. 

WHEN I WAS YOUNGER, SO MUCH YOUNGER THAN TODAY

(Cuando era más joven, mucho más joven que ahora)  
>I NEVER NEEDED ANYBODYS HELP IN ANY WAY<p>

(Nunca necesitaba la ayuda de nadie)  
>AND NOW THESE DAYS ARE GONE, IM NOT SO SELF ASSURED<p>

(Pero esos días ya pasaron, no estoy tan seguro de mi mismo)  
>NOW I FIND IVE CHANGED MY MIND<p>

(Ahora he cambiado mi forma de pensar)  
>IVE OPENED UP THE DOORS<p>

(He abierto las puertas)

Las lágrimas no paraban de salirme, esto era increíble. ¡Estuve tan equivocada todo este tiempo! ¡Tan equivocada!

HELP ME IF YOU CAN, IM FEELING DOWN

(Ayúdame si puedes, me siento deprimido)  
>AND I DO APPRECIATE YOU BEING ROUND<p>

(Y apreciaría que estés a mi alrededor)  
>HELP ME GET MY FEET BACK ON THE GROUND<p>

(Ayúdame a mantener mis pies sobre la tierra)  
>WONT YOU PLEASE PLEASE HELP ME?<p>

(Podrías por favor, ayudarme?)

Terminaron el tema cantando la estrofa, todos juntos, y fue mágico. Me quedé muda y los vi bajar a cada uno y ponerse frente a nosotros. Luego vi a Tina querer hablar.

"**Sabemos por lo que están pasando chicos y queremos que sepan que los apoyamos."**

Luego Mercedes miró a Rachel, le asintió y la vi ponerse frente a mí. Tomó mis manos y me puso de pie. Nos quedamos mirando con ternura y me sonrió.

"**Todos sabemos que has cometido errores Quinn. Y también somos concientes de que esto de Beth te está matando por dentro. Pero somos tu familia, estamos para ti cunado nos necesites. Y tu sabes… que mi corazón es tu refugio cada vez que necesites."**

Los miré a todos y les sonreí, luego me digné a contestarles, se lo merecen.

"**Chicos… muchas gracias. Ustedes son mi verdadera familia, estuvieron ahí cada vez que los necesite. Lamento todo el mal que les hice. En especial a ti Rach… lo lamento. Pero quiero que sepas que te amo, sinceramente."**

Se acercó a mí con su tierna cara y su sonrisa. Depositó sus labios sobre los míos y me regaló el beso más sorprendente de todos. Jamás me dio un beso así, jamás nadie me había besado así. Estaba lleno de sentimiento, me decían te amo con cada fibra de su ser. Y se lo respondí comenzando a llorar, porque su amor, me da fuerzas día a día y sin él… simplemente soy un hueco vacío, no soy nada. Se alejó de mí y me abrazó. Nos quedamos mirando a los demás.

"**Eso fue muy tierno."**

Dijo Blaine en brazos de Kurt y vi a Mercedes llorar como lo hacían todos.

"**¡Oh, que demonios! ¡Ven aquí, chica!"**

Se acercó a nosotras y se unió en nuestro abrazo, al igual que todos. Y me quedé disfrutando de un momento con mis amigos, mi familia.

**Hola! Disculpen si demoré al actualizar, estuve buscando inspiración de alguna manera para brindarles un buen capítulo pero la verdad, estos días no han sido los mejores. Y ahora sufro la perdida de una gran amistad que nunca más recuperaré, que me hace necesitar tiempo, paciencia y dedicación para recuperarme. **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Comenten! **

**Natalie.**


	7. Chapter 7  Toma mi mano

_**Aclaro, ninguno de los personajes de Glee me pertenece. Esta historia es pura ficción. Los personajes le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy.**_

_Quinn_

Estaba en mi taquilla, buscando mis cosas para la clase de español con el Sr. Shue cuando sentí que me abrazaban por la espalda. Al principio me asustó pero cuando me giré, vi que era Rachel y sonreí.

"**No me abraces así como así de la nada porque me vas a dar un infarto."**

Ella comenzó a reírse y se apoyó de un lado para mirarme con una sonrisa, esa que tanto me hipnotiza. Miré para ambos lados y como no había casi nadie en el pasillo, me lancé rápidamente y le di un beso. Me miró realmente sorprendida y miró para todos lados.

"**Pensaba que íbamos a ser discretas. ¿No me pediste que lo fuéramos? ¡Quién te entiende!" **

La miré y me sentí realmente segura de lo que sentía en ese momento. La tomé de la mano y recordando todo lo que pasaba con Beth, fui sincera con ella.

"**Rach, estoy pasando un mal momento con todo esto que esta pasándole a Beth. Te necesito a mi lado, necesito que me des ese cariño que me hace seguir adelante, que me da esperanza."**

Rachel me miró y apretó mi mano, sonriéndome.

"**Y tu sabes que te estaré apoyando cada segundo. Pero no quiero que sumes las burlas porque estamos juntas a la lista de tus problemas."**

Y fue en ese instante, que los chicos jugadores de Hockey nos lanzaron granizados, empapándonos totalmente.

"**¡Vayan a un hotel lesbianas!"**

Gritaron y fue en ese momento que exploté, no soportaba más esto. ¡Soy quinn Fabrey! Me tengo que hacer respetar. Quité granizado de mi cara y tomando a Rachel de la cintura miré a los chicos con una sonrisa maliciosa. Rachel estaba anonadada ante mi gesto y el resto de la escuela que nos miraba, estaba como a la expectativa. Sabía bien lo que querían y se los iba a dar, sin vergüenza. Los miré y les hablé con esa malicia que tengo en mí cada vez que la necesito.

"**¿Saben que? No necesito llevarla a un hotel… porque tengo el pasillo."**

Entonces tomé a Rachel, la empujé contra los casilleros y la besé. La sentí tensa, por lo que tomé su cintura y la presioné levemente con mi mano, dándole a entender que se dejara llevar. Y eso mismo hizo, me dio el beso más increíble de todos. ¡RING!

Los besos de Rachel se hacían cada vez más tiernos, me llenaban más. ¡RING!

Tantos sonidos, me hicieron abrir los ojos. Miré a mí alrededor… y noté que estaba en la sala de espera del hospital. Y lo que sonaba era mi celular. Lo tomé rápidamente, sintiéndome estúpida por el sueño que acababa de tener. Refregué mis ojos para despertarme y miré la pantalla de mi iphone. ¡Rachel! Justo ella tenía que llamarme. Contesté al instante y en ese momento, vi a Shelby regresando con dos cafés.

"**Hola, Rach. Lamento no contestar antes, me había quedado dormida."**

Shelby me dio el café y lo acepté, dándole una sonrisa. Mientras escuchaba a Rach del otro lado.

"**No te preocupes. ¡Debes dormir más Quinn! ¿Alguna noticia?"**

Sonreí automáticamente al sentir su preocupación, tanto por mí como por Beth. Shelby me miraba y eso me ponía nerviosa, ya que se que es conciente de mi relación con Rach, pero no ha hablado conmigo al respecto, no me ha dado su opinión. ¡Y es la madre de Rachel! Se que me hablará pronto, pero no se si estaré lista para la respuesta.

"**Estamos esperando resultados del tratamiento. Pero creemos que todo saldrá bien. ¿Sabes? Beth se rió hoy conmigo, creo que nos estamos llevando mejor."**

Shelby a mi lado me sonrió y escuché la risa de Rachel al otro lado del celular.

"**¡Ves! Te dije que todo mejora… solo debes tener paciencia. Cuando menos te lo esperes, estarás con Mamá sentada en la primera fila de asientos en Braodway mirándonos actuar juntas en el escenario."**

Dijo refiriéndose a ella y Beth juntas y me hizo llorar. Shelby lo notó y me miró extrañada. Le hice un gesto de que guardara silencio y me asintió.

"**Como tú digas. Mejor ve a dormir, nos vemos mañana en el instituto. Gracias Rach… te amo."**

Dije el te amo en un susurro, con vergüenza de si Shelby me escuchaba. Pero lo hizo, porque la vi hacer una mueca.

"**Sí, nos vemos mañana. Ve a tu casa y descansa, cariño. Yo también te amo, adiós."**

Corté la llamada y luego de guardar el celular, seguí tomando el café. Miré disimuladamente a Shelby, que había terminado el suyo y ahora me sonreía.

"**¿Quieres mucho a Rachel no es así?"**

La miré y fui sincera con ella.

"**Mira Shelby, te debo una disculpa. Se que te trate mal, que hice cosas muy malas a ti, a Rachel… pero quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesta a cambiar. Amo a Rachel, ella siempre está ahí para mí cuando la necesito, me quiere a pesar de todo lo que le hice… y eso… para mí, es mucho. Tengo que darle algo a cambio además de mi amor por ella… y se lo daré."**

Me sonrió y tomó mi hombro con dulzura.

"**Sabes… ya era hora que me dijeras que amas a alguien. ¡Y quién mejor que Rachel! Yo te entiendo, porque he estado en tus zapatos y Rachel es mi hija, recién ahora estoy comenzando una amistad con ella y no quiero que te pase lo mismo a ti, que tengas que esperar 17 años para hacerlo. Beth tiene que estar en tu vida y tú en la de ella."**

Me largué a llorar cuando dijo lo de Beth y me abrazó. Todo esto de ser parte de la vida de mi hija… me está matando. Quiero verla crecer, que me diga mamá, que me pida concejos cuando los necesite, llevarla de compras, las cosas que hace una madre. Se que Shelby lo es, pero también quiero serlo. E hice cosas muy malas, no me merezco ser todo eso que deseo.

"**Escucha Quinn… se que esto es difícil para ti. Ser la única que puede salvar a Beth, descubrir que amas a Rachel, lo que implica muchos cambios a tu persona, se que las discriminan en el instituto…y lo lamento. Además de todas las complicaciones en tu vida… pero Rachel te ama, la tienes a ella, tienes a tu familia, tus amigos… y me tienes a mí… cuando necesites."**

La quedé mirando y le asentí, para luego abrazarla. Y me sentí muy mal por lo que le hice antes, es una excelente persona. Si tan solo yo pudiera aprender de ella…

_Rachel_

Al día siguiente de haber hablado con Quinn por celular, me fui al instituto con Mercedes. Hablábamos de todo, íbamos a pié, con mucho tiempo de sobra. Y al llegar, vimos una escena horrible. Quinn era bombardeada por granizados, un montón de chicos se los lanzaban. Vi a Finn reírse desde el otro lado del patio con un chico del equipo. Y eso me hizo enojar, corrí hasta donde estaba Quinn, que ya estaban los chicos de Glee defendiéndola, los que encabezaban era Puck y Sam.

"**¡Quinn! ¿Estás bien?"**

Le pregunté estando a su lado y me miró. ¡Estaba llorando! ¡Oh, no! Sin importarme el granizado, la abracé con fuerza. Ésta me lo devolvió y lentamente, la guié hasta adentro, directo a los baños. Donde la ayude a quitarse el granizado de encima. Luego de que lo hice, me quedó mirando fijamente y le sonreí. Se acercó a mí, mirándome con tal ternura, que nunca antes había visto en ella y tomándome del rostro… me quedó mirando. Luego se acercó a mis labios… y me besó. Su beso fue tierno, amable, adictivo. Pero fue interrumpido por alguien que entraba y nos paralizamos al ver que era la entrenadora Sue. Nos quedó mirando helada y se retiró. Con Quinn nos miramos y decidimos irnos del baño, pero camino a clase, delante de todo el mundo, nos la encontramos y nos detuvo. Mirando a Quinn directamente a los ojos.

"**Siento mucha pena por lo que estás pasando con tu hija… pero esto… de estar de amoríos con una mujer… ¡me has decepcionado Quinn! ¡Y tú! Con la influencia de tu amigo Gay era cuestión de tiempo que tomaras sus pasos. ¡Dan vergüenza!"**

Al instante, vimos al Sr. Shue pararse a nuestro lado y mirarla serio.

"**Déjate de insultos a las chicas Sue. Es su vida, no te metas."**

Y en ese instante, comenzó la pelea de siempre entre ellos.

"**¡Pero miren! El nido de pájaros rizado comprometido viene a defender al dúo t.A.T.u. ¿Les gustó el granizado chicas? ¡Porque habrán más de donde vinieron esos!"**

Se fue pero el Sr. Shue comenzó a reclamarle por habernos enviado esos granizados. Entonces se giró y comenzó a contestarle. Y entonces, Quinn tomó al Sr. Shue del brazo, lo movió a un lado y me tomó de la cintura para luego mirar a la entrenadora Sue. ¿Qué rayos va a hacer?

"**¿Sabe que entrenadora? Esto lo viví en un sueño anoche, y tengo muchas ganas de que se haga realidad. Usted solo tiene celos, porque nadie… ¡y escúcheme bien! ¡Nadie! La puede besar como yo la beso a ella. ¡Y esto va para todos!"**

Dijo mirando a todo el mundo que miraba sorprendido. Y me tomó de la cintura con más fuerza y me dio el beso de mi vida. Pude escuchar como varios hacían gestos de asco, algunos aplaudieron festejando y segura que uno de ellos era el Sr. Shue. También escuché a la entrenadora irse enojada pero yo solo podía prestar atención al beso que estaba recibiendo. Era tan… ¡potente! Sus labios me decían que me amaba, que me deseaban, que querían estar conmigo. Y no me importó lo que pensaran los demás, envolví mis brazos en ella y le devolví el beso de igual manera. Y ahí fue cuando los que aplaudían, lo hicieron con más fuerza. Y pude detentar a los chicos de Glee entre esos gritos de alegría. Me sentía tan bien besándola, jamás me habían besado así. Se sentía bien, era como que nos acoplábamos como un puzzle. Mis brazos cubrían bien su cuello en el abrazo, mientras que sus manos estaban apoyadas en mi espalda de manera especial, me abrazaban y me daban seguridad en ellos. Su mano izquierda me envolvía la cintura mientras que la derecha estaba apoyada sobre mis omóplatos tiernamente.

Sus labios y los míos no querían separarse, nosotras tampoco.

Escuchamos a alguien aclararse la garganta y lentamente, con dificultad, nos separamos.

Cuando vimos quien era, tanto Quinn como yo nos paralizamos. ¡La madre de Quinn!

Nos miraba helada, sorprendida y asqueada al mismo tiempo. ¡Oh, no! ¿Qué hacía aquí? No debí dejar que Quinn me besara, debí rehusarme. ¡Maldición!

"**Quinn… suelta inmediatamente a esa chica. Si la vuelves a tocar yo te juro que…" **

Entonces Quinn le hizo un gesto de Stop, mirándola incrédula.

"**¿Qué piensas hacer? Rachel es mi novia mamá, no puedes evitarlo."**

La madre de Quinn comenzó a caminar por todos lados y al escuchar la campana para entrar a clases comencé a irme pero Quinn me detuvo.

"**¡No! No te vayas, yo voy contigo."**

La madre la agarró del brazo y me sentí incómoda.

"**¡Quinn! Te dije que no lo hagas. Ya te vienes para casa conmigo, nos mudaremos a otro estado si es necesario."**

Vi a Quinn quedar pálida al escuchar eso y yo quedé igual. ¿Quinn se iría? La vi comenzar a llorar, mirar a su madre y liberarse de ella. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

"**No Mamá, tu vete. Yo me quedo, necesito estar cerca de mi hija que me necesita más que tú, mis amigos… y de mi novia. Lo lamento mucho."**

Nos quedó mirando y el Sr. Shue seguía ahí parado, observándonos con pena. Vimos a Judi asentir y comenzar a irse. Pero antes la miró por última vez.

"**Bien, llego a casa a las 8, trata de llevarte todas tus cosas antes de que llegue. Me has decepcionado Quinn, pensé que eras más sensata."**

Se fue y Quinn se largó a llorar como loca en mis brazos. La abracé y el profesor Shue se unió a nosotras, tratando de consolar a Quinn conmigo.

Al salir del instituto, la llevé a su casa, dejamos el auto estacionado y la ayude a tomar sus cosas, mientras lloraba. La convencí de que se quedara en casa por un tiempo, llamé a mis padres y estuvieron de acuerdo, se quedaría en el cuarto de huéspedes. Luego de que tomó las cosas que más le importaba, más su ropa. Salíamos del cuarto y le echó una mirada antes de cerrar la puerta. Llamamos un taxi y justo cuando el taxista guardó las maletas y nos subíamos, vimos a la madre de Quinn llegar y quedarnos mirando. Nos fuimos a casa y en todo el camino, Quinn no dejó de llorar en mi hombro.

Esa noche me desperté en la madrugada, sintiendo que alguien se metía a mi cama. Y cuando quise ver… era Quinn que estaba llorando como loca. La dejé apoyarse en mi pecho hasta que se quedó dormida. Vi que mi padre Hiriam se había apoyado en el marco de la puerta y miraba con pena la escena. La cerró y nos dejó dormir juntas esa noche. Se que esto es duro para ella y quiero estar a su lado para apoyarla en todo lo que necesite, ser su angel guardián. Y en ese estado me pregunté. ¿Seré suficiente buena para ella? Y al terminar de preguntarme eso a mi misma, recordé una canción que Kurt me habló ayer. Y supe, que tenía que dedicársela a Quinn. Así sabría que estoy para ella, que la amo y que significa mucho para mí.

A la mañana, Kurt y Blaine nos vinieron a buscar, estaban al tanto de todo y nos apoyaban. Me pase todo el día al lado de Quinn, apoyándola, haciéndola reír en lo que podía. Y llegada la hora del ensayo con Glee, le dije al Sr. Shue mi idea y le gustó mucho. Luego de que los chicos cantaron sus temas cada uno, me paré y Quinn me miró. El Sr. Shue asintió y escuché el piano al instante. Vi la sonrisa de Quinn, conocía el tema. ¡Eso es bueno!

Under your spell again

(Bajo tu hechizo otra vez)

I can't say no to you

(No puedo decirte no a ti)

Crave my heart

(Mi corazón ansia)

And it's bleeding in your hand

(Y está sangrando en tu mano)

I can't say no to you

(No puedo decirte que no a ti)

En el instante en que comencé a cantar, todos pegaron un suspiro y sonreí mientras cantaba mirando a Quinn directo a los ojos.

Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly

(No debí dejarte torturarme tan dulcemente)

Now I can't let go of this dream

(Ahora no puedo escapar de este sueño)

I can't breathe but, i feel...

(No puedo respirar, pero me siento…)

Good Enough

(Suficientemente buena)

I feel good enough for you

(Me siento lo suficientemente buena para ti)

La música pasaba, yo seguía cantando y Quinn tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y las derramaba con emoción.

Drink up sweet decadence

(Beber hasta dulce decadencia)

I can't say no to you

(No puedo decirte que no a ti)

And I've completely lost myself

(Y yo he perdido por completo)

And I don't mind

(Y no me importa)

I can't say no to you

(No puedo decirte que no a ti)

Shouldn't have let you conquer me completely

(No debí dejarte conquistarme completamente)

Now I can't let go of this dream

(Ahora no puedo escapar de este sueño)

Can't believe that I feel…

(No puedo creer que me sienta...)

Y en ese momento, me largué a llorar. Al igual que todos, estamos muy sensibles últimamente. Hasta el Sr. Shue estaba llorando, que abrazaba a Quinn por los hombros.

Good enough

(Suficientemente buena)

I feel good enough

(Me siento lo suficientemente buena)

It's been such a long time coming

(Ha sido un tiempo tan largo el que vino)

But I feel good

(Pero me siento bien)

Y lo siguiente, lo canté con tanto sentimiento, que me tuve que agarrar el pecho para saber que mi corazón no se salía de lugar.

And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall

(Y todavía estoy esperando a que la lluvia caiga)

Pour real life down on me

(Se esparce la vida real sobre mí)

'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough

(Porque yo no puedo aferrarme a algo que está suficientemente bueno)

Am I good enough for you to love me too?

(¿Soy lo suficientemente buena para que me ames también?)

Y me acerqué a ella, le ofrecí mi mano para que la tomara y lo hizo sin pensarlo. Seguí cantando y luego, mirándola a los ojos, le dije la última parte de la canción.

So take care what you ask of me

(Así que ten cuidado con lo que me pides)

'Cause I can't say no

(Porque no puedo decir que no)

Y en el instante en que terminé de cantar, me acerqué a ella y besé sus labios. Me respondió con ganas y todos aplaudieron. Nos dejamos de besar pero nos dimos un abrazo y le hablé en el oído para que solo ella me escuchara.

"**Te amo Quinn, siempre estaré aquí para ti. No importa lo que pase en el futuro, mi corazón te recibirá siempre, mis manos te sostendrán, mi pecho te dará lugar para que puedas llorar, mis labios te dirán te amo y mi mente siempre estará pensando en ti."**

La escuché llorar más que antes y abrazarme con más fuerza. Y luego me contestó mirándome a los ojos y los demás escucharon todo.

"**Rachel, se que ahora no tengo nada que ofrecerte. Pero voy a conseguir un trabajo, una casa y cuando recibas tu carta de aceptación de NYADA, quiero estar contigo para apoyarte en cada paso que des. Así que… ¿Qué dices?"**

Fruncí el ceño al escuchar sus palabras y la miré anonadada. Los demás pegaron un grito, se lo que quiere decir con eso, así que trague saliva y me paralice.

"**¡Oh, por todos los santos! ¿Quinn esta haciendo lo que creo?"**

Dijo Santana muy sonriente y entonces, Mercedes contestó mientras yo estaba muda.

"**¡Oh, por dios chica! ¡Sí!"**

Me tomó de las manos y me sonrió.

"**Rachel Bárbara Berry… ¿Te casarías conmigo?"**

La miré con los ojos bien abiertos. ¡OH, DIOS MÍO!

**Hola gente! No me maten por dejarlos con la intriga! Jajaja No podía dejar de lado la propuesta extra de la serie… solo que Finn esta hecho a un lado. (Al menos por ahora) **

**Este capítulo… tarde en hacerlo, porque busque la inspiración correcta. **

**¡Y como me gustaría escuchar cantar a Lea esta HERMOSA canción de Evanescence! Que ya sea de paso, les digo que se llama Good Enough. **

**Espero que les guste… dejen muchos Reviews! :D **

**Síganme en Twitter: natalie_vitancurt**

**Natalie**


	8. Chapter 8  Tu presencia

_**Aclaro, ninguno de los personajes de Glee me pertenece. Esta historia es pura ficción. Los personajes le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy.**_

_Quinn_

Me costó mucho armarme de valor para decírselo delante de todos. Pero recordé las palabras de Sr. Shue cuando me dijo que todos ellos eran mi familia y así como él nos pidió ayuda para la propuesta de la Srta. Pillsbury, yo estaba tomando prestada la ayuda de ellos con su mera presencia. Pero al ver que Rachel se había quedado paralizada mirándome, decidí actuar rápido antes de que se arrepintiera. Tengo que ser cuidadosa, para que no me vaya a decir que no. La tomé de la mano y le hablé mirándola a los ojos.

"**Rachel, hagamos esto… cuando salgas de la presentación de tu gran obra de Braodway y yo esté esperándote a la salida, mirando como vienes hacia mí. Te llevaré a algún lago de la ciudad de New York y te daré una caja con un anillo y en ese entonces me dirás si quieres o no casarte conmigo. Ahora lo que te estoy preguntando es si quieres permanecer a mi lado hasta ese entonces, si me dejas amarte hasta ese momento."**

Todos aplaudieron y me avergoncé. Agaché mi rostro al sentir miradas sobre mí pero las palabras de Rachel me sacaron de órbita.

"**No, no quiero que hagas eso."**

El silencio se hizo presente y la miré tragando saliva. ¿No? ¿No quiere casarse conmigo? Quizás fui muy anticipada, fui demasiado rápido.

"**Quiero que me des un anillo antes de que me llegue la carta de NYADA, porque si no me aceptan, al menos miraré mi mano y al ver tu anillo… sacaré una sonrisa."**

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al escucharla. ¡Oh, mi dios querido! ¡Me esta diciendo que si!

"**Rachel, dime que estás bromeando. ¿Realmente te casarás con Quinn Fabrey?"**

Escuchamos que decían desde la puerta y nos giramos para ver a Finn ahí parado. La furia me llenó. ¿Qué tenía que meterse él? ¿Y que hace aquí?

"**Así es Finn, quiero casarme con ella. A ti no te interesa lo que decida o no."**

Vi a Finn dar un paso y me interpuse delante de Rachel, dejándole claro que no se acercara a ella. Este es mi momento, no pienso dejar que lo arruine.

"**¡Vete Finn!"**

Él me miró con furia y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Por dentro sentí un fuego, que me subió desde la boca del estómago hasta la garganta. Parecía fuego de dragón a punto de salir. Lo quedé mirando y dibujo esa media sonrisa arrogante que me dan ganas de…

"**¿Qué pasa Quinn? ¿Te arruino el momento? Quizás deberías ir a cuidar a tu hija en vez de estar haciendo propuestas… ¡Ah, claro! Su madre ya esta con ella."**

Ahí exploté, no lo soporté más. Corrí hasta él y comencé a golpearlo, él simplemente se reía y me apartaba. Hasta que me enojé y le di una patada en sus partes íntimas y se dobló de dolor. Los chicos me apartaron agarrándome de los brazos y Puck se acercó a él y lo echó pero antes de irse, Finn me miró enojado.

"**Tu madre hizo bien en echarte de tu casa… eres peor persona de lo que pensaba."**

Volví a enojarme, quise soltarme para agarrarlo y matarlo a golpes. ¡Maldito imbesil!

Todos me decían que me calmara, Santana estaba igual que yo y la paraban Sam y Mike para que no fuera atrás de Finn. Rachel se paró delante de mí y me agarró del rostro para que la mirara. Al ver que yo de igual manera quería salir corriendo, se lanzó sobre mí y me besó. Esos labios tienen un poder sobre mí… inimaginable. Poco a poco, me tranquilicé y cuando me soltaron, la abracé y devolví ese beso. Ya que recordé que me había dicho que si a mi propuesta. Los demás comenzaron a suspirar, pero estábamos lo suficientemente metidas en nuestro mundo como para escucharlos.

"**Rachel ahora es Betty Ross y logró tranquilizar al gran Hulk con sus encantos."**

Dijo Santana refiriéndose a mí como Hule y sentí la risa de Rachel en mis labios.

Escuché levemente un celular y al instante escuché a Puck.

"**¿Qué pasa Shelby?"**

Rachel me liberó al escuchar el nombre de su madre y todos miramos a Puck. Su cara de susto, decía todo. ¡Algo anda mal con Beth!

"**Sí, ya vamos para allá." **

Cortó la llamada y lo miré con mi corazón latiendo como loco de los nervios.

"**Beth tuvo una mala reacción al medicamento y ahora la tienen en emergencias. No le dicen nada a Shelby pero pidió que fueras por cualquier cosa de que te necesiten."**

Al instante asentí y el Sr. Shue dijo que nos llevaría, Rachel fue con nosotros y los demás chicos dijeron que nos seguirían. Ya que les pedí que estuvieran con nosotros, los necesito, son mi familia.

Camino al hospital, me sentía sumamente nerviosa y Rachel apoyó mi cabeza en su hombro para tranquilizarme. Si algo le pasa a Beth… no creo que pueda resistirlo. Mi hija no se puede morir, se supone que yo me debo morir antes. En ese momento me arrepentí de haberla abandonado más que antes. Y al llegar al hospital, con todos los chicos de Glee con nosotras, Shelby se abrazó al Sr. Shue y nos explicó llorando que Beth comenzó a hacer convulsiones y que la tenían en emergencia hacía más de una hora y que se negaban a decirle lo que estaba pasando con ella. Eso si que me enloqueció y comencé a buscar al doctor. Entre a la sala de emergencia y estaba cerrada, un guardia del otro lado me impedía el paso sosteniéndola y me desesperé. Comencé a forzarla y lo miré con los ojos bien abiertos, llena de furia, desesperación y llorando.

"**¡Ábreme maldito imbesil! ¡Mi hija se está muriendo ahí dentro! Necesito saber que pasa." **

Negó con su cabeza y comencé a gritar, tomé una de esas cosas que usan para apagar incendios de la pared y golpee la puerta con ello. Mientras que el guardia se alarmaba al ver que rompía los vidrios, sentí como unas manos me sostenían para frenarme, los chicos.

"**¡TE DIJE! ¡QUE ME ABRAS LA PUERTA!"**

Me quitaron el aparato de mis manos y me alejaron. Un doctor se asomó por la ventana y le indicó que abriera la puerta. Se acercó a mí y Rachel se colocó a mi lado, abrazándome para tranquilizarme. Su mera presencia me obligó a mí misma a detenerme y miré a este doctor a los ojos, tratando de calmarme y quitar este enojo.

"**¿Usted es familiar de Beth Corcoran?"**

Asentí y lo miré, Shelby se colocó a nuestro lado igual de nerviosa.

"**Soy su madre biológica. ¿Qué pasa con Beth?"**

Nos miró y luego suspiró.

"**Para que Beth sobreviva debe recibir un transplante de médula. De esa manera, le aplicaremos los tratamientos correspondientes que curarán su leucemia. Y para que eso suceda debemos hacerlo ya."**

Asentí y al instante Shelby le explicó que solo yo puedo salvarla. Que ella es su madre adoptiva pero que yo soy la única compatible con Beth.

Me indicó que lo siguiera para proceder con la cirugía, luego de preguntarme si soy mayor de edad, se lo confirme y me giré para ver a todos que me sonrieron. Pero luego miré a Rachel y me acerqué a ella. Nos dimos un beso sosteniendo nuestros rostros y me alejé, prometiéndole a Rachel que regresaría y ella que me esperaría.

_Rachel_

La cirugía fue un éxito, el transplante funcionó y el tratamiento a Beth funciona excelentemente. Quinn recibió una oferta de Shelby para vivir con ella y Beth, ya que no tiene a donde ir. Estaba viviendo conmigo pero ella dijo que no era correcto que las dos viviéramos bajo el mismo techo. Aún no le hemos dicho ni a ella ni a mis padres sobre nuestro compromiso. Me da miedo saber su opinión, que consideren que somos muy jóvenes para casarnos. Cada día que pasa amo más a Quinn, estamos como pareja oficial, sin ocultarnos. Lo que significa que cada día, nos tratan peor en el instituto.

No sabemos que pasa, pero cada vez que nos miramos, una simple mirada puede conquistar a la otra aún más. O una sonrisa, la presencia de la otra, llena el alma.

Estoy enamorada locamente de Quinn y ella de mí, ambas lo sabemos con seguridad. Y no nos importa que las personas piensen que es muy poco tiempo como para decidir nuestro futuro, planificar casarnos y todo eso. Nos amamos con tal intensidad, que el resto del mundo no importa. Bueno, el resto del mundo menos nuestras familias. Quinn perdió a la suya y mi madre se convirtió en una para ella. Cada día me enorgullezco más de ser la hija de Shelby Corcoran. Hasta le consiguió un trabajo como secretaria del alcalde y al terminar el instituto, le pagarán mejor.

Ahora mismo estaba con Quinn, era fin de semana y nos fuimos a un parque a hacer un picnic. Luego de comer fruta, unos emparedados vegeta (la muy tierna comió comida vegetariana solo por mí) y beber jugo de fruta; nos recostamos en la manta y Quinn se dedicó a besarme. Al principio fue tierno, demostrando que nos amábamos con un simple rose de labios pero luego entraron nuestras lenguas al asunto y se hizo más profundo. Mis sentimientos estaban desbordados, mi corazón latía como loco, tan rápido que parecía un silbido. Las manos de Quinn estaban apoyadas una en mi cintura, acariciándola con ternura y la otra en mi rostro. Se había colocado sobre mí y yo envolví mis brazos a su alrededor, arrimándola más. No quería que se alejara, me estaba haciendo sentir querida, segura y deseada. Tres cosas que jamás pensé que desearía sentir otra vez luego de sentirlas por Finn. Con Quinn era extremo, era como una explosión de sensaciones. Y en ese momento, mientras veía fuegos artificiales al besarla me di cuenta que Quinn es el amor de mi vida, mi alma gemela. Y si estando así, solas, en un parque que casi nadie visita, surge entre nosotras tener nuestra primera vez… voy a permitir que pase, porque quiero tener este momento especial con ella.

Dejó de besarme y se separó un poco para buscar algo en su bolso. Me sentí decepcionada, porque quería que me siguiera besando. Pero al ver que se giró y me dio una caja de joyería se me paró el corazón. ¿De donde había sacado dinero para esto? ¡Oh, mi dios! La miré a los ojos y estaba roja, el beso la estaba enloqueciendo también… ¿acaso lo terminó antes de que llegáramos a más?

"**Escúchame Rach. Esto no lo compre yo, lo hicieron los chicos del Glee Club, saben que yo no tengo trabajo aún, con todo esto de Beth no he podido buscar uno. Pero… les prometí devolverles cada centavo."**

¡Oh, chicos! Cuando los vea voy a darle un gran abrazo a cada uno. Abrió la caja y me quedé helada. El anillo era hermoso, con una piedra pequeña y de plata, pero delicadamente hermoso. ¡Perfecto para una diva como yo! Nos encontramos con la mirada y vi como se emocionaba. ¡Que hermoso momento tan romántico!

"**Has cambiado mi vida, la haces especial cada día. Me enseñaste a amar como nadie lo ha hecho nunca. No se que tienes, que me enamoras cada día más y no pensé que eso fuera posible. Lo único que le pedía a dios, era alguien que me ame… y llegaste tú. Confieso que no eres lo que esperaba… pero… no me arrepiento."**

Mis lágrimas bajaron lentamente y me emocioné más que nunca. ¡Quinn es perfecta!

"**Rachel Bárbara Berry… ¿me harías el honor de ser tu compañera de vida el resto de tus días, hasta que fallezcamos y nos tengamos que reunir en el más allá? ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?"**

Esta propuesta, había sido diez veces mejor que la anterior y me llegó al corazón. La miré y le asentí, sonrió ampliamente al instante. Y le estiré mi mano para que colocara el anillo. Vi como lo sacaba de la caja y con las manos temblando, lo colocó en mi dedo. Me miró y se lanzó encima para besarme al mismo tiempo que yo la arrimaba a mí. Me recostó otra vez en la manta y volvió a besarme. Solo que esta vez, no sentí ganas de tener algo más con ella como antes, solo nos demostramos amor el resto de la tarde. Con besos, caricias, miradas, risas… todo fue tan perfecto, que supe, el día que tengamos nuestra primera vez… va a ser tan especial, que superará este momento tan poderoso.

Al llegar a casa, sabíamos lo que teníamos que hacer, hablar con mis padres. Estaban haciendo sus cosas pero al vernos entrar, dejaron lo que hacían para mirarnos atentamente.

"**Hola chicas. ¿Cómo pasaron la tarde?"**

Preguntó mi Papá Leroy a la vez que mi Papá Hiriam sonreía de la misma manera que él.

"**Bien, excelente. De eso les queríamos hablar. ¿Tienen un minuto?"**

Preguntó Quinn y me congeló. ¿Desde cuando tenía tanto valor? Asintieron y nos hicieron un gesto para que fuéramos a la sala con ellos. Nos sentamos en los sillones y Quinn tomó mi mano con fuerza, para que hablara yo. Ahora sí le vinieron los nervios.

"**Bien, con Quinn hace poco que estamos juntas, pero estos 20 días han sido los mejores de nuestras vidas… y queremos que así sigan siendo… así que… Quinn me propuso matrimonio y acepté."**

Ambos nos miraron anonadados y no me gustó la cara que traían. Mi padre Hiriam habló primero.

"**¿No creen que son un poco jóvenes para casarse? Además… ¿Dónde van a vivir? ¿De que van a vivir? Ambas aún están terminando el instituto."**

Con Quinn nos miramos y les dijo lo que habíamos hablado en el parque solas.

"**Con Rachel queremos casarnos antes de que Rachel entre a NYADA y yo a YALE. Se que ahora no tengo una buena situación y que estoy viviendo con Shelby por el momento pero ya conseguí un trabajo y me pagarán más cuando termine el instituto."**

Vi sus caras de que no les gustaba la idea y decidí ayudarla explicando mejor.

"**Además, queremos que al finalizar el instituto para vivir juntas cuando estemos estudiando. Ahora simplemente llevaré este anillo en mi dedo." **

Se los mostré y suspiraron, se miraron, como pensando lo mismo y luego negaron con la cabeza.

"**Rachel, no nos gusta esta idea. Son muy jóvenes para casarse, además tu eres menor y no consentiremos que tomes una decisión como esa ahora."**

Los miré con el ceño fruncido y me puse de pie, hice que Quinn hiciera lo mismo y antes de hacer que nos fuéramos, los miré.

"**No se olviden, que mi cumpleaños es en dos semanas… y cumplo 18. Voy a casarme con Quinn, les guste o no."**

Luego de dejarlos con la boca abierta, le dije a Quinn para ir al hospital a ver a Beth y hablar con Shelby. Solo espero que ella se lo tome bien, se lo tengo que decir porque es mi madre. Pero no me importa que a nadie le guste la idea, voy a casarme con Quinn y seremos felices juntas.

_Quinn_

Al llegar al hospital, si no fuera por Rachel que me agarraba la mano y me guiaba, nunca hubiera llegado a la habitación donde estaba Beth. Todavía estaba en Shock por lo que dijeron los padres de Rachel sobre nuestro compromiso. ¿Qué dirá Shelby?

Al principio, cuando la vimos, solo nos entretuvimos hablando de Beth y yo me puse a jugar con ella. Hasta que se cansó y se quedó dormida. Al hacerlo, nos fuimos a sentar a la sala de espera para hablarle. Rachel se encargó de contarle todo, hasta de la reacción de los padres de Rach y la vimos sorprenderse. Cuando le mostró el anillo, sostuvo su mano para mirarlo de cerca y sonrió. ¡Sonrió! ¡Eso es una muy buena señal!

"**Chicas, si ustedes se aman lo suficiente como para saber que comprometerse es lo correcto las apoyo. Pero coincido con lo que dijeron sus padres de esperar un poco, pueden vivir juntas si quieren y dentro de unos años casarse. Aún son jóvenes, deben vivir. Pero… me alegra saber que lo de ustedes va encerio. Las quiero, son mis hijas y cualquier cosa que decidan sobre su futuro juntas… estoy aquí para apoyarlas."**

Dijo con una sonrisa y la abrazamos, es la única persona que esta de acuerdo con lo nuestro. Y en ese momento, Shelby se convirtió en mi madre, la madre que yo se supone que tengo, que debo tener.

Beth mejoraba cada día, Rachel me amaba cada día más, Shelby se estaba convirtiendo en una madre para mí… pero mi madre no me habla, me echo de casa, no tengo lugar a donde ir y estoy de protegida en casa de Shelby, en el instituto nos siguen maltratando y le pedí a Rachel que se case conmigo cuando no tengo nada que ofrecerle más que mi amor por ella y sus padres no aceptan nuestra decisión de casarnos. Si pongo una balanza… las cosas están desfavorables para mí… pero su mera presencia, hace que las cosas mejoren con una simple mirada suya. Y mientras tengo eso… nada me destruye, soy más fuerte.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente! Se que este capítulo es corto, pero lo vi necesario por mi falta de inspiración jeje. Espero que les haya gustado… comenten, critiquen… quiero MUCHOS REVIEWS!<strong>

**Natalie.**


	9. Chapter 9  El momento perfecto!

_**Aclaro, ninguno de los personajes de Glee me pertenece. Esta historia es pura ficción. Los personajes le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy.**_

_Rachel_

Estábamos en el hospital Mamá y yo. Quinn había comenzado a trabajar por lo que venía a hacerle compañía para que no se sintiera sola. Me fui a comprar algo para comer a la cafetería y debido a que Beth esta en cuidados intensivos, a la vuelta me perdí y comencé a caminar por todo el hospital, observando mi alrededor. Llegó un momento, que una enfermera salió de una habitación con unas cosas en sus manos, tantas que se les cayeron y me detuve a ayudarla. Luego de que me agradeció, la vi salir y limpiarse lágrimas. Miré a la habitación, totalmente llena de curiosidad y quedé petrificada al ver que eran niños… niños con cáncer. ¡Oh, diablos! Estaban todos callados y parecían aburridos. Debe ser muy difícil estar en esa situación, estar enfermo, no poder hacer nada y estar entre esas paredes. Al menos Beth nos tenía a todos nosotros que la divertíamos…

Me quedé quieta y pensativa un segundo. ¿Qué pasaría si con los chicos del Glee Club les damos diversión? Eso da ánimos para mejorar y estoy segura de que los chicos aceptarán. Y quiero hacer que Quinn se sienta orgullosa de mí.

Salí de allí y luego de pedir ayuda de un doctor que pasaba por ahí me indicó el camino hasta la sección donde esta Beth. Al entrar a la sala, Shelby miraba a Beth dormir y acariciaba su pelo con una media sonrisa. Me miró y le conté mi idea, al instante dijo que era genial, que justo mañana contrató a alguien para que se quede con Beth así puede ir a dar clases y dijo que me ayudaría a presentar mi idea a los chicos.

Esa tarde no pude estar con Quinn, ella tan solo me llamo por teléfono y hablamos durante tres horas hasta que me dijo que se iba al hospital para pasar la noche allí.

Eso me preocupó, no es bueno que duerma en un hospital, pero es el único momento que tiene para estar con Beth, así que la deje irse.

Al día siguiente, estaba sentada almorzando con los chicos en la cafetería, un poco callada y pensativa. Todavía tenía en la cabeza la imagen de los niños con cáncer. Estoy deseando poder hacer algo por ellos, Mamá me hizo prometer que no diría nada hasta la hora del ensayo con el Glee Club, ni siquiera tengo permitido decírselo a Quinn. Me dijo que a ella le emocionaría mucho, y al recordar que es un regalo para ella, para que se sienta orgullosa de mí, sonreí. Estaba a mi lado abrazándome pero hablaba con Tina sobre Beth y su mejoría. El interés que demuestra por Beth, el como quiere que mejore es increíblemente conmovedor. Y ese interés por Beth se me contagió, no solo por Beth, sino por todos esos niños. Todavía me cuesta creer que la gente al ver imágenes de niños con cáncer, simplemente gira su rostro porque le da pena, cuando simplemente tienen que sonreírles y apoyarlos como las personas normales que son, estar enfermos no los convierte en Aliens. Los convierte en personas débiles, que arriesgan su vida y necesitan un doctor que los cure y el cariño necesario para tomar fuerzas y luchar.

La hora de entrar a clases llegó, teníamos una hora de literatura y luego ensayo con Glee. Me despedí de Quinn con un beso, ya que ella tenía otra clase diferente. Y en toda la hora, no pude dejar de pensar en esos niños, me sentía… no lo se, tan solo los entendía. No es que sintiera lástima… bueno, quizás un poco, pero de la lástima buena. Y eso es lo que me daba fuerzas para continuar con mi idea. Al terminar la clase, salía del salón cuando me encontré con Quinn, que me abrazó y caminamos hacia el salón de coros lentamente y apoyé mi cara en su hombro mientras envolvía mis brazos en ella con fuerza, disfrutando de su compañía. Me encanta estar entre sus brazos, recibir sus caricias, sus besos… la amo, la amo demasiado. Al entrar al salón, los chicos iban entrando y Mamá estaba ahí hablando con el Sr. Shue. Pero Quinn me detuvo y me alejó de los chicos para hablarme en susurros.

"**¿Mi amor, estás bien?" **

La quedé mirando y vi la preocupación en esa cara angelical, esos rasgos únicos que me enloquecen, que me dejan idiota. Esos ojos que me hipnotizan, esa nariz perfecta que tanto envidio, esa sonrisa, esos labios. No lo pensé y le di un beso, envolviendo mis brazos en su cuello y sintiendo como me envolvía por la cintura con sus manos y me respondía el beso con profundidad. Envolvió sus manos en mi espalda con tanta fuerza que me pegó a ella y mientras sentía su lengua acariciar la mía, veía fuegos artificiales.

Todos comenzaron a silbar, burlándose y gritando cosas.

"**¡Esos besos dénselos en privado! ¡Vayan a un hotel!"**

Dijo Puck y no le hicimos caso, aunque escuchamos que lo hacían callar.

"**Estoy de acuerdo con Puck, son demasiado… calientes."**

Escuchamos que decía Kurt y todos reían, dejamos de besarnos y antes de mirarlos nos dimos una guiñada y una sonrisa. Luego nos enfrentamos a las caras burlonas de todos sin dejar de abrazarnos con ternura. Y la cara que me hizo avergonzar en brazos de Quinn era la mirada de Mamá, una media sonrisa decía todo. Nos hemos dado pequeños besitos delante de ella, pero nunca uno de estos besos. Y digamos que este estuvo más cargado de lo normal.

Pero recordé el porque estaba ahí e hice que Quinn se sentara. Me acerqué a mamá y tomé el marcador del Sr. Shue para escribir en el pizarrón. Escribí "Niños con Cáncer" y cuando me giré todos miraban extrañados, la que más lo hacía era Quinn.

"**Rachel el otro día vio a unos niños con cáncer en el hospital y se le ocurrió la brillante idea de hacer una obra de teatro para animarlos, hacerlos reír."**

Explicó Mamá y al ver que todos sonrieron continué. Vi que Quinn estaba mirándome con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y eso me dio más fuerza que antes.

"**Y quería pedirles ayuda a todos para lograrlo."**

Todos dijeron que si al instante y la primera en felicitarme fue Quinn, que me dijo que estaba orgullosa de mí y nos quedamos mirando. Recordé el beso que nos dimos hacía tan solo minutos y fue tan… fuerte, que creo, en cualquier momento pasaremos al siguiente nivel.

_Quinn_

La semana pasó rápido y con los chicos de Glee organizamos una obra de teatro con el permiso del hospital. Para el personal, los niños y sus padres. Hicimos un par de versiones de unas películas de Disney, una de princesas y otra de magos. Al finalizar, terminamos de cambiarnos los trajes y vi a Rachel dándoles regalos a los niños, además de un beso y una gran sonrisa. Eso la hacía sentir bien y verla así, tan feliz, me alegraba. Yo tenía a Beth en mis brazos y Rachel se acercó para darle el último regalo a ella y ayudándola, vimos que era un micrófono de juguete. Me reí ante ese regalo y supe, que Beth sería una versión rubia de Rachel… ¡Oh, por dios!

Shelby dijo que se quedaría con Beth esa noche, que porque no me iba a descansar. Estaba saliendo del hospital con Rachel y recordaba los besos que nos hemos dado últimamente, muy fogosos. Aquella vez que le pedí matrimonio en el lago, tuve que frenarme a mi misma, pues no quería detenerme. Porque no lo creía el momento… pero ahora… lo siento diferente. Podría aprovechar que Shelby no estará esta noche pero es su casa, no puedo abusar. Los chicos nos dejaron en nuestras casas, primero a Rach, a la cual me despedí con un beso y luego a mí.

Cuando llegué, me senté a mirar televisión. Estuve mirando hasta que me quedé dormida ahí sentada, pero el timbre de la puerta llamó mi atención y me desperté. Cuando miré la hora del reloj de pared, vi que eran las 8 de la noche. ¿Quién sería a esta hora? Cuado fui y abrí la puerta, me sorprendió ver a Rachel.

"**¿Rachel, que haces aquí?"**

Le pregunté con una gran sonrisa y la hice pasar, para luego de cerrar la puerta y recibirla con un beso. Me miró sonriente y me envolvió entregó una caja de pizza, vegeta, pero pizza de por si. Y había un par de sodas en una bolsa, me dirigí hacia la mesa, seguida por ella.

"**Mamá me llamó y me pidió que cenara contigo, que aquí no tenías nada y había olvidado dejarte comida o dinero para comprar comida a domicilio. Y le pareció la idea perfecta para pasemos un tiempo juntas, ya que con tu trabajo no has tenido tiempo."**

Dijo muy rápido y alegre y sonreí. Nos sentamos a comer y luego a mirar una película, la cual, como de costumbre, no llegamos a mirar porque nos comenzamos a besar. El beso volvió a ponerse caliente, como los últimos besos que hemos tenido. Rachel me tenía abrazada por los hombros y agarraba mi cabello con fuerza a la vez que yo aprovechaba para acariciar sus muslos, que tanto me gustan. ¡Adoro que use vestidos! Y hoy especialmente, estaba hermosa. Se había puesto un vestido que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, de color crema, precioso. No es el estilo de Rach, pero me encantó. Y lo que más me gustó es que dejara a mi mano acariciar toda su pierna con libertad. Tanta, que comenzó a arrimarse más a mí. Nos separamos un segundo para tomar aire y nos miramos a los ojos. Los suyos me preguntaban si debíamos seguir o detenernos. Estiré mi mano a su rostro y acariciándolo con ternura, noté como de fuertes son mis sentimientos por ella. Estoy locamente enamorada de ella y ahora que lo pienso, no me interesa que sea la casa de Shelby, ahora vivo con ella y Beth, así que tengo derecho a llevar al amor de mi vida a mi habitación y compartir uno de los momentos más bellos del ser humano. La hice ponerse de pie, apagué la televisión y la guié hasta mi cuarto, que antiguamente, era el cuarto de huéspedes. Es pequeño, pero sencillo para mi gusto.

Al entrar allí, la misma Rachel me arrastró hasta mi cama luego de cerrar la puerta. Me recosté sobre ella y nos miramos, estaba nerviosa, es la primera vez que lo hago con una chica y estoy segura que ella también.

"**Ámame Quinn… y déjame amarte."**

Acaricié su rostro y me perdí en su mirada, es tan hermosa… y me hace sentir tan especial cada vez que la tengo entre mis brazos como ahora. Antes de posar mis labios en ella, la miré y le hablé con el corazón en la mano.

"**Quiero amarte hasta que nuestras almas sean una sola… te amo Rach, te amo."**

Nuestros labios se unieron y nuestras lenguas se tocaron al mismo tiempo en que sus manos me arrimaban a ella y mi mano izquierda acariciaba nuevamente su muslo. Solo que esta vez, fue más que una necesidad de tocarla y besarla, era sentir su piel contra la mía, saber que al acariciarla, al besarla… y al hacerle el amor, le demuestro que le pertenezco de por vida y que ella me demuestre lo mismo. Me quitó la blusa que tenía puesta y para hacerlo me tuve que sentar en la cama. Quedé en ropa interior y la ayudé a quitarse el vestido. Se comenzó a desesperar y me quitó el pantalón que traía puesto. Quedamos en ropa interior y nos fundimos en un abrazo, que llevó a besos alocados que me enloquecieron. Comencé a morder su cuello lentamente, para dejar una marca allí, mi marca. A la vez que acariciaba su cintura, ella comenzó a acariciarme el trasero y eso fue lo que me hizo explotar, acaricié cada parte de su cuerpo con mis manos hasta que no lo soportamos más y le quité la ropa que le quedaba, ella hizo lo mismo y nos quedamos mirando un segundo. Era extraño verla desnuda y que ella estuviera viéndome a mí. De ser enemigas pasamos a estar acostándonos. ¡Wow!

Mi mente dejó de pensar y nos metimos en las sábanas. No sabíamos que hacer, pero nos dejamos llevar por lo que nuestros cuerpos pedían y lo que nos dijeron es que no dejáramos de tocarnos, de besarnos, de decirnos te amo entre gemidos. Nunca pensé que hacer el amor con una mujer sería placentero, divertido y excitante al mismo tiempo. Fue divertido pues tropezábamos con la otra al intentar hacer posiciones y esas cosas y terminábamos a las carcajadas. Pero finalmente, luego de llegar a nuestro punto final, nos recostamos en la cama una abrazada a la otra, totalmente desnudas y traspiradas, mirándonos a los ojos con ternura y acaricié su rostro a la vez que parecía que el tiempo no pasaba.

"**Esto fue increíble Quinn, nunca pensé que este momento sería tan mágico, no se como explicarme… me siento en el paraíso… y tú estas conmigo."**

Le sonreí y le di un beso para luego abrazarla con más ternura que antes.

"**Fue especial porque estuvimos juntas Rach. Ahora nos pertenecemos y no hay vuelta atrás, estaremos juntas toda la vida… te lo prometo mi amor, te lo prometo."**

Giró su rostro y me miró sonriente.

"**Nos mudaremos a New York juntas, estudiarás en YALE, yo en NYADA, viviremos juntas y seremos felices."**

Le sonreí y acaricié su rostro asintiendo.

"**Y tendremos miles de noches como esta, para amarnos y que me enamores cada día más."**

Nos besamos con pasión, volvimos a hacer el amor para luego quedarnos dormidas en un abrazo lleno de amor. Y esta, fue la noche más feliz de mi vida. Y este, fue el momento perfecto para tener nuestra primera vez… simplemente… perfecto.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente!<strong>

**Perdonen si este capítulo es más corto que los demás. **

**Como muchos me pidieron la primera vez de las chicas… me dedique a eso. Lamento si no es lo que esperaban, es que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir este tipo de escenas. :$**

**Y con respecto a lo de los niños con cáncer, hace días que estoy con eso en mi cabeza y estaría bien que las personas dejaran de sentir "lastima" y los apoyaran un poco más. Siguen siendo personas normales, y así como cuando estamos enfermos nos gusta que nos cuiden, nos atiendan, nos mimen y nos apoyen para mejorar, creo que deberíamos hacer lo mismo con ellos. **

**Bueno, espero comentarios. MUCHOS! No sean malos, no les cuesta nada. **

**Bueno, subiré el siguiente pronto. **

**Natalie.**


	10. Chapter 10  Belén Berry

_**Aclaro, ninguno de los personajes de Glee me pertenece. Esta historia es pura ficción. Los personajes le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy.**_

_Rachel_

Luego de la excelente noche que tuve con Quinn, estamos más cariñosas que nunca... y nerviosas. Porque ella envió su solicitud a YALE y yo a NYADA. Con Kurt y ella estamos ansiosos porque nos acepten. Las clases pasaron normales, Quinn de vez en cuando me decía para fugarnos de clases y escondernos en algún lado para estar solas. Era tentador… pero estábamos en el colegio y le decía que no. Se acercó la hora y llegó el momento del ensayo con los chicos de Glee.

Cuando entramos al salón, yo iba con Quinn de la mano. Y no me fijé en lo que hacían los demás porque Quinn me hablaba cariñosamente y me tenía atrapada su mirada. Entonces siento que todos hacen silencio y que alguien me grita atrás de mí.

"**¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Mi estrella tiene novia? ¡¿Novia? ¿Encerio Rach?"**

¡Oh, no lo puedo creer! ¡Esa voz la conozco! Me giré y dibujé una enorme sonrisa al ver quien era. ¡Ella! Salí corriendo alejándome de Quinn y nos abrazamos como locas.

"**¡Oh, por dios! No puedo creer que estés aquí. ¿Belén eres tú?"**

Le dije mirándola con una sonrisa y me dio un beso en la frente para luego volver a abrazarme.

"**Así es, mi pequeña estrella. ¡Te extrañé!"**

Miré a los demás un segundo y estaban confundidos, pero la que estaba furiosa de celos era Quinn, se le notaba en la cara. Además de que se había sentado y me miraba fijamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Me alejé de ella y decidí presentárselas a todos.

"**Chicos… les presento a mi prima, Belén Berry."**

Todos miraron a Belén con los ojos bien abiertos y vi a Santana asustarse.

"**¡Dime que es tu prima cariñosamente y que realmente no tiene tus genes por favor!"**

Todos rieron pero Belén me abrazó y vi la cara de Quinn, estaba mirando fijamente.

"**Lamento decirte que Rach y yo somos primas de sangre. Ambas amamos cantar, Braodway y seremos grandes estrellas. ¿Verdad estrellita?"**

Le asentí y nos abrazamos. Vi la cara de Quinn, quien dibujó una sonrisa y nos quedó mirando. Luego vi que se encontró con la mirada de Belén y esta me miró de costado.

"**¿No me la vas a presentar?"**

Asentí y me liberé de ella para acercarme a Quinn, quien se puso de pie y le di la mano agarrando su brazo.

"**Belén, te presento a Quinn Fabrey. Quinn… te presento a Belén Berry, mi prima."**

Se dieron la mano y entonces, Belén se puso seria y me miró a mí para luego mirarla a Quinn con sequedad.

"**¿Se puede saber que juego estás jugando con mi prima?"**

Me quedé helada al escuchar eso y más al ver la actitud de Belén. Quinn se sorprendió y la miró levantando sus cejas.

"**¿Disculpa?" **

Belén dio un paso para atrás y luego me habló señalándome.

"**¡¿Rachel, te volviste loca? ¿Ella es la misma Quinn que te hizo la vida imposible?"**

Quinn dio un paso adelante al escuchar eso y la miró.

"**Se que cometí errores y que traté a Rachel de manera espantosa… pero estoy enamorada de ella. Y soy capás de dar mi vida porque sea feliz y cumpla sus sueños. Lo que siento por ella es sincero, de eso no tengas duda."**

Se quedaron unos cuantos segundos mirándose fijamente y luego Belén asintió. Nos miró y nos sonrió.

"**Esta bien, lo lamento. Es que cada vez que e escuchado tu nombre iba acompañado con un llanto porque le habías hecho algo malo. Espero que lo que dices sea verdad… las felicito."**

Luego de que aceptara nuestra relación a pocas ganas, nos contó que se trasfirió para pasar el resto del año en este estado. Ella había enviado solicitud a NYADA y quería estudiar conmigo y con Kurt. Era nuestro sueño desde niñas, ser grandes actrices de Braodway. Cuando me dijo que quería entrar al Glee Club y que estaba hablando con el Sr. Shue de eso, le di la idea de hacer un dueto juntas. Para demostrarles a todos que las Berry tenemos talento. Les dijimos a la banda que canción tocar y a Brad. Al instante en que comenzamos a cantar, se escucharon las notas de Great Balls On Fire, de Jerry Lee Lewis. Quería hacer algo diferente e impresionarlos con nuestras voces.

You shake my nerves and you rattle my brain

(Tu sacudes mis nervios y agitas mi cerebro)

Too much love drives a man insane

(Demasiado amor vuelve a un hombre loco)

You broke my will, but what a thrill

(Tu rompiste mi voluntad, pero que emoción)

Goodness gracious great balls of fire

(Grandes bolas de fuego por gracia de dios)

Comencé cantando y al instante en que terminé esa primera parte de la canción, Belén me siguió comenzando a bailar conmigo, dándome su mano.

I learned to love all of Hollywood money

(Aprendí a amar a todo el dinero de Hollywood)

You came along and moved me honey

(Tu viniste y me conmoviste cariño)

I changed my mind, she looks fine

(Cambie de idea, ella se ve bien)

Goodness gracious great balls of fire

(Grandes bolas de fuego por gracia de dios)

Cantó ella y seguimos las dos juntas, los demás comenzaron a bailar sentados y el Sr. Shue tenía una gran sonrisa. Belén tenía una impresionante voz, tan buena como la mía y por eso desde niñas teníamos la seguridad de que triunfaríamos juntas.

Kiss me baby, woo, feels good

(Bésame nena, woo, se siente bien)

Hold me baby, well I want to love you like a lover should

(Agarrame fuerte nena, bueno yo quiero amarte como un amante debería)

Your fine, so kind

(Eres tan linda, tan agradable)

I gotta tell this world that your mine mine mine mine-ine

(Le voy a decir a este mundo que eres mia, mia, mia, mia-ia

Esa parte la cantamos juntas y vi la sonrisa en Quinn.

I chew my nails down and I twiddle my thumb

(Me comí las uñas hasta el final y levante mi pulgar)

I'm real nervous but it sure is fun

(Soy realmente nervioso pero seguro es divertido)

Come on baby, you drive me crazy

(Ven nena, me vuelves loco)

Goodness gracious great balls of fire

(Grandes bolas de fuego por gracia de dios)

Vi a Belén moverse y cantar con entusiasmo y terminó sentándose sobre las piernas de Artie, que estaba embobado mirándola. A diferencia de mí, Belén sabe ligar y le encanta hacerlo. Lo siguiente lo canté yo.

Well kiss me baby, woo, feels good

(Bueno bésame nena, woo, se siente bien)

Hold me baby,well I want to love you like a lover should

(Agarrame fuerte nena, bueno yo quiero amarte como un amante debería)

Your fine, so kind

(Eres tan linda, tan agradable)

I gotta tell this world that your mine mine mine mine-ine

(Le voy a decir a este mundo que eres mía, mia, mia, mia-ia)

Cante eso lanzándome sobre Quinn y haciendo que se pusiera de pie para bailar conmigo eso último. Y nos pusimos a bailar de forma sexy mientras que Belén y yo terminábamos de cantar la canción.

I chew my nails and I twiddle my thumb

(Me comí las uñas hasta el final y levante mi pulgar)

I'm real nervous but it sure is fun

(Soy realmente nervioso pero seguro es divertido)

Come on baby, drive me crazy

(Ven nena, me vuelves loco)

Goodness gracious great balls of fire

(Grandes bolas de fuego por gracia de dios)

La canción terminó y Quinn me liberó, cuando vi a Belén, estaba bailando con Puck. ¡Oh, dios! Esos dos juntos son un peligro. Miré a Quinn, esta miraba a Belén con una sonrisa pero luego me miró y acarició mi rostro, para luego besarme con esa ternura que me desarma.

_Belén_

Cuando mi tío Leroy me llamó para decirme si no quería terminar mi año de instituto junto con Rachel acepté encantada. Acababa de sufrir una desilusión amorosa y necesitaba irme de allí. Un chico me utilizó, me enamoró para solo querer sexo conmigo. Así que acepté irme.

Cuando vi a Rachel con esa chica, me congelé. No solo porque Rach estuviera con una chica, sino porque ella era increíblemente hermosa. Siempre que Rach me hablaba de la tal Quinn Fabrey por teléfono o Skype, era llorando y contándome todo lo que le hizo.

Hasta me contó como la apoyaron cuando estuvo embarazada y como su madre, ahora adoptó a la hija de esta. Con Rachel, desde niñas compartimos el mismo sueño… conseguir la fama en Braodway y nos conocemos a fondo. Con Rachel nos parecemos, solo que todos dicen que soy más bonita que ella. Tenemos los mismos ojos, mismo color de pelo… pero ella dice que tengo mejor nariz y esta traumada con eso. Suerte que estos chicos la convencieron de no operarse… porque habría sido horrible.

Luego de cantar esa canción con Rach, me sentí como en los viejos tiempos. Aunque quise ser sexy y baile alrededor del chico de la silla de ruedas, el que llamó mi atención fue Puck. Es lindo… y contando que esta Quinn le pertenece a mi prima… me quedo con este bombón judío. Yo no soy judía como Rach, pero respeto la religión de otros.

Iba caminando por el pasillo de ese instituto, días después de mi llegada y tenía clases de español en un rato, tenía hora libre. Así que decidí sentarme en las gradas del campo de Football, donde los chicos entrenaban. Pero se dispersaron y lo vi acercarse a mí.

Sonreí levemente y lo dejé acercarse. Estaba todo sudado… pero me sonreía y seguía siendo lindo. Quinn es hermosa y me gusta (si, tengo un secreto que mi prima no sabe y es que me gustan ambos lados del camino) pero Rachel y ella están enamoradas.

"**Entonces… mi reina. ¿Cómo te sientes en este nuevo colegio? ¿Eres de Ohio?"**

Lo miré y negué con la cabeza y le sonreí.

"**No, soy de Chicago. Y sí, me agrada Lima, es agradable y las personas aquí también."**

Me sonrió y luego de mirarse, me sonrió.

"**Ahora estoy sudado… pero iré a darme un baño rápido. Si me esperas, podemos charlar un rato. Y conoces estos músculos. ¿Qué te parece?" **

Lo miré con una sonrisa y recordé lo que me contó Rach la última vez que hablé con ella desde Chicago, que me dijo que él y su madre estaban teniendo algo y ahora lo terminaron.

"**Escuché que te gustan las chicas grandes… ¿porqué te interesarías en mí?"**

Se acercó a mí y el chico me gusta, así que no me alejé y me mantuve quieta.

"**Porque eres terriblemente sexy… y eres carne fresca, lo cual me atrae. Podemos intentar algo serio si quieres… pero yo optaría por algo más… libre."**

¡Genial! Justo lo que necesito, algo libre. Luego de mi corazón roto, algo de diversión me viene bien. Y este chico quizás logre que me quite la imagen de Quinn de mi cabeza. Desde que la conocí no puedo olvidarme de ella, así que… lo mejor es aceptar.

"**Bien, lo de libre me encanta. Pero eso si… tendrás que esforzarte para conquistarme."**

Me levanté y comencé a irme, él se quedó sentado mirándome. Me giré y lo miré.

"**Y te lo advierto, no te será fácil. Yo comenzaría por bañarme… y luego… búscame, si puedes encontrarme."**

Me iba sin mirar atrás cuando me gritó.

"**¿Y me dejarás probar tus hermosos labios, Berry?"**

No le contesté y seguí caminando. Iba distraída, pensando en como haría este chico para besarme, ya que soy muy difícil cuando vi a Quinn encerrándose con Rachel en una especie de Armario donde seguro guardan los objetos de limpieza, de forma pícara. ¡Oh, diablos! Ahora veo porque mi prima esta tan loca últimamente. ¡Se acuesta con ella! Rachel tendrá varias cosas que explicarme... me fui de allí riendo sola.

_Quinn_

Me encontré con Rachel que tenía dos horas libres, yo solo tenía una por lo que quería aprovechar para estar con ella un rato en privado. La convencí de estar solas en el armario de la limpieza y aunque al principio se negaba, la terminé convenciendo.

Al entrar, me apoyé en un estante y ella se arrimó a mí. Envolvió sus brazos en mi cuello y me besó desenfrenadamente mientras yo acariciaba su trasero, masajeándolo.

La muy maldita, había venido con falda y yo astutamente también por lo que cada una colocó la rodilla de la otra en la entrepierna y sin pensarlo, comenzamos a besarnos como locas y a hacer movimientos que nos enloquecieron. Me arrimé a su cuello y lo besé hasta que me decidí por succionarlo, la escuché gemir y enloqueció, moviendo su pierna con insistencias. Así estuvimos, haciendo lo mismo, hasta que enloquecí y me giré, poniéndola contra la estantería y desabroché su blusa. Me dediqué exclusivamente a sus pechos, tocándolos, besándolos, haciéndoles de todo un poco. Hice lo mismo en su vientre y justo cuando me decidí a bajar, ella me hizo subir y me besó. Volvimos al tema de la pierna y justo cuando la cosa se puso buena, sentimos que querían abrir la puerta y nos separamos. Y así fue, el encargado de la limpieza nos sorprendió y nos miró con asco. Rachel se abrochó la camisa rápidamente y salimos de allí, luego de suplicarle que no dijera nada y él aceptó.

Salimos tomadas de la mano, hablando de la vergüenza que nos daría si se lo dijera a Figgins. Cuando vimos en un pasillo a Puck y Belén caminado uno junto al otro. Iban conversando, pero tanto Rachel como yo nos dimos cuenta de la táctica de Puck. Ya la estaba conquistando y a la chica le gustaba. Solo que vi los gestos de Puck, mirándola de arriba abajo. ¡Oh, no! Él solo quiere sexo con ella, puede herirla. Y la chica es una Berry, si es tan parecida a Rachel como creo, puede salir lastimada. Con Rach nos detuvimos y los quedé mirando preocupada. Rachel me miró fijamente.

"**¿Qué pasa Quinn?"**

Miré a Rach y suspiré.

"**Es Puck Rach… esta seduciendo a tu prima. Solo quiere sexo con ella y la chica parece muy dulce, puede terminar lastimada."**

Rachel me sonrió y acarició mi rostro.

"**Quinn, Belén es igual de atrevida que él. Y no te preocupes, sabe cuidase. Me alegra que te intereses por el bienestar de los demás, es tierno."**

Un miedo surgió en mí, recordando lo que me pasó y la miré, enojada y asustada por la chica.

"**¿Rachel, no lo entiendes? Puck es descuidado, puede dejarla embarazada como a mí. ¡No puedo permitir que eso pase! Él no va a arruinar su vida como hizo con la mía… ¡No lo hará!"**

Me liberé de Rachel y me fui tras ellos, dejando a Rachel enfurecida. ¡Puck piensa con su entrepierna cuando se trata de mujeres! No puedo dejar que la historia se repita.

¡Voy a cuidar el futuro de la prima de Rachel al menos!

Y no se porqué, hay algo en Belén que me llama la atención. No solo es hermosa, sino que se parece mucho a Rachel por lo que ésta me contó. ¡No puedo permitir que salga lastimada! ¡No lo haré!

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente!<strong>

**Mucho me pidieron que fuera más… explicita a la hora de que las chicas tengan intimidad, les pareció poco la primera vez… así que trataré de compensarlo de ahora en más. Pero no les prometo nada. **

**Ahora, espero que les guste el personaje de Belén, no es malo. ¡Al contrario! Miren… cuando visualicen a Belén… imaginen a Megan Fox. Jajaja**

**¡ACA COMIENZA EL DRMA!**

**Ok, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Comenten!**

**Saludos, Natalie. **


	11. Chapter 11  Cicatrices

_**Aclaro, ninguno de los personajes de Glee me pertenece. Esta historia es pura ficción. Los personajes le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy.**_

_Quinn_

Seguí caminando rápidamente, buscándolos y no los encontré por ningún lado. Hasta que doblé por un pasillo y vi a Puck con su guitarra sentado contra la pared con ella, cantando alegremente. Los vi animados, como si tan solo estuvieran disfrutando de un buen rato. Y ahí recordé como dejé a Rachel enojada y me pregunté que rayos pasaba conmigo. La chica simplemente quiere hacer amigos y aunque no lo quisiera y tan solo buscara un chico como Puck, tampoco el mi problema.

Pero el solo pensar que la historia se podía volver a repetir… no se que es lo que tiene esta chica que me llama tanto la atención. ¿Será que me recuerda a mí? Pero no me parezco en nada a ella…

Belén levantó su mirada y me miró sorprendida. Su mirada me cohibió y giré sobre mis talones y me fui de allí. Comencé a caminar rápidamente hasta que sentí pasos de alguien que corría y que me tocaban el hombro, era ella.

"**¿Te ocurre algo Quinn? Pareces perturbada."**

La miré y tragué saliva. Negué con la cabeza y le falsee una sonrisa.

"**Estoy bien, no te preocupes." **

Me detuvo y me miró detenidamente. Me agarró del brazo y me hizo sentar contra la pared del suelo, yo agarré mi cabeza entre mis manos a la vez que recordaba todo lo que atravesé desde que quedé embarazada de Beth.

"**¿Discutiste con Rachel? Se que puede ser frustrante a veces… pero es Rachel… y te ama, no debes sentirte mal por alguna estupidez que haya dicho y…"**

La detuve con un gesto, se nota que es su prima. ¡No para de hablar! Lleva el gen Berry en las venas. ¡Por dios! La miré y decidí ser sincera con ella, y hasta advertirle.

"**Escucha Belén, se que no debería meterme en tus asuntos. Pero te he visto con Puck y no te digo que te alejes de él ni nada, solo que tengas cuidado. A veces Puck piensa con su otra cabeza… no se si me entiendes."**

Se comenzó a reír y fue su risa la que me dejó helada. No tenía nada que ver con la de Rachel, era diferente, como… chillona. Mientras que la de Rach es adorable.

"**Mira Quinn, Rachel me contó todo lo que atravesaste con Puck, tu embarazo y demás. Soy conciente de cómo es Puck y no se la voy a hacer fácil. Él quiere algo conmigo pero no será sexo y eso ya se lo dejé claro. Hasta me invitó a una cita hoy en la tarde en _Breadstix_."**

La miré helada y abrí los ojos como platos. Eso que dice no puede ser cierto.

"**¡¿Puck te invitó a una cita? Dime que estas bromeando por favor."**

Negó con la cabeza a la vez que sonreía y quedé congelada. A Puck parece gustarle encerio y Belén es una excelente muchacha, quién mejor que ella para Puck.

"**Quinn… ¿Qué es lo que te da tanto miedo? ¿Que Puck me pueda dejar embarazada y se repita la historia?"**

La miré helada y nos encontramos con la mirada, fue hipnotizante la forma en que nos miramos, fue como si entrara en mi alma y descubriera mis sentimientos. Y el saber que alguien además de Rachel puede lograr eso, me hizo sentir débil y me largué a llorar.

Me abrazó y apoyé mi cabeza en ella, cerrando los ojos y estuve así hasta que abrí los ojos para ver a Rachel aparecer y acercarse corriendo, preocupada al verme llorar.

"**¡Quinn! ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué te fuiste así? ¿Qué le pasa Belén?"**

Dijo rápidamente sin pausas como para dejar responder y Belén le contestó por mí.

"**Rach, Quinn te necesita. Digamos que tiene cicatrices que aún no han curado y creo que un poco de amor por parte de su novia le hará bien."**

En eso último levanté mi cabeza y vi como le hacía una guiñada a Rach. Se levantó y le dejó su lugar. Me abracé fuertemente a sus brazos y me arrimó a ella. Apoyada contra ella, vi como Belén se iba lentamente y antes de perderse por el pasillo de la derecha, miraba hacia nosotras con un poco de tristeza. ¿Qué le pasará? ¿Estará triste por algo o simplemente se compadeció de mí?

Rachel comenzó a acariciar mi rostro y el simple tacto de su piel hizo que olvidara todo lo demás que mi mente procesaba en esos instantes. Me llenó de ternura sus caricias, me hacían sentir bien. Me senté mejor y sin dejar de abrazarla la miré para luego darle un beso. Fue uno sencillo y rápido, pero cargado de muchos sentimientos. Me sentía triste por todo lo que había pasado, el imaginar que alguien más puede pasar por lo que pasé yo, me dio terror. Me imaginé a Belén atravesando todo eso y enloquecí. Pero a la vez, tener a Rachel entre mis brazos me hace sentir segura, amada, protegida y completa.

Me alejé de sus labios para abrazarla mejor y al escuchar el timbre de que la hora terminaba y todos comenzaban a salir, Rachel me hizo poner de pie, fuimos al baño, lave mi cara y nos fuimos lentamente tomadas de la mano para el ensayo con los chicos de Glee. Ver a Rachel tomándome la mano, dándome una sonrisa para hacerme sentir segura, me hizo ver que ella hace mucho por mí. Y yo no le he demostrado lo que significa para mí de forma correcta, no le he agradecido por el apoyo que me da al verme mal y recordé todos esos sentimientos que sentí al besarla. Puck estaba sentado al lado de Belén y hablaban tranquilamente, miré a Rachel y me acerqué a los chicos de la banda de Jazz para preguntarles si sabían tocar la canción Starlight de Muse. Al decirme que sí, me preparé para cantarla, era perfecta. Rachel es una estrella y ella es la luz de estrella que me ilumina cada día.

Le dije al Sr. Shue y todos hicieron silencio cuando él les pidió que me escucharan.

La música comenzó a sonar y luego comencé a cantar.

FAR AWAY

(Muy lejos)  
>THIS SHIP HAS TAKEN ME FAR AWAY<p>

(Este barco me ha llevado muy lejos)  
>FAR AWAY FROM THE MEMORIES<p>

(Muy lejos de mis recuerdos)  
>OF THE PEOPLE WHO CARE IF I LIVE OR DIE<p>

(De la gente que se preocupa si vivo o muero)

Vi la cara de Rachel extrañada y la de Belén sonriente, debía de conocer la canción.

STARLIGHT

(Luz de estrella)  
>I WILL BE CHASING A STARLIGHT<p>

(Estaré persiguiendo la luz de la estrella)  
>UNTIL THE END OF MY LIFE<p>

(Hasta el fin de mi vida)  
>I DONT KNOW IF ITS WORTH IT ANYMORE<p>

(No se si lo vale la pena nada más)

Canté mirando a Rachel a los ojos y la vi sonreír con vergüenza. Los demás chicos nos miraban sonrientes.

HOLD YOU IN MY ARMS

(Te tomo en mis brazos)  
>I JUST WANTED TO HOLD<p>

(Solo quería sostenerte)  
>YOU IN MY ARMS<p>

(En mis brazos)

Cante dándole una guiñada y haciendo que se parara a mi lado, tomándola de las manos.

MY LIFE

(Mi vida)  
>YOU ELECTRIFY MY LIFE<p>

(Tu electrificas mi vida)  
>LETS CONSPIRE TO IGNITE<p>

(Vamos a conspirar para encender)  
>ALL THE SOULS THAT WOULD DIE JUST TO FEEL ALIVE<p>

(Todas las almas que morirán tan solo para sentir alivio)

Canté eso bailando con ella y haciéndola girar de tal forma que quedé abrazándola desde la espalda. Pero luego la hice girar rápido y la hice sentarse rápido mientras cantaba.

ILL NEVER LET YOU GO

(Nunca te dejaré ir)  
>IF YOU PROMISE NOT TO FADE AWAY<p>

(Si me prometes nunca desaparecer)  
>NEVER FADE AWAY<p>

(Nunca desaparecer)

Belén susurraba el tema, claro, se lo sabía. ¡Por eso sonreía! Pero lo más gracioso de todo es que Santana también se lo sabía y al verla, se acercó a ella, la tomó de la mano y entre las tres cantamos esa parte. Tenía a Belén de un lado y a Santana del otro. 

OUR HOPES AND EXPECTATIONS

(Nuestras esperanzas y expectativas)  
>BLACK HOLES AND REVELATIONS<p>

(Pozos negros y revelaciones)  
>OUR HOPES AND EXPECTATIONS<p>

(Nuestras esperanzas y expectativas)  
>BLACK HOLES AND REVELATIONS<p>

(Pozos negros y revelaciones) 

Luego de esa parte, Santana tomó a Britt, Belén a Puck y mientras ellas dos bailaban con sus respectivas parejas, yo me arrodillé frente a Rach y la tomé de las manos, cantándole esa parte mirándola a los ojos con ternura.

HOLD YOU IN MY ARMS

(Te tomo en mis brazos)  
>I JUST WANTED TO HOLD<p>

(Solo quise sostenerte)  
>YOU IN MY ARMS<p>

(En mis brazos)  
>I JUST WANTED TO HOLD<p>

(Solo quise abrazarte)

Terminamos de cantar las tres juntas y todos aplaudieron. Rachel me quedó mirando largo rato con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Vi a Tina al lado de Rachel mirarnos y perdimos contacto visual para ver que quería decir algo.

"**¿Hay algún momento en el cual dejen de ser tan cariñosas y de dedicarse canciones?"**

Con Rachel nos miramos, luego la miramos y hablamos las dos a la vez.

"**¡NO!"**

Todos comenzaron a reír y volvimos a lo nuestro.

_Rachel_

Estaba muy emocionada por la canción que cantó Quinn, pero no pude evitar reírme cuando Puck, Sam, Blaine y Mike decidieron cantar la versión masculina de Barbie Girl y el verlos con pelucas rubias, comenzamos a reír todos como locos.

Hi Barbie! 

(Hola, Berbie!)  
><span>- Hi Ken!<span>

(Hola, Ken!)  
>- You wanna go for a ride?<p>

(¿Quieres dar una vuelta?)  
>- Sure, Ken!<p>

(Claro, Ken!)  
>- Hi Barbie!<p>

(Hola, Barbie!) 

Sam hizo de Ken y Mike de Barbie y tanto Tina como Mercedes explotaron en risas más que los demás. Era algo obvio que Mercedes y Sam sienten algo por el otro y esta vez, Mercedes no lo hizo disimular y lloraba de risa. Mientras, Blaine y Puck comenzaron a cantar el resto del tema, juntos.

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world 

(Soy una chica Barbie en el Mundo Barbie)  
><span>Life in plastic, it's fantastic <span>

(Vivo en plástico, es fantástico)  
><span>You can brush my hair,<span>

(Puedes cepillar mi cabello)  
><span>undress me everywhere<span>

(Desvísteme donde quieras)  
><span>Imagination, life is your creation<span>

(Imaginación, la vida es tu creación)

Era taan gracioso verlos así, que todos sacamos nuestros celulares para filmarlos. Quinn fue la primera y agarrada de su brazo, nos reíamos de los chicos.

Come on, Barbie, let's go party

(Vamos Barbie, vamos a la fiesta)

Cantó Puck con voz muy grabe mirándola a Belén, por lo cual con esa peluca, parecía un travesti y el Sr. Shue se agarró la cabeza rojo de la risa que no podía contener. Y Belén levantó las cejas de la sorpresa y rió como loca, encontrándose con mi mirada.

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world 

(Soy una chica Barbie en el Mundo Barbie)  
><span>Life in plastic, it's fantastic<span>

(Vivo en plástico, es fantástico)  
><span>You can brush my hair,<span>

(Puedes cepillar mi cabello)  
><span>undress me everywhere<span>

(Desvísteme donde quieras)  
><span>Imagination, life is your creation<span>

(Imaginación, la vida es tu creación)

¡Oh, por dios! Esto era demasiado fuerte.

I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world 

(Soy una rubia soltera en un mundo de fantasía)  
><span>Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie<span>

(Vísteme, tomate tu tiempo, soy tu muñeca)

Esa parte la cantó Sam mirando a Mercedes, la cual se puso roja de la vergüenza. Mientras todos reíamos como locos, nos caían lágrimas de tan gracioso que era.

You're my doll, rock and roll,

(Eres mi muñeca, rock and roll)  
><span>feel the glamour and pain<span>

(Siente en glamour y el dolor)  
><span>Kiss me here, touch me there,<span>

(Bésame aquí, tócame allí)  
><span>hanky-panky<span>

(Hanky-punky)

Esa parte la cantó Mike, refregándose contra Puck, lo cual quedó muy gay y bastante gracioso.

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah

(Vamos Barbie, vamos a la fiesta) (x4)

Cantaron cuatro veces esta parte de la canción cada uno de los chicos, haciendo voces diferentes y haciéndonos reír cada vez más. Yo creía que en cualquier momento debía ir al baño, porque era demasiado fuerte ver esto.

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world 

(Soy una chica Barbie en el Mundo Barbie)  
><span>Life in plastic, it's fantastic<span>

(Vivo en plástico, es fantástico)  
><span>You can brush my hair,<span>

(Puedes cepillar mi cabello)  
><span>undress me everywhere<span>

(Desvísteme donde quieras)  
><span>Imagination, life is your creation<span>

(Imaginación, la vida es tu creación)

Cantaron esa parte juntos y haciendo pasos de baile graciosos, creados por Mike seguramente porque eran bien sincronizados.

Come on, Barbie, let's go party

(Vamos Barbie, vamos a la fiesta)

Terminó el tema Puck, cantando esa parte con voz grabe y al finalizar la canción, todos explotaron en vítores. El Sr. Shue y los chicos fueron a felicitarlos por su excelente actuación, hice lo mismo, riendo un rato. Cuando quise buscar a Quinn para preguntarle si nos íbamos juntas la vi charlando con Belén. Sonreí al verlas, pues sería genial que se hicieran amigas. Pero entonces miré a la puerta del salón y vi a Finn, anonadado mirando a Belén. ¡¿Qué hace mirando a mi prima? Y por su cara, le gusta mucho.

Él no tiene derecho a mirar a mi prima, debería perderse en un bosque… así no lo encuentran más. ¡Idiota!

Vi a Belén levantar la mirada y encontrarse con la de Finn, que le dio una sonrisa y una guiñada. Belén, que de seguro no sabe quien es porque estos días no lo habíamos visto, le devolvió la sonrisa y la guiñada. ¡¿QUÉ? ¿Qué hace Belén mirando a Finn?

Yo se que esta mal, que ahora estoy con Quinn y que la amo, estoy enamorada de ella, comprometida con ella… pero todavía siento algo por Finn, no lo puedo negar. Y verlo así, mirando a Belén, me llenó de celos. Me acerqué a ellas rápidamente, tomé a Quinn de la mano y me miró extrañada. Me encontré con la mirada de Finn, que estaba sorprendido al verme enojada. Me alejé con Quinn tomando mis cosas y estando saliendo del edificio me miró.

"**¿Rachel, que te pasa?"**

La miré y nos encontramos con la mirada. Ella siempre tan tierna, me demuestra que me quiere y yo teniendo estos celos por Finn.

"**No… no puede ser."**

Dijo y la miré extrañada al ver su cara pálida. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta?

"**¿Qué no puede ser?"**

Le dije y me miró con el ceño fruncido, para luego tomar mi mano con ternura, lo cual me desarmó.

"**Rachel… ¿estás celosa de Belén? ¿Acaso crees que porque hablo con ella ya me interesa? No te voy a negar que es muy linda pero solo tengo lugar para ti en mi corazón… ¿Lo comprendes? ¿Cuántas veces debo demostrártelo? ¿Cuántas canciones debo cantarte?"**

Me sentí fatal al escucharla decir eso y me di cuenta que no podía decirle que era por Finn que estaba celosa, no por ella. Dibujé una sonrisa y envolví mis brazos en sus hombros, ella coloco sus manos en mi cintura y acercando mi cara a ella, le di un tierno beso en los labios para luego mirarla.

"**Lo siento… se que me amas. Lamento haberme puesto así… lo lamento. Confío en ti, lo juro."**

Me sonrió y me devolvió el beso, mirándome con esos ojos hermosos que tiene.

"**¡Ah! Y gracias por la canción que me cantaste, fue hermosa. ¿Así que soy tu luz estrella?"**

Dije y me sonrió. Me arrimó más a ella y me miró seductoramente, lo cual me gustó.

"**Así es. Ahora iré al hospital para ver como está Beth. ¿Quieres acompañarme y luego nos vamos por ahí a estar solas? ¿O prefieres ir a tu casa y vernos después o mañana?"**

Negué con mi cabeza y le dije que iría con ella. Me acerque a sus labios y me dejé llevar por lo que siento por ella y estuvimos besándonos un rato, abrazadas de esa manera en el estacionamiento. Yo envolviendo su cuello y ella mi espalda. Las ganas de que la visita al hospital sea muy rápida me inundaron por completo, así podría estar con ella en algún lugar para tener más intimidad. Me encanta fundirme entre sus brazos y que me demuestre amor mientras me hace el amor como una loca por el sexo como lo es últimamente. Y me esta convirtiendo en lo mismo, lo cual es interesante.

Fuimos al auto luego de separarnos con dificultad y acordar que haríamos una rápida visita a Beth y Shelby. Quinn salía del aparcamiento lentamente y vi a lo lejos a Belén y Finn charlar amistosamente. ¡Maldita sea Finn! Los celos me volvieron como locos. Hasta que Santana apareció en escena y se acercó a ellos. Quinn notó lo que miraba y nos sorprendimos al ver que tomaba a Belén de la mano y se la llevaba. Finn había quedado cortado mientras que las dos chicas se dirigían abrazadas de forma sospechosa al auto de Santana. A lo lejos, vimos a los chicos salir y a Britt irse con Tina y Mike. ¿Por qué no se iba con Santana? Con Quinn nos miramos extrañadas ante la actitud de estas dos. ¿Belén y Santana? Pero… pensaba que ella estaba con Britt. Y que yo sepa a Belén no le gustan las mujeres. ¿O sí?

Volví mi vista a Finn, recordando como la miraba y agache mi rostro cuando me regresaron los celos. Parece que hay cicatrices que no se pueden quitar. Así como a Quinn le atormenta todo lo ocurrido con Beth a mí me atormentan mis sentimientos por Finn. ¡Maldición! ¿Cuándo podré quitármelo de la cabeza de una vez?

Mire a Quinn por si me miraba, pero ella miraba hacia la salida. Estaba tratando de salir, sin darle importancia a lo que pasaba. Y mientras íbamos al hospital, me decidí tranquilizarme, no puedo sentir celos por Finn, estoy con Quinn ahora… ¡estoy con Quinn! Me repetí a mi misma y me encontré con su mirada. Su hermosura me hizo olvidar los celos que tenía y me concentré en ella. Aunque de a ratos me volvían los celos cuando no podía evitar pensar en ellos. ¡¿Qué me esta pasando?

…

**Hola gente! **

**Perdón por la demora, es que no había podido actualizar. **

**Espero que este capítulo les guste. ¡No odien a Belén! Ella es buena.**

**Pero el Drama es inevitable y esta chica y Finn serán los protagonistas junto con Santana. :O ¿Qué creen que pasara? Bueno… quiero muchos Reviews y comentarios. OPINEN! ES UNA ORDEN!**

**Muchas gracias para los que firman siempre y los nuevos. **

**Espero que les guste la historia Fabrey! ;) **

**Saludos, Natalie.**


	12. Chapter 12  El cumpleaños de Rachel

_**-  
>Aclaro, ninguno de los personajes de Glee me pertenece. Esta historia es pura ficción. Los personajes le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy.<strong>_

_Belén_

Iba saliendo de clases, buscando a Santana. Ayer me alejó de Finn cuando él hablaba de Rachel, me preguntaba sobre como iba su relación con Quinn, de un momento a otro terminó comenzando a coquetear conmigo. Yo le seguí el juego, pero no pretendo tener nada con él. Estoy saliendo con Puck y luego de lo que me dijo Santana sobre Finn, de lo que les hizo a Rach y Quinn… cosa que mi prima nunca me dijo… me decidí a alejarme de él. Hoy, Santana me dijo que me mantuviera cerca de ella, ya que Puck no vendría al instituto para cuidar a Beth en el hospital. El tratamiento le estaba haciendo efecto y en un par de semanas le darían el alta. Fui con Rachel a conocer a la niña y es idéntica a Quinn, me dio mucha ternura, además de que es simpática.

Caminaba por el pasillo cuando vi a lo lejos a Rachel siendo acosada por Finn, trataba de quitar cosas de su casillero y él no la dejaba. Sentí a Santana a mi lado y me sonrió de forma traviesa. La miré extrañada pero cuando bajé la mirada y vi que tenía un Slushee en sus manos. Lo tomé y lo escondí en mi espalda, me acerqué lentamente a Finn y Rachel me miró sorprendida cuando vio mi sonrisa. Santana tomó a Rachel y la alejó abrazándola, la cual la miró extrañada por el gesto. Yo me plante frente a Finn y el muy idiota dibujó una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"**Hola Finn… ¿Hace calor hoy no crees?"**

Él se apoyó en los casilleros y me miró sonriente.

"**Sí, hace calor. ¡Mucho calor!"**

Le sonreí al entender que era un falso de porquería. ¿Quién se cree que es? No ha hecho otra cosa que creer que el mundo gira a su alrededor, que todas las chicas lo quieren a él, que él debe ser el líder, que él debe ayudar a todos y salvar a todos… es insoportable.

"**Sabes Finn… ¿Me preguntaba si no te gustaría tomar algo?"**

Lo vi levantar unas cejas, miré a Rachel que parecía furiosa. Cuando miré a Finn nuevamente tenía una GRAN sonrisa.

"**Sí, claro. Me encantaría."**

Me reí y lo miré pícaramente.

"**¡Perfecto! ¡Yo invito!"**

Saqué el Slushee de mi espalda rápidamente y se lo lancé a la cara. Todos los que estaban en el pasillo comenzaron a reír, Santana y Rachel fueron las primeras. Lo vimos comenzar a despejar sus ojos y me acerqué a las chicas, abrazando a Rachel del otro lado.

"**¡Ah, Finn! No quiero verte cerca de Rachel… déjala en paz."**

Rachel me respondió el abrazo y Santana le gritó mientras nos íbamos.

"**¡Que disfrutes tu bebida cara de feto!"**

Chocamos las palmas con Santana y Rachel y nos fuimos a clases, muy divertidas.

Pero Figgins nos había visto y nos detuvo a las tres. Dijimos que Rachel no tenía nada que ver, que habíamos sido nosotras dos. Nos salvamos de una suspensión al prometerle que no lo haríamos más, pero al salir chocamos nuestras palmas como cumplido.

Luego de pasadas las horas, estaba en la cafetería cuando me vi rodeada por Britt y Santana. Las sonrisas en sus rostros me dijo que tenían algo planeado y eso… me asustó. Y así era, las chicas querían cantar conmigo en el ensayo de Glee y les dije que sí. Ya que la canción que querían cantar, es de mi cantante preferida y me la se de memoria. Soy fanática de los musicales pero lo que me diferencia de Rachel es que soy roquera.

Llegada la hora de cantar con las chicas, les pedí a los chicos de la banda de Jazz una guitarra eléctrica y luego de ponernos camperas de cuero y sacudir nuestros cabellos nos preparamos para actuar delante de todos. El Sr. Shue estaba entusiasmado por vernos y atrás de él estaban Quinn y Rachel tomadas de la mano y tan ansiosas como todos.

Con las chicas nos miramos y comencé a tocar Bad Reputation de Joan Jett.

I dont give a damn 'bout my reputation

(Me importa un carajo mi reputación)

Youre living in the past its a new generation

(Estas viviendo en el pasado es una nueva generación)

A girl can do what she wants to do and thats

(Una chica puede hacer lo que quiera hacer)

What Im gonna do

(y eso es lo que voy a hacer)

An I dont give a damn bout my bad reputation  
>(Y me importa un carajo mi mala reputación)<p>

Comenzamos cantando las tres a la vez, mientras que yo tocaba la guitarra. Al principio, cuando notaron cual era la canción, todos comenzaron a reír. Más al ver a Santana y Britt cantar conmigo.

Oh no not me

(oh no, yo no)

Canté esa parte con Britt y siguió Santana sola.

An I dont give a damn bout my reputation

(Y me importa un carajo mi reputación)

Never said I wanted to improve my station

(Nunca dije que quería mejorar mi condición)

An Im only doing good

(Y solo hago el bien)

When Im havin fun

(Cuando me estoy divirtiendo)

An I dont have to please no one)

(Y no tengo que complacer a nadie)

An I dont give a damn bout my bad reputation  
>(Y me importa un carajo mi mala reputación)<p>

Santana se movía bailando con Mike, que se había puesto de pie tan solo para bailar con Santana a las risas.

Oh no, not me

(Oh no, yo no)

Oh no, not me  
>(Oh no, yo no)<p>

Volvimos a cantar la parte del coro con Britt y siguió ella.

I dont give a damn bout my reputation  
>(me importa un carajo mi reputación)<p>

Ive never been afraid of any deviation  
>(nunca tuve miedo de ninguna desviación)<p>

An I dont really care if ya think Im strange  
>(y realmente no me importa si piensan que soy extraña)<p>

I aint gonna change!  
>(no voy a cambiar!)<p>

An Im never gonna care bout my bad reputation

(Y nunca me va a importar mi mala reputación)

Cantó lo siguiente mientras bailaba con Santana a su lado y yo estaba muy entretenida tocando.

Oh no, not me

(Oh no, yo no)

Oh no, not me  
>(Oh no, yo no)<p>

Cantamos esa parte con Britt y me preparé para cantar yo.

I dont give a damn 'bout my bad reputation

(Me importa un carajo mi mala reputación)

Youre living in the past

(Estas viviendo el pasado)

Its a new generation  
>(Es una nueva generación)<p>

An I only feel good when I got no pain  
>(Y solo me siento bien cuando no tengo dolor)<p>

An thats how Im gonna stay  
>(y así es como voy a seguir)<p>

An I dont give a damn bout my bad reputation  
>(Me importa un carajo mi mala reputación)<p>

Terminé de cantar y finalizamos el tema las tres.

Oh no, not me

(Oh no, yo no)

Oh no, not

(Oh no, no)

Not me, not me

(Yo no, yo no)

Terminamos la canción, con Britt a mi derecha y Santana a mi izquierda. Los demás comenzaron a aplaudir mientras reían y vi como Quinn me daba una guiñada. Se que me lo hizo a mí porque me miró directo a los ojos y me paralicé. Se había visto demasiado hermosa haciendo ese gesto. Pero por Rachel había decidido no hacerle caso, así que me entretuve hablando con Rachel y le dije que la canción se la dedicábamos a ella por su cumpleaños y todos comenzaron a aplaudir. Ella no había dicho a nadie sobre eso, la única que lo sabía era Quinn, que se seguro ya la había saludado. Mientras todos criticaban a Rachel porque no había dicho nada, apareció Puck de la nada, diciendo que esta noche haría una fiesta en su casa para festejar el cumpleaños de su amiga judía. Lo que Rachel comprendió al instante es que Puck utilizaba su cumpleaños como excusa para hacer una fiesta. Estábamos todos entretenidos cuando me gire y vi a Finn que había escuchado todo y antes de irse, me daba un guiño. ¡Oh, no!

_Rachel_

Casi mato a Belén por recordarles a todos que era mi cumpleaños. Con Quinn teníamos planeado cenar juntas en Breadstix pero al decir Puck que haría una fiesta en mi honor, tuvimos que suspender nuestros planes. Y al ver que Finn perseguía a Belén para todos lados, Quinn me dijo que prefería quedarse el resto del día con ella para que Finn no la molestara y yo me quedé con Kurt y Blaine. Era una buena idea para que se conocieran, pero lo que no estuvo en mis planes era estar saliendo del colegio para reunirme con Quinn y Belén en el estacionamiento cuando me topé con Finn.

"**¡Hola Rach! Lindo Slushee me tiraron con Belén hoy."**

Dibujé una sonrisa al ver que a pesar de que esta molestándome, sigue siendo igual de apuesto. ¡NO! ¿Qué estoy pensando? Comencé a caminar rápidamente y él se interpuso, deteniendo mi paso.

"**Vamos Rachel… ¿no me vas a invitar a tu fiesta?"**

Seguí caminando y él me siguió.

"**No Finn, no es mi fiesta. Es la fiesta de Puck y no creo que te quiera ahí."**

Me agarró del brazo y me quedó mirando. Yo tan solo trague saliva e hice silencio.

"**No me interesa si Puck me quiere allí o no. ¿Tú me quieres?"**

Nos encontramos con la mirada y trague saliva, no le contesté y corrí hasta las chicas, que me miraban extrañadas, en especial Quinn.

Las dejé tranquilas de que no me había dicho nada malo, obviando la situación con Finn y tratando de controlarme.

Me dejaron en mi casa y Belén se fue con Quinn a hacer no se que cosa que habían hablado con Puck para ayudarlo para la fiesta. Quinn me vendría a buscar para ir juntas mientras que Belén se quedaría allá, así que me despedí de ella con un beso y se fueron.

Horas mas tarde, me bañé, vestí y bajé al escuchar el timbre desde abajo. Me despedí de mis padres, que luego de darme varios regalos y de pasar un rato conmigo, me dejaron ir con Quinn tranquilamente.

Al llegar a la fiesta, todos estaban ahí, cada uno de los chicos de glee… además de personas que ni siquiera conozco. El tiempo pasó, me reía con los chicos, cantamos alegremente millones de canciones y mientras lo hacía, comencé a tomar. Estaba feliz, la estaba pasando bien. Luego de cantar con Mercedes en un escenario improvisado por Puck, me acerqué a Quinn y la arrimé contra la pared, besándola con ganas. Todos comenzaron a vitorear y hasta filmar, mientras reían. Quinn me alejó y dijo que me traería una soda, para que me calmara y que no tomara más alcohol. Pero no le hice caso y continué, comencé a caminar por la casa, buscando a Belén para cantar con ella.

Pero me paralicé, al verla hablar con Finn a las risas. ¿Finn? ¿Que hacía él aquí?

_Quinn_

Noté que Rach esta demasiado extraña desde que la vimos alejarse de Finn corriendo. Y el hecho de que este tomando no me gusta para nada. Sí, se que es su cumpleaños, que tiene derecho a divertirse, a emborracharse si quiere, pero ya se esta pasando.

Tenía ganas de llevarla a cenar, aprovechar que es viernes para hacer una salida de fin de semana las dos solas. Estoy comenzando a ganar mejor en el trabajo que me consiguió Shelby y hasta estoy planeando conseguir una casa para irme a vivir con Rach cuando estudie en New York, estuve averiguando precios.

Fui a buscar una soda y al regresar, no la vi. Deje la soda sobre la mesa y comencé a buscarla, todo el mundo se acercaba a la sala y seguí a los demás. Santana me miró con los ojos bien abiertos y trago saliva para luego mirar a la misma dirección que todos. Cuando vi lo que pasaba fruncí el seño y me paralicé. Rachel estaba discutiendo con Finn, lo empujaba, alejándolo de Belén, que trataba de tranquilizarla y no podía.

Comencé a aparcarme, para ayudarla a echar al idiota de Finn cuando me tuve que parar donde estaba y quede pálida. Rachel se había lanzado sobre él y lo besaba. Belén me miró al instante y todos callaron. Se me formó un nudo en el estómago al ver que Finn le correspondía el beso y la abrazaba. Y sentí como mi pecho se desintegraba por dentro, ahora comprendo lo que dicen todos cuando te "rompen el corazón", es como una sensación en ese lugar, de que se te hunde todo, que se quiebra. Dejas de respirar, de escuchar, de sentir. Finn abrió los ojos un segundo y me miró, alejó a Rachel de él y esta miró hacia donde yo estaba. Al verme, comencé a llorar por el dolor que me causaba ver la escena. Ella seguía sintiendo cosas por él… eso explica lo extraña que esta conmigo desde hace días, el porque no me demostraba el cariño del principio. Finn logró confundirla, tanto que ahora Rachel parecía celosa.

Comencé a caminar hacia ellos y Rachel estaba paralizada, debió de darse cuenta del error que cometió. Pero esta no se la pienso perdonar tan fácilmente. Me acerqué a ella, tomé su mano y con todo el dolor de mi alma, totalmente llena de odio, comencé a quitarle el anillo que le había dado y comenzó a quejarse.

"**¡No, por favor Quinn! Espera… no me dejes, lo siento mucho. Es que estoy confundida… yo."**

Le terminé de quitar el anillo y le grité llorando.

"**¡Pero tenías que venir y besarlo! ¡Claro! Lo que pasa es que yo no soy suficiente para ti, no fuiste capaz de hablarlo conmigo al menos, podríamos haberlo solucionado juntas… se supone que eres mi prometida. Y ahora… arruinaste todo, como siempre. Quédate con Finn, no me voy a interponer más entre ustedes… feliz cumpleaños Rachel."**

Comencé a irme, luego de separarme bruscamente de sus brazos y de esquivar su mirada. Pero antes de irme, me detuve, me acerqué a Finn y le di un golpe en la cara tan fuerte que me quedó doliendo la mano y tuve que agarrármela. Él quedó gritando y le sangraba la nariz. Rachel me miraba impresionada y como no quería mirarla, me giré y me fui de ahí… llorando. Belén se acercó a Rachel para abrazarla, pude verlo antes de irme, pero antes me dio una sonrisa apenada y le asentí.

Santana y Britt me acompañaron a casa y en todo el camino, no dejaba de mirar el capítulo mientras lloraba angustiada. Y en la puerta de casa caí débil al suelo, totalmente destruida. La puerta se abrió y apareció Shelby, esa noche estaba en casa, el padre de Rachel, Hiriam, se quedaría con Beth para que Shelby pudiera descansar y yo pudiera disfrutar del cumpleaños de Rachel… pero todo se había ido por la borda.

"**¿Qué ocurrió Quinn? ¿Por qué lloras?"**

Santana le explicaba lo que había pasado y no lo podía creer. Me miró apenada y me dejaron llorar hasta que me cansé. Luego trataban de tranquilizarme, y mientras eso pasaba, miré arriba de la mesa y vi un sobre con mi nombre… lo tomé y las tres me miraron al ver lo que era. Solo Shelby sonreía, la miré al instante, dejando de llorar.

"**Llegó esta tarde y como esta a tu nombre no lo abrí. ¡Aún más al ver quien te lo manda! ¿No lo vas a abrir?"**

Volví a mirar al sobre mientras tragaba mis propias lágrimas. Era… era de, de… YALE.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente! Por favor, no me odien! El drama en una historia es imprescindible… se vienen cosas interesantes… ;)<strong>

**¿Qué hará Quinn con Rachel? ¿Y que hará esta con respecto a lo que siente? **

**¿Qué dirá el sobre de YALE? **

**Espero su opinión, gracias por los comentarios que dejan. **

**Natalie.**


	13. Chapter 13  San Valentín

_**Aclaro, ninguno de los personajes de Glee me pertenece. Esta historia es pura ficción. Los personajes le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy.**_

_Quinn_

Pasaron varias semanas y Rachel no paraba de llamarme, de ir hasta la casa de Shelby para hablar conmigo y yo la esquivaba en todo momento, estaba demasiado rota como para permanecer así. Y lo peor de todo, mañana es San Valentín. Tenía tantas cosas preparadas para este día, tantas sorpresas inmensamente románticas para Rachel… y ahora no las tendré. La carta que recibí de YALE, era la aceptación para estudiar allí. Estudiaré actuación allí y estoy emocionada pero al mismo tiempo, triste porque estaré lejos de todos. Esto es lo que más quería, alejarme de una vez por todas de Lima.

Pero ahora sin Rachel…

Mi celular comenzó a sonar y me sacó de mis pensamientos. Me levanté de la cama y miré arriba de mi escritorio. Me reí al ver que era Belén y la atendí. Últimamente me paso mucho tiempo con ella, se ha convertido en mi mejor amiga.

"**Quinn, estoy en la puerta de tu casa. ¿Me puedes abrir?"**

Dijo sin dejarme decir siquiera hola. Miré por la ventana y estaba lloviendo pero igual salí de mí cuarto y fui directo a abrirle. Al verla me paralicé, estaba empapada y llorando, le dije que pasara con un gesto de silencio. Shelby y Beth dormían, le habían dado el alta y por suerte estaba bien, pero tenían que descansar. Fuimos a mi cuarto y al cerrar la puerta le dije que se sentara en una silla y lo hizo. Comencé a buscar ropa para que se cambiara, ya que no podía verla así de mojada y cuando me giré, tenía un sobre en su mano y me lo extendió. Lo tomé y vi que era de NYADA. ¡Oh, dios!

Lo abrí y leí, había sido aceptada. ¡Eso era grandioso! Pero vi que comenzaba a llorar y me agaché, apoyando mis manos en sus piernas e hice que me mirara.

"**Rachel también recibió la suya… la rechazaron. Y cuando vio que me habían aceptado se enojó conmigo y me insultó. Nos peleamos y me fui de allí, no podía seguir mirándola llorar. No lo pensé dos veces y vine para aquí a verte."**

Le asentí y me volteé, le di la ropa para que se cambiara y me hizo una seña para que me volteara. Mientras ella se cambiaba, pensé en Rachel. La habían rechazado, eso debe tenerla muy mal. Me dio pena y me dieron ganas de correr hasta ella para abrazarla. Un momento… ¿la rechazaron? Eso significa que no estará en New York… ¡Es mi oportunidad para alejarme de ella! Quizás así pueda olvidarla… es lo mejor. Belén se aclaró la garganta y me quedé muda al verla. Mi remera le quedaba genial y mi calsa también, se ajustaba a su cuerpo de manera… ¡increíble! Tragué saliva y nos miramos avergonzadas. Me senté a su lado y siguió hablándome.

"**Cuando llegaron las cartas… Rachel acababa de llegar de salir con Finn."**

Me dijo mirándome con pena y agaché mi rostro. ¿Estaba saliendo con Finn otra vez?

"**Lo siento Quinn, intenté hacerla razonar pero…"**

La detuve con un gesto y me encontré con su mirada. Le sonreí levemente para que se diera cuenta que no había problema cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron. No se es porque es prima de Rachel, pero en ese momento la encontré hermosa. Nos quedamos mirando y comencé a acercarme lentamente, las ganas de besarla me inundaron pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, me detuvo recordándome que es la prima de Rachel y decidió irse. Le di dinero para un taxi y se fue en uno.

Al día siguiente fui al colegio y todo rebosaba a besos, ternuras, corazones y yo me destrozaba por dentro. Incluso vi a Rachel hablando con Finn, lo cual me destrozo el corazón, me giré y me di la vuelta, caminando hacia el lado contrario de donde se encontraban ellos dos.

Belén se encontró conmigo y comenzó a caminar hacia el salón, contándome que Rachel no le hablaba más. Nos sentamos juntas y cuando Rachel entró a clases y nos vio, quedó helada totalmente. La vimos sentarse con Finn y me partió el corazón.

Belén me miró y con cara llena de pena, me sonrió y la quedé mirando.

Ella me había dicho que entre ella y Puck no había nada, había terminado todo con el chico porque este había estado coqueteando con otra al mismo tiempo. ¡Típico de Puck!

Así que recordando que hoy es el festival de San Valentín y que ninguna de las dos tiene pareja, se me ocurrió una idea. Tomé un papel, escribí algo en él y se lo pasé discretamente.

-Belén, ya que ninguna tiene pareja para el festival de San Valentín… ¿te gustaría ir conmigo?-

La vi abrir los ojos y mirarme sorprendida, le dibujé una sonrisa e hizo lo mismo. Me dio ternura. Pero no me contestó, tan solo guardó el papel y siguió prestando atención a la clase mientras tenía una media sonrisa.

_Belén_

Cuando Rachel dejó de hablarme, se me partió el corazón porque es mi prima, la adoro. Pero lo que le hizo a Quinn… me impresionó, nunca pensé que Rachel sería capaz de hacer algo así. Yo no tengo la culpa de haber sido aceptada en NYADA y ella no, si fuera por mí hacia que me rechazaran a mí.

Y ahora, estos días hemos estado haciéndonos más amigas que antes… pero ayer intentó besarme y mis sentimientos que parecían estar bien escondidos dentro de mí están floreciendo de a poco. Y ahora me pregunta si quiero ir con ella al festival de San Valentín. ¿Encerio? Más tarde, me dijo que sería una salida de amigas, ya que éramos las solteras más codiciadas de todo el instituto… y acepté. Aunque me hacía ilusión y estaba tratando de no hacerlo.

Llegada la hora del Glee Club, vi a Quinn venir caminando hacia mí rápidamente y dibujándome una gran sonrisa. Fruncí el ceño, ya que parecía extremadamente feliz. Se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó por los hombros, la miré extrañada y se acercó, dándome un beso en la mejilla. Lo cual me avergonzó y la miré helada.

"**¿Qué? ¿Te molesta que te demuestre cariño?" **

Negué con mi cabeza, en el momento en que sentí a Rachel sentarse cerca. Lo hacía para darle celos… ¡Maldición!

Los chicos del Glee club cantaron canciones románticas cada uno, dedicándoselo a sus parejas, muy romántico. Pero de repente, entró Finn y se acercó a Rachel y entre los dos hablaron con el Sr. Shue. Cuando lo vimos sentarse con Rachel, nos dimos cuenta que Finn volvía al Glee Club. Miré a Quinn y su labio temblaba, estaba adolorida. ¿Qué iba a pasar con ella ahora? Todos tienen parejas, hasta Rachel volvió con Finn, ella siempre lo quiso, nunca dejó de amarlo. Pero… ¿y Quinn? ¡¿Qué le esta pasando a Rachel? ¿Desde cuando es así? No es su forma de actuar, esta cambiada. Me puse a pensar y mientras miraba como Quinn fingía una sonrisa ante una canción de Blaine a Kurt, me decidí a ayudarla. Debo ayudar a Rachel a reaccionar, no tiene idea de lo que esta perdiendo. Quinn es una excelente mujer, ama a Rachel con toda su alma y aunque ahora estén distanciadas, Rachel la ama. Debo hacer que se unan, aunque tenga que arriesgar mis propios sentimientos. Voy a hacer lo que sea.

Luego de que Blaine cantó y que vimos que él y Kurt se dieron un tierno beso, me decidí a cantar yo y pedí permiso. Tomé la guitarra y les dije a los de la banda que canción tocar. Me preparé y vi, la cara furiosa de Rachel, la divertida de Finn y la confusa de Quinn.

"**¿Qué vas a cantar Belén? ¿A quién se lo dedicas?"**

Miré a Quinn y luego a Puck, para responderle.

"**Una amiga mía se lo de dedica a mi otra amiga… yo solo transmito el mensaje."**

Dije y le guiñé un ojo a Quinn. Ella me miró sorprendida y si, supe que se había dado cuenta. Y por la cara de Rachel, ella también y miró a Quinn al instante.

Me preparé y comencé a tocar Sally's Song, de la película Nightmare Befote Chrismas, la cual cantó Amy Lee, de Evanescence. Y como esa es mi versión favorita, me base en esa.

I sense there's something in the wind

(Siento que hay algo en el viento)

That feels like tragedy's at hand

(Que se siente como que la tragedia está por suceder)

And though I'd like to stand by him

(Y aunque me gustaría estar a su lado)

Can't shake this feeling that I have

(No puedo sacarme este sentimiento que tengo)

The worst is just around the bend

(No puedo sacarme este sentimiento que tengo)

Entonces miré a Rachel y de ella a Quinn.

And does he notice my feelings for him?

(¿Y él se da cuenta de lo que siento por él?)

And will he see how much he means to me?

(¿Y verá cuánto significa para mí?)

I think it's not to be

(Creo que no)

Entonces vi la cara paralizada de Quinn, que miró directamente a Rachel y luego a mí otra vez.

What will become of my dear friend?

(¿Qué sucederá con mi querido amigo?)

Where will his actions lead us then?

(¿Dónde nos conducirán sus acciones?)

Although I'd like to join the crowd

(Aunque me gustaría unirme a la multitud)

In their enthusiastic cloud

(En su nube entusiasta)

Try as I may, it doesn't last.

(Aunque intento, no dura.)

Quinn estaba paralizada y Rachel también. El mensaje parece estar enviándose.

And will we ever end up together? Oh…

(¿Y alguna vez acabaremos juntos? Oh...)

Realizamos un pequeño solo, donde Quinn me miraba como analizando mi acción y me regaló una media sonrisa, que devolví mientras cantaba.

And will we ever end up together?

(¿Y alguna vez acabaremos juntos?)

No, I think not, it's never to become

(No, creo que no, nunca pasará)

For I am not the one

(Porque no soy la indicada)

Eso último lo canté realmente sintiéndolo, porque yo se que no soy para Quinn… ella esta enamorada de Rach y le pertenece solo a ella. Terminé la canción y todos aplaudieron amablemente, pero estaban muy sorprendidos. Y me miraban de a mí, a Rachel y a Quinn.

Rachel parecía enojada y me miraba fijo… creo que malinterpretó el mensaje… su cara no me gusta…

Y Quinn… su cara era tierna, tenía agachado su rostro con una media sonrisa. Me senté a su lado y antes de prestar atención al Sr. Shue… nos encontramos con la mirada y ella me sonrió levemente para luego mirar al frente. No se porque, me avergoncé y mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

_Quinn_

Luego de esa canción que cantó Belén, me quedó claro que luego de la pelea con Rachel, ella quedó sentida. Y lo más extraño, me confesó que me quiere delante de todos, a pesar de que sabe que estoy mal por Rachel. La cual la miraba como para asesinarla luego de eso. Y ese gesto me molestó, por lo que le di una sonrisa, sintiéndome cohibida por su canción. Nunca me imaginé que le gustarían las mujeres.

Luego de eso, nos fuimos del instituto, aunque antes la dejé en casa de Rachel, no nos dijimos nada en todo el camino. Yo no sabía que decirle, estaba avergonzada. Me dediqué a observarla todo el camino y cuando entraba a casa de Rachel… es muy hermosa, excelente persona… y me quiere. Me apoyó cuando estuve mal y lo sigue haciendo. Quizás sea buena idea darle una oportunidad, necesito olvidar a Rachel y sinceramente, estos días me he dado cuenta que Belén no es para nada como Rachel. Ella nunca me engañaría, veré que pasa. Lo primero que haré es ver que pasa luego en el festival.

Horas después, me cambié y me fui al instituto donde nos encontraríamos con Belén, ella me llamó y dijo que Rachel estaba histérica y que si iba a buscarla sería peor, pues no quería que Rachel supiera que voy con ella, para evitar problemas y la comprendí. Me dijo que Santana y Britt la irían a buscar. No es muy extraño, esas tres se hicieron muy amigas así que no sería extraño verlas venir juntas o que la fueran a buscar.

Al llegar, me encontré con los chicos que al verme sola me preguntaron con quién estaba y les dije que esperaba a Belén y me miraron sorprendidos. Vi a Kurt acercarse a mí y me apartó de los demás.

"**Quinn… ¿tienes algo con Belén?"**

Fruncí el ceño al ver su preocupación y lo miré seria.

"**No, tan solo decidimos pasar un rato como amigas. ¿Es algo malo Kurt? ¿O acaso debo pedirle permiso a Rachel para venir con Belén? ¡Estoy segura de que vendrá con Finn y nadie le dirá nada!"**

Él tragó saliva y me sentí fatal por tratarlo así. Le sonreí mientras acariciaba su hombro y me sonrió suspirando, pensó que me había enojado con él.

Me asustaron desde mi espalda y pegué un grito, cuando me giré había sido Belén. La miré riéndome y puse mi mano en el pecho mientras ella no paraba de reír con Britt.

Nos pusimos a conversar y cuando la música se puso buena y todos estaban bailando fue cuando lo noté, Rachel estaba ahí, bailando con Finn, tal y como lo pensé, vino con él. Me encontré con la cara de Belén que los miraba anonadada. Estábamos tomando unas bebidas y la vi tan triste mirando que supe que no podía dejara así. Ya no me importaba más nada, que Rachel pensara lo que quisiera, total, no es la persona que pensé que era.

Tomé los vasos y los dejé sobre la mesa, luego agarré a Belén de la mano y la arrastré para bailar y me miró sorprendida. Al principio estuvo un poco tensa pero luego se desenvolvió un poco más y bailó alegremente. Hasta cambiamos de parejas con los chicos y la vi bailar con Blaine mientras yo bailé con Kurt, es un excelente bailarín y me agradó. Pero luego pasaron un lento y con Belén nos pusimos a bailar. Sonaba la canción Night after Night de The Sounds. Al principio era bailar por bailar, pero luego la acerqué más a mí y ella se acomodó en mis brazos para bailar encerio. La agarré bien de la cintura y ella me abrazaba la espalda. Estaba hermosa, con un vestido rojo que le quedaba hermoso, mientras que el mío era color crema, pero también muy bonito.

Nos encontramos con la mirada y trague saliva… ¿Qué me pasa con esta chica? Porqué me pone nerviosa mirarla. Y me di cuenta, de que se parece tanto a Rachel en rostro… que me llegó a gustar. Y las ganas de besarla me invadieron nuevamente como el otro día. Desvió mi mirada y fue cuando miré a mi costado que vi a Rachel y Finn besándose. Dejé de bailar y esa vista me destrozó el alma. ¿Por qué Rachel me hacía esto? Dejé de bailar con Belén y salí corriendo, ella me siguió al instante. Llegué afuera y me agarré de un hierro para ponerme a llorar como loca. Caí de rodillas al suelo, angustiada, no importa cuanto me guste Belén, sigo enamorada de Rachel.

Estuvo un buen rato abrazándome y dejándome llorar, mientras estábamos sentadas contra el muro, con mi cabeza en su pecho. Hasta que levanté la mirada y nos quedamos mudas. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y la tenía abrazándome, acariciando mi cabeza para hacerme sentir mejor… todo el ambiente ayudó a crear la escena. Tomé su rostro y antes de que pudiera quitar su mirada de mí y evitarlo, toqué sus labios con los míos. Pude detectar como estaba impresionada así que tan solo me mantuve tocando sus labios con los míos y me alejé. Cuando lo hice me quedó mirando con los ojos bien abiertos y roja como un tomate. Al ver que no reaccionaba, decidí levantarme de ahí y alejarme, comencé a caminar hacia mi auto cuando siento que alguien corre atrás de mí y cuando estaba por abrir mi auto, me giro y la veo venir hacia mí. Al llegar a mi altura se lanzó sobre mí y me besó. Le respondí el beso al instante y envolví mis brazos en ella. Me olvide de todo, de lo que sentía por Rachel, de mi tristeza, tan solo me deje llevar por lo que sentía. Su lengua y la mía se unieron y se acariciaban como locas, admiré el sabor de su boca, el tacto de su piel y las sensaciones que me hizo sentir. Rachel nunca me había hecho sentir así, no con esta potencia. La arrime más a mí y enloqueció al igual que yo. Nos besamos con tal potencia que tuvimos que detenernos para respirar un segundo. Nos miramos y le sonreí, al instante hizo lo mismo y se quedó entre mis brazos de esa manera por largo rato. Y me sentí acompañada y feliz, luego de varias semanas. Cuando levanté mi mirada tragué saliva al ver como Rachel, escondida nos miraba y estaba llorando. Algo en mi pecho se paralizó al verla tan mal y al verla salir corriendo, tan solo me abracé a Belén para olvidar su rostro, el rostro angustiado de Rachel.

_Rachel_

Cuando acepté ir con Finn al festival, lo hice con la única condición de que sería solo como amigos, pues no quería nada con él y tampoco podía aparecer sola luego de la canción que Belén le dedicó a Quinn. Estaba claro que mi prima la quiere y que lucharía por ella. Y al verlas bailar, dejé que Finn me besara cuando quiso hacerlo, me sentía adolorida. Se que cometí un error al besar a Finn en mi cumpleaños, pero es que los celos y el alcohol me trataron de mala manera.

Dejé de besar a Finn y fui al baño. Pero cuando salía, lo vi hablando con un amigo en un pasillo y me escondí para escucharlo agradecerle por su idea de darme celos con Belén para que hiciera algo estúpido y que ocasionara que Quinn me dejara. Al escucharlo decir eso se me partió el corazón y me di cuenta de que había arruinado mi vida. Me dejé llevar por unos celos, que no tenían sentido para lograr lo que Finn quería, arruinar mi relación con Quinn para tenerme de nuevo a su lado. ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida?

Comencé a buscar a Quinn por todos lados, para explicarle lo que acababa de escuchar, o decirle a Belén y que se lo transmitiera cuando las vi en el estacionamiento besándose con pasión y se me rompió el corazón. Me largue a llorar al instante y me di cuenta en ese momento que Quinn sentía cosas por ella y no importa cuanto lo intente, no importa cuantas cosas le diga para hacerle ver que me arrepiento de lo que hice… ella nunca volverá conmigo, la tiene a Belén. Cuando dejaron de besarse me vio y nos cruzamos con la mirada, fue tan horrible verla con mi prima, tan doloroso… pero me lo merezco, por estúpida. Salí corriendo mientras lloraba y buscando a Kurt para hablar con él me topé con una chica y caí hacia atrás. La cual al instante me ayudó a levantarme y la miré. Era de pelo oscuro, con mechones rojos y vestida de negro. Me hizo recordar a Quinn cuando se vestía así.

"**¡Oh, lo siento! ¿Estás bien? No te vi y yo… ¿estás llorando?"**

Me preguntó la chica preocupada y me limpié las lágrimas.

"**No, solo un momento malo en San Valentín… una desilusión amorosa… estaré bien disculpa."**

Me iba cuando me agarró del brazo y la quedé mirando.

"**Quien sea que te haya hecho llorar debe estar loco… eres hermosa y no deberías estar mal… eres joven y muchas personas se cruzaran en tu camino. Y hasta quizás el que te hizo daño se arrepienta y mañana este pidiéndote perdón… así que no te preocupes."**

Me dijo limpiando mis lágrimas con su camisa y la miré. Había sido muy amable conmigo.

"**No recuerdo haberte visto nunca… ¿vienes a este instituto? A propósito, me llamo Rachel."**

Me sonrió y me extendió su mano.

"**Mucho gusto Rachel Berry pero se quien eres. Siempre miro tus videos de MySpace y cantas muy bien, tienes una hermosa voz. Mi nombre es Yorlenny, por cierto."**

Le devolví el gesto y comenzamos a conversar. Ella me decía que era fan de mi voz y que le encantaba oírme o ver mis videos, sabía todo sobre mí porque me admiraba y que había estado en cada una de las presentaciones del Glee Club y que si no fuera porque no tenía buena voz, se hubiera unido. Yo le decía que cualquiera era bienvenido al club cuando vimos entrar a Belén y Quinn tomadas de la mano y hablar con Puck que le dio el saco a Belén… se iba con Quinn. Eso me partió el corazón. Evité mirarlas y vi a Yorlenny, la cual miraba hacia las chicas con cara de babosa, fruncí el ceño y me miró asustada.

"**¡Oh, lo siento Rachel! Acabas de terminar con Quinn y yo la miro de esta forma, lo siento."**

Eso si que me impresionó y la miré sorprendida.

"**¿Te gusta Quinn?"**

Me miró con los ojos bien abiertos y dibujó una media sonrisa.

"**¿Estas loca? ¡Claro que sí! ¡Es Quinn Fabrey! Solía estar en las animadoras, tan solo para poder verla retarme, pero… luego de que abandono las Cherrios también lo hice… solo lo hacía para estar cerca de ella. Y cuando la vi saliendo contigo abandoné toda oportunidad de tener algo con ella."**

Asentí congelada y no pude evitar sentir celos, esta chica parecía ser excelente persona… pero que le gustara Quinn… hacía que cambiara mi percepción por ella.

"**Suerte que envié mi solicitud a YALE y que me aceptaron… ahora tendrás el camino libre para conquistarla otra vez Rachel. No seré tu competencia, quédate tranquila. Estaré muy lejos de ustedes como para robarte a tu chica. ¿Aunque la idea es atractiva sabes? jajaja"**

Dijo riendo maliciosamente y la miré helada, había escuchado hablar a Belén por teléfono con Quinn y había sido aceptada en YALE. ¿Y ahora esta chica iba a YALE y se cruzaría con Quinn?

Dejé de mirar a Yorlenny y miré a Quinn irse con Belén… y esta chica la miró con tanto deseo… que el miedo me inundó. Esta chica no lo pensaría dos veces si se entera que Quinn va a ir a YALE. Y aunque no me guste verla con Belén, prefiero que sea feliz con ella y no con esta Playboy salida de revista. Se que no tengo más oportunidad con Quinn, ella no quiere nada conmigo y ahora quiere estar con Belén. Pero me da miedo lo que esta chica pueda hacer… mucho miedo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente! <strong>

**Disculpen que demore en actualizar, estaba corta de ideas. :p**

**Bueno… que tal este capítulo? Les gustó? **

**A los que no les gusta que Belén este con Quinn porque es… "cliché" déjenme decirles que van a preferirla… porque esta "Yorlenny" me suena a que va a causar muuucho revuelo. Jejejejeje**

**Ok, espero que la historia les guste…. No odien a Rachel, ahora la van a amar a partir de ahora. ¡Que podrido Finn! Ahora lo odio… separando a las chicas… ;)**

**Ok, espero muchos Reviews!**

**Natalie **


	14. Chapter 14  Te sigo amando

_**...  
><strong>_

_**Aclaro, ninguno de los personajes de Glee me pertenece. Esta historia es pura ficción. Los personajes le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy.**_

_**...**_

* * *

><p><em>Rachel<em>

El tiempo pasó… y las clases terminaron hace una semana. Todos hicieron despedidas, ya que no nos volveríamos a ver en mucho tiempo o quizás nunca. Yo, por mi parte, no fui aceptada en NYADA, mientras que Belén sí.

Lo último que supe de Finn es que se unió en el ejército como su padre y su madre esta muy nerviosa y deprimida, pobre. Todo gracias a Kurt que me informó. Y la verdad, agradecía la lejanía de Finn, ya que me quedaré en Lima para dirigir el Glee Club con el Sr. Shue. No se que haré estas vacaciones, pero la verdad es que estoy lo suficientemente deprimida como para no querer hacer nada, todos mis sueños se fueron por el drenaje, ya no tengo oportunidad de cumplir mi sueño.

Sentí que llamaban a la puerta con fuerza y extrañada fui a atender. Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con Mamá y Beth. Al instante dibujé una sonrisa y Beth se lanzó a mis brazos.

"**¡Rachi!"**

Me dijo y Mamá sonrió alegremente al igual que yo, desde pasaba tiempo con ella en el hospital, Beth me decía "Rachi" y me agrada. Las hice pasar y continué con ella en mis brazos mientras le hablaba.

"**¿Cómo estás Beth? ¡Estás hermosa cariño!"**

Le pusimos los dibujitos en la televisión y con Mamá nos sentamos a conversar en la sala mientras en el suelo, Beth estaba sentada sobre cojines, muy entretenida.

"**¿Cómo esta Beth?"**

Le pregunte mirando a la niña que cada día que pasaba se parece más y más a Quinn. Lo cual me llena de ternura y dolor al mismo tiempo.

"**Esta muy bien por suerte. Seguimos las indicaciones del médico y esta libre de leucemia pero debe controlarse. Quinn realmente le salvó la vida… eso es algo que nunca podré hacer y… por eso le ofrecí que se quede definitivamente a vivir con nosotras."**

La miré sorprendida, que yo supiera, Quinn ya vivía fija con ellas.

"**Pero… ¿Quinn no estaba establecida con ustedes ya?"**

Mamá me miró y agacho su rostro, triste.

"**No, Quinn quiso mudarse en cuanto se separó contigo… pero cuando recibió la carta de YALE… hable con ella y ahora logré convencerla. Rachel… no he venido para hablarte de Beth o Quinn, es para hablar contigo… sobre tu futuro."**

Trague saliva y luego de mirarla, me giré para mirar a otro lado. Pero un movimiento que hizo para sacar algo de su bolso llamó mi atención y la miré. No podía ver de que era, pero si era un sobre de una carta. Lo mantuvo contra su pecho para que yo no lo notara y me miró fijamente.

"**Antes de darte esto… quiero hacerte una pregunta muy personal."**

Le asentí y suspiró.

"**Se que ahora estas triste por la pelea con Quinn y que como ya debes saber, ella y Belén… están juntas."**

Le asentí, muy triste. Belén estaba comenzando a salir con Quinn como su novia oficial desde hace una semana, pero desde San Valentín que estaba en sí o no. A pesar de que habíamos terminado, con Quinn nos cruzamos muchas veces y nos dábamos muchas miradas. Se que me sigue queriendo y yo la amo… pero quería verla feliz y no me merezco tener a alguien como ella a mi lado, así que hablé con Belén hace un tiempo y le dije que quería verla con Quinn, ya que yo no tendría otra oportunidad con ella y quería verlas felices, cosas que solo ellas podrían serlo. Todo gracias a las palabras de Yorlenny, que la verdad, estaba muy equivocada, es una gran chica y se ha hecho gran amiga mía. Y fue la mismísima Yorlenny que al ver a Quinn con Belén, me dijo que quizás debería dejarla ser, tener otra relación, darle un tiempo para que sepa lo que siente. Cuando supo que Quinn iría a YALE, al principio se emocionó pero luego me miró y me dijo que me quedara tranquila, que ella no intentaría hacer nada con Quinn y lo agradecí.

"**¡Rachel! ¡Rach! ¿Me escuchas?"**

Levante la mirada y me encontré con sus ojos, me extendía el sobre para que lo mirara y al verlo… quedé helada. ¿YALE? Miré del sobre a ella, de ella al sobre. No entendía nada. ¿Qué hace con un sobre de YALE? ¿Y porque tiene mi nombre? Me lo dio y lentamente lo abrí, cuando lo comencé a leer, la miré a los ojos.

"**Así es Rachel… se que no es lo mismo, en YALE no podrás cantar, pero puedes actuar. A ti te va muy bien eso y… al menos no tendrás que quedarte aquí en Lima."**

Miré el sobre y pensando en las posibilidades, estaría genial. Pero luego recordé que Quinn estudiaría ahí y se lo entregué, negando con mi cabeza y me miró sorprendida.

"**Lo siento… pero no puedo aceptarlo, Quinn… ella… ella estudiará ahí y…"**

Fui interrumpida por su mano tapando mi boca y me sonrió.

"**Fue Quinn quien envió la solicitud a YALE sin que tu supieras, aún cuando estaba contigo, por si por algún percance, no te aceptaban en NYADA, podrías entrar a YALE y estar con ella… llegó esta mañana y… me dijo que te lo trajera, que te haría falta. Y que…"**

Se interrumpió a si misma al ver que las lágrimas bajaban por mi rostro. Quinn, tan maravillosa, pensaba en mí, para que estemos juntas pase lo que pase y yo arruiné todo. Beth se había quedado dormida en los cojines, por lo que Mamá me abrazó y me dejó llorar en sus brazos. Recordé que me iba a decir algo y todavía sintiendo su cariño, le hablé.

"**¿Que ibas a decir? Antes de que te interrumpiera con mi estúpido llanto."**

Se tentó y acariciando mi cabeza me contestó.

"**Tu llanto no es estúpido, es justificado. Lo que iba a decir es que Quinn… te mandó decir, que no te preocupes por ella. Que esta bien y que lo único que desea es verte cumplir tus sueños, aunque tenga que empujarte hasta Yale, que te obligue a hacerlo."**

Levanté mi rostro para mirarla fijamente. ¿Quinn había dicho eso? Después de todo lo que le hice… aún se preocupa por mí. Golpearon la puerta y me miró rápidamente.

"**Escucha, esa es Quinn. Debes irte con ella a Yale, para aceptar la solicitud. Belén ya sabe que irás con ella, así que no te preocupes. No pasará nada… es que… Quinn quiere hablar contigo." **

Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, me puse de pie al ver a Quinn entrando. Nos encontramos con la mirada y me sonrió, Luego miró abajo y vio a Beth dormida, se acercó a ella, la tomó en sus brazos y la dejó sobre el sillón. Al verla hacer ese movimiento, me hice a un lado.

Verla en mi casa, sonriéndome, siendo amable conmigo… fue demasiado y lentamente me comencé a ir. Tenía ganas de llorar, me sentía una muy mala persona. Consiguió que entrara a Yale y yo le pago engañándola. No merezco que me trate así. ¿Y por qué ese repentino cambio conmigo?

* * *

><p><em>Quinn<em>

Ayer en la noche, Belén apareció en casa llorando. Se acababa de enterar, escuchando en secreto a Rachel hablando con Kurt en su cuarto, que Finn la había utilizado para que Rachel sintiera celos y así hiciera algo estúpido y me engañara, ocasionando que yo la dejara. Cuando me contó eso, me paralice y comprendí porque me ha estado esquivando todo este tiempo, porque el día de San Valentín estaba llorando. Confieso que desde ese día, estoy con Belén en secreto y que hace una semana que somos novias oficiales pero nunca he dejado de amar a Rachel y Belén lo sabe. Por lo que enterarme, que todo nuestro problema, fue culpa de Finn… al cual no puedo matar a golpes porque esta en algún lado, vestido de militar… me dejó mal. Le dije a Belén, que aunque esto me confundía, yo seguiría con ella y esta mañana, cuando llegó la carta de Yale, que había olvidado por completo... Belén habló conmigo y me dijo que debía ayudar a Rachel a cumplir sus sueños. Que entrar en Yale era la única oportunidad que le quedaba y que yo era la única que podía convencerla. Luego de almorzar con Belén y de ver como se iba con Puck a comprar la medicación de Beth, me fui a casa de Rachel para ir a buscarla e ir juntas hasta Yale. Es mi oportunidad para aclarar las cosas con ella, siempre que me controle y no se me vaya todo de las manos. Aunque Belén esta convencida de que este viaje me hará volver con Rachel, tengo que ser fuerte y decirle que no. Ahora estoy con ella y no puedo hacerle lo mismo que Rachel me hizo a mí.

Cuando la vi salir corriendo y encerrarse llorando, Shelby se fue a hablar con ella y al salir, me pidió disculpas. Que todo lo de Yale le había emocionado. Tan solo le asentí y mientras yo cuidaba a Beth dormida, Shelby la ayudó a hacer un rápido bolso. Tendríamos que pasar la noche allá, reservé dos habitaciones para dejar a Belén tranquila pero ella ha estado distante desde ayer, por lo que me tiene nerviosa este viaje.

Dejamos a Shelby y Beth en casa de Rachel, ya que esperaban a Hiriam y Leroy para pasar un rato con ellos. Y Shelby nos prestó su auto para ir hasta Yale. Rachel tuvo que cancelar una salida con Kurt y Blaine a último momento para que nos pudiéramos ir.

Estabamos por salir cuando llegaron Puck y Belén, él se fue y quedaba Belén con Shelby y Beth. Estaba esperando apoyada contra la puerta del auto de Shelby y Belén se acercó para mirarme.

"**No importa lo que pase en ese viaje Quinn, decidas lo que decidas… yo siempre voy a querer lo mejor para ti. Lo único que te pido es que seas sincera conmigo y que si pasa algo… me lo dirás. ¿Ok?"**

Me dijo y le sonreí asintiendo, acaricié su rostro y lentamente me acerque para besarla. Vi como cerró los ojos y justo cuando estaba cerrando los míos, vi a Rachel mirarnos con dolor, cerrar los ojos con fuerza y mirar hacia otro lado. Hice como que no la había visto y abracé a Belén, para luego alejarme, regalándole una sonrisa y subirme al auto, mientras ella quedaba helada, no se esperaba un abrazo… pero algo en mí no me dejó besarla frente a Rachel, no pude. Cuando se giró y vio a Rachel, palideció y vi como le sonreía, se acercaba a ella y le daba un beso en la mejilla para luego irse. Rachel se quedó muda y tan solo subió al auto con rapidez. Toda esta situación era difícil y supe, que este viaje me complicaría las cosas con Belén en el momento en que Rachel se sentó a mi lado.

Durante el camino, estuvo muy callada y cuando agarramos la carretera, aproveche para hablar con ella.

"**Escucha Rach… quiero aprovechar este viaje para disculparme contigo, por no confiar en ti… por… no ser más fuerte e impedir que Finn colocara esas dudas en ti."**

Estaba mirando al frente pero sentí su mirada sobre mí.

"**¿Te enteraste de la verdad?"**

Asentí y por largo rato estuvimos las dos muy calladas. Luego de decirle todo eso, volvieron mis dudas, volvió esa sensación en mi pecho… las palpitaciones. No lo podía evitar, sigo sintiendo cosas por ella. ¡Estuve comprometida con ella! Es lógico que todavía me queden sentimientos por ella. Al fin y al cabo, fui yo la que terminó con Rachel.

Al llegar a Yale, fuimos directo a la administración donde aceptamos la solicitud y tuvimos una charla con el decano, que nos explicó todo sobre Yale, las clases, horarios y que en un mes debíamos empezar. Con Rachel nos miramos impresionadas. ¿Un mes? Ni siquiera he podido buscar un apartamento, dinero, todas esas cosas y Rachel tampoco, ella acaba de enterarse.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, por lo que nos fuimos al hotel. Luego de estacionar el auto, nos adentramos y fuimos directo a la administración. Cada una dejo sus cosas en el cuarto de cada una y se me ocurrió una idea. Quizás era mala… pero… no la podía dejar pasar, es mi único momento con Rachel a solas luego de que cortamos y quiero suavizar las cosas entre las dos. Me fui hasta su habitación, que era al lado de la mía y toque la puerta. Cuando la abrió me la encontré con los ojos rojos. ¿Estaba llorando?

"**Rachel… ¿Estas bien?"**

Me asintió y secó sus ojos.

"**Sí, estoy bien. Es la emoción de todo lo que esta pasando. ¿Qué pasa Quinn?"**

Agaché mi rostro y suspiré, luego la volví a mirar y le conté mi plan.

"**Estoy aburrida… ¿Quieres ir a recorrer el centro conmigo? Es que… no quiero ir sola."**

La vi dudar y luego de insistirle, aceptó y la vi tomar su abrigo y dinero.

Al principio solo caminamos en silencio, pero luego comenzó a ver tiendas aún abiertas y quiso comprarle cosas a Beth. Y fue tanto su entusiasmo que hice lo mismo. Pero llegado un momento, encontramos una plaza y nos sentamos a descansar mientras comíamos un helado. A lo lejos se vio una pareja besándose y dándose cariños y cuando vimos que se pusieron... difíciles… tan solo nos fuimos de allí, riendo.

Llegamos al hotel y me detuve en la puerta, ayudando a Rachel a dejar sus compras, yo llevaría las mías a mi habitación. La vi acomodar las bolsas y estaba muy nerviosa, pues no podía dejar de mirarla… estaba vestida igual que siempre, pero para mí se veía hermosa. Aunque pude notar como se esperó en vestirse de tal forma que no me fijara en ella. La distancia que mantuvo todo este tiempo… me destrozó y me enloqueció. Y ahora mismo la tenía cerca, para mí sola…

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la vi acercase a mí. Se quedó de pie sosteniendo la puerta y comenzó a cerrarla.

"**Que descanses Quinn, nos vemos mañana temprano a las 7 a.m."**

La vi mirarme con tanto dolor que mi corazón explotó y no dejé que cerrara la puerta. Pero ella comenzó a hacer fuerza para hacerlo e iniciamos una pelea para ver quien empujaba mejor. Luego de unos minutos forzando logré hacerlo y comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación. La alcancé y la sostuve de los brazos para que me mirara. Y nuestras miradas se fundieron, quizás Belén pueda hacerme sentir cosas al besarme, pero solo Rachel puede paralizarme con tan solo una mirada. O quizás las dos pueden tener poder sobre mí… quien sabe. Ahora mismo estaba concentrada en la mujer que tenía entre mis brazos, una que me detuvo la respiración y me decidí a hablarle.

"**Puedo besar a Belén, ser su novia y todo lo que se te ocurra. Pero eres la única que me paraliza con la mirada, con la cual tengo una historia y que con tu simple presencia… me enloqueces y haces que mi cuerpo desee el tuyo… como… ahora... y yo… yo…"**

Dije esas palabras acercándome poco a poco y cuando terminé de hablar me lancé sobre ella y la besé, obviando sus intenciones de detenerme. Se resistió y comencé a forcejar para que se acostumbrara y me respondiera y caímos en la cama. Y ese movimiento y caída nos hizo mirarnos. Nuestras miradas se fundieron y al verle los ojos, recordé los de Belén y me detuve. Me alejé de ella y me fui de allí. Estaba con mi mano en la puerta de mi habitación pero no podía abrirla. Me quedé paralizada ahí parada sin reaccionar. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de volver por ella. Pero no puedo hacerle eso a Belén, no puedo traicionarla de esa manera. Entre a mi habitación y cerré la puerta, apoyándome en ella. Sentí que golpeaban y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. ¡Rachel! Me moví como el rayo y al abrir la puerta, eliminé la sonrisa al ver que tan solo era la chica de la limpieza ofreciendo limpiar algo o cambiar las sábanas. Le dije que no y me quedé quieta para luego meterme en mi habitación y meterme en la cama para dormir. Caí dormida a los pocos minutos, el día había sido agotador y mi cuerpo lo demostró.

Al día siguiente, Rachel no me llamó, tan solo se dedicó a esperarme en recepción y cuando nos pusimos en viaje de vuelta fuimos muy calladas.

Era tanto silencio… que la tensión se hizo presente y dolía. Llegó un momento que no lo soporté más, me detuve a un costado y cuando la miré y me acerqué a ella hizo lo mismo. Nos fundimos en un beso totalmente lleno de deseo y sentir que me respondía, que me besaba de la misma forma que cuando estábamos juntas, me llenó de amor. Y esos sentimientos que quise eliminar de ella… salieron a flote y nuevamente, me enamoré de Rachel Berry. O en realidad debería decir que… siempre estuve enamorada de ella. Nuestro beso, se hizo cada vez más caliente y apague el auto, le puse el freno de mano y me moví para sentarme sobre sus piernas. Antes habríamos hecho al revés pero yo era la que había estado manejando y el asiento trasero estaba lleno de nuestras cosas por lo que no pensé y tan solo… actué.

Sus manos actuaron y me quitaron mi blusa por lo que hice lo mismo con esa camisa ridícula que se había puesto para intentar alejarme de ella. Desprendí cada uno de los botones hasta que quedó en corpiño. Me acerque a su cuello y comencé a dejar dulces besos. Mis manos viajaron por todo su cuerpo y acariciaron su piel… añorándola. El deseo aumentó en las dos cuando nos fundimos en otro beso y agradeciendo que usara esas horribles faldas, la levanté y como pude, comencé a quitarle las bragas que tenía puesta. Ella me desabrochó el pantalón que había decidido ponerme en la mañana y me lo quitó, todo muy difícil, los autos pasaban y miraban alucinados la escena que ocurría entre nosotras pero no se detenían. No lo soporté más y antes de que apareciera la policía o algo y nos interrumpieran use mi mano para acariciar su entrepierna. Al escucharla gemir, enloquecí y más aún cuando hizo lo mismo que yo y me tocó a mí. Estuvimos así, tocándonos, besándonos, metiendo los dedos en el cuerpo de la otra, deseándonos y amándonos hasta que ambas gritamos de placer y nos quedamos mirando fijamente a los ojos. Los recuerdos de nuestros momentos juntas vinieron a mi mente y olvidando el resto del mundo me mantuve en esa posición, sobre ella y nos abrazamos con fuerza. Nos pusimos a llorar y nos desahogamos una a la otra.

"**Lo siento Quinn… no quise engañarte, lo siento. Es que Finn… él me enloqueció. Lo nuestro pasó tan rápido que no me diste tiempo a olvidarme de él. Me di cuenta de todo en San Valentín… pero te quería ver feliz y te vi besando a Belén y yo…"**

La interrumpí besándola con ternura y nuestras lenguas demostraron un amor… que nunca antes nos habíamos demostrado. Toda esta separación… vernos con otras personas… nos sirvió de mucho.

"**Rachel… yo quiero a Belén… pero no estoy enamorada de ella. Y nunca he podido olvidarte, no importa cuanto lo intente… te sigo amando."**

Nos miramos y volvimos a besar. Luego de llorar un poco más y darnos un rato de cariños, nos vestimos y continuamos el camino. Sin volver a hablar o mirarnos.

Pero… al llegar a la casa de Rachel, recordé que Belén estaría ahí y antes de que Rachel se bajara, tomé su mano.

"**Rachel… no puedo ocultarle a Belén lo que pasó. Fue lo que más me pidió. Yo… le diré la verdad y… terminaré con ella."**

Me miró con los ojos abiertos.

"**¿No harás eso para estar conmigo verdad? Porque no puedo hacerle eso a Belén."**

Negué con la cabeza y la tomé de las manos.

"**Rachel… seremos compañeras en Yale. Y Belén estará a 7 horas de nosotras. ¿Crees que podré serle fiel cuando te amo y te veo todos los días? Luego de lo que acaba de pasar en la carretera… te entiendo y entiendo lo que sentirá… así que prefiero ser sincera y que no se entere por otro. Y con respecto a nosotras… tendremos tiempo para decidir cuando volver. Pero Rach… no me pidas que te olvide, no me importa lo que hiciste… te amo."**

Tan solo di su mano y ella me sonrió, asintió y salimos del auto. Tomamos las cosas y antes de entrar me detuvo y me miró a los ojos.

"**Yo también te amo Quinn. Pero… no quiero herir a Belén también. Así que… si quieres decirle lo que paso hazlo pero… no volveré contigo, no puedo."**

Entramos a la casa y sus palabras me alegraron y me rompieron el corazón al mismo tiempo. Al abrir la puerta, vimos a Belén y los padres de Rach mirando televisión. Me acerqué a Belén y antes de saludar o algo así… la miré a los ojos.

"**Belén… tenemos que hablar en privado… hay algo que tengo que decirte."**

Vi como se quedaba seria y miraba de mí a Rachel, la cual tenía la cabeza gacha y se le notaban las lágrimas a punto de salir. Al ver que belén me miró de la misma forma… me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, le estaba rompiendo el corazón a la única persona que me ha sido sincera y fiel… incluso más que Rachel.

* * *

><p><em>Belén<em>

Al ver que las dos entraron muy juntas, que Quinn me dijera que quería hablar conmigo. Supe que había pasado algo entre ellas. Conocía a Rachel y la cara de culpabilidad que puso… la delató. Antes de saludar o algo así, nos fuimos al comedor y nos sentamos una frente a la otra en uno de los lados de la mesa.

Quinn estaba temblando, miraba el suelo y estaba comenzando a llorar. Inevitablemente hice lo que tenía ganas de hacer desde que supe que ese viaje sucedería, me largué a llorar como loca y Quinn me miró.

"**Por dios Belén… no llores. Yo…"**

La detuve con un gesto y con todo el dolor de mi alma, la miré a los ojos.

"**Solo se sincera y dime que pasó."**

Comenzando a llorar igual que yo… me miró y me preparé para sentir como mi corazón se rompe en pedazos.

"**Besé a Rachel, ella me rechazó y camino para aquí… me detuve en la carretera y… nosotras… hicimos el amor."**

Escuchar esas palabras me chocaron muy fuerte. Me quedé ahí sentada, mirándola a la cara largos segundos. Y la furia me llenó por completo. Me puse de pie e hice lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo. Quinn me siguió hasta mi habitación y me vio tomar la maleta y juntar mis cosas. Ella me gritaba, me pedía disculpas y yo tan solo lloraba. Cuando terminé, tan solo comencé a irme y me acerqué al tío Hiriam para pedirle que me llevara al aeropuerto porque me regresaba a Chicago. Leroy tenía abrazada a Rachel que lloraba como loca. Nos encontramos con la mirada y la desvié. Me giré, me acerqué a Quinn y le hablé mirándola con todo el dolor de mi alma.

"**Lo mejor será que te quedes con Rachel, ella te necesita, tu la necesitas a ella, se aman y la verdad es que… ustedes dos son tal para cual."**

Le di a Quinn un cachetazo, el cual recibió con dolor y el tío Hiriam me llevó al aeropuerto sin decir nada. Me arrepentí de haberle dicho esas cosas, ya que ella tan solo hizo lo que le pedí. Siempre supe que algo pasaría en ese viaje, desde un principio quise juntarlas pero en San Valentín mis planes cambiaron. Y terminé enamorándome de Quinn, saliendo con ella. Suerte que no llegamos a acostarnos, sino habría sido peor.

Antes de subir al avión que el tío Hiriam insistió en pagar, miré a mi tío a los ojos y le pedí que le pidiera disculpas a Quinn de mi parte por haberle dicho esas cosas. Que tan solo fue reacción del dolor, que ella fue muy valiente al decirme la verdad y que le mandara decir… que siguiera su corazón.

Todo el camino a Chicago… no dejé de llorar angustiada y la azafata me tuvo que dar un calmante para tranquilizarme, todo era… muy doloroso.

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Hola gente! **

**Les pido mil disculpas por la tardanza. Estoy bloqueada de ideas, ando como bipolar con mis estados de humor que vienen y van. Ajajaja y se me acerca un examen pronto que debo estudiar. Debido a eso, voy a actualizar cada dos días para dedicarme al estudio y salvar ese examen que es de vital importancia para mí. **

**Como a esta hora en mi país ya es 14 de febrero (San Valentín) les deseo un feliz día a todos los que leen el fic y que tengan un lindo momento con sus amigos, familia y esa persona especial que ocupa su corazón (para los que la tengan).**

**Ok… una última cosa! Esta historia es…Faberry! Para los que dijeron que parecía una historia entre Belén y Quinn. No es así, lo que pasa es que Belén es un papel principal (secundario) pero principal al mismo tiempo, sepan tener paciencia y sigan la historia. **

**Gracias por los comentarios, sigan firmando! XD**

**Digan que les parece este capítulo... no estaba segura de subirlo así que digan que les parece. Gracias.  
><strong>

**Natalie **


	15. Chapter 15  Irresistible

_**Aclaro, ninguno de los personajes de Glee me pertenece. Esta historia es pura ficción. Los personajes le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy.**_

* * *

><p><em>Quinn<em>

Ha pasado un mes desde que Belén volvió a Chicago y tuve ese momento con Rachel. No nos hemos hablado desde entonces… porque me evita y ya estoy comenzando a cansarme. No se como pedirle disculpas por lo que hice, me siento tan culpable…

Tanto que comprendo lo que atravesó Rachel y tampoco se como hablarle a ella. La veo casi todos los días, ya que iremos juntas a Yale y sus padres y Shelby (que se ha convertido en una madre para mí) nos acompañarán y bueno… que Rachel vaya a ver a su madre y a Beth, me da la oportunidad de verla. Lo cual es increíble porque no se que diablos hizo… pero esta cada día más hermosa.

Aunque… me esta cansando el hecho de que no me haga caso y que no quiera regresar conmigo. No hemos hablado de lo que pasó en el viaje, lo cual es frustrante. Ella insiste en que por lo que le hicimos a Belén, debemos estar separadas.

Conseguí un apartamento cerca de Yale, por lo que escuche a Shelby hablar con Rach ella había conseguido otro, cerca del mío. Rach tenía dinero reservado de sus padres pero yo no, por lo que Shelby me ayudó a conseguir un trabajo para poder cubrir mis gastos, aunque insistió en que ella pagaría el alquiler del apartamento y luego de discutir mucho con ella, no me pude negar.

Ahora mismo estaba en el supermercado, esperando a que me atendieran… solo había comprado leche para Beth y la cajera tenía problemas con la caja registradora y tenía una larga fila de espera para ser atendida. La frustración de todos mis problemas se le sumó a esto y comencé a moverme desesperada. Tenía que llegar pronto, pues en un par de horas me iría a Yale con Rachel y estaba ansiosa de irme de Lima con ella.

La cajera levantó la cabeza y me vio mirarla de mala manera, lo cual pareció ponerla nerviosa y me miró como preguntándose que pasaba.

"**¡Oye! Tengo a mi hija esperando en casa por alimento… ¿Crees que puedes apurarte?"**

Le hablé con un tono severo, el cual la puso más nerviosa. Un muchacho comenzó a ayudarle, se había trancado la caja y no podía sacar el dinero.

"**¡Quinn! ¡Ven, aquí hay lugar!"**

Dijeron desde la caja de al lado y vi a Yorlenny, la nueva amiga de Rachel. La conozco del instituto pero personalmente… hace unas pocas semanas, ella me la presentó. Y la chica siempre me da miradas seductoras, lo cual parece incomodar a Rach y como eso me agrada, le sigo el juego. Pues ponerla celosa, hace que me preste atención y es justo lo que quiero. Aunque trato de crearle ilusiones a la chica, ya que yo quiero a Rach.

Me acerqué sonriente a ella y estaba pagando sus cosas. Tomó la caja de leche que tenía en mi mano y la sumó a su cuenta, no me dejó pagarlo y dijo que sería su regalo para Beth. Le sonreí y salimos de allí juntas. Había venido a pie, por lo que me ofrecí a llevarla a su casa. Era lo menos que podía hacer ante el favor que me hizo.

La estaba dejando en su casa cuando me miró.

"**Escucha Quinn… se que hoy te vas con Rach y su familia para Yale, yo me iré más tarde pero… ¿crees que podremos juntarnos para tomar un café y recorrer la ciudad?" **

Le sonreí y le asentí. Justo cuando se iba a bajar, se detuvo agarrando sus bolsas y se acercó tan rápido a mí, que no tuve tiempo de reaccionar y sentí como me besaba.

¡Dios! ¿Es que ahora soy un imán de mujeres? Primero Belén, Rachel…. Y ahora Yorlenny. ¡Diablos! Se apartó de mí y la mire totalmente sorprendida. Ese beso no me lo esperaba. Se bajó y rodeó el auto pero al subir a la vereda sea cercó a mi ventana y me miró con una sonrisa.

"**Se que todavía amas a Rachel pero… si te interesa, estoy dispuesta a ayudarte. No tienes porque amarme, tu mera compañía sería más que suficiente. Así que… no le digas nada a Rach y… cuando quieras tan solo me buscas en Yale y… nos encontramos en secreto para tener la aventura que quieras."**

Se alejó, dándome una guiñada y seguí mi camino un tanto confundida y sorprendida por sus palabras. Llegué a casa y le di la leche a Shelby. No dije nada, pues aún estaba sorprendida por la actitud de Yorlenny. ¿No se supone que es la mejor amiga de Rachel? Voy a tener que hacer algo al respecto, no puedo dejar que le mienta a Rach.

Luego de aprontar las cosas con Shelby nos encaminamos a la casa de los Berry, donde estaban esperando. Estaba subiendo al auto cuando Shelby se subió al de los señores Berry con Beth, dejando a Rachel muda desde afuera, que no sabía que hacer, ya que no quedaba lugar para ella. Vi como Leroy señalaba el auto de su madre y le entregaba las llaves. Me quedé muda viendo como Rachel subía y emprendía el camino manejando ella. Seguimos el camino en silencio hasta que la vi mirar hacia atrás y vi su cara sorprendida. Me miró y la miré extrañada, no sabía que le pasaba. Seguí su mirada y vi que miraba mi guitarra.

"**¿Desde cuando tocas guitarra?"**

Me avergoncé y miré al frente al igual que ella, lista para contestarle.

"**Puck me estaba enseñando. Le tocábamos a Beth y… desde que salí con Sam y él me hizo aprender los acordes de Lucky… yo… quise aprender y recurrí a Puck."**

La vi sonreír y asintió. Pero luego me sonrió.

"**¡Toca algo!"**

La miré sorprendida y comencé a reírme.

"**¡Pero estamos en medio de la carretera Rachel!"**

Ella me miró un segundo y justo cuando iba a contestar sonó mi celular. Lo atendí al ver que era Shelby, llamando desde el auto de los Berry seguramente.

"**¿Qué pasa Shelby? ¿Beth está bien?"**

Escuché los gritos de la niña, eran más bien risas de ella y lo que parecía uno de los señores Berry, Leroy por lo que capté.

"**Sí, esta perfectamente. Leroy la hace reír, pero necesita ir al baño y comer algo. Así que nos detendremos en aquel parador de allá delante. ¿Les parece bien? Síganos y luego puedes intercambiar con Rach y seguir tú el camino."**

¿Así que Shelby pretendía que fuéramos todo el camino las dos solas? En este instante, amé a Shelby. Le dije que sí, que no teníamos problema y cuando le comenté a Rachel lo que me dijo su madre asintió.

Nos detuvimos y mientras Rachel, Shelby y Leroy iban a comprar a la tienda. Hiriam y yo nos sentamos en unas mesas de Picnic que había afuera con Beth y disfrutábamos del calor del sol de las 4 de la tarde. Era un poco fuerte por lo que le coloqué un gorro a Beth para que no le hiciera daño y la niña jugaba con mi celular, no sacaba fotos a nosotros dos y a todo lo que veía. Hiriam me miró y nos encontramos con la mirada, me miraba sonriente.

"**La idea de que tú y Rachel vayan solas el resto del viaje es para que tengas tu oportunidad de comenzar a conquistarla otra vez. Y espero que la aproveches Quinn, porque quiero dentro de unas semanas escuchar a Rachel llamarme y darme la noticia de que esta comprometida contigo otra vez y que vivirán juntas."**

Las palabras de Hiriam me dejaron pensando y congelada al mismo tiempo. Vimos que Rachel, Shelby y Leroy volvían con la comida. Y al ver la mirada de Rachel sonriendo, recordé que en el camino me pidió que tocara la guitarra y ahora que no estábamos manejando, era perfecto. Me alejé de ellos y corrí hasta el auto, donde saque la guitarra. Cuando volví con ella en mis manos, Rachel me miraba sonriente y Beth lloraba por lo que me senté frente a mi hija y la miré a los ojos.

"**Beth… ¿Quieres cantar una canción?"**

La vi mirarme y dejar de llorar al instante. Comenzó a saltar y a decir que sí. Miré a todos y ya estaban preparando Sándwiches y esas cosas. Mire a las tres mujeres que tenía delante de mí y comprendí, que se habían vuelto muy importantes para mí. Era el momento perfecto para hacerlo, entretener a Beth y enviarle un mensaje a Rach. Pensé en una canción que me haya enseñado Puck y se me ocurrió cantar y tocar Snows of New York, de Chris de Burg. Se que a Beth le gustará pero el mensaje será para Rachel y los demás comprenderán, al igual que ella. Afiné la guitarra y luego de tomar un poco de soda que me dio Shelby, con una sonrisa, comencé a tocar y cantar.

_I can see you now by the light of the dawn,_

(Puedo verte ahora a la luz del amanecer)

_And the sun is rising slow,_

(Y el sol está asomando lento)

_We have talked all night, and I can't talk anymore,_

(Hemos hablado toda la noche, y no puedo hablar más)

_But I must stay and you must go;_

(Pero yo debo quedarme y tú debes irte)

Esa parte fue para Beth, pero lo siguiente fue para Rachel. Vi a todos sonreír, menos Rachel. Estoy segura que no sabe la canción y era perfecto para que me preste atención, además de Beth claro. Que le brillaban esos hermosos ojitos al verme tocar y esa mirada junto con la de Rachel, me hacían sonreír.

_You have always been such a good friend to me,_

(Tú has sido siempre tan buen amiga mía)

_Through the thunder and the rain,_

(A través de truenos y de lluvias)

_And when you're feeling lost in the snows of New York,_

(Y cuando te sientas perdida en las nieves de Nueva York)

_Lift your heart and think of me_

(Eleva tu corazón y piensa en mí)

Vi la cara de Rachel iluminarse, pues estaba cumpliendo su sueño y le estaba dejando claro que no importaba cuan lejos o cuan cerca, cual separadas o cuan juntas estemos, siempre podrá pensar en mí y nunca estará sola, que yo estaré con ella. Mirar a Beth mientras canto era tan solo una faceta, para entretener a mi hija, ya que el mensaje… era para Rach, la cual comprendía perfectamente.

_There are those who fail, there are those who fall,_

(Están aquellas que fallan, están aquellas que caen)

_There are those who will never win,_

(Están aquellas quienes nunca ganarán)

_Then there are those who fight for the things they believe,_

(También están aquellas quienes luchan por las cosas que creen)

_And these are women like you and me;_

(Y estas son mujeres como tú y yo)

Cante cambiando la letra y diciendo la última frase mirando a Rachel directamente a los ojos, los cuales estaban llenos de lágrimas.

_In my dream we walked, you and I to the shore_

(En mi sueño caminamos, tú y yo por la costa)

_Leaving footprints by the sea,_

(Dejando pisadas en la arena)

_And when there was just one set of prints in the sand,_

(Y cuando quedaron sólo un par de pisadas en la arena)

_That was when you carried me_

(Fue cuando tú llevabas mi carga)

Cante mirando solo a Rachel, cuando moví mi cabeza para mirar a la guitarra, vi la mirada de los demás y estaban mirándome con una media sonrisa. Volví mi atención a Beth y luego de tocar el solo, volví a mirar a Rachel, al ver que Beth solo miraba mis manos tocar.

_And when you're feeling lost in the snows of New York,_

(Y cuando te sientas perdida en las nieves de Nueva York)

_Lift your heart and think of me,_

(Eleva tu corazón y piensa en mí)

_Lift your heart and think of me._

(Eleva tu corazón y piensa en mí)

Terminé de cantar y Beth comenzó a aplaudir, lo que me hizo sonreír. Los demás comían pero lo que me sorprendió fue ver como Rachel acompañaba a Beth y al verla, vi que una lágrima caía de su rostro. Todos lo notamos y me miraron, pero yo solo pude mirarla a ella, que dejó de aplaudir para mirarme con ternura.

"**Esa canción fue hermosa Quinn."**

Me avergoncé al escucharla decir eso y levantándome de mi asiento para guardar la guitarra, luego de hacerlo me volví a sentar y la miré a los ojos, no había dejado de mirarme en todo momento.

"**Lo que dije es en serio, puedes contar conmigo. Toma en cuenta cada palabra Rach."**

Nos sonreímos y comencé a comer algo.

"**Créeme que lo haré Quinn, lo haré."**

Tan solo nos quedamos mirando unos instantes para volver a lo nuestro.

Luego de emprender el camino, manejado yo el resto del camino, Rach se pasó dándome miradas el resto del viaje.

* * *

><p><em>Rachel<em>

Quinn realmente me dejó sin palabras el resto del viaje, esa canción que cantó, supe que iba dirigida para mí y me llegó. Cada nota, cada palabra salida de sus labios, me tocó el corazón. ¿Acaso estoy loca? ¿Cómo pude decirle que no quiero volver con ella por lo que pasó con Belén? Se que mi prima esta dolida y que pronto tendré que ir en su busca. Pero no puedo negar lo que me implora mi corazón, que me pide a gritos el sentir el de Quinn nuevamente. Y la verdad… todas estas semanas de comienzo de clases ha sido increíble, estar con Yorlenny y Quinn todos los días es increíble. Como las tres somos del mismo estado, el decano nos puso juntas en todas y cada una de las clases. Y aunque eran muy exigentes, nos reuníamos con Yorlenny a tomar café y realizar las tareas o ensayar juntas. Yorlenny vive en el mismo edificio que Quinn, mientras que yo vivo a 5 minutos a pie. Aunque… últimamente veo a Yorlenny muy pegada a Quinn, incluso ayer las vi salir juntas de una cafetería. ¡Me está dando mala espina!

Ahora mismo, estaba sentada terminando una redacción para una clase antes de irme a la cama, hoy quería acostarme temprano para levantarme y hacer ejercicio lo más temprano posible, cuando sentí que tocaban la puerta. Dejé mi café a un lado y fui a ver quien era, al abrir noté que era Quinn. Le sonreí e hizo lo mismo.

"**Hola Rach. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?"**

Me giré y le señalé la mesa.

"**Estaba estudiando un poco. ¿Quieres pasar y estudiamos juntas?"**

Negó con la cabeza y me miró seria.

"**No Rach, solo vine porque quiero invitarte a cenar."**

Trague saliva y la miré levantando mis cejas.

"**¿Cenar? ¿Cómo… una… cita?" **

Me asintió y se puso seria rápidamente.

"**A menos que quieras que sea salida de amigas."**

Le sonreí y la ilusión de comenzar de cero con ella me llenó. Le asentí y pareció entristecerse, por lo que actué rápido, hablándole con una sonrisa.

"**Si me esperas a que me cambie… podrás llevarme a esa cita."**

La vi sonreír ampliamente y la dejé pasar. Me fui a mi habitación y me cambié rápido. Me coloqué una remera que me hacía resaltar mis curvas, junto con un pantalón que hacía lo mismo. Y al salir, la vi sentada en el sillón y al verme se puso de pie, mirándome mientras tragaba saliva.

"**¡Wow, Rach! Nunca te había visto tan linda… estás hermosa."**

Le sonreí avergonzada y nos fuimos de allí. Me llevó a un restaurante vegeta y pedimos una ensalada de verduras cada una y estaba exquisita. Hablamos de las clases, de nuestra vida en New Haven.

Pero luego comenzamos a hablar de nuestra vida amorosa, de los momentos tiernos, graciosos y bellos de recordar. No sacamos los momentos malos para no arruinar la velada, pero a pesar de eso, estaban presentes. Llegó un momento, que Quinn hablaba de volver a salir en una segunda cita dentro de poco y me tomó de la mano. Ese simple contacto me puso nerviosa, hizo que mi corazón se acelerara. Nos quedamos mirando y justo cuando se comenzó a acercar a mí para besarme, alguien llegó a nuestra mesa y nos interrumpió.

"**¡Hola chicas! ¿Cenando en esta noche tranquila?"**

Dijo Yorlenny interrumpiendo nuestro momento, lo cual me molestó y la miré de mala manera. Me quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido y me miró de mí a Quinn con una sonrisa burlona.

**"Esperen un segundo… ¿acaso estoy interrumpiendo una cita?"**

Miré a Quinn, la cual asintió amablemente y Yorlenny le sonrió divertida, pero era una sonrisa alegre, sino sarcástica. Vi como miraba a Quinn y esta miraba a otro lado.

"**¡Wow, Quinn! ¿Te niegas a salir conmigo pero aceptas una salida de Rachel?"**

Al escuchar eso la miré sorprendida. ¿La había invitado a salir? ¿No se supone que es mi amiga? Eso me enojó y no me quedé atrás.

"**Yorlenny… Quinn me invitó a mí."**

Me miró y sonrió complacida. Quinn tomó mi mano y me habló susurrando.

"**Rachel… esto me esta incomodando. ¿Nos vamos?"**

La miré y sus ojos me lo suplicaban. Le asentí y mientras iba a pagar al mozo, dejándome sola con ella, Yorlenny se comenzó a ir. Pero antes, se giró y me miró con una media sonrisa maléfica.

"**Disfruta esta cita Rachel… porque esa chica que ves ahí…"**

Dijo señalando a Quinn que estaba a lo lejos y nos miraba nerviosa. Volví mi atención a Yorlenny al instante.

"…**ya salió conmigo la semana pasada y volveré a intentarlo. No pienso parar hasta que sea mía. ¿Lo comprendiste? Además… ella es tan irresistible que creo que no hay una persona en la tierra que no caiga en sus pies. Si no soy yo Rachel… no será nadie. ¡Quinn es solo mía!"**

Comenzó a irse y la furia me llenó y fueron mis celos los que le respondieron.

"**No te olvides que ella me ama Yorlenny… y yo la amo a ella… estamos hechas para estar juntas. No pienso perderla esta vez. ¿Lo comprendiste?"**

Dije imitándola y se giró para sonreírme.

"**Voy a tomar eso como el comienzo de un divertido juego."**

Quinn llegó a mi lado y antes de irnos volví a hablarle a Yorlenny que se había sentado para cenar sola.

"**Para mí no será un juego Yorlenny, es cuestión de proteger lo que amo."**

Luego de decir eso y dejarla muda, tomé a Quinn y os fuimos de allí.

Íbamos caminando tranquilamente cuando me detuvo y me tomó de la mano, mirándome seria.

"**¿Por qué le dijiste eso?"**

La miré y sonreí devolviéndole el agarre de manos.

"**Porque ella me acaba de retar… intentará conquistar a la mujer que amo y no lo pienso permitir. Prepárate Quinn Fabrey… porque a partir de ahora tendrás a dos mujeres tratando de conquistar tu amor."**

Me miró con las cejas levantadas y al ver su mirada incrédula pero hermosa al mismo tiempo. Recordé lo que dijo Yorlenny de que ella es irresistible, pero mi mente idea un nuevo concepto de la palabra y acercándome a Quinn se lo transmití en palabras.

"**Sabes… Yorlenny me dijo que eres irresistible… ¡Y tiene razón! Pero hay una cosa que es cierta… tú mi hermosa Quinny… no te resistes a mis encantos… y mucho menos a mis besos."**

Me acerqué a ella y le di un delicado beso en la mejilla. Cuando me alejé vi que tenía los ojos cerrados, al abrirlos quiso besarme pero la detuve. Me solté de su agarre y comencé a caminar hacia atrás y con una guiñada y una sonrisa, le conteste.

"**¡No, Quinn Fabrey! Si quieres probar mis labios… deberás tener una segunda cita conmigo."**

La vi sonreírme complacida y me gritó.

"**¿Y a donde me llevarás?"**

La sonreí y le di la espalda. Seguí caminando y sin girarme le contesté.

"**Si quieres averiguarlo… será mejor que me alcances."**

Le dije y comencé a correr. Al instante sentí que lo hacía y seguí corriendo sonriente y siendo conciente de que me seguía. Esta sería una dura pelea, lo se. Pero no lo puede evitar… para Quinn… soy irresistible.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente! <strong>

**Les pido mil disculpas por todo el tiempo que demoré en actualizar. Tuve un examen muy importante del que ocuparme, que determinaba mis estudios. ¡Por suerte lo salvé! Y ahora estoy libre y prometo compensarles con capítulos interesantes. ;)**

**Ahora… SI QUINN MUERE EN GLEE… LES JURO QUE MATO A RYAN Y NO MIRO MÁS LA SERIE! Ok... me desahogué. Jajaja**

**Bueno… espero muchos comentarios. Y actualizaré pronto. :D**

**Les recomiendo este Fic: "Amor en tiempos de verano"**

**Muy bueno y original! :D**

**Saludos, Natalie. **


	16. Chapter 16  Sin ti

_**...  
><strong>_

_**Aclaro, ninguno de los personajes de Glee me pertenece. Esta historia es pura ficción. Los personajes le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy.**_

_**...**_

* * *

><p><em>Quinn<em>

Soy conciente de que Rachel se toma en serio el enfrentarse a Yorlenny por mí. Pasó una semana… en la cual, ambas intentaron todo para llamar mi atención. Yorlenny se viste provocativamente, me da miradas seductoras que me hacen marear, me acompaña del apartamento a Yale y de Yale al apartamento, evitando que Rachel pueda hacerlo cada vez que tiene intensión; mientras que Rachel me deja mensajes, me envía flores, me da miradas tiernas. Todo eso en una semana… y me están volviendo loca, pues a pesar de que amo a Rachel, Yorlenny llama la atención de manera impactante.

Estaba camino a la universidad, cuando me llegó un mensaje.

_-¿No piensas esperarme Quinny? ¿O tienes prisa?- _

Mire quién había enviado el mensaje y sonreí al mismo tiempo que me giraba, para ver a Rachel caminar rápido hacia mí. Hoy pude salvarme de Yorlenny y agradecía que por esta vez, que fuera Rachel la que caminara conmigo hasta la universidad.

Nos pusimos a hablar de la tarea de hoy, ella estaba entusiasmada, pues en la clase de teatro, tendríamos que cantar y quería que todos oyeran su increíble voz. La escuchaba hablar sobre que tenía una canción de Bárbara, perfecta para cantar y sonreí. Pues esta es la Rachel Berry que conozco, la que me atrae y amo.

La seguí escuchando hablar de la clase de teatro, luego me contó que anoche estuvo horas hablando con Kurt, el cual vive con Blaine y ambos estudian en Nyada. Vi la tristeza de Rachel al nombrar Nyada, pues estoy segura de que le gustaría estar ahí.

Al llegar, tuvimos una clase de interpretación de textos y luego tendríamos la clase de teatro. Yorlenny no apareció en toda la clase y agradecí que no estuviera para poder disfrutar de la compañía de Rach.

Pero llegada la hora de la clase de teatro, al ingresar al salón, vimos a yorlenny hablar con unos compañeros. Habían puesto un batería en una esquina, e incluso habían traído bajos, guitarras y el piano de siempre. Por un segundo me sentí como si estuviera en Glee, solo que en una clase más avanzada. Con Rachel nos miramos y sonreímos. Me fui a sentar en el asiento que había libre, que diferenciaba dos de donde estaba Rachel. Y Yorlenny quedó del otro lado, lejos de las dos. Pero vi las miradas que me lanzaba, las guiñadas y tuve que tragar saliva, incómoda.

El profesor comenzó con la clase, hablando de musicales, donde cada vez que quería que algún alumno participara para que hablara del tema, Rachel alzaba la mano y sin que él le diera permiso, comenzaba a hablar de los diferentes musicales de Braodway. El profesor quedó fascinado al principio, al igual que todos, pero llegó un momento que la hicieron callar y tuve que contener la risa al ver su cara de desilusión. Varios chicos comenzaron a cantar diferentes canciones, unos tenían linda voz, otros no, pero a pesar de todo, nadie se burló de ellos. Pues era una clase de teatro, no de canto. Pero el profesor les quería hacer ver que también existen los musicales. Por un momento vi a Rachel y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Pero de un momento a otro, una chica comenzó a cantar el tema de Bárbara que Rachel quería cantar y vi su cara de Shock. La vi comenzar a pensar y revolver entre carpetas, miraba partituras y supe que buscaba una canción que cantar.

El profesor le dio paso a Yorlenny para que cantara y tanto Rachel como yo, dejamos lo que estábamos haciendo para mirarla.

"**Bien, Yorlenny. ¿Qué vas a cantar? Veo que estuviste toda la mañana practicando con tus compañeros con los instrumentos. ¡Deléitanos!"**

La vimos sonreír, mirarme y guiñarme un ojo. Lo cual trajo las miradas de todos hacia mí y fingiendo una amable sonrisa, esquivaba las miradas de todos, entre ellos Rachel.

"**Cantaré Disappear, de Evanescence. Y si me lo permite profesor, quisiera dedicárselo a mi buena amiga Rachel Berry."**

Al escucharla decir eso, quedé paralizada y miré a Rachel. Estaba tan sorprendida como yo. La vimos tomar una guitarra y a los demás chicos aprontarse. Me dio una mirada y luego a Rachel. ¡Oh, dios! Esto me da mala espina. La música comenzó y yo recé para que nada malo pasara, ni Rachel enloqueciera. Conocía el tema y era demasiado roquero, por lo que comencé a asustarme al ver que miraba a Rachel directo a los ojos.

Hold on, like you don't remember me

(Continúas, como si no me recordaras)

Underneath everything I guess I always dreamed

(Debajo de todo lo que creo que siempre soñé)

That I would be the one to take you away

(Que sería la única en alejarte)

From all this wasted pain

(De toda este dolor desperdiciado)

But I can't save you from yourself

(Pero no puedo salvarte de ti misma)

¡Oh, por el amor de dios! ¡Yorlenny no sabe en lo que se está metiendo! Vi la cara furiosa de Rachel y era lógico. Le estaba diciendo que me dejara en paz o ella misma la apartaría de mi lado. ¡Diablos!

Don't you want to feel?

(¿No quieres sentir?)

Don't you want to live your life?

(¿No quieres vivir tu vida?)

How much longer are you gonna give in to the fear?

(¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a rendirte ante el miedo?)

Holding you down until you're frozen

(Deprimiéndote hasta que estás congelada)

I can't let you fall apart

(No puedo dejarte desmoronarte)

Yorlenny tenía una hermosa voz, pero no me esta gustando como toma esto del enfrentamiento con Rachel y vi la cara de todos como las observaban a ambas. Vi que Rachel tenía el puño cerrado con fuerza y que estaba reservando las ganas de golpearla, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Yorlenny, quien me dio una sonrisa y un guiño para luego seguir cantando.

All alone and drowning in your past

(Completamente sola y ahogándote en tu pasado)

Take it back, take it back

(Devuélvelo, devuélvelo)

I still believe you can

(Yo aún creo que puedes)

No me gustó como miraba a Rachel y me preparé para detenerla Yo y no Rachel.

Don't you want to feel?

(¿No quieres sentir?)

Don't you want to live your life?

(¿No quieres vivir tu vida?)

How much longer are you gonna give in to the fear?

(¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a rendirte ante el miedo?)

I can't go on pretending

(No puedo seguir fingiendo)

So give me something real

(Así que dame algo real)

No one in your way but you

(No hay nadie en tu camino excepto tú)

How much longer are you gonna give in to the fear?

(¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a rendirte ante el miedo?)

Holding you down til you disappear

(Deprimiéndote hasta que desapareces)

Yorlenny terminó de cantar la canción y todos aplaudimos obligados, mirando las miradas que ambas se daban. Yorlenny tomó asiento, dándome miradas seductoras desde donde estaba y me sentí incómoda. Pues… me encantan, pero no me gustó la forma en que trató a Rachel, así que la esquivé y en vez de enojarse, la vi sonreír aún más. Lo cual me extrañó y se encontró con mi mirada. Me dio una sonrisa amable y se la devolví, pues me enorgulleció. Me estaba demostrando que se controlaba y que no se iba a dejar maltratar por Yorlenny. La vi ponerse de pie, ya que era su turno y se acercó a los chicos que tenían los instrumentos. Habló con ellos y sonrieron, de seguro Rachel les decía de una canción para cantar. Y me acomodé en mi asiento para mirarla. No dijo nada, tan solo comenzó la música y algo en ella, me era familiar.

I can't win, I can't reign

(No puedo ganar, no puedo reinar)

I will never win this game

(Jamás ganaré este juego)

Without you

(Sin tí)

Without you

(Sin tí)

¡Oh, por dios! ¿La canción de Usher y David Guetta? ¡Rachel sabe que amo esa canción! Ahora entiendo porque me parecía familiar la melodía, aunque nunca la escuche en acústico como ahora.

I'm lost, i'm vain

(Estoy perdida, soy vanidosa)

I will never be the same

(Nunca seré la misma)

Without you

(sin tí)

Without you

(Sin tí)

A medida que la escuchaba cantar, se me aceleraba el corazón y los ojos de lágrimas.

I won't run, I won't fly

(No huiré, no volvaré)

I will never make it by

(Nunca lo superaré)

Without you

(sin tí)

Without you

(Sin tí)

I can't rest, I can't flight

(No puedo descansar, No puedo luchar)

All i need is You and I

(Todo lo que necesito es un Tú y Yo)

Without you

(Sin ti)

Without you

(Sin ti)

Escuchamos como la voz de Rachel volaba por toda la habitación y se nos erizaba la piel, en especial la mía.

Without you

(Sin ti)

Without you

(Sin ti)

No me importó la cara que de seguro tendría Yorlenny, pues mi mirada y la de Rachel no podían desprenderse.

I can't erase, so i'll take blame

(No puedo borrarlo, así que asumo la culpa)

But i can't accept that we were strange

(Pero no puedo aceptar que estuviéramos separadas)

Without you

(Sin ti)

Without you

(Sin ti)

Rachel… cariño. Es lo que pensé al ver como me miraba y cantaba. Todo lo que pasamos en este tiempo, se cruzó por mi mente.

I can't Quit now, this can't be right

(No puedo renunciar ahora, esto no puede ser cierto)

I can't take one more sleepless night

(No puedo pasar una noche más sin dormir)

Without you

(Sin ti)

Without you

(Sin ti)

Así que no quiere renunciar a mí… eso me gusta.

I won't soar, i won't climb 

(No remontaré el vuelo, no escalaré)

If you're not here i'm paralyzed

(Si no estás aquí, estoy paralizada)

Without you

(Sin ti)

Without you

(Sin ti)

Cada una de las palabras que cantaba era acompañada por un brillo de sus ojos que hacía a mi corazón enloquecer de alegría.

I can't look, i'm so blind

(No puedo ver, estoy tan ciega)

I lost my heart, i lost my mind

(Perdí mi corazón, perdí mi mente)

Without you

(Sin tí)

Without you

(Sin tí)

¿En que estaba pensando cuando dejé a Rachel? Y debo estar muy loca para dejar que mis ojos miren a Yorlenny teniendo a Rachel.

Without you

(Sin tí)

Without you

(Sin tí)

¡Cantó toda la canción! Y me llenó de emoción el sentimiento que me transmitía. Ella es el amor de mi vida, no puedo negarlo.

* * *

><p><em>Rachel<em>

Estaba tan enojada con Yorlenny por la canción que me cantó, pretendiendo que me alejaría de Quinn. Pero yo no pensaba rendirme, así que me levanté y me decidí a cantar la canción favorita de Quinn. En el viaje a Yale se había pasado todo el viaje cantando esa canción cada vez que la transmitían en la radio. Así que era lo mejor, había sido una de mis opciones y gracias a dios que la pensé. Porque al terminar la canción, Quinn me sonrió mientras le caían unas lágrimas. Al ver que se las limpiaba, al igual que todos me senté en mi lugar y ni siquiera miré a Yorlenny. La vimos levantarse e irse enojada, y no pude evitar sonreír levemente.

Estaba organizando mis cosas y viendo como el profesor me felicitaba por mi actuación al cantar y la de Quinn, para los demás, fue como si en realidad nos transmitiéramos algo una a la otra. O al menos eso dijo, lo que no sabe en realidad es que si nos transmitimos sentimientos.

Cuando el profesor comenzó a hablar de las formas de actuar en musicales, yo tomé nota. Pero un movimiento a mi lado me hizo mirar a mi izquierda y vi como la chica que estaba sentada a mi lado se movía y en su lugar, se sentaba Quinn. Terminó de acomodar sus cosas y me sonrió, tanto que fue contagioso. Me pase el resto de la hora dándole miradas y ella a mí. Cuando terminó la clase guardé mis cosas en mi bolso y nos encaminamos a la cafetería.

"**¡Oye Rachel! ¿Qué te parece si este fin de semana nos tomamos un tren y visitamos a Kurt y Blaine en New York?"**

La miré al instante en que terminó de decir eso y sonreí abiertamente.

"**¿Me estás hablando en serio?"**

Me asintió y agaché mi rostro para que no viera en realidad la alegría que me daba, aunque se dio cuenta. Levanté mi vista y noté a Yorlenny que nos miraba extrañada, estaba esquivando su mirada cuando noté que Quinn tomaba mi mano y la miré. Tenía una mirada llena de ternura, tanta que me hipnotizo y le devolví el agarre de su mano.

"**Si vamos a New York… debes aceptarlo como una cita, no como salida de dos amigas. ¿Lo entiendes verdad?"**

Me detuvo y nos quedamos mirando.

"**¿Todavía quieres salir conmigo?"**

Me asintió y se acercó a mí. Tomó mi rostro con su mano libre y acarició mi mejilla. Fue tan dulce que me avergoncé.

"**Es más que eso… quiero… que regreses conmigo Rach. ¡No me interesa Yorlenny! Porque… tu eres al amor de mi vida. No quiero que sigas intentando conquistarme, lo hiciste el primer día que te conocí."**

No pude responder, pues sus palabras me dejaron muda. Vimos que muchos nos miraban y seguimos caminando a la salida, por hoy se nos habían terminado las clases. Y comenzaba el fin de semana, lo que significaba el viaje a New York que me proponía Quinn, un viaje que ansiaba con todo mi corazón. No solo por ver mi ciudad favorita, a mis amigos, quizás… a mi prima, sino por viajar con Quinn como su novia… otra vez.

"**Espero que al menos… mi novia me lleve a ver una obra de Braodway."**

Dije y la miré de reojo. Se detuvo en seco y me miró sonriente. Me abrazó como loca y comenzó a girar. Lo cual me hizo reír y al detenerse, sin importar lo que los demás dijeran o pensaran, me besó. Un beso, que respondí envolviendo mis brazos en su cuello con fuerza y sentí sus manos envolver mi cintura sin importar mi bolso, que incomodaba un poco. Sentir sus labios acariciar mi piel, sus brazos protegerme con su abrazo y su lengua decirme te amo con un solo roce… me llenó de alegría. Todo ese vacío que había sentido al estar separada de ella, se esfumó y regresó la alegría.

Se separó de mis labios y envolviendo sus brazos por mis hombros continuamos el camino a nuestras casas. Y se me ocurrió una idea, una, que haría perder a Yorlenny toda oportunidad de conquistar a Quinn.

"**Quinn… ¿te gustaría mudarte a mi apartamento?"**

Me miró sorprendida y con una sonrisa. Pero no la dejé continuar.

"**Es que… me siento un poco sola… tengo espacio para una persona más y… ya que estamos juntas nuevamente se me ocurrió la idea de… "**

Me calló con un beso, el cual respondí con ganas. Al alejarse de mí, la vi sacar su celular con su mano libre y discó un número que no pude ver. Y espere a que atendiera.

"**Hola, soy yo… sí, todo bien. ¿Cómo está Beth, Shelby?... Que bueno. Bien, escucha… te llamo porque recordé que el domingo vendrán a visitarnos tú y Beth y quería que supieras que cambié mi dirección. Sí… si, me mudo hoy mismo… ¿A dónde? ¡A donde más… con Rachel!"**

Dijo dándome un beso y sonriendo. Le dijo a Mamá que se mudaba conmigo y que estábamos juntas de nuevo y quedó más que feliz. El apartamento que Quinn alquiló ya estaba amueblado, por lo que solo tenía que llevarse su ropa, su guitarra y un par de cositas más. La acompañé y ayudé a empacar, totalmente sonriente. Me dijo que se quería mudar cuanto antes y no me negué. Mañana temprano saldríamos para New York y pasaríamos el día allá, para el domingo recibir a Shelby en casa.

Me alegraba mucho esto de mudarme con Quinn, siempre quise hacerlo. Estábamos saliendo del apartamento con las cosas, un taxi nos esperaba y justo cuando guardábamos las cosas y Quinn se encargaba de entregar la llave del apartamento al dueño, que vivía en la planta baja, nos tomamos de las manos y nos íbamos. Hasta que nos cruzamos con Yorlenny, que venía con la cara furiosa y llevaba dos cafés en sus manos. Quinn me tomó de los hombros y comenzó a alejarme pero cuando quisimos darnos cuenta, me había tirado los dos cafés encima. Grité al notar lo caliente que estaba y Quinn al instante se colocó a mi lado para ayudarme de alguna manera. Pero se giró y la miró a Yorlenny de mala manera, al igual que yo.

"**Escúchame bien Yorlenny… ¡no quiero verte jamás! Ni cerca de mí ni de Rachel."**

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza, chistando al mismo tiempo.

"**No… escúchenme bien ustedes dos. ¡Tú, Quinn! Estarás conmigo, ya verás, eres solo mía. ¡Y tu estúpida! Voy a hacerte la vida imposible, te quitaré a tu novia y si eso no me funciona, voy a encargarme de que ninguna de ustedes tenga éxito en nada. ¡Especialmente tú Rachel! ¡Ve olvidando la idea de pisar los escenarios de Braodway algún día!"**

Siguió su camino a su apartamento y nosotras al taxi. Donde en el camino, Quinn se quitó el saco y me envolvió con él. Llegamos a casa rápido, pues solo llamamos al taxi para llevar las cosas. Yo seguía quejándome del café caliente que seguía en mi camisa y tocaba mi piel. Nos apresuramos a entrar al apartamento y luego de dejar las cosas, lo primero que hice fue quitarme la camisa. Quinn había cerrado la puerta y dijo que dejaría las cosas en mi habitación, ordenándome que la esperara en el sillón, donde me recosté. La vi regresar con un paño húmedo, que colocó sobre mí vientre y pecho, para aliviar el dolor del café caliente, antes de que se formara ampolla. Y no se de donde sacó, seguro de sus cosas, una crema que comenzó a colocar donde mi piel estaba al rojo vivo.

"**Lo siento Rach, debí ponerme delante para que me cayera a mí el café encima. Esto no se quedará así, lo prometo."**

Sonreí y tomé su mano, deteniéndola y haciendo que me mirara.

"**Déjala, no importa que arruine mi carrera o que INTENTE separarme de ti. Yo no pienso dejar que nadie más te toque, canté esa canción porque es cierto Quinn, mi mundo no es nada sin ti."**

Me miró y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Se acercó y me besó, pero me quejé porque tocó mi herida. Y nos miramos preocupadas, tanto que acepté la propuesta de Quinn de ir a emergencias para que me trataran.

Fuimos luego de cambiarme y la doctora que me atendió, nos dijo que siguiéramos colocando esa crema para quemaduras que Quinn me había colocado. Desde que Beth estuvo en el hospital, Quinn agarró la costumbre de tener un botiquín de primeros auxilios siempre, lo cual agradecí.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde en la casa, mirando películas, besándonos. Y me costaba recostarme por la lastimadura y no podía soportarlo, lo cual significa que Quinn tampoco, porque se encargaba de cuidarme. Pero de igual manera, teníamos decidido ir esa noche a New York, habíamos llamado a Kurt, quien nos dijo que nos esperarían ansiosos él y Blaine en su apartamento. Ver como Quinn, me colocaba la crema y seguía las indicaciones de la doctora me dio ternura. Tanto que la recompensé con un muy buen beso.

Pasada la media noche, estábamos camino a New York, me pasé todo el viaje mirando como Quinn me miraba con ternura, me besaba y comía conmigo los emparedados vegeta que habíamos preparado para el viaje. Eran 7 horas de viaje por lo que en la madrugada, Quinn me apoyó en su hombro y me dejó dormir, procurando que mi herida no molestara en absoluto y me sentí pura al saber que estábamos juntas otra vez.

* * *

><p><em>Belén<em>

Habían pasado casi tres meses desde que terminé con Quinn. Lo último que supe por el tío Hiriam es que tanto Rachel como Quinn vivían en New Haven, que estaban haciendo juntas Yale pero que vivían cada una por su lado y que no estaban juntas.

Aunque yo ese cuento no me lo trago, tarde o temprano estarán juntas y me duele pensar que si lo estén. Aunque es mi culpa, nunca debí involucrarme con Quinn, debí realizar mi plan desde el principio, hacer que Quinn y Rachel volvieran y que lo mío con Quinn nunca pasara, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. No se puede remediar el pasado, lo que si se puede hacer es cambiar el futuro. Y eso mismo es lo que intento yo. Vivo en New York, estudio en Nyada, la vida que Rachel siempre quiso y me siento un tanto culpable, pues ella debería estar haciéndolo conmigo, deberíamos hablarnos nuevamente.

Kurt está en mi clase mientras que Blaine está en otra pero de igual manera se han convertido en mis amigos. Me han ayudado a superar mi dolor por Quinn y respetan mi decisión de no saber nada de ellas. Prefiero que hagan su vida, sin enterarme de lo que les pase.

Ahora eran las 7 a.m. y tenía que entrar a trabajar en la tienda de ropa donde trabajo desde que llegué a New York, me paga las cuentas y las vueltas al cine con Kurt y Blaine. Crucé la calle y me dirigía al subterráneo cuando me topé con dos chicas y casi nos caemos todas.

"**¡Oh, lo lamento! No estaba mirando por donde caminaba, disculpen."**

Cuando levanté mi mirada y vi quienes eran, me congelé.

"**¡¿Belén?"**

Dijeron Rachel y Quinn al mismo tiempo. Iban abrazadas y sus miradas eran de total sorpresa y susto. ¡Oh, diablos! ¡¿Están juntas? Mi día no puede empezar así… ¡Maldita sea!

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente! <strong>

**Acá les dejo este capítulo. No quiero que piensen que porque las chicas volvieron, se acaba el drama. ¡NO! Recién comienza, solo que… no voy a hacer que las chicas estén separadas… su drama… va a ser… diferente. ;)**

**Ok, espero que les agrade el capítulo. A mí me gustó mucho escribirlo. **

**No se olviden de chequear el Fic: "Amor en tiempos de verano"**

**Se los recomiendo. ¡Es uno de mis favoritos! :D **

**Saludos, Natalie. **


	17. Chapter 17  Visita a New york!

_**Aclaro, ninguno de los personajes de Glee me pertenece. Esta historia es pura ficción. Los personajes le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy.**_

* * *

><p><em>Belén<em>

Nos quedamos por largos minutos mirando a otro lado, hasta que vi a Rachel suspirar y librarse de Quinn para acercarse y envolverme en un gran abrazo. No lo pude evitar y le devolví el abrazo. Es Rachel… es mi prima y la quiero. No importa lo que haya pasado, no importa que ahora haya vuelto con Quinn… eso es algo que debía pasar. Yo nunca debí meterme en el medio. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a Quinn mirarme con culpabilidad y verla así, hizo que mis sentimientos por ella salieran a la luz y no lo soporté. Me separé de Rachel y esta me miró limpiándose las lágrimas y frotándose su abromen con dolor. La miré extrañada y al instante Quinn pareció reaccionar, se acercó y levantó su camisa. ¡Oh, dios! Rachel tenía una enorme herida de quemadura en su vientre y estaba espantosa.

"**¡Oh, por dios! ¡¿Rachel, que te pasó?"**

Le dije acercándome y mirando la herida junto con Quinn. Esta me miró y la furia se penetró en sus ojos, tanto que me asustó. ¿Estaría enojada conmigo?

"**Yorlenny le tiró café hirviendo y ahora tiene esta herida."**

¿Yorlenny? ¿Pero no era amiga de Rachel? La furia me llenó a mí también y olvidé por completo la tristeza que tenía por verlas juntas.

"**Rachel Bárbara Berry… ahora mismo me explicas porque Yorlenny te hizo eso."**

Recordé que tenía que irme a trabajar, pero no me importó. Mi prima estaba primera, no todos los días la veo en New York. Nos fuimos a un restaurante a desayunar pero antes llamé a mi trabajo y dije que había surgido una emergencia familiar, que no podía ir y no me hicieron problema.

Estábamos tomando un capuchino cada una, Rachel lo tomaba con algo de miedo y comíamos unos Croissant. Me contaron todo lo que pasó con esta chica, primero Quinn, diciendo que el mismo día que se marcharon de Lima a New Heaven, se encontró con ella en el super y cuando la dejó en su casa, esta le robó un beso y le confesó que sentía cosas por ella. Luego me contaron todo lo ocurrido el día de su cita, que Rachel le declaró la guerra y con algo de miedo, me contaron todo lo que había pasado en ese tiempo. Hasta que ellas decidieron volver y vivir juntas desde anoche. No se que me pasó, pero no sentí celos al saber eso, quizás… he llorado demasiado tiempo como para sentir algo… ¿o será que en realidad no estoy tan enamorada de Quinn como pensaba?

Miles de pensamientos se cruzaban por mi mente en ese momento mientras ellas me miraban expectantes por una respuesta. Y en ese instante se me ocurrió una idea.

Sonreí y las miré divertida, se miraron y luego me clavaron con la mirada.

"**Rach… Quinn… ¿Me permiten encargarme de esta Yorlenny?" **

Quinn levantó las cejas y me miró acercándose y susurrando.

"**¿Qué quieres hacerle?"**

Le sonreí y tan solo le pedí el número de Yorlenny. Me lo dio y haciéndole un gesto de silencio, la llamé. Contestó en el tercer tono.

"**¿Sí?"**

Sonreí y les hice un gesto divertido a Quinn y Rachel.

"**¿Quieres tener a Quinn Fabrey comiendo de tu mano? Si es así, mantente en contacto, pues soy la única que puede ayudarte."**

No dejé que contestara y corté la llamada. Rachel y Quinn me miraban sorprendidas.

"**¿Qué estás haciendo Belén? No sabes con lo que te estás metiendo."**

Me dijo Rachel y le sonreí.

"**Rach… esta chica quiere arruinarte la vida. Deja que lo intente… y yo arruinaré la suya. Tengo… un plan trazado en mi mente que no fallará."**

Quinn frunció el ceño y Rachel me miró nerviosa. Mi plan consistía en hacerle creer a esta chica que quiero ayudarla a hundir a Rachel y en Realidad, la hundiré a ella.

Rachel dijo que iría al baño y con Quinn quedamos solas. La vi mirarme y se acercó.

"**Escucha Belén… se que no me porté bien contigo. Y realmente no entiendo porque haces esto… porque quieres ayudar a Rachel, porque quieres hundir a Yorlenny… Tú deberías odiarme… y a Rachel."**

Le sonreí y tomé su mano.

"**Escucha Quinn… yo nunca debí meterme entre medio de ustedes primero que nada. Y segundo… en realidad, la única forma que tengo para ayudarte a quitarte a esta chica de encima… es… conquistándola y enamorarla de mí."**

Quinn sostuvo mi mano con sus dos manos y me miró nerviosa.

"**Por favor Belén… no hagas esto. Tan solo… perdóname… olvídate de Yorlenny, yo me encargaré de ella… simplemente… has tu vida, conoce gente… ¡enamórate!"**

En ese momento llegó Rachel, vio como Quinn sostenía mi mano con las suyas, pero Quinn no dejó ni de mirarme ni de sostenerme. Y sabiendo que Rachel tenía que saber lo que estaba pasando, le respondí a Quinn con sinceridad.

"**Escucha Quinn… tengo que olvidarte y necesito recuperar mi amistad con Rachel. Cada día que paso entres las paredes de Nyada… me siento culpable al no verla ahí."**

Giré mi vista a Rachel, la cual había agachado su rostro. Me liberé de Quinn y tome a Rachel de las manos, la cual me miró con pena.

"**Rachel… eres mi prima… y te quiero. No soporto pensar que estas con Quinn y odiarte por ello… necesito olvidarme de todo. Necesito que empecemos de nuevo… déjame volver a ser la de antes Rach… seamos lo que éramos antes."**

La vi llorar y me contagió, se corrió un poco para estar cerca de mí y nos abrazamos con fuerza. Estuvimos unos minutos así, sin soltarnos. Procure no tocar su herida, por lo que el abrazo se tornó un poco incómodo y nos liberamos. Nos sonreímos y miramos a Quinn, quien hacía lo mismo.

"**Bien… imagino que estaban de camino a la casa de mis buenos amigos, Kurt y Blaine. Así que… debido a que ya falté a mi trabajo gracias a ustedes… ¿me permiten acompañarlas?"**

Me sonrieron y Rachel me abrazó por los hombros, muy feliz.

"**¡Sí, claro! ¡Pero eso sí! No me pienso ir de New York sin antes ver una obra contigo."**

Eso me alegró y la abracé con fuerza. Se quejó y la liberé en seguida.

"**¡Oh, dios! ¡Lo siento! Sí, claro que iremos a ver una obra. ¿Y sabes cual iremos a ver? ¡Les miserables!" **

Festejó como loca y nos pusimos a conversar. Las chicas me contaban de sus clases de teatro, de que el lunes, Quinn tendría que cantar una canción, ya que ayer no había tenido tiempo y era la única que faltaba. Yo les contaba de mis clases, de mi amistad con Kurt y Blaine, que me habían apoyado mucho y que el hecho de poder estar frente a ellas sin sentirme mal era gracias a ellos dos. Íbamos camino a la casa de la pareja feliz, cuando me llegó un mensaje y lo leí, para luego mostrárselo a Rachel y Quinn. ¡Era de Yorlenny! – ¿Quién eres? Me interesa tu propuesta. Dime hora y lugar para vernos. – Las chicas negaron con la cabeza, la idea seguía sin gustarles pero le respondí de todas maneras, esto me ayudaría a olvidar a Quinn y volver a tener lo que tenía con Rachel. No soporto más estar peleada con ella. – Soy Belén, la prima de Rachel. Ella me quitó a Quinn y si la quieres, te la regalo. Pero al menos quiero mi oportunidad de vengarme de la estrella. – Les enseñé mi respuesta a las chicas y le guiñé un ojo a Rachel. Ella sabe que no me gustan las venganzas y que si lo hago, es por ella.

* * *

><p><em>Rachel<em>

Que Belén estuviera haciendo de todo para recuperar nuestra gran amistad de primas, me emocionaba. Pero no me gusta esa venganza para Yorlenny que pretende, me da mala espina. Kurt y Belén habían ido a comprar el almuerzo, luego de estar conversando largo rato con los chicos. Y Blaine se quedó con nosotras, estábamos sentados en la sala conversando. Y comencé a sentirme mal, por lo que me arrimé a Quinn y esta me envolvió en sus brazos. Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho, casi sobre su hombro y la abracé. Vi que Blaine se miraba con Quinn y me comencé a marear.

"**¿Qué pasa Rach?"**

Me preguntó Blaine y no pude hablar, todo me giraba.

"**Quinn… ¡Rachel está palideciendo!"**

Sentí que Quinn me apartaba de sus brazos y en ese instante, todo se ennegreció. Y me desplomé sobre el sillón.

Cuando comencé a abrir los ojos, sentí una brisa que me daba directo a la cara. Era fresca y me estaba ayudando a despertar. Cuando abrí los ojos, tenía a Belén abanicándome y a Blaine ayudándome a sentarme. Quinn se acercó corriendo con Kurt y me ofreció un vaso con agua. Ella había estado llorando, tenía los ojos rojos y Kurt estaba como nervioso. Decía que me dieran espacio y corrió a abrir las ventanas para que entrara aire. Lo agradecí, porque me ayudó mucho.

"**¿Rach, estás mejor cariño? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás enferma? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas enferma?"**

Me dijo Quinn muy nerviosa y comenzando a llorar. La agarré de las manos y se arrodilló frente a mí, apoyó su cara entre mis piernas y acaricié su pelo mientras lloraba.

"**Estoy bien, Quinn. Solo que esta semana ha sido un poco dura y no he estado comiendo muy bien que digamos. Solo tengo que alimentarme mejor."**

Levantó su cara y sonrió. Belén se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó por los hombros.

"**Rachel… sabes muy bien que cuando no comes bien te dan desmayos. Tranquila Quinn, esto es normal en Rachel. Le pasaba cuando era chica, por eso ahora sus padres la tenían controlada para que comiera adecuadamente. Pero ahora parece que se dejó estar."**

Dijo mirándome duramente y agaché mi rostro con vergüenza, porque tenía razón. Y al agachar mi rostro me encontré con la mirada de Quinn.

"**Yo me encargaré de que se alimente adecuadamente Belén. ¡Te lo prometo!"**

Le dijo sonriendo y Belén sonrió complacida y me dio una mirada divertida. Quizás no tenga a mis padres… pero tengo a Belén y Quinn.

Durante el día, me hicieron comer comida sana. Salimos a caminar para tomar aire, recorrimos las calles de Braodway, tenía a Kurt de un brazo y a Belén del otro. Hicimos compras y Belén me recriminó por la ropa que usaba, diciendo que tenía que abandonar el estilo de la secundaria. Que usar pantalones ya era un gran avance pero que necesitaba trasformarme del todo. Quinn les había dicho como me había vestido en esa cita que tuvimos y dijo que tenía que vestirme así más seguido. Así que ella y Kurt se encargaron de prácticamente, comprarme todo un nuevo guarda ropa. Kurt me había dado una especie de venda con un líquido raro que colocó sobre mi quemadura y era tan buena, que no sentí más dolor. Dijo que eso me curaría en un par de días y le dio a Quinn unos cuantos.

Cuando regresamos a la casa de Kurt con todas las bolsas, Quinn me miró de arriba abajo con la mirada. Felicitó a Belén y Kurt por su idea de cambiar mi estilo de vestir. Hasta me había hecho un corte de pelo, simplemente un rebajado, pero me quedaba bien. Luego de ir a ver el apartamento de Belén y de estar un rato allí, se hizo la noche y nos fuimos al teatro a ver una obra todos juntos. Kurt, Belén y yo éramos como tres niños, totalmente emocionados. Vimos la obra Les Miserables y lloramos de la emoción durante todo el transcurso de la obra.

Al salir, fuimos a cenar a un restaurante y vimos que era hora de regresar. Mañana temprano llegaban Beth y Mamá a pasar el día con nosotras y debíamos salir cuanto antes. Fuimos hasta el apartamento de Kurt y tomamos las bolsas con las compras y nuestras cosas. Luego nos acompañaron hasta la Terminal de trenes y antes de subir, saludamos a Kurt y Blaine con un abrazo. Los dos nos prometieron ir a visitarnos el fin de semana siguiente y aceptaron mi idea de que se quedaran a dormir. Mientras yo saludaba a Blaine, vi como Belén y Quinn se daban un abrazo y se saludaban amistosamente. Se que es duro para Belén tratar de olvidarse de Quinn cuando la quiere y que lo hace solo por mí. Por lo que en mis adentros, deseaba que ella se pudiera enamorar nuevamente y que encontrara a su media naranja, así como Quinn es la mía.

Me despedí de Belén con un fuerte abrazo, muchas lágrimas y una promesa de mantenernos en contacto. No solo porque ella quería seguir con su plan maestro contra Yorlenny, sino porque quería volver a lo de antes y reconstruir esa amistad que perdimos.

Con Quinn abordamos el tren y nos fuimos el resto del camino durmiendo abrazadas. Ya no me molestaba la herida, todo gracias a la venda que me dio Kurt, por lo que Quinn me envolvió en sus brazos sin problemas.

Llegamos en la madrugada, a eso de las 5, por lo que dejamos las cosas en la sala y nos fuimos a dormir un rato más. Habíamos dormido todo el viaje perfectamente, pero queríamos dormir al menos tres horas y así lo hicimos.

Cuando me desperté fue porque Quinn había preparado un rico desayuno y se le ocurrió la idea de desayunar juntas en la cama. Se sentó a mi lado y prendimos la televisión, mientras tomaba mi café con leche y tostadas con mermelada, Quinn me comenzó a hablar.

"**¿Sabes una cosa? Cuando te propuse matrimonio aquella vez y aceptaste… no paraba de imaginarnos casadas, viviendo juntas como ahora. Se que solo ha pasado un día pero es mágico Rach. Y una de las cosas que imaginé es esto, desayunar juntas mientras miramos televisión."**

La miré con ternura, pues eso que había imaginado, también lo había hecho yo. Y saber que estábamos juntas de nuevo y que estabamos viviendo juntas, desayunado en la cama mientras mirábamos la televisión, como dice ella… es un sueño hecho realidad.

Sin soltar mi tasa, me acerqué a ella y le di un dulce beso, demostrándole toda mi gratitud por sus palabras con ese simple gesto. Me sentía tan bien a su lado, tan pura.

Luego de darnos ese beso seguimos desayunando y mirando televisión, hasta que sentimos el timbre. Esa noche habíamos dormido de pantalón deportivo y remera, por lo que si alguien venía de visita, no íbamos a pasar vergüenza. Quinn se levantó justo al mismo tiempo que yo y me dijo que ella se encargaba, luego de darme un profundo beso. Lo cual me hizo reír, parecíamos recién casadas y ese pensamiento me hizo feliz. Estábamos haciendo vida de casadas ahora que lo pensaba. ¡Dios! ¡Que mágico e increíble!

Unos gritos de felicidad me sacaron de mis pensamientos y dejé mi desayuno sobre la mesa de noche para ir a ver que pasaba. Me estaba por bajar de la cama cuando vi a Beth cruzar la puerta y correr hacia mí. ¡Habían llegado!

"**¡Rachi!" **

Me dijo Beth subiéndose a la cama y la tomé en mis brazos, tumbándome hacia atrás con ella y recibiendo su tierno abrazo.

"**¡Beth! ¡Hermosura! ¿Cómo estás estrellita?"**

Le dije y la tumbé sobre la cama para hacerle cosquillas y la escuché reírse. Vi que ingresaban Quinn y Shelby a la habitación y la dejé, tomé el mando a distancia de la televisión y cambié de canal por uno para niños. Iba a dejarla para saludar a mamá, pero no me dejó, me hizo sentarme contra el respaldo y se sentó en mi falda. Mamá me hizo un gesto para que no me moviera y se acercó, dándome un beso en la mejilla. Quinn se acercó y me hizo un gesto para que la dejara tomar mi lugar. Hice eso mismo y Beth quedó más contenta aún, se terminó abrazando a Quinn. La cual, al ver el gesto, le brillaron los ojos y nos miró sonriente. Me coloqué unas zapatillas y me fui acompañada de Mamá a la cocina para dejar las cosas del desayuno y limpiarlas. Mientras lo hacía, Mamá se ofreció para secar y platicamos.

"**¿Estás contenta de vivir con Quinn?"**

Me preguntó y le contesté mientras la miraba, secándome las manos por terminar de limpiar y nos sentamos en la mesa.

"**¿Contenta? ¡Siento como si estuviera casada con ella, mamá! Es lo más increíble que nos pudo pasar."**

Me sonrió y me tomó de las manos.

"**Cuando amas a una persona, no tiene que importarte lo que piensen los demás. Por mucho que te cueste, debes luchar hasta el final, pues es tu vida y si la quieres compartir con esa persona que te hace sentir especial… pues hazlo. Y si necesitas recuperar tiempo perdido, como tú y Quinn… pues luchen… ¡juntas!"**

La miré y se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Me puse de pie y me abracé a ella con fuerza.

* * *

><p><em>Quinn<em>

Estaba con Beth mirando la tele y no podía dejar de observar su pelo, igual al mío. Me causó tanta ternura pensar que esta pequeña es mi hija, que es lo más perfecto y hermoso que alguna vez pude crear, que le di un beso en la cabeza mientras la apretujaba un poco entre mis brazos y ella se acomodó contra mí para abrazarme más. Y la vi comenzar a quedarse dormida, lo cual aumentó la ternura en mí.

"**Te quiero mami." **

Me dijo con los ojos cerrados y no pude evitar sentir una inmensa emoción al escucharla. Lo dijo… con un cariño tan profundo.

La recosté en la cama y me fui lentamente hacia la cocina, Shelby y Rachel estaban conversando y tenían una gran sonrisa en sus rostros. Me vieron llegar y sonrieron.

"**Beth se quedó dormida y la recosté en la cama."**

Las dos sonrieron y me senté al lado de Rachel. Conversamos un poco sobre Yale, Beth, nosotras… y en ese tema, fue donde Shelby nos expresó que estaba feliz por nosotras, que le agradaba vernos juntas. Y salió el tema de Belén, le contamos todo lo que pasó en New York y le sorprendió la actitud de Belén tanto como a nosotras. A mi me daba muy mala espina, no quiero que termine mal. Me dijo que quiere ser mi amiga, que es lo que debimos ser desde el principio y a pesar de que es muy hermosa, no lo puedo negar, tiene razón. Yo le pertenezco a Rachel y ella me pertenece a mí. Somos una para la otra.

Shelby dijo que iría al baño y con Rachel nos miramos con ternura.

"**Te amo Rach. ¿Lo sabes verdad? No amo a nadie más que a ti."**

Me sonrió y acarició mi rostro con su mano a la vez que se acercaba a mí. Cerré los ojos un segundo para recibir su adorable beso y luego los abrí entrecerrándolos para mirarla.

"**Lo se Quinny… lo se muy bien. Yo te amo de aquí hasta la última galaxia."**

La envolví en mis brazos y dibujé una media sonrisa, coqueteando con ella.

"**¿Hasta la última galaxia? ¡Es mucho!"**

Cerramos los ojos y tocamos nuestros labios y antes de fundirnos en un beso, me contestó.

"**Mucho es poco para explicar lo que siento por ti."**

Sostuve su cara entre mis manos, al mismo tiempo que le regalaba todos y cada uno de los te amos que mi corazón quería regalarle con un beso de mis labios. Sentir su piel, el calor que transmitían sus labios, la humedad de estos se transmitía a los míos, las caricias y finalmente, el roce de su lengua, que me entregaba su corazón. Un beso que hacía que nos tocáramos el alma y yo me sintiera la mujer más feliz del universo. Un universo que era muy grande pero chico al mismo tiempo, para expresar el gran espacio que ocupa Rachel en mi corazón. Estaba muy metida en mis sentimientos, en besar a Rachel cuando sentí que alguien me tiraba de la ropa. Dejé de besar a Rach para observar lo que era y me miró extrañada, pero cuando me giré y vimos que era Beth frotándose los ojos y llamando mi atención, simplemente la sostuve en mis brazos y la senté en mi falda. Rachel acarició su rostro mientras Beth volvía a quedarse dormida en mis brazos y nos encontramos con la mirada. Toda esta situación, Rachel y yo viviendo juntas, los problemas con Belén, con Yorlenny, nuestro interminable e infinito amor…

Me hizo reaccionar y mientras que pasamos el resto del día con Beth y Shelby, me di cuenta que somos una familia… y una idea se me cruzó por la cabeza, una que debía hacerlo ahora o nunca.

* * *

><p><em>Rachel<em>

Me pase toda la mañana preguntándome donde rayos estaba Quinn. Luego de que se fueran Mamá y Beth se pasó el resto de la noche haciendo algo en su notebook. Dijo que era un trabajo para mañana que debía entregar. Quise que me acompañara a dormir, para estar con ella, pero no lo hizo. Me fui a dormir y muy tarde en la madrugada la sentí acomodarse a mi lado y abrazarme para luego quedar dormidas. A la mañana siguiente desayunamos juntas y ella tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando entré a la clase de teatro, estaba sentada en el piano y hablaba con el profesor. ¡La canción! Quinn tenía que cantar una canción hoy, me había olvidado por completo. Se encontró con mi mirada y sonrió pero luego la eliminó y sentí que me pechaban. Era Yorlenny que ignoró totalmente el que yo estuviera allí y rió sola.

"**Señorita Yorlenny… retírese."**

Le dijo el profesor y lo miró estupefacta. Luego de quedar muda, se retiró enfurecida y me corrí antes de que me empujara. Le estaba agarrando algo de miedo últimamente.

Quinn me acompañó hasta mi asiento y la miré mientras todos se acomodaban en sus lugares.

"**La canción que voy a cantar y tocar es una de mis favoritas de evanescence, se llama You (Tú) y te la dedico entera y completamente a ti, mi amor."**

Me dio un beso en los labios, el cual todos notaron y se sorprendieron. Nadie sabía lo nuestro y se estaban enterando ahora. Se creó silencio y luego de que el profesor dijera que Quinn haría su actuación de manera… personal, se sentó en una silla y le hizo un gesto a Quinn para que comenzara. Al instante sentí los acordes del piano, era una canción nueva para mí, nunca la había escuchado.

The words have been drained from this pencil,

(Las palabras que salen de este lápiz,)

Sweet words that I want to give you,

(Dulces palabras que quiero regalarte,)

And I can't sleep, I need to tell you goodnight!

(Y no puedo dormir, necesito decirte buenas noches!)

La voz de Quinn, tan dulce, llenó por completo toda la habitación y nos dejó mudos a todos.

When we're together I feel perfect

(Cuando estábamos juntas me sentía perfecta)

When I'm pulled away from you I fall apart

(Cuando me alejé de ti me desmoroné)

All that you say is sacred to me

(Todo lo que dices es sagrado para mí)

Your eyes are so blue, I can't look away

(Tus ojos son tan azules, que no puedo apartar la mirada)

¡Oh, por el amor de dios! La canción expresa lo que atravesamos, lo que ella atravesó.

As we lay in the stillness

(Mientras nos ponemos en calma)

You whisper to me, amy marry me,

(Tú me susurraste, amy cásate conmigo,)

Promise you'll stay with me...

(Prométeme que te quedarás a mi lado...)

Oh you don't have to ask me, you know you're all that I live for

(Oh tú no tienes que pedírmelo, tú sabes que eres todo por lo que vivo)

You know I die just to hold you, stay with you

(Tú sabes que moriría por sostenerte, quedarme contigo)

¡Oh, diablos! ¿Quinn me estaba pidiendo que me case con ella? ¿Me pide otra vez que me case con ella? ¡Oh, voy a morir de la emoción!

Somehow I'll show you, that you're my night sky

(De alguna manera de demostraré, que tu eres mi cielo nocturno)

I've always been right behind you

(Siempre estuve justo detrás de ti)

Now I'll always be right beside you

(Ahora estaré a tu lado)

Comencé a llorar mientras recibía su mirada y su voz me emocionó. Dejó de tocar y se acercó a mí, arrodillándose a mi lado y nos encontramos con la mirada.

So many nights, i've cried myself to sleep

(Tantas noches, he llorado hasta quedarme dormida)

Now that you love me I love myself

(Ahora que me amas, me amo a mí misma)

I never thought I would say this

(Nunca pensé que diría esto)

I never thought there'd be you

(Nunca pensé que ahí estarías Tú)

Dejó de cantar y la vi sacar algo de su bolsillo y me enseñó el anillo que una vez me dio, cuando me ofreció matrimonio. ¡Oh, por dios!

"**Rachel, cometí el mayor error de mi vida cuando me alejé de ti y cancelé nuestro compromiso. Y me di cuenta que quiero ser tu familia, así que te pregunto otra vez… ¿te quieres casar conmigo?"**

Mis ojos no paraban de liberar lágrimas de emoción y con lo que acababa de decir, más aún. La miré y le asentí. Todos comenzaron a suspirar sorprendidos. Quinn comenzó a llorar y tomando mi mano, regresó el anillo a mi mano, donde siempre debió estar. Al ver esa hermosura adornar mi mano izquierda nuevamente, sentí que era yo otra vez, que Rachel Bárbara Berry había regresado. Y estaba tan feliz, que no pude evitar dejar me asiento, arrodillarme al lado de Quinn y envolverla en mis brazos para darle un beso. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir al instante.

"**¡No! ¡No puedes casarte con esa estúpida Quinn!"**

Dijo la voz de Yorlenny y nos giramos para verla furiosa. Así como nos miró como si fuera a matarnos, se fue de allí. Volví mi atención a Quinn, para pararme y sentarme a su lado. Todos nos felicitaron y el profesor también, pero luego continuó con la clase.

En todo momento no nos soltamos de las manos y nos miramos con ternura. ¡Estoy deseando poder contarles a todos que me comprometí con Quinn otra vez!

* * *

><p><em>Belén<em>

Estaba saliendo del trabajo e iba para Nyada a las carreras, estaba llegando tarde. Esta fin de semana fue una locura, hoy tuve que hacer doble turno por haber faltado el sábado y me estaba enloqueciendo con tanta presión.

Estaba entrando al salón cuando vi a Kurt, me senté a su lado y mientras dejaba mis cosas, sentí que me llegó un mensaje.

-Belén, quiero proceder con el plan cuanto antes. ¡Quinn acaba de pedirle matrimonio a Rachel en medio del salón de clases y esta dijo que si! ¡No podemos permitir que se casen! Yorlenny.-

Al leer eso, se me paralizó el corazón y dejé de respirar. ¿Se comprometieron otra vez?

"**Belén… ¿estás bien?"**

Me preguntó Kurt y estaba en Shock, por lo que tan solo le enseñé el mensaje. Cuando lo vio dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, pero luego la eliminó, lo vi quedarse mudo y mirarme. Cerró el mensaje y me devolvió el celular, luego me tomó de la mano y me miró con ternura.

"**Se que esta noticia debe ser muy impactante para ti y quiero que sepas que aquí estoy para apoyarte. Pero por lo que más quieras… no hagas nada que luego te arrepientas. Y me refiero a que tengas mucho cuidado con Yorlenny, porque ahora sí que no parará hasta que Quinn y Rachel se separen definitivamente."**

Las palabras de Kurt me hicieron reaccionar. Y liberando unas lágrimas, lo mire apenada y él me dio una sonrisa alentadora.

"**Nunca más haré nada que las separe Kurt… pero entiéndeme, esto significa que perdí a Quinn para siempre, ahora más que nunca debo olvidarme de ella. ¡Y no se si pueda lograrlo!"**

Pidiendo disculpas al profesor, Kurt me sacó de clases y en el pasillo, simplemente me abrazó y me dejó llorar en sus brazos por largo rato. Y supe que tenía razón, tengo que tener mucho cuidado con Yorlenny y proteger a Rachel y Quinn. Pero la pregunta es… ¿Podré detenerla sin salir herida yo en el proceso? ¿Alguna vez podré tener el amor que tienen Quinn y Rachel?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente! <strong>

**Acá les dejo el capítulo. Disculpen la demora, es que tuve un fin de semana atareado, les juro que lo iba a subir antes pero no lo pude terminar hasta ahora. **

**¿Qué piensan de la propuesta de Quinn? :3 Tierna! :3**

**Y no se preocupen, que el drama está por acabar. Todavía no lo tengo muy definido, pero creo que haré 25 capítulos más o menos. Siento que esta historia esta llegando a su fin, vemos que pasa con el transcurso de los siguientes capítulos. **

**Les recomiendo el Fic: Amor en tiempos de verano. **

**Y aclaro, que lo recomiendo porque me gusta el fic… no porque me quiera acostar con la autora ;) (Como me dice ella Jajajaja) ASSHOLE! ;)  
><strong>

**Un beso, Natalie.**


	18. Chapter 18  Olvida el pasado

_**Aclaro, ninguno de los personajes de Glee me pertenece. Esta historia es pura ficción. Los personajes le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy.**_

* * *

><p><em>Quinn<em>

La idea de pedirle matrimonio a Rachel otra vez fue increíble, maravillosa. Nos pasamos todas las clases super tiernas, caminábamos tomadas de la mano. Al salir de la universidad, dejamos nuestras cosas en casa, nos vestimos y nos fuimos al cine, luego a cenar, caminamos por la ciudad. Toda una tarde romántica, fue muy especial.

Hasta que llegó el momento de regresar a casa y decidimos hacerlo a pie. Íbamos con Rach abrazadas y caminando tranquilamente cuando comenzamos a tocar… temas delicados.

"**Escucha Quinn. ¿Estás segura de que quieres casarte conmigo? Es que… después de lo que pasó con Finn…"**

Me detuve y la agarré de las manos, para mirarla con ternura y le hablé sinceramente.

"**Rachel… quiero olvidar lo que pasó con Finn. Además… tú solo lo besaste, tampoco como si te hubieras acostado con él. ¿No lo hiciste verdad?"**

Le pregunté dudosa y me miró muy sorprendida.

"**¡No! Yo estaba tan mal por lo que te hice… quería que me perdonaras. Te amo."**

Le sonreí y la envolví en mis brazos.

"**Yo también te amo. Así que… olvidamos todo y empezamos de nuevo. ¿Sí? Vamos a casa."**

Seguimos nuestro camino sin desprendernos del abrazo. Al llegar al apartamento, lo primero que hicimos fue dejar nuestros abrigos y sentarnos en el sillón. Tomamos el celular para llamar a los padres de Rachel, cuando la detuve y me miró.

"**Rach… no quiero esperar más. Así que… diles que estamos comprometidas y que pronto les daremos una fecha de la boda. Quiero… casarme contigo cuanto antes. ¿Te gusta la idea?"**

La vi dejar el celular sobre la mesa de café y se lanzó sobre mí para besarme. Tomé eso como un sí y me dediqué a devolverle el beso. Me arrimé más a ella y abracé su espalda con mi mano izquierda mientras que la derecha la apoyé en su cintura. Ella cometió el gran error de envolver mi cintura con sus manos por debajo de mi remera, lo cual me enloquece, ya que tiene la costumbre de darme tiernas caricias.

Tiró de mí para recostarme en el sillón y no lo pensé dos veces al ver que quería que me colocara sobre ella. Comprendí sus intenciones al instante y me encendí al sentir sus manos recorrer mi espalda por debajo de la remera, tan lentamente que al llegar a donde estaba mi corpiño, lo liberó y dejé de besarla para mirarla. Sus ojos ardían en deseo y noté que desde aquél viaje en auto que no hacíamos el amor, era el momento perfecto. Nos deseábamos, nos habíamos comprometido nuevamente, estamos viviendo juntas y estos días han sido como si estuviéramos casadas. Y ayer, con Beth, noté que Rachel y yo podemos tener una hermosa familia, una donde esté Beth, Shelby, Hiriam, Leroy, todos.

Dejamos el sillón y nos fuimos a la habitación lentamente, sin dejar de besarnos, de acariciarnos. Y a medida que dábamos un paso, nos desprendíamos de alguna prenda de ropa, dejándola por el camino. Para cuando llegamos a la cama, estábamos en ropa interior. Se recostó en la cama y me coloque sobre ella, fundí mis labios con los de ella nuevamente y mis manos recorrieron toda su silueta, terminó de quitarme el corpiño y cuando sentí sus manos quitándome las bragas, enloquecí aún más. Dejé que me las quitara e hice lo mismo con ella, hasta quedar desnudas. Nos quedamos viendo unos segundos, disfrutando de la vista y no lo soporté más. Fui directo a sus senos y disfruté de cada rincón, saboreándola, me quería impregnar a su piel. Y así lo hice, disfrutando de cada rincón de su cuerpo, comenzando desde sus senos, luego saboreando su cuello, tracé un camino hasta su abdomen, seguí por sus muslos y al llegar cerca de su entrepierna me detuve y la miré, nos encontramos con la mirada y el brillo de sus ojos me dio el permiso que necesitaba. Hundí mi cabeza entre sus piernas y mi lengua se perdió en cada rincón de su parte íntima, desde sus labios, hasta el clítoris, todo. Escuché como gemía y comenzando a contagiarme de su éxtasis, dejé lo que estaba haciendo y comenzamos a jugar, haciendo posiciones. Estuvimos toda la noche gimiendo, utilizamos mi celular para buscar imágenes del kamasutra y las imitamos entre risas. Disfrutamos del placer que recorría nuestro cuerpo, hasta que me cansé. Apagué el celular y me coloqué sobre ella, utilicé mis dedos e ingresé dentro de ella. Me coloqué de tal forma, que parecía que yo realmente la estuviera penetrando y escuchando sus gemidos, comencé a lo que se dice, embestirla y me fascinó los gritos de placer que dio hasta el momento del éxtasis, que compartí con ella, pues verla de esa forma, fue más placentero de lo que imaginé. Salí de ella y me coloqué a su costado pero ella no quiso descansar, de hecho, se colocó sobre mí y me hizo lo mismo a mí. Ingresó sus dedos dentro de mí y pegué un grito de placer inexplicable, la muy maldita ingreso tres dedos, lo cual fue increíble. Se movió de tal forma, que pudo hasta saborear mis pezones al mismo tiempo y me pregunté como rayos, Rachel era capaz de hacer todo esto, hacerme sentir el placer más asombroso de mi vida, amarme de la forma tierna que lo hace, hacerme feliz, hacerme reír, hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Y llegué al éxtasis, gimiendo de estupendo placer junto con ella. Y luego de eso, nos envolvimos en un gran abrazo y nos terminamos durmiendo, de esa forma, desnudas, abrazadas y con una media sonrisa en nuestros rostros. La vida al lado de Rachel Berry es maravillosa, no quiero otra cosa más que a ella, la amo… y se que me ama igual.

* * *

><p><em>Belén<em>

Digamos que la noticia de que Rachel y Quinn están comprometidas me chocó, aunque… ellas no lo hayan confirmado aún. Y si así fuera, están en todo su derecho.

Y de repente, la idea de alejar a Yorlenny enamorándole me pareció mala idea.

Yo lo que tengo que hacer es continuar con mi vida, felicitarlas, lo normal. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, había hablado con Yorlenny y ella estaría hoy en New York para hablar conmigo. Ahora mismo salía de trabajar e iba a la cafetería donde nos encontraríamos. Iba todo el camino maldiciéndome, pues tendría que fingir sentir odio y por un instante, me pregunté como rayos iba a alejarla de ellas.

Llegué a la cafetería y me senté en una mesa, donde una chica se acercó para atenderme.

"**¿Señorita, que va a pedir?"**

Me dijo y cuando levante la mirada me congelé. ¡Dios! ¡Era hermosa! Ella estaba mirando su libreta por lo que cuando levantó la vista y me miró… fue como si el mundo se detuviera. Fue algo en su mirada, que me capturó y no pude quitarle los ojos de encima.

"**Trae dos cafés y luego déjale tu número. Ella te llamará."**

Dijo la voz de Yorlenny, la cual me trajo a la realidad y al entender sus palabras me avergoncé. Miré a la chica como pidiéndole disculpas y aunque se avergonzó también, dibujó una media sonrisa que me contagió. Y no pude alejar mi mirada de ella mientras la veía alejarse. Era más o menos alta, 1.68 quizás. De pelo color rubio oscuro, de cuerpo normal, ni muy delgada ni gordita, lo justo para su altura. Y por lo que mis ojos pudieron detectar al mirarla, tenía unos ojos color miel impresionante. Además de que tenía una especie de marca en su cara, que la hacía especial, única.

"**¡Wow! ¡Realmente te gustó la chica! Te la comes con la mirada, por dios."**

Dijo Yorlenny y agaché la mirada, dibujando una media sonrisa. Para cuando me di cuenta, la teníamos al lado, entregándonos los cafés y nos encontramos con la mirada. Le acababa de dar el café a Yorlenny, dejándoselo sobre la mesa, pero a mí en cambio, me lo entregó en la mano y rozamos nuestros dedos. Mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco y alejó su mano para anotar algo en su libreta, era una especie de nota. Arrancó la hoja y me entregó un papel, la miré sorprendida como me lo dejaba y se iba sonriendo. Cuando se alejó y la perdí de vista, miré el papel y sonreí automáticamente. "Si estás interesada, cuando termines con tu amiga… en una hora termina mi turno. Y sino, aquí está mi número…" Y siguiente estaba un número anotado. Levanté la mirada para buscarla y me observaba desde el otro lado de la barra, sus compañeros sonreían mientras la miraban y no quería perder esta oportunidad, algo dentro de mí me decía que no debía dejarla pasar. Así que le asentí y le guiñé un ojo, automáticamente se mordió el labio y siguió con lo suyo, mientras sus compañeros quedaban mudos.

Yorlenny me miraba sonriente y negó con la cabeza, tomando de su taza. Por unos minutos, tan solo se burló de mí, por no ser más obvia. Pero luego tocó el tema principal.

"**Bien, no vine de New Heaven a New York para hablar de tu cita con la camarera. Quinn y Rachel se van a casar, están comprometidas. Tenemos que evitarlo y tú eres la prima de Rachel, así que… dame ideas."**

En el momento en que me dijo eso, temblé. ¿Qué rayos iba a hacer? No puedo hacer nada en contra de Quinn y Rachel, ellas no se lo merecen.

La mirada desafiante de Yorlenny me estaba obligando a que le dijera algo, pero el caso es que yo no sabía que hacer. Comencé a ponerme nerviosa y tragué saliva, al instante me miró sería y dibujó una sarcástica mirada en su rostro.

"**¿Tú no viniste a ayudarme a hundirla verdad?"**

Me preguntó y la miré suspirando para luego agachar mi rostro.

"**Yorlenny… ¿no hay alguna manera que las dejes ser y hagas tu vida?"**

Al instante rió y se puso de pie, muy molesta.

"**¡Eres igual a ella! ¡Una estúpida! No puedo creer que creí que me ayudarías."**

Me puse de pie y la quise tomar de la mano para calmarla, ya que estaba subiendo el tono de su voz. Pero en cambio, me agarró a mí de la mano y con mucha fuerza. La miré asustada, pues me dolía.

"**¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer? No las has ayudado, empeoraste la situación. Ahora le haré la vida imposible por doble y todo gracias a ti dulzura."**

La miré amablemente y quejándome de dolor. ¡Por dios! ¡Que fuerza tiene!

"**Me estás lastimando, suéltame."**

Sonrió y me apretó aún más. Vi a mí alrededor fugazmente y cuando me quise dar cuenta la camarera estaba al lado nuestro y miraba a Yorlenny de mala manera.

"**Señorita, suéltela, retírese del local. Y… no regrese."**

Yorlenny la miró de mala manera pero como unos compañeros de trabajo de la chica se acercaron y la miraron mal, me soltó y se fue furiosa. Me froté el lugar donde me había agarrado y me dolía. Esta chica me agarró de los hombros y me hizo sentarme, se sentó a mi lado y mirándome a los ojos, tomó mi muñeca. Bajó la mirada para ver si me había hecho daño y vimos que me había dejado la marca de sus dedos y me había lastimado, pues se me había incrustado un anillo que ella llevaba y me quedó la marca. El dueño del local apareció y le pedí disculpas por lo ocurrido, pero esta camarera le explicó que había sido Yorlenny quién provocó todo y que se fue, que yo solo fui una víctima. El señor, le dijo a esa chica que dejara de trabajar y me acompañara a un hospital a que me revisaran eso. Ella le dijo que lo haría y esperé a que se cambiara el uniforme. Cuando salió nos encaminamos e íbamos muy calladas. Me di cuenta que no sabía nada de ella y la verdad… me causaba demasiado interés como para no saber nada.

"**Nunca nos presentamos, me llamo Belén."**

Le dije ofreciéndole mi mano y la aceptó con una sonrisa. El simple acto de tocar nuestra piel, nos hizo sonreír como tontas y nos avergonzamos, pero nunca nos quitamos la mirada de encima.

"**Mi nombre es Valeria. ¿Dime… realmente tu nombre es tan bonito como tu rostro? Porque de ser así, imagino que eres una excelente persona." **

Era la cursilería más vieja que pude imaginar. Pero fue el detonante para que me mordiera el labio y le sonriera. Liberamos nuestras manos y seguimos el camino.

"**¿A qué te dedicas Belén?"**

Me preguntó y la miré a los ojos. ¡Dios! Cada momento que pasaba, la veía más y más hermosa.

"**Estudio en Nyada para ser actriz. Quiero llegar a Braodway, mi prima Rachel, mi amigo Kurt y yo estaremos en el escenario un día. ¡Ya te regalaré una entrada a nuestra función!"**

Me miró sorprendida y sonrió. ¡Oh, diablos! Eso sonó tanto a la forma de ser de Rachel. ¡Demasiada influencia de mi prima! Que suerte que no hice nada en contra de ella.

"**Estoy segura de que serás una grandiosa actriz, estoy deseando verte actuar. Yo soy escritora, pero como no me paga las cuentas… me puse a trabajar en la cafetería." **

Me reí ante su comentario y se me vino a la mente las palabras de Quinn, cuando me dijo que desistiera de la idea de Yorlenny e hiciera mi vida. Que saliera…que me… enamorara. Miré a Valeria y esta me sonreía coquetamente. ¿Y que pasa si intento salir con ella? Me detuve y la agarré de la mano, sin soltarla le hablé, mirándola a los ojos.

"**Olvidémonos del hospital. ¿Quieres ir a ver una película o algo?"**

Sonrió y se tentó.

"**¿Me estás invitando a una cita? Porque si es así, no pienso abandonar esta oportunidad." **

Le asentí y suspiró, mirándome con gran felicidad.

"**Ya era hora que me tocara tener una cita con una hermosa chica como tú. ¡Vamos!"**

Sin soltarnos de las manos, seguimos caminando, esta vez dirigiéndonos al cine. Y mientras caminaba, no pude evitar soltar una sonrisa… no lo se, estaba contenta.

* * *

><p><em>Rachel<em>

Hace tres días que no vemos a Yorlenny, que no sabemos nada de ella y es lo mejor que nos pudo pasar. Con Quinn estamos más que felices, estamos comprometidas, mis padres están más que felices con la noticia y Shelby también. Hasta nuestros amigos de glee club se enteraron por facebook. Ya que nosotras cambiamos nuestra situación sentimental a comprometida con… Quinn Fabrey en mi caso.

Cada noche que paso con ella es mágica, hacemos el amor toda la noche, hasta dormirnos abrazadas. Es como si estuviéramos casadas y estamos deseando hacerlo, por lo que le pedimos ayuda a Kurt para que nos hiciera el favor de pedirnos una fecha para casarnos, ya que nosotras no vivimos ahí. Él está más que feliz, muy emocionado.

Pero la que me tiene preocupada es Belén, hace días que no se nada de ella, ni siquiera Kurt sabe, lo cual tiene nerviosa a Quinn también, pues Kurt nos dijo que Belén sabía de nuestro compromiso y tenemos miedo de que la esté pasando mal. Por lo que me dijo Kurt, en Nyada les dieron unos días libres y él no sabe nada de ella.

Teníamos una hora puente y estábamos almorzando en la cafetería con Quinn cuando me decidí a llamarla. Esperé el tono hasta que me contestó al quinto y suspiré, pues pensé que no me contestaría.

"**¡Rachel! ¿Cómo estás prima? ¡Me enteré que tú y Quinn se comprometieron! ¡Felicidades!"**

El tono alegre en Belén me extrañó, Quinn se había acercado para escuchar y me miró igual de sorprendida que yo.

"**Muchas gracias. ¿Tú como estas? Suenas muy alegre."**

La escuché reír del otro lado y por lo que escuché estaba en algún centro comercial o algo, porque se oía mucho movimiento.

"**¡Oh, por dios! Con toda la locura de estos días no le conté nada a nadie."**

Había puesto alta voz, ya que con Quinn salimos de la cafetería para no molestar y nos miramos.

"**¿Qué tienes que contar Belén? Soy Quinn. ¿Cómo estás?"**

Le dijo ella y le sonreí abrazándola y me dio un beso en la frente. ¡Dios, como la amo!

"**¡Quinn! ¿Te tengo que agradecer sabes? Seguí tu concejo, pues conocí a una chica y… estoy saliendo con ella desde hace tres días. ¡Estoy más que feliz!"**

Con Quinn nos miramos totalmente sorprendidas.

"**¿En serio Belén? ¿Quién es? ¡Cuenta!"**

Nos sentamos en una banca y sin separar nuestro abrazo, nos siguió contando.

"**El otro día me cité con Yorlenny para realizar mi plan de venganza que les dije. Y bueno… la estaba esperando y de repente me encontré con una camarera hermosísima. Yorlenny apareció, hizo que Valeria me diera su número, pues así se llama ella. Pero luego Yorlenny quiso idear un plan contra ustedes y se dio cuenta de que yo estaba fingiendo, me gritó en medio de la cafetería, me lastimó la muñeca. Pero Valeria y sus compañeros de trabajo salieron a defenderme. Ese mismo día Valeria y yo fuimos al cine y nos llevamos muy bien. Estamos saliendo y ahora mismo estoy en el centro comercial comprando ropa porque esta noche iré a conocer a su familia y ella mañana viajará a Chicago conmigo para conocer a la mía."**

Nos habló tanto y tan rápido que tardamos en reaccionar y fui yo la que rompió el silencio que se estaba formando.

"**¿Estás diciendo que en tres días conseguiste novia? ¿Ya harán las presentaciones a la familia y todo?"**

Le pregunté y se rió.

"**Sí Rachel y la verdad, estoy feliz. Les debo una disculpa por como las separé. Le dije a Valeria todo lo que ocurrió con ustedes y esta dispuesta a ayudarme a olvidarte Quinn. Y sabes… creo que así será. Es que… me gusta demasiado y hemos pasado estos tres días juntas, conociéndonos y… me gusta mucho. Espero que mi amor sea tan fuerte como el que ustedes tienen chicas y… espero que mi invitación a su boda tenga el nombre de Valeria en él."**

Nos dijo eso y ambas sentimos que se nos liberaba un peso de encima. Ver a Belén tan feliz porque estaba saliendo con esta chica, nos tranquilizó. El sonido de que comenzaba la siguiente hora nos distrajo, teníamos la clase de guiones, donde se seleccionaría uno para realizar una obra, y se harían castings entre todos nosotros para realizarla. Con Quinn estábamos nerviosas, habíamos creado un guión juntas y saliera la obra que saliera, yo quería actuar en ella. Nosotras habíamos creado un musical y por lo que supimos, nadie más hizo uno por lo que teníamos esperanzas.

Terminamos la llamada con Belén y cuando nos dirigimos al salón, vimos a yorlenny hablando con el profesor. Él tenía una carpeta en su mano y hablaba con ella.

Nos colocamos en nuestros asientos, pues el profesor se había librado de Yorlenny y dijo que anunciaría la obra. Con Quinn nos tomamos de las manos y rezamos para que saliera el nuestro, pues si salía, ya tenía pensada toda la actuación para la audición.

"**Bien, este año va a ser diferente… me decidí por elegir un musical."**

Dijo y con Quinn nos miramos sorprendidas y sonrientes. Pero lo que dijo nos quitó toda sonrisa de nuestros rostros.

"**Entre los dos que me dieron, he optado por el guión de la señorita Yorlenny. Mañana se harán las audiciones para los papeles principales, así que ahora mismo les daré los libretos para que elijan un papel a gusto."**

Con Quinn quedamos heladas, no nos esperábamos eso. Al salir del salón, tomamos una copia del guión y quedamos heladas al leerlo. Era una obra… ¿de un Glee Club? Y a medida que leímos nos dimos cuenta que era todo lo nos pasó a nosotras. El embarazo de Quinn, Finn, Quinn y yo peleando por Finn. Solo que en la historia, terminaba con que Finn se quedaba con Quinn y Rachel se quedaba sola, es decir, Yo. La obra terminaba conmigo viajando a New york, sola, sin solicitud para Nyada, pero con la "esperanza" de tener éxito. Aunque Quinn se llamaba Sara, yo me llamaba Kantiana y Finn se llamaba Sam. ¿Qué diablos era esto?

"**¿Les gusta chicas?"**

Dijo la voz de Yorlenny y nos giramos para verla.

"**Ya hablé con el profesor, Rachel hará el papel de Tatiana y Quinn el de Sara. ¿Y saben que? Yo haré el de Sam, me disfrazaré de hombre, eso le pareció muuy interesante al profesor. Y déjenme decirles algo… así como les quité el guión, las haré pasar el ridículo en esa obra, haré lo que esté a mi alcance para hundirlas mientras yo triunfo. ¡Buena suerte! Ahora la guerra es doble chicas."**

La vimos comenzar a irse y tuve que detener a Quinn para que no saliera atrás de ella a matarla a golpes. Pero se giró y nos miró divertida.

"**¡AH! Casi me olvido… ¡Felicidades por su compromiso!"**

Y ahí fue donde se fue, dejándonos ahí paradas. Con Quinn nos miramos y supimos que sería un gran reto atravesar Yale con Yorlenny ahí entre nosotras. Pues ella no descansaría hasta destruirnos. Pero lo que sí sabíamos, es que lo único que no puede destruir es nuestro amor. Belén estaba olvidando el pasado y seguía adelante, ahora nosotras debíamos hacer lo mismo y lo primero sería enfrentarnos a Yorlenny.

Nos abrazamos y nos fuimos a la siguiente clase, respirando hondo para soportar lo que sabíamos, sería un infierno de clase, con Yorlenny ahí presente.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente!<strong>

**Varios me pedían Lemmon… y como me tenían un poco cansada… ¡AHÍ TIENEN! ;) jajaja**

**Ok… les comento que decidí hacer 25 capítulos nada más, pues siento que esta historia ya le está llegando a su fin. Aún no se, pero creo que le voy a hacer un epílogo, por lo cual serán 26. Así que… solo quedan 7 capítulos a partir de ahora para el final. **

**Bueno… quiero MUCHOS REVIEWS!**

**No se olviden de leer el fic: "amor en tiempos de verano" de mi autora favorita. Que sigue creyendo que voy a caer rendida a sus pies y desde ya te digo mi vida… no vas a tener nada de mí! ENGREÍDA! ;) JAJAJA**

**Ok, un saludo.**

**Natalie.**


	19. Chapter 19  ¡Demasiado por un día!

_**Aclaro, ninguno de los personajes de Glee me pertenece. Esta historia es pura ficción. Los personajes le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy.**_

* * *

><p><em>Belén<em>

Me había comprado una blusa blanca muy bonita, unos jeans muy lindos que se ajustaban a mis piernas, que sabía, volvería loca a Valeria, unas botas cortas y una campera de cuero, que considero mi mejor compra.

Valeria vivía con sus padres por el momento, porque según me contó ella, en unos meses se mudaría a un apartamento cerca de Central Park, muy bonito. Por el momento, me bajé del taxi en la dirección que ella me había dado y luego de pagar al taxista, verifique que estaba todo en orden y caminé hacia la puerta de la casa.

Toqué timbre y me puse nerviosa, moviendo mi pie contra el suelo, histérica de nervios debería decir. Hasta que sentí que abrían la puerta y levanté mi rostro para ver a Valeria sonreírme abiertamente. Salió de su casa, dejando la puerta entreabierta y se acercó a mí. Sin decir nada, me tomó de la cintura y acariciando sus brazos que me envolvían, recibí su beso de bienvenida. Sus labios parecían darme las gracias por haber ido, esa fue la sensación que me llevé y era increíble, lo bien que se sentía besarla. Luego de hacerlo unos minutos, me liberé de ella y nos miramos con ternura. ¡Es hermosa! ¿Cómo no la conocí antes que a Quinn? Se separó un poco de mí y tomó mi mano, para luego guiarme dentro de la casa. Me temblaban las piernas, pues cuando estuve de novia con Quinn, mis padres se enteraron por teléfono, nunca tuve el valor de decirles cara a cara que me gustaban las chicas y ahora no iba a hacer lo mismo con Valeria, no cuando ella me presenta a sus padres.

Entramos a la casa y sin soltarme de la mano me guió hasta la sala donde veían televisión, la verme, la apagaron y se pusieron de pie, sonriendo amablemente.

"**Mamá, Papá… les presento a Belén Berry."**

Al instante ofrecí mi mano como saludo, primero a su padre, que la acepto con una mueca, asintiendo con la cabeza y sin decirme nada. Pero su madre, se lanzó sobre mí y me dio un cariñoso abrazo, cosa que me sorprendió. Valeria me había soltado la mano y se cruzó con mi mirada, sonriendo. Su madre me liberó y me miró a los ojos.

"**Es un honor conocerte al fin, Valeria no ha dejado de hablar de ti desde que te conoció… hace tres días. Pero pareces ser buena chica. Oh, no te dije, me llamo Elenor y él es John."**

Me avergoncé y le sonreí.

"**¿Le parece muy apresurado Sra. Elenor?"**

Negó con la cabeza y envolviéndome en un abrazo, con el otro arrimó a Valeria, quien me quedó mirando avergonzada y sin borrar su sonrisa.

"**¡No! De hecho… eres la primer novia que Valeria trae a casa, se que ha tenido varias… pero eres la primera."**

Vi a Valeria sonriente, ella me había dicho, que había salido con chicas, pero que "novia" nunca había tenido y que quería intentarlo conmigo, pues en estos tres días, me había llegado a querer… y la verdad, es que yo también la quiero. Siento como si la quisiera desde el primer momento en que la vi en esa cafetería.

"**No se… quizás… fue amor a primera vista. ¿No lo crees Belén?"**

Me dijo y me quedé muda, me había leído el pensamiento. Asentí y nos quedamos hipnotizadas, mirándonos. Su madre había preparado una cena y mientras cenábamos los cuatro en completa paz, conversando y recibiéndome como parte de su familia, Valeria se acercó a mi oído para susurrarme.

"**Quiero que sepas que te quiero."**

La miré y nos tomamos de las manos al instante, y sabiendo que sus padres miraban, quise ser sincera y responderle delante de ellos.

"**Yo también te quiero, más de lo que crees."**

Seguimos con la cena, hasta que vimos que se hacía tarde y al día siguiente, las dos volaríamos rápidamente a Chicago, pasaríamos un par de días. Les dije a mis padres que iría de visita, lo que no saben es que voy con Valeria.

Me despedí de sus padres y Valeria tomó mi mano, para acompañarme hasta el taxi que me esperaba para llevarme a casa.

"**Mañana paso por tu casa y de ahí nos vamos al aeropuerto, cariño."**

Suspiré y agaché mi rostro. Esta me tomó de la barbilla y me hizo mirarla.

"**Todo saldrá bien, yo estaré contigo. No se que pasa conmigo, pero lo que siento por ti es muy fuerte como para dejarlo pasar, es hora de amar en serio. Y Belén, te quiero desde el primer momento en que te vi."**

Aún sabiendo que sus padres nos miraban desde el porche, se acercó a mí tomándome por la cintura y me plantó un beso en los labios, el cual correspondí deseosa, desde que me había dicho te quiero tenía unas ganas increíbles de besarla. Dejé de hacerlo, luego de que al minuto, el taxista nos tocara bocina y me fui a casa. Esa noche, dormí muy nerviosa por lo que fuera a pasar al día siguiente.

Las horas pasaron, Valeria llegó a casa y nos fuimos al aeropuerto. Cuando el avión aterrizó en Chicago, me comenzaron a temblar los pies y no se que hubiera sido de mí si no fuera por ella, quien me tomó del brazo y me guió hasta un taxi, donde indiqué la dirección de mis padres al taxista. No podía más de los nervios. ¿Qué dirán cuando les presentara a Valeria? ¿Se enojarían? ¿Se alegrarían? Cuando supieron de Quinn, no me dijeron nada al respecto y cuando me vieron llegar, tras romper con ella, se enfurecieron con mis tíos por dejar que una chica me rompiera el corazón. Y de ahí mi terror a que rechazaran a Valeria, pues creo que no les gusta esa parte de mí… y me causa dolor.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, Valeria me avisaba que habíamos llegado y totalmente shockeada, se encargó de pagar el taxi. Cuando me di cuenta de que ella había pagado, fue cuando estábamos tocando timbre y me dijo que no importaba.

Esperamos ahí paradas, tomadas de la mano y cuando se abrió la puerta, me encontré con la mirada de Mamá, que me sonrió y corrí a sus brazos para abrazarla, la había extrañado.

"**¡Belén! ¡Oh, mi niña!"**

La abracé y luego me alejó un tanto confundida, miraba atrás de mí y recordé a Valeria. Esta se acercó a mi madre y le ofreció su mano. Mamá la saludo, no se dijeron nada y yo temblé. Nos dijo para entrar y tomé la mano de Valeria y así entrar juntas. Cuando Mamá cerró la puerta y nos vio, vi su rostro congelarse. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, apareció Papá desde la puerta de la cocina.

"**¡Hija!"**

Le sonreí y me acerqué a él para abrazarlo.

"**Belén… ¿no nos vas a presentar a tu amiga?"**

Ahí fue donde volví a tragar saliva y me liberé de Papá, quien miró a Valeria con signo de interrogación. Me alejé de ellos por instinto y me acerqué a ella, quien me tomó de la mano, mirándome preocupada pero sin eliminar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Temblando totalmente, comencé a hablar.

"**Ella es… es…"**

No pude hablar, las palabras se trabaron en mi boca y comencé a llorar. Automáticamente, ella me agarró la mano con más fuerza y la vi mirar a mis padres mientras yo no podía reaccionar.

"**Me llamo Valeria Agron, soy la novia de su hija."**

En cuanto dijo eso los miré, habían quedado pálidos. Pasaron los minutos y el silencio se hizo muy incómodo, pues no decían nada.

"**¡Vete de aquí! Y llévate a esta chica lejos, no quiero que la veas más."**

Dijo Papá y se me rompió el corazón.

"**Espere señor Berry… no puede hacerle eso a Belén, es su hija."**

Le dijo Valeria y Papá la miró, Mamá no decía nada y me miraba con pena.

"**¡Aléjate de mi hija! No voy a permitir que le rompan el corazón otra vez."**

Al instante comprendí todo, Papá no era que me rechazara, tenía miedo de que me lastimaran. Antes de que yo pudiera finalmente reaccionar, Valeria comenzó a defenderme.

"**Entiendo su preocupación por que no vuelva a sucederle lo que le pasó y lo entiendo… se que Belén todavía quiere a esta chica… aún sabiendo que esta se comprometió. Pero yo quiero cuidar su corazón y le aseguro que conmigo está a salvo. Si no es así le doy permiso para que me mate usted mismo… pues no quiero vivir en un mundo sin ella. Se que es muy pronto pero… yo… me enamoré de ella."**

Dijo eso último mirándome a los ojos y no pude evitar llorar de felicidad. ¡Es perfecta! Me lancé a sus brazos sin pensarlo y la abracé. Me envolvió en sus brazos con un cariño magistral y comprendí lo que ocurre entre Quinn y Rachel, el amor que ellas se tienen es el mismo que creo… tengo con Valeria. Me alejé un poco de sus brazos y sin liberarme de su abrazo, mirá mis padres que parecían rendidos.

"**Hace tres días que la conozco, nos gustamos desde el primer instante en que nos vimos y… hemos estado saliendo, pasando tiempo juntas, conociéndonos y… llegamos a querernos. Así como ella me ama a mí… yo logré amarla a ella. Entiendan… deben aceptar mi felicidad y ella es la única que puede lograrlo."**

Se quedaron mudos, mirándose entre ellos. Estuvieron varios minutos así y no lo soporté más, tomé a Valeria de la mano y nos fuimos de allí. Caminamos por la calle abrazadas hasta que tomamos un taxi que nos llevó al aeropuerto, no pude dejar de llorar en todo el camino, ni siquiera en el viaje de avión.

* * *

><p><em>Rachel<em>

Estaba en casa con Quinn, habíamos llegado de la universidad y nos recostamos en la cama para mirar televisión. Aunque solo duró unos diez minutos, pues había recostado a Quinn en la cama y me coloqué sobre ella para besarla y disfrutar de unos momentos con ella a mi lado. Simplemente nos besábamos, nada extraño, no teníamos intensión de sexo, tan solo eran demostraciones de cariño.

Había sido un día muy duro, comenzamos los ensayos para la obra de Yorlenny y fue todo un infierno, la muy maldita le dijo al profesor que quería ensayar la parte final. Estuve a punto de hacer un escándalo, pero Quinn lo impidió, diciéndome que no le hiciera caso, que ella estaba comprometida conmigo para casarse y que lo que Yorlenny tenía era envidia.

Por lo que luego de ver a esa zorra besuquear a mi novia y esta forzosamente, hacer lo mismo, tenía que marcar mi territorio y me dedique a borrar todo sabor de su boca y dejar el mío impregnado. Yo estaba muy concentrada besándola, cuando sonó mi celular y lo tomé, era una llamada de Belén. No supe porqué, algo me decía que tenía que contestar esa llamada. Y lo hice, mientras que Quinn se dedicaba a besar mi cuello.

"**Hola Belén. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Cómo te fue con las presentaciones?"**

Escuche un suspiro del otro lado y eliminé la sonrisa que Quinn había logrado en mí, pues sus besos eran cariñosos pero ella parecía estar más que cariñosa.

"**Rachel, soy Valeria. Escucha, acabamos de llegar de Chicago. Mis padres lo tomaron excelente, pero los padres de Belén no tan bien. Nos echaron de la casa y le prohíben a ella estar conmigo."**

En ese instante me liberé de Quinn y salí de la cama como loca.

"**¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo le van a hacer eso? ¿Cómo esta ella?"**

Quinn se puso seria y se acercó a mí, preguntando que pasaba con un gesto y yo le hice uno para que esperara.

"**Rachel, se acaba de quedar dormida en mis brazos. Estamos en mi casa, mi madre le dio un te de hierbas para que se relajara y no ha parado de llorar. Recordé que ella te quiere como una hermana y me tomé el atrevimiento de tomar su celular para llamarte."**

Comencé a vestirme mientras ponía el altavoz y tiraba el celular sobre la cama, para moverme rápido, le hice seña a Quinn para que hiciera lo mismo.

"**Escucha Valeria, tú encárgate de Belén, cuídala. Ahora mismo estoy saliendo para allá con Quinn, no puedo creer que le hicieran una cosa así."**

La escuché suspirar de alivio y en ese instante, Quinn había tomado lo necesario y me acompañaba fuera del apartamento, cerrando la puerta. Cambié al modo normal el celular y la escuché contestar.

"**No se que hacer Rachel… la quiero, quiero hacerla feliz pero… no se como. Es por lo que ocurrió con tu novia, que sus padres la rechazan." **

Tomé el brazo de Quinn en ese instante, deteniendo su paso y el mío. ¿Era por Quinn?

"**Escucha Valeria, estamos yendo hacia allá. Sus padres la aceptarán, como que me llamo Rachel Berry que así será."**

Seguí el paso con Quinn un tanto nerviosa y antes de decirle algo, hice una última llamada. Espere hasta que mi tía, la madre de Belén me contestó.

"**¿Belén, eres tú?"**

Al escuchar su tono de urgencia, la furia creció en mí y no lo pude evitar, les grité.

"**¡No puedo creer que rechacen a su hija por una desepción amorosa! En vez de agradecer que la ven feliz con alguien honesto, la rechazan. ¡Me han decepcionado tía! Hazme el gran favor de tomar el brazo del tío y mover su gran culo a New York. ¡Belén no merece que la traten así! Si no nos quieren hablar a mí y Quinn lo comprendo… pero no a Belén, no a ella."**

Corté la llamada y mientras tomábamos un taxi para ir al aeropuerto, Quinn me miró con una sonrisa.

"**¿Has estado hablando con Puck últimamente no?"**

La miré y su comentario me causó gracia, pues últimamente hacíamos videollamadas con él y le preguntábamos por Beth. Pero él y yo somos grandes amigos, por lo que hablábamos seguido. No dije nada y miré por la ventanilla.

"**¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi futura esposa?"**

Sonreí al escucharla decir eso y me acerqué a ella, dejándome abrazar. Le di un beso en los labios y apoyé mi cara sobre sus hombros. Agradezco tener a Quinn a mi lado, pero no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable por lo que ocurre con Belén. Que sus padres la rechacen es nuestra culpa y debemos hacer algo por ella, tiene derecho a ser feliz.

* * *

><p><em>Quinn<em>

Con Rachel nos tomamos el avión a New York, llegamos justo para un vuelo que salía en tres cuartos de hora y luego de esperar, lo tomamos.

Había tenido un día difícil, Yorlenny había puesto nerviosa a Rachel con la maldita obra de teatro. Tuve que besarla y fingir que la amo, mientras que Rachel nos miraba con dolor. La obra consistía en el papel de Yorlenny, novio de Rachel y luego aparezco yo, la cual se queda con el galán y Rachel queda como la mala de la historia. No es así como debía ser, se que Yorlenny lo hace para provocar a Rachel y eso me pone nerviosa, pues se que esta va a explotar en cualquier momento. Los besos en casa además de emocionarme un poco, me confirmaron mis sospechas. Y acepté que me besara, me demostrara el amor que siente, para que supiera que no quiero a nadie más.

Pero esa maldita llamada terminó de hacer mi día, bastante duro. Al parecer, los padres de Belén la rechazaron por lo que ocurrió conmigo y eso me hace sentir culpable. Ella sonaba muy feliz cuando nos dijo de su chica y ahora estaba devastada por mi culpa. Nunca debí romperle el corazón, de hecho, nunca debí meterme con ella. Pero no puedo cambiar el pasado, solo arreglar el futuro. Por lo que al pisar New York, Rachel y yo nos dirigimos a la dirección de Valeria, que ella nos había dado. Estábamos cruzando una avenida cuando vi a un hombre parado, mirando una vidriera, abrazado a una mujer cariñosamente. Y al ver quien era, detuve mi paso, Rachel me miró extrañada.

"**¿Quinn? ¿Qué ocurre cariño?"**

No le contesté, simplemente di los pasos necesarios hasta quedar a su lado. Giró su cabeza y cuando me vio, agrando los ojos como platos.

"**¡Quinny!"**

Me dijo y se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al escucharlo decir eso.

"**Papá…"**

Dije y suspiró agachando su rostro. Mis ojos no lo soportaron más y liberaron las lágrimas que había soportado todos estos años, desde que él nos abandonó a mí y Mamá. ¿Había estado todo el tiempo en New York? ¿Es que ahora buscaba una nueva familia? ¿Se había olvidado de mí?

No lo soporté, me giré, tomé a Rachel y la forcé a irnos de allí. Todo era demasiado para mí. ¡Demasiados problemas por un día!

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente! <strong>

**¿Russell? :O WOW! ¿Qué ocurrirá? ¿Qué hará el señor? ¿Dejará que su hija se vaya? ¿O la detendrá? ¿Ustedes que creen? ¡Hagan conjeturas! :D**

**Ok… ya queda menos… 6 capítulos! **

**Me da tristeza… pero toda historia tiene su fin. **

**Aunque al término de esta, habrá una nueva. "Something to die for" Hecha por mí y mi mejor amiga, la autora del Fic que siempre les recomiendo "Amor en tiempos de verano" **

**En la página de Facebook "Yo también quiero que Lea Michele y Dianna Agron salgan del closet" dejamos la foto promocional del fic. Para que se vayan dando una idea ;)**

**Gracias por leer "Faberry Lovestory", para mí ha sido una historia muy especial, mi primer fic. :') Así que… por obligación… TIENEN QUE HACER MÁS REVIEWS QUE ANTES! LOS QUE NO LO HACEN.. HÁGANLO! :D **

**No les cuesta nada ;)**

**Ok.. les dejo un saludo. ¡Comenten!**

**Natalie. **


	20. Chapter 20  Cómo Te amo!

_**Aclaro, ninguno de los personajes de Glee me pertenece. Esta historia es pura ficción. Los personajes le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy.**_

* * *

><p><em>Quinn<em>

Miles de sentimientos se encontraron dentro de mí, tuve un día difícil y para empeorarla, veo a mi padre. No solo lo vi, sino que estaba con una mujer que no era mi madre. Nos había abandonado por hacer vida de soltero y no lo podía soportar. Me hizo sufrir mucho cuando me echó de casa, estando yo embarazada. Rachel me miró frunciendo el ceño pero dejó que le agarrara la mano para irnos de ahí. Seguí caminando con ella a mi lado y de repente, alguien me agarró del brazo. Para luego tirar de mí y envolverme en sus brazos… era Papá. Al principio me resistí pero luego me rendí y le correspondí el abrazo. Me largué a llorar, sacando todo mi dolor, toda la angustia de mi pecho. Era mucho que asumir, me había abandonado en mi momento más difícil. Toda una lista de cosas que en este momento no podía ignorar. Y así, en sus brazos, llorando, escuché que me respondía.

"**Lo siento Quinny… no fui un buen padre. Yo… lo siento, no debí haber hecho lo que te hice. ¡Perdóname!"**

Lo abracé con más fuerza y no aguanté más, me desahogué.

"**¡Estaba embrazada Papá! ¡Embarazada! ¡Y me echaste de casa! Y luego dejaste a Mamá por otra, nos abandonaste. ¿Y me pides perdón?"**

Dije y finalmente me alejé de sus brazos. Pero me tomó del rostro y lo miré. ¿Estaba llorando? ¡Nunca lo vi llorar así en mi vida! Siempre se enojaba o ponía cara de desepción, pero nunca llorar. Y ahora lo hacía y me congeló la sangre.

"**Se que no merezco tu perdón… pero realmente estoy arrepentido. ¡Dame otra oportunidad! Déjame demostrarte que cambié."**

Lo quedé mirando y se me encendió la lamparita. Me giré para ver a Rachel, la cual me miraba con pena, le extendí mi mano para que se acercara. Se la iba a presentar a Papá… a ver como reaccionaba. Rachel se acercó y la abracé de la cintura, Papá me miró extrañado y le di una sonrisa a la mujer que lo estaba acompañando. Pero volví mi atención a Papá.

"**Papá… ¿recuerdas a Rachel?"**

Le dije y la miró, negando con su cabeza.

"**No, no la recuerdo. ¿Es una compañera de instituto?"**

Le asentí y miré a Rachel, me preparé para terminar de hacer mi día una pesadilla.

"**Sí, allí nos conocimos. Ahora… es mi prometida."**

Lo vi ablandar su rostro y mirarnos seco. Se quedó sin palabras y lo vi como comenzar a enojarse. Me preparaba para escuchar sus insultos cuando su novia se acercó y me ofreció una mano.

"**Lamento si no me presentó, me llamo Lidia, soy la novia de tu Papá. ¡Las felicito a las dos por su boda!"**

La mujer me sorprendió, era amable y había evitado que Papá enloqueciera.

"**¿Cuándo se casan?"**

Dijo Papá y lo miré sorprendida. ¿Se estaba controlando? Estaba dibujando una media sonrisa y… no era forzada. ¡Oh, por dios! Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no contesté, Rachel lo hizo por mí.

"**Aún no lo sabemos Sr. Fabray pero será pronto. Solo quiero que sepa que amo a su hija y lo único que quiero es hacerla feliz."**

Esas palabras me emocionaron y terminé llorando mientras la miraba con ternura y la abrazaba con más fuerzas.

"**¿Eres feliz?"**

Me preguntó realmente sorprendido y lo miré a los ojos.

"**Sí, lo soy. ¿Tú lo eres?"**

Miró a Lidia y la abrazó, al igual que yo hacía con Rachel. Me asintió y nos quedamos unos cuantos segundos en silencio, sin saber que decir, hasta que lo rompió Rachel.

"**Sr. Fabray, yo ahora me tengo que ir. Tengo una emergencia con mi prima a unas calles de aquí. Pero Quinn… ¿Porqué no te vas con tu padre y la señorita Lidia y toman un café, se conocen, hablan… se perdonan? Yo me encargó de Belén y su problema. Luego los alcanzo si puedo. ¿Te parece?"**

Me dijo con total ternura y la miré sonriente. ¡Es maravillosamente increíble! La amo demasiado, es todo para mí. Y se preocupa para que me reconcilie con mi padre.

"**Sería un honor que las dos cenaran con nosotros esta noche si les apetece."**

Dijo Papá y lo miré sorprendida.

"**El caso es que nos tenemos que ir devuelta a New Heaven esta noche. Vivimos allá, estamos las dos en Yale. Pero me gusta la idea de Rach de tomar un café ahora. Si quieren claro."**

Les dije y me asintió.

"**Me encantaría. Tenemos mucho de que hablar."**

Me dijo Papá con una sonrisa y la emoción surgió en mí. Quizás mi día no sería tan malo después de todo.

"**Bien, ustedes vayan a disfrutar de un rico café. Yo voy a ver si puedo ayudar a Belén."**

Dijo Rachel saludando a Papá y Lidia con un beso en la mejilla hasta que se acercó a mí.

"**Avísame si surge algún problema, cariño. Y… gracias."**

Le dije y me sonrió.

"**No tienes nada que agradecer, quiero lo mejor para ti. Además… se que no ha sido tu mejor día. Te llamo más tarde, te amo."**

Me dijo dándome un beso en los labios, el cual recibí con gusto y se lo devolví con todo el amor que siento por ella. Sin importarme que mi padre estuviera mirándome.

Se alejó de mí, mirándome con ternura y se fue. La quedé mirando un segundo y luego me giré para ver a Papá. Él y su chica sonreían, contentos por mí. Incluso me lo expresaron con palabras y mientras íbamos a la cafetería, me di cuenta que quizás esta mujer logró cambiar a Papá y hacerlo una mejor persona. Mamá me abandonó totalmente al enterarse de Rachel… quizás estoy equivocada y ahora si puedo perdonar a Papá e incluirlo en mi vida. Pero… dejaré que este "café" me lo demuestre.

* * *

><p><em>Rachel<em>

Que el padre de Quinn quisiera entrar nuevamente a la vida de su hija, perdonarla, escucharla, me alegró mucho. ¡Es justo lo que ella necesita! ¡Necesita a su padre! Prefiero soportar todo el problema de Belén yo sola y que ella se distraiga un poco. Necesita de una alegría, hemos tenido muchos problemas últimamente y soy conciente de que hoy no fue un buen día para ella, por lo que lo necesitaba.

Llegué a la casa de la novia de Belén y luego de golpear, una señora me abrió la puerta. Me dijo que era Elenor, la madre de Valeria. Me guió hasta la sala y lo que vi me paralizó completamente. No conocía a la novia de Belén pero la reconocí, tenía la cabeza de Belén apoyadas en sus piernas y mientras esta dormía profundamente como si estuviera drogada, le acariciaba la cabeza con mucho amor. Fue amor lo que vi en esa muchacha, noté como cuidaba a Belén e incluso dibujaba una media sonrisa, acariciaba su mejilla. Que ahora que me fijaba, estaba roja como toda su cara, se ve que estuvo llorando mucho. Me sentí triste y feliz al mismo tiempo, feliz porque veía que Belén encontró a alguien que la ama en serio y mal porque se podía ver que incluso dormida, Belén la estaba pasando mal. Me acerqué lentamente y esta chica levantó la mirada.

"**¿Tú eres Rachel?"**

Me preguntó y asentí mientras me arrodillaba frente a ella. No dije nada, tan solo miré a Belén muy preocupada. Valeria seguía acariciando su pelo con ternura y levanté la mirada para verla muy preocupada.

"**Hace muchas horas que duerme, no quiere hacer otra cosa y me tiene muy mal. No la puedo ver así, no se que hacer."**

Le sonreí para tranquilizarla, pero nada servía. Mi celular comenzó a sonar y mientras veía que Belén despertaba lo saqué de mi bolso y vi que era de un número desconocido, contesté enseguida.

"**Hola. ¿Rachel? Soy yo, tú tía. Estamos en el apartamento de Belén pero no hay nadie."**

¡Los padres de Belén! Ésta se despertaba y me miró sorprendida. Les di la dirección de la casa de Valeria, recibiendo la mirada anonadada de Belén. Ésta se había sentado pero seguía en los brazos de Valeria, esta no la dejaba sola. Y me alegró ver eso, pues Belén parecía cómoda en sus brazos.

Me senté a su lado y me contó todo lo que había pasado con sus padres y al escuchar eso comencé a contar los minutos para que llegaran y ella también. Estábamos deseando que lo hicieran para escuchar que la aceptaban. Cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta, golpearon la puerta. La madre de Valeria fue a atender mientras que nos pusimos de pie. Vi a Belén abrasarse a su novia y esta le respondió el abrazo con ganas. Me dio mucha ternura, se veían muy bien juntas. ¿Acaso esto es lo que piensan los demás cuando me ven con Quinn? En ese momento pensé en ella y comencé a extrañarla. Vimos a mis tíos ingresar a la habitación y encontrarse con la mirada de Belén en brazos de su chica. Los miré duramente y al verme, luego de unos minutos se acercaron a ella.

"**Lo sentimos mucho Belén, es que… compréndenos, sufriste mucho por Quinn y no queremos verte así nuevamente."**

Ahí fue donde sentí que el puñal iba para mí y agaché la mirada, todos lo notaron.

"**No te sientas mal Rach, tu no tienes la culpa."**

Dijo Belén y la miré sonriente. Me sentí fatal y se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

"**Sí, si la tuve. ¡Y lo sabes! Tú estabas con Quinn y yo fui y me acosté con ella. Yo… no debí hacerlo, debí apartarme."**

Belén se liberó de su novia para acercarse a mí y me hizo mirarla.

"**La que debió apartarse desde un principio fui yo… no tú. Quinn es tu alma gemela, deben estar juntas… así como… Valeria es la mía."**

Dijo y se giró para ver la gran sonrisa de su chica. Pero luego miró a sus padres, quienes se acercaron a ella y yo me aparté.

"**Me cuesta creer que una chica pueda hacerte feliz. Fui criado en un mundo diferente… pero te prometo que intentaré adaptarme al tuyo, dame una segunda oportunidad. Yo… te felicito por tu relación con Valeria."**

Dijo mi tío y Belén corrió a sus brazos. Vi como se fundían en un abrazo, que era muy necesario. Y yo me sentí muy mal, todo el sufrimiento de Belén se debía a mí. Comenzaron a conversar entre todos, los padres de Valeria invitaron a todos a quedarse a cenar, incluida yo, pero les dije que debía irme y aproveché esa oportunidad para hacerlo. Quería ir a comer algo con Quinn antes de irnos, tomé mi bolso, mi abrigo y me acerqué a la puerta. Valeria me había llamado un taxi, ella y Belén me acompañaron hasta allí, iban abrazadas y me dio más ternura que antes.

"**¡Por dios chicas! Verlas así, juntas y queriéndose me da ternura. No puedo esperar a ver a Quinn."**

Se rieron pero Belén no.

"**¿Dónde está Quinn? ¿Por qué no vino contigo? ¿Se quedó en New Heaven?"**

Negué con mi cabeza y subiéndome al taxi les expliqué.

"**Esta en una cafetería de New York, hablando con su padre. Mañana te llamo y te explico bien. Ahora debo irme, es tarde. Pero ustedes prométanme que se seguirán queriendo como hasta ahora. ¡Cuídala!"**

Dije eso último a Valeria quién me asintió con la cabeza y envolvió a Belén entre sus brazos con más fuerza, esta hizo lo mismo, sonriente.

Me fui de allí, llamé a Quinn y me dijo que estaba en Central Park esperándome, por lo que le indiqué al taxista que me llevara allí. En unos cuantos minutos estuve ahí, antes de bajar pude distinguir una joyería donde salían personas, la vi solo un segundo y recordé mi anillo de compromiso. Miré mi mano automáticamente y desee ver a Quinn urgentemente. Cuando me bajé me la encontré sentada a lo lejos, pude distinguirla y tenía un ramo de rosas en sus manos, lo cual me avergonzó. Eran para mí… ¡Oh, por dios! Seguí caminando hasta encontrarme con ella, se puso de pie y con una sonrisa me entregó el ramo. Lo acepté avergonzada y luego de olerlas, se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

"**Un hermoso ramo de flores para la mujer que cambió mi vida. Concejo de mi Papá."**

Me dijo con una guiñada y me lancé sobre ella para plantarle un beso como bien se lo merecía. Tomando el ramo de flores con mi mano izquierda, envolví mis brazos en su cuello, ella en mi cintura y estuvimos unos cuantos minutos besándonos. Pero en un momento se alejó y luego de darme una guiñada, se alejó y no se de donde, pero sacó una guitarra detrás del banco. Me hizo sentarme en él y se paró frente a mí, la miré extrañada.

"**Mi Papá ha cambiado Rach, estuvimos hablando, riendo. En un momento Leila se fue y quedamos solos, hablamos de ti y está feliz de que yo este feliz. Tú me haces feliz Rachel. Él me compró esta guitarra que ves y me dijo que solo podía tocarla por primera vez si era para ti. Me ayudó a comprar las flores, practique el tema y se fue 5 minutos antes de que llegaras, prometiendo que nos visitarán en Yale. Quizás mi madre no me habla, pero mi padre lo hace… y nos acepta. Así que… mi amor, te dedico esto… futura esposa."**

Dijo esa última palabra guiñándome un ojo y esa guitarra azul, hermosísima comenzó los acordes de una canción que conocía, Nothing Else Matters de Metallica. La había escuchado con Puck una vez. Escuché la introducción, hasta que se puso a cantar.

SO CLOSE NO MATTER HOW FAR

(TAN CERCA NO IMPORTA CUAN LEJOS...)

COULDN´T BE MUCH MORE FROM THE HEART

(NO SERIA MUCHO MAS DEL CORAZON)

FOREVER TRUSTING WHO WE ARE

(POR SIEMPRE CONFIANDO EN QUIENES SOMOS)

AND NOTHING ELSE MATTERS

(Y NADA MAS IMPORTA)

¡Oh, por el amor de dios! ¡Como te amo Quinn Fabray!

NEVER OPENED MYSELF THIS WAY

(NUNCA ME ABRI A MI MISMA DE ESTA MANERA)

LIFE IS OURS, WE LIVE IT OUR WAY

(LA VIDA ES NUESTRA Y LA VIVIMOS A NUESTRA MANERA)

ALL THESE WORDS I DON´T JUST SAY

(TODAS ESAS PALABRAS SIMPLEMENTE NO LAS DIJE)

AND NOTHING ELSE MATTERS

(Y NADA MAS IMPORTA)

La melodía seguía y yo me moría de la ternura al escucharla. ¡Lo cantaba con un sentimiento!

TRUST I SEEK AND I FIND IN YOU

(BUSQUE CONFIANZA Y LA ENCONTRE EN TI)

EVERY DAY FOR US SOMETHING NEW

(CADA DIA PARA NOSOTRAS ALGO NUEVO)

OPEN MIND FOR A DIFFERENT VIEW

(LA MENTE ABIERTA PARA UNA MIRADA DIFERENTE)

AND NOTHING ELSE MATTERS

(Y NADA MAS IMPORTA)

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comencé a llorar.

NEVER CARED FOR WHAT THEY DO

(NUNCA ME IMPORTO LO QUE HACIAN)

NEVER CARED FOR WHAT THEY KNOW

(NUNCA ME IMPORTO LO QUE SABIAN)

BUT I KNOW

(PERO LO SE)

Ella tocaba, yo lloraba y agradecía por tenerla junto a mí. ¡La amo! Es el amor de mi vida y es maravillosa en todo sentido de la palabra.

NEVER CARED FOR WHAT THEY SAY

(NUNCA ME IMPORTO LAS COSAS QUE DECIAN)

NEVER CARED FOR GAMES THEY PLAY

(NUNCA ME IMPORTO LOS JUEGOS QUE JUGARON)

NEVER CARED FOR WHAT THEY DO

(NUNCA ME IMPORTO LO QUE ELLOS HACIAN)

NEVER CARED FOR WHAT THEY KNOW

(NUNCA ME IMPORTO LO QUE ELLOS SABIAN)

AND I KNOW

(Y LO SE)

¡Oh, por dios! ¡Amo a Puck por enseñarle a tocar este tema!

SO CLOSE NO MATTER HOW FAR

(TAN CERCA NO IMPORTA CUAN LEJOS...)

COULDN´T BE MUCH MORE FROM THE HEART

(NO SERIA MUCHO MAS DEL CORAZON)

FOREVER TRUSTING WHO WE ARE

(POR SIEMPRE CONFIANDO EN QUIENES SOMOS)

NO NOTHING ELSE MATTERS

(NO, NADA MÁS IMPORTA)

Terminó de tocar y se arrodilló frente a mí. La miré adorándola y ella lloraba conmigo.

"**Rachel… se que se vienen días muy duros, tenemos una maldita semana de ensayos para la obra de Yorlenny, se que mañana será una locura… pero… quiero que sepas que no me importa lo que digan, lo que hagan para separarnos… YO TE AMO. Y me quiero casar contigo antes de que termine este año. Porque quiero que cuando terminemos la universidad… recibamos el diploma… siendo esposas. Vivamos el mundo a nuestra manera Rachel Berry… porque nada más importa."**

Me dijo eso y me acerqué a ella y la besé. Luego de hacerlo unos minutos y que nuestras lágrimas se mezclaran, me di cuenta que ella siempre esta dándome muestras de amor y yo nunca le doy ninguna. ¿Pero que hacer por ella?

En ese instante lo recordé. ¡La JOYERÍA! Me puse de pie, hice que se sentara, le di las flores y me miró extrañada.

"**¡Tú quédate aquí! ¡No te muevas! Hay algo que quiero hacer… demoraré un poco. Espérame que ya regreso cariño. Gracias por todo, prometo retribuírtelo. Te amo."**

Le dije dándole un beso y comencé a correr hacia donde recordaba estaba la joyería. Estaba a una cuadra, por lo que Quinn no lograría ver a donde iba. Al llegar a la tienda, ingrese con una gran sonrisa, pues estoy a punto de pedirle a mi novia que se case conmigo en medio de central park, luego de escuchar una hermosa declaración de amor, luego de miles que me ha hecho, que me ha demostrado todo su amor por mí y que me ha propuesto matrimonio dos veces… creo que es el turno de Rachel Berry.

* * *

><p><em>Quinn<em>

Papá esta muy cambiado, Lidia le hace bien. Le conté todo lo ocurrido desde que Mamá se enteró que me gustan las chicas, ella echándome de casa como hizo él y lo vi agachar la mirada con vergüenza. Estaba realmente arrepentido por lo que hizo.

Le conté todo lo que ocurrió con Rachel y se sorprendió que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, ambas nos siguiéramos amando, que Rachel siguiera en contacto con Belén. Y ahí fue donde Lidia se fue y nos dejó a los dos solos. Le dije que estoy completamente enamorada de Rach y él me dijo que debía demorárselo, que un Fabray siempre demuestra que puede conquistar a su pareja todos los días si así se lo propone. Le dije que Puck me enseñó a tocar la guitarra y salimos de la cafetería a comprar una guitarra, me la regaló como seña de que él era un nuevo hombre y que quería ser un buen padre. Mientras que practicaba la canción en central Park con él, incluso me dijo que quería conocer a Beth. Le conté que la di en adopción a la madre biológica de Rachel pero que tiempo después volví a tener contacto con ellas y que ahora Shelby es una madre para mí, al igual que con Rachel recuperó la relación que debió tener toda la vida.

Le dije que sí y se fue con Lidia, prometiéndome que el fin de semana irían a vernos a mí y Rachel, le di mi número y se fue sonriente. Me quité un gran peso de encima al reconciliarme con Papá, realmente necesito la figura paterna a mi lado.

Y mientras esperaba a Rachel que había ido a hacer no se que cosa, pensé en todo eso, en la maravillosa tarde que tuve hoy.

Sentí que alguien aclaraba su garganta y vi a Rachel frente a mí. Estaba muy nerviosa por lo que veía. Me hizo dejar las flores y la guitarra sobre el banco y me hizo poner de pie frente a ella. La mire extrañada. ¿Que le pasaba? Hasta que comenzó a arrodillarse frente a mí y largué una risotada. ¡Oh, por dios! ¿Me va a pedir matrimonio? ¿Por qué no tengo a nadie que grabe esto? ¡Cuando llame a Santana y le cuente no lo va a poder creer!

"**No se hacer esto, tú eres la romántica. Pero me has demostrado tu amor por mí más de una vez, me pediste matrimonio dos veces, regresaste a mí cuando te herí fatalmente y aún así me sigues amando, me sigues dedicando canciones, sigues diciéndome te amo. Yo no puedo ser menos, te amo con todo mi ser y eres lo más maravilloso que tengo en la vida Lucy Quinn Fabray, estoy orgullosa de mí misma por amarte tanto y me siento afortunada por que me ames. Tengo en mi mano izquierda una muestra de tu amor y tu promesa de que estarás conmigo por siempre y que te casarás conmigo, pero quiero darte la mía."**

Sus palabras me tocaron en lo más profundo de mí ser, nunca había visto esta faceta tan romántica de Rachel. La vi sacar una cajita de joyería hermosa, de color rojo de su bolsillo. Al abrirlo mis ojos se fueron de lugar, era un anillo hermoso. Con una piedra no muy pequeña, ni muy grande, que llamaba la atención. La miré a los ojos mientras comenzaba a emocionarme.

"**¿Aceptas este anillo como muestra de mi amor por ti? ¿Qué dices Lucy? ¿Te casas conmigo?"**

La miré, le asentí y le extendí mi mano automáticamente. Ella, toda emocionada y nerviosa, sacó el anillo de la caja. Pero temblaba tanto que se le cayó y al recogerlo, lo volvió a tomar entre sus manos y lo colocó en mi dedo. Me sentí tan maravillada al sentir esa belleza en mi mano, que supe, cada vez que quisiera recordar a Rachel cuando no estuviera a mi lado, tan solo tendría que mirar mi mano izquierda.

Luego de que terminó de colocarme el anillo, se puso de pie con mi ayuda y envolviéndola por la cintura, le regalé el mejor beso de mi vida. Sus labios y los míos se acariciaban, mezclados entre lágrimas, nuestras lenguas pedían sentirse y demostrar entre ellas, por cada poro… el amor incondicional que sentíamos por la otra.

Sabía que mañana tendríamos un día muuy duro de ensayos en los cuales, Rachel enloquecerá de celos y querrá matar a Yorlenny, pero ahora mismo disfrutaba de un momento sumamente romántico con mi prometida. La futura actriz de Braodway, Rachel Berry. Como Te amo!

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente!<strong>

**¿Rachel proponiendo matrimonio a Quinn? Aaaaww…. De solo imaginarlo en mi mente me imagino la cara de Dianna actuando la escena o viviéndola en la vida real y queriendo comerse a besos a Lea! :3 JAJAJJA**

**Ok… déjenme decirles, que en los próximos capítulos se viene LA PESADA DE YORLENNY! Solo quedan 5 capítulos para el final…. Y me da tristeza. **

**Pero bueno… espero que la historia les agrade. **

**Les recomiendo leer "Amor en tiempos de verano" aunque la autora no haya podido actualizar hoy por falta de inspiración y de tiempo porque se fue de joda por ahí a bailar (Y NO ME LLEVO LA MUY MALDITA) ;) pero seguro que mañana les da nuevo capítulo. Se los recomiendo. :D**

**Ok… las dejo por acá lectoras mías. :D Gracias a las que comentan siempre y las que no lo hacen también. Es un honor que les guste la historia. **

**Natalie.**


	21. Chapter 21  Beth!

_**Aclaro, ninguno de los personajes de Glee me pertenece. Esta historia es pura ficción. Los personajes le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy.**_

* * *

><p><em>Rachel<em>

¡La mato! ¡Juro que si Yorlenny la toca una vez más, la mato!

Estábamos ensayando y llegaba una escena donde Sara (Quinn) besaba apasionadamente a Sam (Yorlenny), hasta tal punto de que tenían relaciones y ella queda embarazada. Por lo que tenían que simular una escena de sexo y Yorlenny se estaba pasando manoseando a mi chica. Mis ojos estaban abiertos como platos, mis manos se cerraban en puños, con fuerza. Y no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro. Para peor, Quinn tuvo que ponerse un uniforme de animadora, el cual le daba la facilidad a la playboy fallida de poner sus manos en ella. Sentí las manos de alguien agarrarme de la espalda y noté que era James, un compañero de clase.

"**Tranquilízate Rachel, sino será peor. Además… son solo ensayos. ¿Qué vas a hacer en la obra? ¿Matarla?"**

Asentí y sin dejar de mirarlas, en silencio le respondí.

"**¡Las ganas no me faltan! Ella lo está haciendo a propósito, seguro que le dieron la obra a cambio de algún pago sexual. ¡Maldita perra asquerosa! ¡Voy a hacer que Quinn se bañe 10 veces antes de tocarme!"**

Dije furiosa y James tan solo suspiró. Vi como Quinn fingía un orgasmo y así terminaba la escena. El profesor se acercó a Quinn para felicitar su maravilloso trabajo y comenzó a acercarse a mí. Pero Yorlenny se me plantó en frente y me miró sonriente.

"**Mmmm… hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Quinn tan sexy. Es como volver al pasado y recordar esas duchas luego de los entrenamientos."**

Yo realmente estaba controlándome, pero el profesor dijo que era hora de la escena donde Sara le dice a Kantiana (es decir, yo) que sospecha que está embarazada de Sam y me acerqué a Quinn para ensayar la escena. Al llegar a mi posición, antes de empezar, Quinn me dio una mirada llena de ternura y simplemente la esquivé. Estaba demasiado enojada y no quería descargarme con ella.

La escena comenzó donde yo estoy en un pasillo caminando y de repente, aparece Sara y me toma del brazo, alejándome de los demás. Nos encontramos con la mirada y la escena comenzó.

Sara: Kantiana, necesito tu ayuda. No tengo en nadie más en quién confiar.

Miré a Quinn y sentí como si volviéramos al pasado, recordé cuando me enteré del embarazo de Quinn, cuando ayudé a Finn a encubrirlo pero Jacob se negó a pesar de que le ofrecí mis bragas para chantajearlo. Traté de concentrarme en la obra y miré a Quinn extrañada, como se supone que debería estar.

Kantiana: ¿Qué ocurre Sara? ¿Descubriste que Sam es una total imbesil? Ya te darás cuenta que ella solo quiere satisfacer su necesidad sexual.

Quinn me miró apenada y cuando me di cuenta de mi error, ya estaba escuchando los gritos del profesor.

"**¡Rachel! Hablas de Sam como mujer, no te olvides que es un HOMBRE. Olvídate de Yorlenny de una vez y céntrate en la obra. ¡Que esto no se vuelva personal!"**

Cerré los ojos y me preparé para seguir. Si me decían algo más, explotaría.

"**¡Si Rachel! Olvídate de tus miedos porque no llegarás a Braodway si no separas el trabajo de lo personal."**

En ese momento, no lo soporté. Simplemente me giré y comencé a caminar hacia ella. Quinn me tomó de los brazos y evitó que le partiera la cara de un golpe como tenía ganas.

"**¡Suéltame Quinn! ¡Voy a partirle la cara!"**

Quinn me sostenía de la cintura y James se acercó para ayudarla, mientras que Yorlenny se reía, lo cual me hacía enfurecer. En una me soltaron sin quererlo, logré tomarla del brazo y hasta pegarle en el hombro, juro que por un momento me acordé de Santana. Pero la presencia del profesor hizo que me calmara totalmente y la liberé.

"**Señorita Berry… este no es un comportamiento que se permita en esta institución. Creo que se ha olvidado que ya no es adolescente, debe aprender a manejar situaciones como esta de forma adulta."**

Ya estaba bastante cansada de todo esto, así que me liberé de Quinn y completamente calma, me dirigí al profesor.

"**Siempre disfruté hacer una obra de teatro, actuar y cantar es mi vida. Y esta es la primera vez en mi vida… que me siento perdida en lo que más me gusta. Debí de estar equivocada, esto no es para mí. ¡Me voy!"**

Y sin decir más nada, tomé mi bolso del suelo y comencé a irme. Pero el sonido de la voz de Quinn me hizo detenerme.

"**¡Rachel Barbra Berry! ¿Vas a abandonar tus sueños por una provocación de esta inútil? Te recuerdo que yo hice lo mismo hace años atrás. ¡Y mírate, estás a un paso de Braodway! Si te vas ahora mismo Rachel… no eres la mujer con la que me quiero casar. ¡Ven aquí y demuéstrame que me equivoco y que no eres una cobarde!"**

En cuanto terminó de decir eso, todos callaron y me giré lentamente. Se había plantado ahí de pie, con sus manos en la cintura y ese traje de animadora, me hizo regresar al pasado.

Kantiana: ¿Qué ocurre Sara? ¿Descubriste que Sam es un total imbesil? Ya te darás cuenta que el solo quiere satisfacer su necesidad sexual.

Vi a Quinn dar una media sonrisa y luego ponerse seria, mientras se acercaba a mí.

Sara: Pues tenías razón… lo hizo y ahora creo que estoy embarazada.

Seguimos con el ensayo de la obra. Nuestra escena consistía en la falsa amistad que yo le brindo a Sara y cuando ella menos se lo espera, le digo a todos de su embrazo para dejarla desamparada. Pero viene Sam y le pide matrimonio a Sara delante de Kantiana y la obra termina en que yo soy rechazada de Nyada, me voy a New York a trabajar de camarera e intentar suerte, mientras que Sara y Sam viven felices por siempre con su bebé.

Es patético que me enoje por algo así, pero es que la obra en si me molesta. Me hace recordar mi pasado y no es agradable recordar cuando cometiste errores y esas cosas.

* * *

><p><em>Quinn<em>

Vi el gesto en Rachel y me sentí muy mal por ella. Comprendo a la perfección sus celos y todo lo que le dije es cierto. Es que no puedo dejar que se rinda por una provocación de Yorlenny. El profesor estaba hablando con Rachel y Yorlenny, les pedía que se tranquilizaran y que dejaran los problemas personales fuera de la obra o él mismo la cancelaba. Rachel estuvo de acuerdo pero ella no, hizo un escándalo y se fue enojada. Pasó a mi lado y me miró con dolor, se detuvo y regresó. La vi agarrarme del brazo y la miré extrañada.

"**Dime Quinn… ¿Qué tiene Rachel que no tengo yo? ¿Una hermosa voz? ¿Buen cuerpo? ¿Es excelente en la cama? No lo se... ¡Dime!"**

La quedé mirando y mientras prestaba atención a sus gestos, le contesté.

"**Que es mucho mejor persona que tú y la amo por tal cual es, una persona generosa, amable, incapaz de hacerle daño a nadie intencionalmente, obsesionada con Braodway y Barbra y lo más importante… me ama sin pedirme nada más que amor a cambio. Eso es algo que tú nunca podrás tener."**

En cuanto terminé de decir eso, la vi comenzar a llorar e irse. Y en ese instante lo comprendí todo… descubrí el punto débil de Yorlenny. Ella esta celosa del amor que nos tenemos Rachel y yo, quiere a una persona que la ame incondicionalmente, así como yo amo a Rachel y ella me ama a mí.

Rachel se acercó a mí y la miré a los ojos, al instante borró la sonrisa con la cual se acercaba a mí.

"**¿Qué ocurre Quinn?"**

Tomé a Rachel de la mano y salimos de allí con los demás. Vi a lo lejos a Yorlenny, estaba sola, sentada y llorando. No tenía amigos, ni nadie que la quisiera.

"**Rachel… descubrí que es lo que le pasa a Yorlenny."**

Rachel me miró y me hizo un gesto para que siguiera hablando.

"**Esta envidiosa por el amor que nos tenemos y no tiene amigos. Debemos ayudarla… encontrarle a alguien… es la única manera de que nos deje en paz."**

Rachel se plantó en frente de mí y me tomó el rostro entre sus manos con una media sonrisa.

"**Quinn… tú y yo sabemos que el amor no surge por simplemente, presentarle a alguien. Ella debe descubrirlo por sí misma. Estoy segura de que hay alguien para ella en algún lugar del mundo."**

La escuché decir eso y le sonreí tiernamente. La abracé y seguimos caminando, pero al llegar hasta la altura de Yorlenny… ésta me miró y me liberé de Rachel para acercarme a ella. Me vio y quedó muda, más aún cuando lo que hice fue acercarme y darle un beso en los labios. Fueron unos segundos, pero luego me alejé y la miré. Estaba con los ojos bien abiertos y totalmente paralizada… no quise mirar a Rachel, pero seguro que después me llevo una gran discusión con ella por esto.

Por ahora, solo me centré en Yorlenny.

"**Estoy segura de que hay alguien por ahí que te hará sentir la mujer más hermosa del mundo. El beso es un agradecimiento por quererme, se que todo lo que nos has hecho es porque quieres un amor como el nuestro… pero no te desesperes. El amor, llega cuando menos te lo esperas. Solo quiero que me prometas que no te rendirás y no pararás hasta estar casada y con hijos… o bueno… solo casada. Pero en fin, que serás feliz. ¿Me lo prometes? Dejemos las peleas y empecemos de cero."**

Dije y le entregué mi mano como para pactar. La vi tragar saliva, mirar detrás de mí, sonreír tímidamente y aceptar mi mano con timidez. Nunca había visto este lado de Yorlenny, se veía tan tímida y tierna, nada que ver con lo que aparenta.

"**¿Podrán perdonarme algún día?"**

Dijo Yorlenny y sentí a Rachel acercarse, tomó mi mano libre y con la otra, tomó la de Yorlenny que no sostenía la mía.

"**Si quieres que te perdonemos… empieza realizando buenas acciones y evita** **enloquecerme. Juro que si no me hubieran agarrado… te habría matado a golpes. ¡Tienes que contarle esto a Santana!"**

Me dijo eso ultimo expresamente a mí, con una sonrisa y me tenté, al igual que Yorlenny.

"**Seguro que si tú hubieras sido Santana, ya estaría muerta Rachel."**

Dijo Yorlenny y las tres reímos. Luego de hacerlo… Yorlenny se fue por un lado y nosotras por otro. Íbamos caminando tranquilamente cuando Rachel me detuvo y me miró. No dijimos nada, tan solo nos sonreímos y nos besamos. La envolví por la cintura y ella puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y no nos importó las miradas que seguro nos lanzaban los demás. Estábamos locamente enamoradas y no nos dábamos cuenta del resto del mundo, vivíamos en nuestra propia burbuja.

El resto de la semana, pasó tranquilamente, habíamos arreglado las cosas con Yorlenny y hasta cambiamos ciertas partes de la obra, haciéndola más a gusto y quitando a la Rachel desgraciada de la historia.

Ahora mismo la estábamos estrenando y mientras Rachel hacía una escena con los otros chicos, con Yorlenny mirábamos desde atrás de la cortina, como todos los chicos del glee club habían venido a ver la obra junto a los padres de Rachel, Shelby, Beth, Belén con Valeria… bueno... ¡todos!

Llegaba un momento de la obra, en donde Sara tiene a su bebé y mientras Sam lo sostiene delicadamente, yo entro a cantar una canción, dedicándosela y así termina la obra. Lo que me hizo recordar, lo que una vez me contó Finn que hizo cuando pensó que era el padre de Beth. Por lo que decidí que era el momento perfecto, quedaba excelente para la obra y Beth estaba entre el publico y se lo podía dedicar a ella.

Terminó la escena de Rachel y dándole una mirada, vi como se alejaba y me coloqué en posición, en cuanto escuché la tonada, comencé a cantar Your Guardian Angel, de The Red Jumsuit Apparatus.

_When I see your smile_

(Cuando veo tu sonrisa)

_tears roll down my face_

(Lagrimas bajan por mi cara)

_I can't replace_

(No puedo reemplazarlo)

Comencé a cantar, siempre mirando a Beth, quien estaba en brazos de Shelby y desde el escenario, noté como le señalaba hasta donde yo estaba. Seguro diciéndole que era yo la que cantaba.

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_

(Y ahora que soy fuerte he comprendido)

_how this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul,_

(Como este mundo se vuelve frió y atraviesa mi alma,)

_and I know I'll find deep inside me, I can be the one_

(Y se que dentro de mi encontraré que puedo ser la única)

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pues realmente sentía lo que le estaba cantando a Beth.

_I will never let you fall_

(Nunca te dejaré caer)

_I'll stand up with you forever_

(Te sostendré por siempre)

_I'll be there for you through it all,_

(Estaré ahí para ti a pesar de todo,)

_even if saving you sends me to heaven_

(Incluso si salvarte me envía al cielo)

De repente, recordé cuando ella estuvo muy enferma, que casi muere de leucemia y me sentí afortunada al saber que logré salvarla y que la veo ahí sentada.

_It's ok, It's ok, It's ok_

(Está bien, Está bien, Está bien)

Pero tenía que continuar con la obra, así que me giré y miré al supuesto bebé que Yorlenny sostenía en sus brazos, era un bebé de plástico. Pero vi la mirada de Yorlenny, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, emocionada e incitándome a que continuara con una sonrisa.

_Seasons are changing and waves are crashing_

(Las estaciones están cambiando y las olas chocando)

_and stars are falling all for us_

(Y todas las estrellas están cayendo por nosotras)

_days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

(Los días son largos y las noches son cortas)

_I can show you I'll be the one_

(Puedo demostrarte que seré la única)

Tomé el supuesto bebé y comencé a caminar hacia delante, es que tenía que ver a Beth y era la única forma de hacerlo.

_I will never let you fall_

(Nunca te dejaré caer)

_I'll stand up with you forever_

(Te sostendré por siempre)

_I'll be there for you through it all,_

(Estaré ahí para ti a pesar de todo,)

_even if saving you sends me to heaven_

(Incluso si salvarte me envía al cielo)

Levanté la mirada y miré a Beth, comenzando a llorar.

_Cause you're my_

(Porque tú eres)

_you're my, my_

(tú eres, eres)

_my true love_

(mi verdadero amor)

_my whole heart_

(todo mi corazón)

_please don't throw that away_

(Por favor no te deshagas de eso)

En ese momento, Yorlenny me quitó el bebé de plástico, lo llevó fuera del escenario y se sumaron todos los chicos a cantar atrás mío.

_Cause I'm here, for you_

(Porque aquí estoy, para ti)

_please don't walk away and_

(Por favor no te vayas y)

_please tell me you'll stay, stay..._

(Por favor dime que te quedaras, quédate...)

Los demás comenzaron a cantar y a la primera que sentí tomar mi mano fue a Rachel. Conocía el tacto de su piel a la perfección. Del otro lado tuve a Yorlenny. En realidad fue un segundo, nos dimos las manos entre todos.

_Use me as you will_

(Úsame como lo desees)

_pull my strings just for a thrill_

(Tira de mis hilos solo por diversión)

_and I know I'll be okay_

(Y se que estaré bien)

_though my skies are turning gray_

(Aunque mis cielos se tornen grises)

_I will never let you fall_

(Nunca te dejaré caer)

_I'll stand up with you forever_

(Te sostendré por siempre)

_I'll be there for you through it all,_

(Estaré ahí para ti a pesar de todo,)

_even if saving you sends me to heaven_

(Incluso si salvarte me envía al cielo)

Esa última parte, Rachel y Yorlenny la cantaron conmigo y fue impresionante. La obra terminó y giré mi rostro para mirar a Rachel. Tomé su mano, con la otra la de Yorlenny y luego hicimos reverencia al público que aplaudía como loco. Me hizo recordar nuestros tiempos en el glee club y los miré, junto a ellos estaba Puck, que había tomado a Beth y se acercaba al escenario. Bajé de un salto y corrí hasta ella, todos en el público me vieron hacer eso y en cuanto llegué a Beth, la tomé en mis brazos y ésta me abrazó con fuerza e hice lo mismo, llorando de emoción. La amo demasiado, es mi hija, esa parte de mí que me complementa. Todos aplaudieron más al verme con ella y yo tan solo me giré para ver a Rachel aplaudir junto con los chicos y el público.

Mirándola, recordé toda la obra y se había lucido en el escenario, como siempre hace.

Por lo cual, mirando a Beth… a Rachel, me sentí más que feliz al ver a mis dos estrellas conmigo. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, me encontré con la mirada de Papá y Leila, que miraban a Beth con ojos llenos de lágrimas. ¡Nunca había visto a Papá! ¿Vino a verme?

Me acerqué a él lentamente y le enseñé a Beth.

"**Papá, ella es Beth… mi hija."**

Asintió y le sonrió dulcemente a Beth. Quién se escondió nerviosa y asustada en mi cuello y nos reímos. Pero vi que a él le caía una lágrima por la mejilla y me contagió.

"**Es igual a ti… lamento haberte hecho tanto daño Quinn. En especial a ella, que no tenía la culpa."**

Miré a Beth y se encontró con mi mirada. Las dos nos miramos y supe que sí había una persona a la cual podía amar incluso más que a Rachel… y esa era mi hija… Beth.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok… gente!<strong>

**Tengo malas noticias para los que leen este fic… este es el penúltimo capítulo… **

**Si… no le puedo dar más vueltas a la historia, mi cabeza no logra realizar nuevas ideas, tengo la mente en el nuevo fic y mi cerebro no quiere actuar por dos. Jajajaja**

**Ok… ¿Qué piensan de este capítulo? ¿y de Yorlenny? Se que la siguen odiando… pero no quiero que lo hagan. Al único que pueden odiar al igual que yo es a finn… jajaja. Que como verán… lo eliminé de la historia ;) jajajaja**

**Ok… en el próximo capítulo agradezco como se supone que se debe hacer. **

**Ahora solo agradecería que dejaran unos cuantos reviews! ;) VAMOS! Es el penúltimo… denme una alegría… así me inspiro y les doy un buen capítulo… bien romántico. ¿Se olvidaron que falta la boda de Rachel y Quinn? ;) JAJA**

**Yo no hago epílogo... para mí cuando ponga Fin… es Fin.**

**Así que… lean el Fic "amor en tiempos de verano" que mi gran amiga Sofía se lo merece. ;) Así la inspiran a ella y se pone las pilas de escribir capítulos más seguido. Lo que ocurre es que ella extraña los reviews como yo. Ajjajajaja.**

**Ok… gracias a todos/as. **

**Saludos… Natalie. **


	22. Chapter 22  Sra y Sra Faberry

_**Aclaro, ninguno de los personajes de Glee me pertenece. Esta historia es pura ficción. Los personajes le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy.**_

* * *

><p><em>Quinn<em>

Hoy era nuestra graduación, Rachel y yo éramos actrices recibidas. Todavía me cuesta creer que ya pasaron 3 años y aún recuerdo cuando Rachel y yo decidimos esperar a graduarnos para poder casarnos. Aprovechamos el tiempo para vivir juntas y conocernos más como pareja. Cada día que ha pasado, la fui amando más y más. Los problemas con Yorlenny se solucionaron. En una visita a New York, conoció a un bajista llamado Tim, muy apuesto. Y está muy bien con él, incluso hace una semana que viven juntos en New York y está por actuar en una película de bajo presupuesto que se filmará en New york, no tiene papel principal, pero es secundario… lo cual es bueno.

Rachel recibió una oferta en un musical de Braodway para hacer de Evita, su gran sueño. Y está más que emocionada, aunque los ensayos para la obra empiezan en dos semanas. Yo en cambio, recibí una oferta para actuar en la serie de televisión The Big Bang Theory, como la hermana de Penny.

Papá nos consiguió un excelente apartamento cerca del teatro, lo cual nos facilita mucho. Él y yo estamos mejor que nunca, es otro… es el padre que se supone, siempre debí tener. Leila se caso con él y son unos excelentes abuelos para Beth. La cual ya tiene 5 años, cada día se parece más a mí, aunque tenga el carácter de Puck, mi niña es toda una princesita.

Ahora mismo, estaba con mi diploma recién recibido y esperando ver a Rachel por algún lado. Santana y Britt estaban conmigo… de repente, miro delante de mí y veo a una niña correr a mí. Le di mi diploma a Santana y corrí para tomar a Beth entre mis brazos.

"**¡Mami!"**

La abracé con fuerza y la miré sonriente.

"**¡Vi cielo! ¿Viniste con Mamá?"**

Me asintió y mientras la bajaba al suelo, levanté la mirada y vi a Shelby parada frente a mí con alguien entre sus brazos, abrazándola por los hombros mientras lloraba emocionada. Y yo también me emocioné al ver esa cara hermosa, llena de felicidad y satisfacción… Rachel. Saludé a Shelby y me acerqué a Rachel, había estado con Belén y Valeria desde ayer y no pude verla. Cuando estuve a su lado fue a abrazarme y Santana se interpuso.

"**¡Oh, no! ¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡Ustedes se casan mañana! ¿Se ven las caras? ¡Bien! Recuérdenla… porque no se verán hasta el momento en que tengan que decir acepto."**

Entre ella y Britt me tomaron del brazo y vi a los padres de Rachel, Shelby, Puck, Papá y Lidia, los chicos del Glee Club… bueno, todos… reírse.

"**¡Santana! Déjame darle un beso al menos, te la llevarás de fiesta de soltera. ¡No seas así!"**

Le gritó Rachel y Santana se detuvo… sonrió con malicia y miró a Rachel duramente.

"**El único beso que le darás a mi reina, será cuando el juez les diga que pueden besar a la novia. ¡Sopórtalo Berry!"**

Santana me sacaba de allí, cuando nos cruzamos con Yorlenny. Iba con su novio y se quedó de pie mirándonos sonriente, la miré tentada.

"**¡Me secuestran para llevarme a una despedida de soltera!"**

La dejamos riéndose con los demás y me llevaron fuera. Nos subimos al auto de Santana y Britt, yo me senté de copiloto y Britt atrás. Íbamos a New york, donde me casaría con Rachel. Fuimos todo el camino con música, recordando viejos tiempos.

Casi estábamos llegando, cuando Santana me sonrió.

"**¿Que se siente estar en tus últimas horas de soltera?"**

La miré riéndome a carcajadas y me sonrió.

"**San… tú más que nadie sabes eso… ¡Hace un año y medio que estas casada con Britt! Fui la madrina… ¿te olvidaste?"**

Me fulminó con la mirada, pero acompañada por una media sonrisa. Britt se inclinó hacia delante para hablarnos y vi su cara triste.

"**¿Te olvidaste que soy tu esposa Santi? Pero si anoche hablábamos de tener un bebe…"**

Esa respuesta de Britt me dejó helada y miré a Santana, la cual abrió los ojos como platos y se puso roja. ¡¿Hijos? ¡Oh, por el amor de dios!

"**San… ¿Tú pensando en hijos? ¡Oh, si que has madurado cariño!"**

Dije sonriendo y me miró como para matarme. Se estacionó frente al hotel donde nos íbamos a quedar y se giró para ver a Britt.

"**Cariño… no me olvido que eres mi esposa, tranquila. Y lo que hablamos cuando estamos solas es nuestro Britt… Quinn es de confianza, pero no creo que los demás tengan que saberlo todo. Luego les daremos la sorpresa con la noticia de que estés embarazada. Mientras tanto… será un secreto."**

Miré a Santana con mucho respeto, ella realmente ama a Britt y está haciendo su vida con ella, planificando hijos… estudiando abogacía. Cosa que realmente me sorprende de Santana es cuando tiene algo en la cabeza, no se detiene hasta que lo consigue. Y casi siempre lo logra, por lo que si lo que quiere es una hermosa familia con Britt… se que lo logrará.

Y fue cuando lo pensé… ¿Algún día llegaré a tener una familia así con Rachel? Eso sería tierno, hermoso, un sueño hecho realidad.

Nos pasamos la tarde haciendo compras y en la noche, volvimos al hotel, donde miramos películas hasta tarde. Eran cerca de las 4 a.m. y Britt se había dormido en brazos de Santana, mientras que nosotras seguíamos despiertas mirando El Turista.

"**¿Te arrepientes de algo? Confiesa antes de casarte hermana."**

Dijo imitando a una monja, haciendo el gesto de que iba a rezar con las manos y nos reímos. Finalmente, negué con la cabeza mientras miraba la televisión.

"**De lo único que me arrepiento es de haber terminado con Rachel aquella vez, de habernos herido mutuamente. Pero no me arrepiento de amarla, es lo más increíble que me pasó en la vida. Rachel me enseñó a amar y le pienso agradecer, devolviéndole ese mismo amor que ella me brinda."**

Nos encontramos con la mirada y a pesar de que Britt dormía sobre las piernas de Santana, ésta pudo abrazarme y apoyé mi cabeza en sus hombros.

"**Me alegra que hayas encontrado al amor de tu vida Quinn, te mereces ser feliz. Eres una persona fuerte… has atravesado miles de momentos difíciles en tu vida… y aún sigues con la cabeza en alto. La verdad… que Berry te hace bien y me alegra que sea ella quien te de la familia que se que quieres tener."**

La quedé mirando anonadada. Y me sonrió.

"**Vi como te quedaste pensativa y con una media sonrisa cuando hablaba con Britt de tener hijos. La verdad, estoy deseando formar mi familia con ella y ser feliz. Llegar a casa luego de una ardua jornada de juicios ganados, recibir a Britt con un beso, que me cuente como le fue en sus clases de danza, ver a nuestro hijo o hija corretear a nuestro alrededor y contar sus anécdotas en el colegio… cosas normales… una familia. Y te conozco Quinn, se que ahora estás muy bien con Beth y eres una excelente madre. Pero te quedaste con el deseo de criarla tú y no me sorprendería que tú y Rachel se casen mañana y a la semana me llames diciendo que Rachel está embarazada."**

Se me llenaron de lágrimas los ojos al oírla y le sonreí, hizo lo mismo, acompañándome con el llanto.

"**¿Alguna vez dejas de hablar tanto? Me recuerdas a Rachel."**

Se rió y se acomodó para dormir, luego de apagar la televisión, la película había terminado y ya aparecían los créditos. Me costó dormir esa noche, pero lo hice. Sabiendo que al abrir mis ojos, faltaría muy poco para casarme con Rachel.

Tuve un sueño de lo más hermoso, Rachel actuaba en una obra y yo estaba sentada en el público, con un bebé en mis brazos. Al finalizar la obra… Rachel se acercaba a nosotros, le daba un beso al bebé, a mí uno en los labios y nos íbamos mirando a la hermosa creación que había en mis brazos… un bebé nuestro.

"**¡Despierta bella durmiente! ¡Que te casas en unas horas! No esperes por el maldito beso de shrek, porque la ogra estará esperándote en un altar… o tú a ella… no se… ¡Solo levántate que es tarde!"**

Me senté en la cama y vi como Britt ya se estaba aprontando. Iríamos a la casa de Papá, allí me vestiría, peinaría, maquillaría. Lo peor… Rachel también estaría… pero no me dejarán verla. Mientras tomamos las cosas y nos fuimos de allí en un taxi… no pude dejar de pensar en el maravilloso sueño.

* * *

><p><em>Rachel<em>

¡Por dios… que nervios tengo! Ya me había puesto el vestido, era sencillo, largo y sin cola, dejando mis hombros al descubierto y un escote en forma de corazón. Valeria me había hecho un peinado precioso, que me quedaba genial. Yo tan solo no podía dejar de caminar de un lado a otro, era conciente de que Quinn estaba en la habitación de al lado y quería ir corriendo con ella para ver como estaba pero… simplemente… no pude.

Belén estaba contra la puerta para impedirme el paso. Ella, Valeria, Kurt y Mercedes eran los únicos que estaban conmigo, Mamá esperaba en el jardín con los invitados. La boda la celebraríamos en la casa de Russell, el padre de Quinn, en New York. Tenían una casa preciosa con un jardín trasero precioso bastante privado, donde pudieron armar un altar y una carpa para los pocos pero no menos importantes invitados. Escuchamos movimiento de la habitación de al lado y me detuve en seco para escuchar. ¡Era Quinn! Debe de estar bajando ahora mismo.

"**¡Te espero abajo Rach! ¡Soy la de blanco!"**

Grito Quinn y todos en la habitación rieron, más aún cuando escuchábamos murmullos de Santana, seguramente criticándola. Una gran sonrisa se formó en mi rostro y se me fueron los nervios que tenía, tan solo al escuchar su hermosa voz.

Santana sería la madrina, mientras que Kurt era el padrino. Kurt se apresuró para salir de la habitación con Mercedes, ya que él y Santana debían entrar juntos. Luego iría Quinn con su padre… y finalmente yo con los míos. Belén y Valeria me dieron una última mirada y se fueron tomadas de la mano, me dejaron sola en la habitación… hasta que entraron mis padres. El sonido acústico del piano, tocando la canción Rest of My Life, de Bruno Mars, resonó por todos lados. Incluso desde donde yo estaba. Mis padres, tan elegantes, de traje… me ofrecieron su mano. Cuando llegamos a la salida de la casa, vimos a los invitados, estaban de pie y desde ahí pude notar a Quinn. Mis padres me tomaron cada uno por mi brazo y caminamos lentamente. Al instante en que me paré sobre ese camino… que me cruzó con la mirada de quinn… escuché a Puck cantar.

Everyday I Wake Up Next To A Angel

(Todos los días me levanto al lado de un ángel)  
><span>More Beautiful Than Words Could Say<span>

(Más hermosa que las palabras se podría decir )  
><span>They Said It Wouldn't Work But What Did They Know?<span>

(Dijeron que no funcionaría, pero ¿qué sabían ellos?)  
><span>Cause Years Passed And We're Still Here Today<span>

(Porque los años pasaron y nosotras todavía estamos aquí hoy?  
><span>Never In My Dreams Did I Think That This Would Happen To Me<span>

(Nunca en mis sueños se me ocurrió que esto podría suceder a mí)

La voz de Puck, llenaba mis poros y cada palabra que él decía, yo la estaba sintiendo. A medida que iba caminando por el pasillo, no podía quitarle la mirada a Quinn. Estaba hermosa, con un vestido largo y fino que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, con un escote en V y el pelo recogido en un moño, parecido al mío. Pero… la forma en que estaba vestida era tan solo un adorno para su hermosa cara. Ella era hermosa incluso con la vestimenta más hermosa del mundo.

As I Stand Before My Woman

(Al estar ante mi mujer)

I Can't Fight Back The Tears In My Eyes

(No puedo luchar contra las lágrimas en mis ojos)  
><span>Oh How Could I Be So Lucky<span>

(Oh ¿Cómo pude ser tan afortunada?)  
><span>I Mustve Done Something Right<span>

(Yo debo de haber hecho algo bien)  
><span>And I Promise To Love Her For The Rest Of My Life<span>

(Y yo prometo amarla por el resto de mi vida)

Terminó de cantar la canción y mientras continuaba con la melodía del piano, noté que ya estaba frente a Quinn y con su mirada penetrante y llena de ternura… me estaba ofreciendo su mano. No lo pensé dos veces y liberándome de mis padres, la acepté. En cuanto sentí el tacto de su piel… mi corazón dejó de latir para poder sentir el suyo. Podía sentir su corazón y ella seguro sentía el mío. En ese momento, supe que nos pertenecíamos enteramente a la otra y me sentí más que afortunada por haberme enamorado de ella. Y la verdad es que Bruno Mars tiene razón… el estar aquí frente al amor de mi vida, hace que no pueda contener las lágrimas de mis ojos, me siento muy afortunada por haberla conocido, por haberme enamorado de ella y juro ante dios, ante quien sea… que la amaré el resto de mi vida con cada fibra de mi ser.

El juez comenzó con sus palabras idiotas, todos miraban emocionados pero yo tan solo podía mirar a Quinn a los ojos. Llegó el momento de decir los votos mientras nos colocábamos los anillos y vimos a Beth acercarnos una cajita hermosa con dos alianzas. Kurt la sostuvo y luego de darle un beso cada una a Beth, esta regresó con Mamá, con la cual me encontré con la mirada y estaba llorando de la emoción. Y me sentí feliz de tener a mi madre conmigo en un día tan importante como este.

Volví mi mirada a Quinn, quien tenía la alianza en sus manos y las dos nos pusimos a llorar emocionadas y la escuché hablarme.

"**Rachel Barbra Berry… este anillo simboliza lo que siento por ti, el que quiero estar unida a ti para toda la vida, darte una familia, un hogar y toda la felicidad que necesites… no me importa lo que tenga que hacer para conseguirlo. Te prometo que en mis brazos siempre serás amada fielmente… te amo."**

Terminó de poner el anillo en mi dedo y se sintió tan bien verlo ahí… que suspiré. Miré a Kurt y lloraba peor o más que nosotras. Con una leve sonrisa, tome el anillo y se alejó.

Me encontré con la mirada de Quinn, quién parecía estar ciega en mis ojos.

"**Lucy Quinn Fabray… quiero que con este anillo, unamos mi alma y la tuya. Porque creo fielmente en que somos una para la otra. Quiero compartir mi vida contigo, formar una familia y despertarme cada día viendo tu hermoso rostro. Ya sea joven, veterano o arrugado, no me importa hasta que edad. Quiero y voy a amarte toda la vida fielmente. Te amo."**

Coloqué el anillo en su mano y miramos al juez, quien nos enseñó un cuaderno, Quinn firmó primero y luego lo hice yo. Nos apartamos para tomarnos de las manos y el juez nos miró, sonriendo.

"**Pueden besar a la novia."**

Las dos sonreímos y nos miramos con una sonrisa enorme cada una. ¡Ya estábamos casadas! Quinn se acercó a mí envolviéndome entre sus brazos por la cintura e hice lo mismo con ella. Y mientras caían lágrimas por nuestros rostros nos acercamos y nos dimos un tierno beso. Sentir sus labios tocar los míos, saber que era mi esposa… me hizo sentir la mujer más feliz del mundo. Escuchamos los aplausos de todos pero no nos importó, solo me importaba su piel, la caricia que me daba, el te amo que me transmitía.

Lentamente cortamos el beso, para mirarnos a los ojos y nos sonreímos mientras apoyaba mi frente en la suya, simplemente chocando nuestras cabezas.

"**¿Sabe que la amo señora Faberry?"**

Me dijo Quinn y quedé extrañada al escucharla. Pero luego de pensarlo lo comprendí… la fusión de nuestros apellidos es Fabray + Berry = Faberry. Le sonreí e hizo lo mismo.

"**Sí, lo se. ¿Pero sabía usted que yo la amo a usted señora Faberry?"**

No lo pudimos evitar y nos abrazamos con fuerza, lo que ocasionó que todos aplaudieran nuevamente. Cuando nos dejamos de abrazar, miramos a los demás sin liberarnos del agarre de la otra y todos comenzaron a acercarse. Pero a los primeros que abrazamos fue, Quinn a Santana y yo a Kurt.

Finalmente hicimos lo mismo con todos los invitados y nos fuimos a la supuesta carpa. Nos sentamos todos juntos en mesas, comimos nos divertimos. Hasta que vimos a los chicos del Glee Club ponerse de pie y dedicarnos canciones. Hasta bailamos un tema juntas… muy tiernas. Todos comenzaron a bailar, a divertirse, nosotras principalmente. Hasta hicimos bailar a Beth.

Pero llegó un momento, que Quinn me susurró su mayor deseo al oído y no me pude negar. Asentí, nos acercamos al escenario que los chicos habían hecho y Quinn tomó la guitarra mientras los demás nos miraron. Dije por el micrófono que queríamos que todos nos escucharan cantar nuestro tema, el que considerábamos nuestro… y Quinn comenzó a cantar y tocar I Feel Pretty/Unpretty.

I wish I could tie you up in my shoes

(Desearía poder atarte a mis zapatos)

Make you feel unpretty too

(Y que te sientas fea también)

I was told I was beautiful

(Me dijeron que era hermosa)

But what does that mean to you

(Pero ¿Que significa eso para ti?

Look into the mirror who's inside there

(Mira en el espejo a quien está ahí dentro)

The one with the long hair

(Aquella de pelo largo)

Same old me again today

(Antigua yo, de nuevo hoy)

La voz de Quinn, tan dulce, me hizo sonreír tontamente y mientras nos sonreíamos, seguí cantando yo.

My outsides are cool

(Por fuera estoy bien)

My insides are blue

(Por dentro estoy mal)

Everytime I think I'm through

(Cada vez que pienso que estoy acabada)

It's because of you

(Es por tu culpa)

I've tried different ways

(He tratado de diferentes maneras)

But it's all the same

(Pero siempre es lo mismo)

At the end of the day

(Y al final del día)

I have myself to blame

(Me tengo que culpar a mí misma)

I'm just trippin'

(Solo estoy tropezando)

Nos miramos para cantar lo siguiente juntas y sonreímos con cariño.

You can buy your hair if it won't grow

(Puedes comprar tu cabello si quieres que crezca)

You can fix your nose if he says so

(Puedes arreglarte la nariz si quieres)

You can buy all the make-up that mac can make

(Puedes comprarte todo el maquillaje que mac pueda hacer)

But if you can't look inside you

(Pero no si miras dentro de ti)

Find out who am I to

(Y descubrir quien eres)

Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty

(Estaré en una posición que me sentir malditamente fea)

Nos frente a frente y acercándonos una a la otra, para cantarnos exclusivamente entre nosotras, olvidando a los demás que miraban.

I feel pretty

(Me siento hermosa)

Oh so pretty

(Oh, tan hermosa)

I feel pretty and witty and bright

(Me siento hermosa, divertida y brillante)

And I pity

(Y me compadezco)

Any girl who isn't me tonight

(De cualquier chica que no sea yo esta noche)

Ahí si volvimos la atención a los demás y varios lloraban.

Oh oh oh oh oh (Tonight)

(Oh oh oh oh oh Esta noche)

Oh oh oh oh oh

(Oh oh oh oh oh)

Oh oh oh oh oh (Tonight)

(Oh oh oh oh oh Esta noche)

Oh oh oh oh oh

Finalmente, nos colocamos una frente a la otra y Quinn me sonrió.

I feel pretty

(Me siento hermosa)

But unpretty

(Pero Fea)

Luego de terminar de cantar, Quinn dejó la guitarra a un lado y se acercó. Envolví mis brazos en su cuello, ella los suyos en mi cintura y nos besamos con ternura mientras todos aplaudían felices por nosotras.

El tiempo pasó, y me cuesta creer que ya pasaron 6 años desde que me casé con Quinn. Ella es una estrella de cine y televisión muy importante, al igual que yo. Aunque ahora me dedico a Braodway. Tuve que dejar de actuar cuando decidimos que era tiempo de formar una familia y con ayuda de Puck, me hice inseminación artificial y ahora tenemos una hermosa hija de 3 años llamada Lea Dianna Berry Fabray. Tiene los gestos de Puck, la personalidad, pero tiene mi rostro y mi pasión por el canto. ¡Digna hija mía!

Mamá y Beth siguen viviendo juntas con el nuevo marido de Mamá, Mathiew. Aunque Beth ya tiene casi 12 años, me ayuda a cuidar a Lea cada vez que necesito ayuda. Ella y Quinn se llevan de maravilla, es más, se tratan como mejores amigas. Belén y Valeria se casaron 6 meses después que nosotras y ellas tienen un hijo varón de 5 años, llamado Jonathan, al cual adoro porque es un encanto. Belén nunca fue amante del parto y esas cosas, por lo que lo tuvo Valeria y Belén se encargó de inculcarle su personalidad, lo cual es genial. Ellas en cambio, tuvieron un donante de esperma anónimo y ambas están seguras de que cuando Lea y Jonathan crezcan, los van a casar. Santana y Britt si que nos sorprendieron, tiene 4 hijos… Mark, Harry, Jenna y Heather. Todos ellos hermosos y adorables. La que esta casada es Yorlenny, no nos hablamos mucho pero me dijo que no le interesaba tener hijos. Hace un tiempo escuché que estaba embarazada, así que…

El padre de Quinn es un gran apoyo para esta, todo este tiempo se encargó de demostrarle a su hija que cambió y con el tiempo se ganó su perdón y hasta respeto, por parte de mi dulce y bella esposa. La cual está cada día más sexy y aún no se como diablos hace para estar así.

Nos amamos cada día más y más, somos inseparables, tenemos nuestra familia, cumplimos nuestros sueños, somos felices, tenemos todo o más, de lo que alguna vez pensamos que sería nuestra vida juntas.

Una cosa si quedó bien entendido entre todos, el día de nuestra boda… que nuestro amor es inmenso. Las Faberry se aman incondicionalmente, nada nos podrá separar nunca, somos más fuertes que nunca y se lo demostramos al mundo entero, que nos acepta tal cual somos. Yo Rachel Berry, estoy enamorada y felizmente casada con Quinn Fabray… y lo estaremos por el resto de nuestras vidas, amándonos más y más.

* * *

><p><strong>Gente hermosa!<strong>

**Sii… ha llegado en triste final! **

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo final, me costó hacerlo. Quería que fuera especial y estuve 3 días intentando encontrar inspiración. **

**Esa historia llegó a su fin… pero en estos días subiré otra. "Something to Die for" Que les adelanto, se trata de una historia Faberry. Pero nada más… para más información… lean la historia. Jajaja**

**Un gran GRACIAS a todas y todos aquellos que leyeron la historia hasta el final. Les voy a estar enteramente agradecida. :D Este fue mi primer fic… y que le haya agradado a muchos me hace una escritora novata muy feliz. :D**

**Y muchas gracias principalmente a My Lady, mi mejor amiga, Sofía… quien me empujó a escribir esta historia. Gracias! **

**Lean su fanfic "Amor en tiempos de verano"**

**Gracias nuevamente. Natalie.**


End file.
